For Crying Out Loud
by lioness2611
Summary: Sequel to Spin The Bottle. There are a few new faces around CID and the team are investigating a series of violent rape cases.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again. Well people seemed to be of the general opinion that I should write a sequel to Spin The Bottle and so here it is. This is fic is going to have more of a plot line to it than my first one.  
Can't believe I'm actually writing a sequel at all, seeing as I wasn't even planning on writing the first one!  
In case you're wondering, the title is based on one of my favourite Meat Loaf songs, thought it fit rather well with Gene and Alex's relationship.  
****Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Alex woke up with the sun in her eyes, she stretched out and was just about to turn over to go back to sleep when she saw her alarm clock. _'Shit! It's Monday. Work!'_ It was after nine and she should have been in at least ten minutes ago. Quickly she jumped out of bed and in her haste banged her knee. _'Ow! Bugger, that's going to bruise.'_

She quickly showered, dressed and dried her hair before sprinting out the door, cursing as she went. Only to burst back in two seconds later, having realised that she had forgotten to put her make-up on. _'Damn eighties! Never had to bother with all this at home, didn't matter what I looked like then.'_ Usually Alex didn't mind all the maintenance the eighties look required, in fact she rather liked making an effort to look good, but today she was in a hurry and it was frustrating her.

Everyone stared as Alex marched in, she was slightly out of breath having only just managed to make it into CID just before ten, ignoring the sarcastic comments made about the time as she passed. She looked over to Gene's office but the blinds were closed.

Shaz came over and placed some files on Alex's desk. 'Statements for you Ma'am.'

'Thanks Shaz.'

Shaz leaned in a little closer, 'By the way, you may want to lie low for a little while. The Guv's in a particularly bad mood today, he's been looking to pick a fight all morning.'

At that moment, DCI Hunt opened his office door and shouted, 'Drake! My office, now!' Before slamming it shut again.

'Too late,' muttered Alex.

Alex got to her feet and made her way over to Gene's office. Closing the door behind her as she entered.

'Yes Guv?'

Gene looked up and glared at her, speaking in a low menacing voice, 'DI Drake, I expect my officers ter turn up ter work on time, particularly you. How do yer think it looks ter the team when their senior officer shows up an hour after they were s'posed to be 'ere?'

'_Wow. He really is angry.'_ She didn't want to antagonise him further, but she couldn't resist mentioning the night before.

'Sorry, _sir_' Alex replied sarcastically, she knew she was treading on thin ice but decided to continue regardless, 'I was a little preoccupied last night and forgot to set my alarm.'

To Alex's relief she saw the corner of Gene's mouth twitch. He managed to keep a straight face and asked, 'Oh really Bolls? An' what, may I ask, were you preoccupied with?'

'Well, Mr Hunt. I won't bore you with the sordid details of my personal life, so let's just say I haven't had a huge amount of sleep the last couple of days.' Alex replied in a teasing tone.

'Not complaining, are you Bolly?' His tone was light, but the curiosity and uncertainty in his eyes, told Alex that there was a serious question behind his teasing and she realised he needed an ego-boost.

'Definitely not, sir. In fact I'm very _satisfied_.' Alex smiled. 'Fishing for compliments are we Gene?'

'No. Jus' makin' sure.' His voice was back to its usual level of cocky self-confidence, but he stared at the desk as he said it. Sensing his insecurity, Alex walked round to his side of the desk, leant down and kissed him slowly and passionately.

When they broke apart Alex perched on his desk and Gene looked at her with a slightly shy, but very pleased, smile.

'Nice way ter start the day.' Then his voice resumed its usual gruff tone and he added, 'Now then Drake, bugger off out my office and get on wi' some work.'

'Yes, Guv.' She answered back as she waltzed out of his office, shutting the door again behind her.

* * *

Gene got up to open his blinds and then resumed his seat. He stared out at Alex as she poured over the statements Shaz had given her. He hadn't really been in a bad mood this morning, in truth he was just nervous.

He and Alex had spent all weekend together after their date on Friday night, and he thought it had been brilliant. She'd let him stay on Friday night and he hadn't been back to his until that morning. Gene had woken up early that morning and knew he would have to get up, he didn't want to leave Alex without saying goodbye, but he really needed a clean suit to wear to work and hadn't wanted to wake her.

Gene could hardly believe it when he woke up in Alex's bed on Saturday morning with her cradled to his chest. He had never had anyone sleep in his arms before, the wife had never been great with the touchy-feely stuff and even if she had been Gene would never have allowed her to sleep on his chest. However, he found it oddly comforting to wake up with Alex so close to him, it had been the best night's sleep he'd had in years.

The date on Friday night had exceeded all his expectations. He had found it much easier to open up to her than he thought he would. He still hadn't let his guard down, for fear of being hurt, but he did allow her to glimpse at the real Gene Hunt and admitted to some of what he felt for her. _'At least she didn't run away screaming.'_ He thought. _'But those infuriating silences. I really wish I could read her mind sometimes, it would make it so much easier.'_

The truth was that Gene's feelings for his DI ran a lot deeper than he let on. Shaz had nearly let it slip in Luigi's when she stated that it was obvious. He knew she was more perceptive than the others, but he hadn't realised quite how observant she was. _'She'll make a damn good copper one day.'_ What had really puzzled Gene, though, was Alex's reaction to Shaz's comment on Friday, he had assumed it was aimed at him but when Alex had also reacted, it made him wonder.

Gene had been very uncomfortable at the suggestion of spin the bottle in the pub that night, but couldn't resist the chance to kiss Bolly, even if it was just a game. He was over the moon when she responded the way she did. He didn't care what it meant to her, he would take whatever she was offering, completely at her mercy.

So, when Alex hadn't shown up that morning, Gene had begun to panic that perhaps she was avoiding him, meaning that she didn't want whatever it was between them to continue. As a result of this when she had waltzed in without a care in the world, he had used anger to hide his insecurities. He was so relieved that she had mentioned the weekend, and had begun to relax a little.

She had been half-right when she had asked whether he had been fishing for compliments. She was right, the sex had been mind-blowing, but Gene had wanted to make sure that Alex had felt the same way he did.

He had felt embarrassed at being so obvious and so was pleasantly surprised when Alex had come over and kissed him. He had wanted to take her home right then, but knew that was impossible, so he sent her to get on with some work, she was too distracting to have sat in his office for any longer.

However now Gene noticed that Alex had been staring at the same page for the last ten minutes and wondered what on earth she could be day-dreaming about. _'Me, I hope.'_ He thought, then shook himself. _'God! You've got it bad, haven't you Hunt? Pathetic.'_

* * *

It was a rare quiet day for CID, just catching up on the mountains of paperwork from the previous week's robberies. Of course this meant that by about four 'o' clock, the team were unbelievably bored and the conversation had inevitably turned to gossip.

Ray, Chris and Shaz talked about everything they could possibly think of; the affair that the Super was supposedly having, the dirt on the new girl that joined the plonks that morning. When they had exhausted every other topic they felt that they could no longer put off mentioning Friday night.

They knew they wouldn't get away with talking about it without Alex hearing, as she was sitting only a couple of desks away. Shaz wasn't at all keen on the idea, she respected Alex and refused to gossip about it, at least while she was there anyway. Ray and Chris however had no problems in embarrassing their DI.

'Enjoy Friday did you Ma'am?' Ray asked without a hint of apprehension.

Alex looked up from her desk, trying to work out what Ray had just asked her. She had been reminiscing about the night before and suddenly realised she hadn't moved for at least five minutes.

'What?' she asked absentmindedly, she still wasn't giving him her full attention until Ray repeated the question.

'I was jus' wonderin' if yer enjoyed Friday night, Ma'am?' he questioned with a smirk on his face. Chris laughed and Shaz shot him a death glare.

That snapped Alex out of her daydream. She could feel the heat flooding her face, partly in anger and partly in embarrassment.

'That is none of your business, DS Carling,' Alex retorted icily.

Ray wasn't deterred by the warning in his DI's glare and pressed on, 'C'mon, summit must have happ...'

'DS Carling. This is the last time I'll ask yer to show respect ter yer senior officers!' Ray hadn't noticed that DCI Hunt's office door was open and that he had heard every word. Gene turned his attention to Chris and Shaz, 'Get on wi' some work, all of yer! Drake, my office, now!' and with that he turned on his heel and slammed the door with an ear-splitting crash.

Alex got up and followed Gene into his office and shut the door quietly behind her.

* * *

'Shit!' Ray cursed as he exhaled sharply.

'Nice one Ray.' Shaz said sarcastically. 'It was bad enough when you were rude to her when the Guv wasn't in a relationship with her. You're really in for it n…'

'Since when has the Guv had a girlfriend? Who is it?'

Shaz rolled her eyes, 'The Guv and DI Drake, Chris, and since Friday I'm guessing.'

'Oh right' he said still looking confused.

'In a relationship?! Bollocks!' Ray shouted.

'Shh! Do you really want the Guv to come out here and kill us?' Shaz hissed. 'And yes, a relationship. You know as in two people as a couple.'

'I know what it means. What I meant was that it were jus' a one night thing, the Guv doesn't do relationships.'

'I think you'd be surprised Ray, haven't you noticed the way he looks at her?'

'Yea. He wants ter shag her. Now he's done that and that'll be it.' Ray stated with an air of finality and turned his attention back to Chris, 'At leas' we think he shagged her. We don't know wha' happened when they left, do we?'

Shaz sighed and turned her attention back to typing. She knew she was never going to convince Ray and Chris that it was more than that._ 'Probably for the best. At least they won't gossip so much about Ma'am and the Guv if they think there's nothing going on.'_

* * *

Alex stepped into Gene's office and closed the door behind her. He was sat in his chair and his face was composed in an impassive mask, she couldn't read anything from his expression. He made no move to speak.

'Gene, I'm sorry. I didn't tell them anything.'

Still no response. Gene sat there staring at his desk, thinking. He was trying to work out what to say, what he wanted. Eventually he lifted his eyes to Alex's.

'Look Alex, I know what happened on Friday night was fairly public. We shoulda been more discreet, but it was a game so it don't matter so much.'

He was trying to gauge Alex's reaction. Any hint that she wanted to this to continue and that he wasn't about to make a total prat of himself. But her face showed nothing, gave him no clue, she just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

'_Oh my God. He's going to finish it, isn't he?'_ Alex knew she had been stupid to hope that he wanted more out of this. She cursed herself for being so naïve and braced herself for the hurt that she was sure was to follow.

'Bolly, I meant what I said at dinner. I like yer and I want this,' he gestured between the two of them, 'to carry on.'

He dropped his gaze, feeling ridiculous and waited for her to say something.

Alex's heart sang and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. When she realised that he wasn't going to continue, she said quietly, 'Me too.'

Gene looked up in shock, thinking he had heard wrong. He was met with Alex's wide smile, her eyes shining. _'God she's beautiful.'_ He smiled back in response, he got up from his chair and moved round his desk so he was stood in front of her.

Gene was just about to kiss her when he suddenly felt very aware of several pairs of eyes on them. Alex sensed it too and both she and Gene looked out at Ray, Chris and Shaz, who quickly tried to make it look as if they hadn't been watching.

Gene cleared his throat uncomfortably as he and Alex each took an involuntary step backwards. Gene was silently cursing the transparency of his office as he said, 'Right then DI Drake, back ter work.'

Alex moved to open the door and turned to flash Gene a quick smile before heading back to her desk.

* * *

**So, there's the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Not sure how long this one's going to be yet, I'll just see how it goes. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Thanks for everyone who reviewed.  
Still no plot in this chapter really that'll start to come in the next chapter.  
I don't own anything, unfortunately.  
By the way, this fic is in no way reflected on Series 2 so any similarities are purely coincidental. This also means that any references to the Super are in no way based on Supermac.**

* * *

It was a quiet evening mid-week, Gene was held up by a meeting with the Super and Chris was messing around with Ray, playing yet more games involving alcohol and fire. Which left Shaz and Alex sat at the bar, happily drinking and talking amongst themselves. Alex had a huge amount of respect for the younger officer and the two them got along very well.

It had been several weeks since that fateful Friday night in Luigi's. Gene and Alex were still keeping their new relationship secret, neither wanted to jinx it that early on and Gene in particular hated people talking about him.

Alex was fine with keeping her relationship with Gene fairly private, she knew it was important for him to maintain respect at work. However, she had found it inconvenient. The team expects both her and Gene's presence at Luigi's in the evenings, the absence of both of them would make people suspicious. That meant having to spend all evening pretending they weren't interested in the other one until they could escape to Alex's flat.

Shaz of course, wasn't fooled and had no doubt that Gene and Alex were a couple, however well they tried to hide it. Chris wouldn't have noticed it if they had stood up and announced it to the whole of CID. Ray, however perceptive he may be, was still refusing to accept there was anything going on, he thought he knew the Guv the best of anyone else in CID and was convinced that the Guv didn't do serious relationships.

Shaz looked over to Chris and Ray, rolled her eyes and smiled. 'Like children, aren't they? I don't know what I see in him sometimes.'

Alex followed Shaz's gaze just in time to see Chris nearly set his shirt sleeve alight, 'Yes, it certainly wouldn't be the same without those two clowns, would it? Anyway, how's it going with you and Chris, Shaz? You've been seeing him for a while now.'

A dreamy expression came over the younger woman's face. 'Over six months now. It's great Ma'am. Really, he's such a sweetie when he's not with Ray. You wouldn't think it, would you? He's so hopeless, but he tries so hard, really he does.'

'No. I can believe it Shaz. Anyone can see how much he adores you. You two are very lucky to have each other.'

'I know we are. Speaking of which, how's it going with you and the Gu…' Shaz gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as she realised what she'd just said. 'Oh my God. I'm so sorry Ma'am, just ignore me. Forget I said anything.'

Alex just gaped at her open mouthed. _'But we've been so careful. I didn't think anyone knew, who else knows? Gene is going to mad when he finds out.'_

'Know one else knows Ma'am,' Shaz answered Alex's thoughts, 'don't worry I haven't told anyone. You can trust me.'

Alex saw how terrified Shaz was, 'It's all right, Shaz. I'm not angry. Just shocked, we didn't think anyone knew.'

Shaz looked relieved at not having been screamed at. 'You really can trust me you know Ma'am. I won't say anything I swear.'

'I know I can Shaz. Thanks. I don't think I'll tell Gene, I mean DCI Hunt, though. He'd probably blow a few thousand brain cells if he found out someone knew about us.' Alex then smiled. 'If I'm being honest, Shaz. It's nice that you know, keeping it secret is such a pain.'

Shaz smiled back, 'I can understand that, Chris still likes to keep a low profile around other people. Do you not like keeping it secret?'

'Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. It's important that we keep it private, we are both senior officers and we need the respect of the team. It would just be easier if we didn't have to pretend constantly, we get very little time together, you know?'

'Same. Chris feels he can't let Ray down. He hasn't got a girlfriend and gets pissed off when Chris spends more time with me.'

'Exactly. God, you have no idea how good it is to talk about this.' Then a thought struck Alex, 'Shaz how long have you known, how did you find out?'

Shaz giggled, 'Well it was fairly obvious when the two of you started making out in the middle of the restaurant, Ma'am.'

Alex blushed, 'Yes, I suppose so. And don't think I don't know that you set it up! But no-one else has jumped to the same conclusions that you have. What did they assume, by the way?'

'They think you just shagged and that was it. Ray is so convinced of how well he knows the Guv that he refused to accept that it could possibly be anything else. Of course, he has told everyone else his view of events and the rest of CID have taken his word for it.'

'Well, that's to be expected I guess. Thanks for not contradicting him, Shaz, really thanks.'

'No problem, Ma'am.' She smiled at her boss and continued, 'You know, I was so pleased with myself that night. I didn't think for a minute that I would be able to pull it off, what with the both of you being so stubborn.'

Alex laughed. 'I'll be honest. I was terrified when you suggested spin the bottle. I was sure I'd make it so obvious that I had feelings for him. That's another thing, how did you know?'

'I'm good at spotting things like that, Ma'am. It wasn't obvious, just little things. The way the two of you looked at each other, how you argued. It was inevitable really, from the day you joined, I just helped the process along a little bit.'

At this, Alex looked confused, 'The day I joined? But I didn't…'

'Oh, I know you didn't realise it then' Shaz interrupted, 'that wasn't until later. Around the time those lawyers were blown up.'

Alex felt a little stab in her chest at the mention of her parents' death, but it was overridden by the shock of Shaz's insight. 'I didn't realise quite how observant you were, Shaz. You'll make a fantastic detective one day.'

Shaz beamed at this comment, 'You really think so Ma'am?'

'I'm sure of it.' She assured the young officer. 'I still can't believe that Gene agreed to play the game that night. It seems so unlike him.'

Shaz smiled at this, 'Oh, I think he was getting desperate by that point.' Alex had a bemused expression on her face, so Shaz went on to explain, 'The Guv was even easier to read than you were, he realised his feelings a lot earlier than you did too. I think he was besotted in the very first week, poor guy.'

Alex was speechless. She was having trouble comprehending the thought that Gene had liked her all along, it just seemed so unlikely.

'How is it going with you and the Guv, anyway? You do a very good job at hiding it, so it's difficult to tell what's going on with the two of you. I don't miss the looks though, he looks at you as if there's no-one else in the world. You don't argue quite as much as you used to either.'

Now it was Alex's turn to look dreamy, 'Oh, it's fantastic Shaz. Like you wouldn't believe, he's so different when there's no-one else around. He's a real gentleman underneath it all, still unbelievably frustrating, but what do expect from the "Manc lion"?'

Shaz's face split into a grin. 'That's great Ma'am. The last few weeks is the happiest I've seen you since you came here.'

'Seriously though, Shaz, I think I love him.'

'Who's that then, Bolly?' Alex froze when she heard Gene's voice behind her.

'Err,' Shaz frantically searched her brain for an appropriate answer, 'David Bowie, Guv. We were talking about music.'

'Bloody nancy music.' Gene's instincts told him she was hiding something, but wasn't particularly interested and so leaned over the bar and called out, 'Luigi! Get me a bottle of your house rubbish.'

Alex had now recovered her composure and scowled at her DCI. 'You know you really are rude to him, Gene.'

'Yer know I'm jus' messin' with yer, don't you Luigi?' he asked in a teasing tone as Luigi passed Gene a bottle of red.

'Of course, Signore Hunt.' Luigi said as he went to tend to another customer.

'See, Bolls. Yer, gonna come 'n' help me drink this muck then, or not?' Gene said over his shoulder as he made his way to their usual corner table.

Alex rolled her eyes at Shaz and followed Gene over to their table. Alex smiled to herself as Gene poured her a generous glass of wine. 'Trying to get me drunk, Mr Hunt?' she asked quietly.

He flashed her a cheeky grin and retorted in mock outrage. 'How could yer even suggest I'd do a thin' like that, DI Drake?'

Alex laughed. 'So, how did your meeting with the Super go then?'

'Nothin' hugely important. Jus' informin' me that a couple of coppers are joinin' us from Nottingham for a few days. They're followin' a lead on some drugs bust, or summit like that. I'll fill you in properly t'morrow mornin' before they arrive.'

'OK. Sounds interesting.' Alex glanced at Gene and noticed how tired he looked. 'Gene you look tired, are you all right?'

Gene smiled, he loved it when Alex was concerned about him, still trying to get used to having someone to look out for him. 'Fine Bolls. Jus' knackered, been a long day.'

'You're right there, it's gone nine Gene. The rest of us got here nearly two hours ago.'

Gene loosened his tie and removed his jacket. 'Yea. Bloody Super, he can talk fer England. Sorry to leave yer here on yer own.'

'Don't worry. I've had a great evening with Shaz, lots to talk about. You know she's a very bright girl, you should think about giving her more responsibility.'

'Mmm. I been thinkin' the same thing meself recently.'

'Really? I think she'd really appreciate it.'

'Yea. Well she 'ad us sussed the night we got together, didn't she? Got to be pretty good ter spot tha', didn't she?'

'That's true. So did Ray, come to that.' Said Alex.

'Yer know. I've been thinkin', Alex. What do yer think people would say if they knew 'bout us?'

Alex thought back to her earlier conversation with Shaz. 'I think they'd take it better than you assume they would.'

'Hmm.' Gene stared at the table not really knowing how to continue, 'I know we said we'd keep it secret. But, well, they're gonna have ter find out at some point aren't they? Do think it would be OK, ter let people know? If yer don't want to, then obv…'

'Definitely.' Alex cut him off, Gene looked up, not understanding. 'Gene, it's such a hassle keeping this quiet. I'm not saying we should be unprofessional, but pretending I don't want to kiss you every time I see you is slowly driving me insane!'

Gene laughed at this. 'Know what yer mean Bolly. I have the same problem meself, specially when yer turn up wearin' those ridiculously tight jeans. Seriously, though, yer don't mind if that lot find out?' He gestured at where the rest of the team were sitting.

'Not at all Gene. I just thought you didn't want people gossiping.'

'They gossip anyway Bolls. At leas' it might stop all the speculatin' and I honestly don't think we can keep it under wraps for much longer anyway, someone will find out at some point.'

'Er, Gene. Someone already does know.'

'What?!'

'Calm down, it's only Shaz. She let it slip tonight when we were talking. You'd be horrified at how well she can read us, told me some very interesting theories this evening.' Alex replied in a teasing tone.

'Oh, God. 'Bout me, I'm guessin', she sees a lot more than she should. What's she said to yer?'

'Nothing awful, Gene. Just pointed out a few things that I hadn't noticed before, still not sure I believe all of it.' She didn't want to get into it now and so put the conversation back on track, 'So when and how are we going to break the news?'

'Dunno. What do you think?'

'Not sure. We could tell them straight out I guess. Or we could just wait until they figure it out for themselves. Have you not got any ideas at all?'

'Hmm. I've got one or two.' Gene whispered in her ear as his hand moved her waist.

He pulled back slightly to look in her eyes. She could see the desire in his gaze and suddenly realised how he was suggesting announcing their relationship to everyone.

'Really, Gene? In front of everyone?' she asked. Her voice husky with her own desire.

Gene simply nodded. His eyes momentarily moved to her mouth and she licked her lips in anticipation. With that Gene pressed his lips against hers, hesitantly in case she pulled away. He kissed her slowly and Alex felt herself melt into him. She began to return his kiss more urgently and Gene lost any sense of hesitation. Pushing his tongue inside her mouth, sliding passionately with hers.

When they eventually resurfaced for air Gene rested his forehead against Alex's, their eyes still closed, breathing heavily. As their breathing returned to a normal speed Gene buried his face in her skin and kissed her neck.

'I can't believe you just did that, Gene.' Alex said, still breathless.

Gene pulled back to look at her, fearing she was annoyed with him. But was met only with Alex's amused smile and passion-filled gaze. He smiled back and asked, 'Complaining are we, Bolly?'

'Not at all, Mr Hunt.'

'Good.' Then he smiled a little sheepishly, 'Were they watchin'? I wasn't paying attention, got a bit carried away.'

Alex giggled, 'I noticed. Although I can hardly talk, can I?'

Gene laughed and they broke their gaze to look around the restaurant. Only to be met with half the station looking directly at them. Shaz had a knowing smile on her face and winked at Alex. Ray and Chris, along with several other members of CID, were sporting identical expressions of shocked confusion. There were several of the female uniforms talking animatedly, making no effort to hide the fact they were gossiping about DCI Hunt and DI Drake, some were even shooting death glares at Alex.

Alex turned her attention back to Gene, 'I think they were watching. Well that's one way to break the news.'

'C'mon.' said Gene standing up, offering a hand to Alex. 'Let's get out of 'ere before the wolves descend.'

Alex took Gene's proffered hand and allowed him to help her up. They walked through the restaurant and to the stairs up to Alex's flat, followed by at least a dozen pairs of eyes, all with their faces agog.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I promise the actual story will start soon, these first couple of chapters have been mainly fluff. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter.  
I own nothing, except my own creations and my story of course.**

* * *

Gene woke up the next morning with Alex's head resting on his shoulder, her legs entwined with his and an arm flung possessively across his stomach. Smiling to himself he brushed the hair out of her face, _'I don't think I'll ever get used to this.'_ He still woke up each morning and found himself almost surprised to see her there, no matter how many weeks it had been, thinking he must be dreaming.

Gene glanced over at the clock, it was just gone seven, he didn't want to have to wake Alex but knew he needed to brief her and the team early that morning before the coppers from Nottingham arrived. Pressing his lips to her forehead he tried to wake her gently but she didn't stir.

'Alex.' He said quietly. 'We need to get up.'

'Mmm.' was the only response he got.

'Alex.' A little louder this time. 'We need ter get up.'

'Not now, Gene.' Alex mumbled sleepily. 'It's the weekend, go back to sleep.'

Gene chuckled at this. _'She must be dreaming about me.'_ Much as he wanted to find out what she would say in her dream state of mind, they really did need to get up.

'Bolly. It's not the flaming weekend, it's Thursday. Now shift yer arse so I can get up and have a shower.'

With that Alex finally opened her eyes, to find Gene's piercing blue ones staring right back at her, full of amusement. 'Insufferable man. Can't you let a woman get her beauty sleep?'

'Yer don't need it Bolls, gorgeous enough already.'

Alex smiled at the compliment. 'Thank you Gene, you're not so bad yourself. But I can think of nicer ways to be woken up.'

'Tried bein' nice. But all I got in response was you tellin' me it was the weekend and to go back ter sleep.' Alex blushed. 'Nice dreams, Bolls?'

'Very nice actually, Mr Hunt.'

Gene returned Alex's shy smile with a grin. _'God he looks gorgeous this morning.'_ Hair all rumpled, light stubble on his jaw. Alex made no attempt to hide the desire in her eyes.

Gene groaned. 'Don't look at me like tha' Bolls. We may never get out of bed.'

'That's fine with me.' Alex stated in a seductive tone, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Gene swallowed hard. 'Careful Bolls, or I may not be responsible for me actions. Now, much as I would love ter stay here wi' you all day, we have work ter do.'

Alex pouted and reluctantly disentangled herself from her DCI. 'Spoilsport.'

* * *

'Right you lot, listen up.' Gene announced as he stood outside his office door. 'We're going ter be playin' host to a couple of lads from Nottingham CID for a few days. They're arrivin' at some point later today.'

'What for Guv?' asked Ray.

'Not sure o' the exact details, I'm sure they'll fill yer in later themselves. But as far as I know, they're followin' a lead on a series of drug crimes in their area and have reason ter believe the bastards they're after are currently in London.'

'Righto, Guv. How many are there gonna be?' questioned Chris.

'Two, so I'm told.' Gene briefly consulted the sheet of paper he was holding. 'A DI Mitch Gordon and a DC Tom Harris, apparently.'

'Bloody nancies swanning in from Newcastle, or wherever the hell they're from, taking over the station.' Muttered Ray, clearly annoyed at the prospect of strangers sharing his station.

'Nottingham.' Gene corrected. 'For your information Raymondo, they are not takin' over the station, as far as I'm aware they need no input from the team. They are apparently very well respected in Nottingham, DI Gordon in particular, an' the Super has asked that we are 'ospitable to them for the short time they will be stayin' with us. Is that understood?'

They noted the warning in DCI Hunt's tone and there was a loud chorus of 'Yes Guv.'

'Good.' He stated and retreated back into his office. 'Drake, with me.'

Alex got up from her desk and followed Gene into his office, glaring at anyone that joined in with Chris and Ray's wolf-whistling or cat-calling.

Alex closed the door and turned to find herself pulled into a pair of strong, muscular arms. Gene buried his face in her collarbone and slowly kissed his way up her neck. Alex tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth up to meet her own in a fiery embrace. _'Good thing the blinds are closed!'_ was the last coherent thought that crossed her mind.

'Well that was unexpected.' Alex said breathily when they finally resurfaced. Gene was now nuzzling her neck again, scattering her thoughts.

'I missed you.' He murmured against her skin.

Alex had to laugh at that, but more out of happiness than in ridicule. 'We've only been here two hours, Gene. You can't possibly miss me already.'

Alex was ecstatic. Gene had gradually been letting his guard down as their relationship progressed and she was still bowled over by the affection he showed her. Take the night before for instance, she never even imagined he would be so open about the two them in front of everyone, he constantly surprised her. And today he seemed to be even more expressive than usual, Alex supposed it may be because there is no longer the pressure of keeping their relationship secret.

'I can and I do' he stated defiantly, still kissing her neck. He knew he was being pathetic but he didn't care anymore. He wasn't quite ready to tell Alex that he loved her yet, though he did, had done for a while now if he admitted it. He had never felt this way about anyone before, not even his ex-wife, and it scared the shit out of him. He was still struggling to get used to being this open with someone, but he wanted to make this work and realised he would have to be more communicative about his feelings.

'The team seem to be very lively this morning.' Alex referred to all the wolf-whistling, 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to announce it to everyone like that last night.'

Gene withdrew a little, avoiding Alex's gaze. _'Why does she think that?'_ To be fair the team had been quite vocal with their acknowledgement of his and Alex's relationship, but he thought it could have been at lot worse. He was worrying now that Alex was having second thoughts about their relationship and this was her way of trying to get out of it.

'What's the matter Bolls? Ashamed ter be seen with me?' The way Gene said it made it sound as if he were joking, however he still refused to meet her gaze. Realising her mistake Alex jumped in quickly to reassure him.

'What?! No! Gene? Look at me.' Reluctantly he met her eyes. 'That's not the reason at all. I was thinking more that you might regret it. You know, with the whole respect thing…I mean, the team have been…Oh I don't know what I mean Gene, just that it's the opposite to whatever you thought I meant.'

Gene visibly relaxed and smiled a little. 'Yer know, Bolls? I think that's one of the only times I've seen you lost fer words.' Alex smiled at this too. 'And as fer the team. They still respect us, it would have been a lot worse if they didn't.'

Alex knew this was true and so allowed herself to stop worrying. She gave Gene a swift kiss on the lips and released herself from his hold. 'Best get back to my desk, _Guv_. Or people will think we're doing something we shouldn't be.' With that she gave him a cheeky smile and departed his office.

* * *

Just after three 'o' clock in the afternoon, Viv knocked on the Guv's door, making Gene take his attention away from his darts game to wave him in.

'There's two men at the desk to see you, sir.'

'That's not very 'elpful now, is it Skip?' Viv looked blankly at the Guv. 'Names, Viv.'

'Oh right. DI Gordon and DC something, can't remember the other one's name. Said you were expecting them.'

'Good. I'll be there in two minutes.'

Viv nodded and retreated back out of DCI Hunt's office. Gene threw his last dart at the picture of Scarman's head and followed Viv to the front desk.

He was met by the sight a very nervous looking man, trying to fend off one of the female plods. The lad must have only been in his early twenties, with mousy-brown hair and was ridiculously skinny. _'Christ!'_ Gene thought._ 'They get younger every year.'_ It made him feel old and, not for the first-time, ever so slightly past-it.

'Gina! Leave the poor lad alone.' The girl scuttled off and Gene extended his hand to the young man. 'DCI Hunt. Yer must be DC Harris.'

'Y…yes sir.' Stuttered the young copper, clearly intimidated by the sheer overwhelming presence on DCI Hunt. 'Everyone calls me Tom, though.'

'Right.' Said Gene, sounding thoroughly uninterested. 'Where's yer DI then. I was told he was 'ere too.'

'That would be me.' Announced a deep, smooth voice behind Gene. He turned around slowly to face the second temporary addition to his station. He found himself opposite a tall man in his late-thirties that could have given Cary Grant a run for his money. Naturally, Gene took an instant disliking to the man. 'DI Mitch Gordon. Pleased to meet you DCI Hunt.'

Gene drew himself up to his full height, consoling himself that at least he still had a slight height advantage on this man if nothing else, and shook DI Gordon's proffered hand with a little more grip than was necessary. 'Yeah. Great. Let's go then.'

DCI Hunt pushed open both doors to CID with a crash, making a grand entrance as usual. DI Gordon followed Gene in and DC Harris scuttled in nervously shortly afterwards, hiding slightly behind his DI. Everyone looked up on their arrival with curiosity and slight wariness due to the Guv's evident displeasure.

'This is DI Mitch Gordon 'n' DC Harris from Nottingham CID.' Gene announced as he walked over and perched himself on Alex's desk. 'We 'aven't been told an awful lot 'bout why yer 'ere, so I'm sure you'd love ter explain.'

'Wow,' murmured Shaz to Alex as she placed a mug of tea on Alex's desk. Alex, who hadn't been paying much attention to the two men, at this point looked up and saw immediately what Shaz meant. DI Mitch Gordon was almost film-star handsome with short, dark, deliberately messed hair and gorgeous brown eyes, and from what little could been seen through his suit he was quite muscular as well. Shaz's comment did not go unnoticed by Gene and his dislike of the man deepened a little further still.

'Right. Yes of course.' Began DI Gordon. 'As Mr Hunt said, I'm DI Mitch Gordon, and Tom and I have been sent here to investigate a series of drugs crimes we've been following up in Nottingham. We knew there was a significant drug dealing circle in Nottingham, has been for a while. But in the last few months we've seen a large increase in what we believe to be drug related crimes; huge rises in muggings, many turning violent, some including sexual attacks and last month one young man was killed. We don't know the reason for this sudden change in the way they operate, they used to be very much under the radar and their activities have recently become a lot more public. There are several theories that we've considered, the main one of which is that they may have a new leader. We've had a man called Ricky Ball under surveillance for several weeks now and believe he is a central part of the drugs ring. Then suddenly, just a few days ago he disappeared and we've heard that's he's been seen round here. This brings us to why DC Harris and myself are here. We're going to try and find Ricky Ball and see where he leads us. I can appreciate that you probably don't want two new detectives coming in and taking over your station. I can assure you we won't, Tom and I intend to keep a low profile and hopefully shouldn't be here for too long.'

When he finished DI Gordon smiled around at everyone, completely at ease in the strange new situation he had been thrown into. He was so charming that people couldn't help liking him and even Ray gave him a nod at the end of his speech, before he went back to pretending to read a file. Gene merely scowled, annoyed at how easily this new guy had been accepted.

'I'm sure some of us wouldn't mind helping you out, if it's needed. I realise it must be difficult trying to patrol a new area, particularly London.' Alex was the only one of the team to have spoken to DI Gordon, except Gene.

'Thanks that would be very much appreciated.' DI Gordon made his way over to Alex's desk, on which Gene was still sat and held out his hand to her. 'You must be the lovely DI Drake that everyone talks about. Quite a legend you know, being the only female DI in the Met. They didn't do you justice though, you're even more gorgeous than people say.'

Alex laughed and shook his hand. Gene had to grip the desk to stop himself from punching the smarmy bastard. 'I don't know about that DI Gordon, and it's Alex.'

'Alex it is then, and it's Mitch, I insist.' Mitch flashed Alex a Hollywood smile and let go of her hand.

'You must be DC Harris. Tom, isn't it?' Alex inquired as she noticed the shy boy stood slightly behind DI Gordon.

Tom nodded, 'Yes Ma'am.'

Alex smiled at Tom. 'You don't have to be so nervous, Tom. We're a nice team really, no matter what people say. Aren't we Gene?'

DI Gordon raised an eyebrow at DI Drake's informal use of her DCI's first name, but made no comment. He had also noticed DCI Hunt's apparent dislike of him, he wondered whether Mr Hunt was like that with everyone or just him.

'Bolly's right, DC Harris. Yer'll be alrigh' 'ere.' Then without even a glance at Alex, he got up and withdrew to his office, slamming the door slightly as he went.

'Is DCI Hunt always like that?' Tom questioned.

'Not usually, no. You don't want to cross him when he's in a bad mood though.' Alex replied distractedly, staring at the closed blinds of Gene's office. _'I wonder what's got into him.'_

She turned her attention back the two strangers. 'Right. Well I don't know whether you've been assigned desks in here or not.'

'Oh, that's OK we'll be out most of the time I think anyway.' Said DI Gordon.

'Have you just got here? You'll probably want to see the Superintendant, go and find Viv at the desk and he'll take you up to see the Super.'

'Yes, we had only been here five minutes when we met Mr Hunt. Thanks for all your help, Alex. I'd quite like your opinion on a couple of our theories, so that we have a psychologist's point of view, if that would be all right?'

'Of course. I'd be happy to help.' And with that, Mitch shot her another dazzling smile before turning on his heel and striding out of CID, Tom followed, almost jogging to catch up, in his DI's wake.

Once DI Gordon and DC Harris had left, Alex turned her thoughts back to Gene. She couldn't work out the reason for his fowl mood as he had been in such a good one earlier. She could think of nothing and so resolved to ask him herself. She got up and tentatively knocked on DCI Hunt's door.

'What do yer want?' was the only response she got, so Alex opened the door and closed it behind her. Gene looked up and his thunderous expression softened a little when he saw that it was Alex.

'Oh, it's you.' Said Gene, stating the obvious. 'Thought it might have been one of the new lads.'

Alex stared at him for a while trying to assess his mood. He looked thoroughly pissed off and slightly, depressed? The large measure of whiskey in his glass suggested that she had guessed right.

'Gene, what's wrong? There's something bothering you and I can't for the life of me think what it could be.' Alex's voice was full of concern.

Gene brushed her off. 'Me? I'm right as rain Bolls. Never been better.'

'Come on Gene, seriously.'

'It's nothin' Bolly honestly, just a long day.' Alex could see he wasn't going to tell her, which made her all the more worried. However, she kept quiet, not wanting to start an argument. 'DI Gordon seems to 'ave made quite an impression.'

'Yes. I think he has. The team seem to approve, even Ray. He seems to be pro-active and talks a lot of sense. They're up with the Super now.'

'Hmm.' Gene was trying to gather Alex's reaction to the new DI, but couldn't work anything out from her answer.

'Are you sure you're all right, Gene?' He nodded. 'All right then, I'd better get back to work.'

Gene said nothing, still lost in thought and Alex walked out. Though he'd never admit it, he was ever so slightly intimidated by DI Gordon. He was Alex's age, charming and was, in Gene's opinion, infinitely better looking. _'There's no way I can compete with that can I? What would she want with an over-weight, over-the-hill, nicotine-stained, borderline alcoholic with a bad temper?'_ He was thoroughly depressed and didn't even consider the fact that he didn't need to compete with Mitch. As far as Alex was considered there was no competition. She'd pick Gene every time, without question, but Gene didn't know that did he?

* * *

**Keep reviewing. It encourages me to write more when I get feedback, good or bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's great to know so many of you are enjoying this, please keep reviewing!**

**Unfortunately I own nothing to do with Ashes to Ashes, I do however own this story.**

* * *

It had been a week since the two detectives arrived from Nottingham and Gene's mood had not improved, if anything it was getting worse day by day. He was persistently rude to DI Gordon and snapped at the rest of the team constantly. Alex was starting to get fed up of his behaviour, which had led to several heated discussions and was starting to put a strain on their relationship. She couldn't understand what could possibly be bugging him so much, but he refused to talk to her about it and she was feeling rejected and confused.

Gene, on the other hand, knew exactly what was pissing him off. DI Mitch Gordon had waltzed into his Kingdom like he owned the place, doing exactly as he pleased. He may have been able to tolerate the cocky twat if it hadn't been for the fact that he flirted so obviously with Alex. Gene never used to be a jealous man but then again he'd never really been in love, until now, and he's found he'd become increasingly protective of Alex. He consoled himself slightly that Alex didn't seem to return Mitch's affections, but he figured it would only be a matter of time before she did. He had banked on Mitch and Tom only being there for a few days, but apparently they had no leads as of yet and still had a lot of ground to cover, which frustrated Gene even more.

It was late afternoon and the Guv and DI Drake were in the middle of yet another full-blown argument, their second already that day. The rest of CID were trying to make it look as if they weren't watching but in reality they were all trying their best to hear what their two senior officers could possibly have found to fight about now.

'Are they always at each other like that?' asked Tom. 'I don't think there's been a day that we've been here that they haven't had a disagreement about something.'

Ray scoffed, 'Disagreement?! That's the understatement of the century.'

'Yes. Their relationship is strange. I've never seen anyone treat their superior the way Alex does Mr Hunt.' DI Gordon added.

'Well they are together, so it's bound to be different isn't it?' put in Chris.

'Together? As in a couple?' Tom inquired. Chris merely nodded in reply, still trying to hear what was going on in the Guv's office.

'Well, that certainly explains a few things.' Said Mitch with a look of disbelief on his face. 'But I just don't get it. What's Alex doing with a man like Hunt, I wouldn't have thought he'd be her type at all.'

Shaz bit her tongue and tried to keep her temper under control. She didn't like DI Gordon one bit, he'd been stirring things between DI Drake and DCI Hunt since he arrived and he was far too charming for his own good.

'Actually DI Gordon, Ma'am and the Guv's personal relationship has never affected their work. They've treated each other that way since the day Ma'am joined. They used to fight all the time when DI Drake first joined, although not quite as much as this.' Shaz then looked concerned. 'When they became a couple the arguments toned right down, but the last week or so they seem to have been at each other's throats the whole time.'

'S'true. Hasn't been this bad for a good few months. And now it's like a bloody warzone round here. Yer say one wrong thing and yer lucky if the Guv let's yer live. He's been like a bear with a sore 'ead this past week.' Ray said bitterly.

'Yes. I had noticed that. I don't think he likes me very much.'

'Oh I don't know. He's been a bastard to anyone who so much as looks at him funny the last couple of days. I wouldn't take it personally, mate.' Ray stated.

Shaz however, raised her eyebrows and turned back to her typing. She had a feeling that the Guv's attitude towards DI Gordon was very personal indeed, and that it wasn't going to get better any time soon. Secretly she hoped that the Guv would put DI Gordon in his place and wipe that fake smile off his pretty face. It was out of character for Shaz to develop such a strong disliking for anyone that she knew so little, but something about DI Gordon got her back up and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

At that moment the Guv's office door flung open and DI Drake came storming out and headed straight for the double doors. Gene appeared in his doorway and shouted after her.

'Drake! Where the bloody hell do yer think you're goin'?!'

Alex came to a halt just before the doors and spun round to face her DCI. It was evident on her face that she was trying desperately to control her temper. She glared at him for a moment, clearly filled with hate for the man stood opposite her.

'You told me to get out of your sight, _sir_. So I'm doing just that.' She hissed at him, her voice shaking with contempt. Alex turned on her heel and strode through the doors out of CID calling over her shoulder as she went. 'See you tomorrow, Guv!'

'Fuck!' was all DCI Hunt said before slamming his office door where the team then watched him kick is waste-paper bin across the room before grabbing his coat off the back of his chair and storming out again.

The whole station stared after him in stunned silence. It was a split second before Shaz registered the situation and promptly got up and ran after DCI Hunt. _'Oh God! I can't believe I'm doing this, I must have a death wish.'_ Was her last thought before she shouted at the retreating figure of her DCI.

'Guv, wait!'

Gene stopped and looked around to find Shaz running to catch up with him. 'What do yer want Granger?' He ground out.

'Erm…' Shaz didn't know how to start. 'Er...Are you going to find DI Drake?'

Gene had a face like thunder and looked positively terrifying. 'Not that it's any of your business. Yes I am. So what the hell do yer want?' Gene spat at her.

'_Wow. It must have been some fight. I've never seen him this angry before. I must be really stupid.'_ But she carried on regardless. 'I…I just don't think that's the best idea.'

'What?!' he shouted, furious.

'Well…It's just she looked pretty upset and you…' Shaz fought with the sensible part of her brain and continued. 'With all due respect, Guv, you're hardly in the right frame of mind to see her right now. It'll end up in another argument and you'll both regret it later.' She said in a rush and then mumbled. 'Sorry sir. I'm way out of line, it's not my place to say.'

DCI Hunt looked as if he was going to explode at any second and Shaz was genuinely scared, wishing she'd kept her big mouth shut. He glared at her furiously for a long moment before his expression eventually softened a little. Shaz let out a little breath of relief.

'Yer right Shaz.' A look of defeat and torment settled in his eyes and it broke the young WPC's heart. He closed his eyes, rubbed his forehead as if trying to push his anger out of his mind and exhaled slowly. He looked like a broken man.

'Oh God. I don't know what I'm doin 'ere. I jus'…I can'…' He shook himself, knowing he had to get a grip. 'Oh fuck it. I can't leave those twonks in there on their own anyway can I? Thanks Shaz.'

DCI Hunt's last words were back to their usual gruff tone and his eyes were once again cold and unreadable. Shaz, realising her DCI's moment of weakness had passed, nodded and followed the Guv back into CID. No-one commented on their reappearance and the station was deadly quiet. Everyone was working hard for once, avoiding looking at the Guv, all afraid that if they did they would be his next victim.

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly. Gene spent it in his office, desperately needing a drink but knowing he needed a clear head if he wanted to sort things with Alex later. So he sat there with his feet on his desk, watching the seconds tick slowly by on the clock. The rest of CID, tactfully, stayed out of the Guv's way, only venturing into the lion's den when absolutely necessary. Even DI Gordon had enough sense to steer clear of the station for the afternoon.

At six 'o' clock on the dot Gene grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and headed out of his office. He knew things couldn't go on like this with him and Alex for much longer, but he had no idea what to do about it. The whole situation with DI Gordon was making him insecure and he hated himself for it, he was even starting to resent Alex to a certain extent for making him so vulnerable. In truth he had no idea what he was going to say to Alex when he got to her flat and suddenly found himself feeling ridiculously nervous. In his moment of self-doubt he found himself looking at Shaz with a helpless expression, she gave him a small, definite nod and a reassuring smile, encouraging him to go for it.

* * *

Alex had got home just after four and had collapsed in tears as she had shut her front door to the world. She had no idea what was going on with Gene and it was tearing her apart. The cold stares, the angry brush-offs and the flaming rows were all starting to get to her, hitting her like ice cold water and breaking her heart a little more each time.

She sat slumped against the door, reduced to a sobbing wreck. Turning it over and over in her head to try and work out what she could possibly have done wrong. She just didn't understand it, she could think of nothing that could possibly provoke this kind of reaction from him.

At first Alex thought that he was jealous of DI Gordon and that was the reason for his foul mood. Alex couldn't remember any time that she had encouraged Mitch's affections, had even subtly rebuffed him a few times and she thought Gene knew that. _'Then why is he being this way with me?'_ She had dismissed the idea of jealousy fairly quickly as it didn't explain his anger at her and had no other ideas to go on.

She hadn't meant to cause an argument that afternoon, she had merely wanted to have a discussion with him about a theory she had on a recent jewellery blag. But the atmosphere was already tense from a previous disagreement, she was feeling confused and hurt and he was being stubbornly uncooperative. Inevitably her temper had got the better of her and it had turned into a massive row, one of the worst they'd ever had.

Alex knew she shouldn't have stormed out, but she was so angry she couldn't bear to look at him anymore. She also knew that her composed exterior was quickly crumbling and that she would have broken down in the middle of the station if she had stayed there for a second longer. She had hissed those last words at him in utter contempt, it had the desired effect but she couldn't have spoken the words any louder without the emotion cracking through anyway.

She cried for what seemed to her like hours. In real terms it was barely fifteen minutes. She eventually gathered her resolve and tried to a get a grip of herself. The sensible part of her brain scolded her, _'That's what you get for allowing yourself to fall in love with an insensitive bastard. Stupid girl.'_ Alex knew it was foolish of her to have fallen so completely for a man that clearly didn't care about her anywhere near as much as she did him. The other side argued back, _'You can't help who you fall in love with though can you?'_

She pulled herself together and went to have a long hot shower to clear her head. By the time she had sorted her hair and reapplied her make-up she was starting to feel a little better. There was still a gaping hole in her chest, but she tried her best to ignore it and went to sort herself some food.

She had just finished the washing up when she heard a sharp knock at her door.

'Bolls?' came the gruff voice, slightly muffled through the door. 'Open up, it's me.'

Alex dried her hands and went to the door. She opened it slightly to find the tall masculine figure of her DCI leant casually against the door frame. She hated herself for appreciating how sexy he was when she should be furious with him.

'What do you want, Gene?' she said wearily, keeping her voice impressively wobble free, despite the turmoil that was going on in her brain.

'Can I come in Bolls?' he asked.

'I'm not in the mood for another fight. I said I'd see you tomorrow.'

'Alex, please?'

The pleading in his tone broke her resolve and she stepped aside, ushering him into the flat. _'I'm never going to be able to refuse this man am I?'_

Gene went over to sit on the sofa and Alex joined him, sitting just out of reach. The couple sat it silence for a long while before Alex became frustrated.

'Why are you here Gene? Do you want something, or are you just intending on sitting there all night?'

Gene exhaled sharply. 'I'm sorry Bolls. I shouldn't have said some o' those things today.'

'What's up with you? You've been in a fowl mood for days now.'

'I know I've been a bastard recently. I jus'…Jus' a lot to think 'bout, that's all.'

'Gene. Talk to me. I'm worried about you.'

'It's nothin'.'

'Now I know that's not true. Please tell me Gene.'

Gene was getting annoyed now. 'I said it's nothin' Alex. Just leave it, will yeh?' he got up and made his way to the door. 'I'll see yer at work tomorrow all right Bolly?'

'You're not staying?' Alex asked in surprise.

He didn't meet her eyes. 'Not t'night. Need some space. See yer in the mornin' Bolls.' Without another word or even a glance in her direction he let himself out of her flat and closed the door behind him.

Alex just sat there, stunned. _'What did he mean by "Need some space"?_ _Oh God, he's going to end it, isn't he? Men always say that before they stop retuning your calls.' _The harsh reality hit Alex hard and she all of a sudden had difficulty breathing. The hole in her chest that she had been doing her best to ignore burst wide open and the pain was almost too much to bear.

Gene stood outside her door for few minutes, deciding whether to go back in there and admit everything. _'You should have explained Hunt. She deserves better than this. Better than me.'_ That final thought made up his mind. He knew exactly what he had to do now, he couldn't keep messing her around. With that he stepped away from Alex's door and descended the stairs back out onto the street and over to the Quattro. He roared off into the evening, heading straight home, not wanting to have to spend the evening with the team in Luigi's.

* * *

**OK. Please review, your comments so far have been really encouraging.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. And thank you to my brilliant beta reader, Roxy0800, who without my writing would be appalling.**

* * *

The next morning Alex woke in a determined mood. Determined to sort things with DCI Hunt. Determined to find out what was bothering him. Most of all, determined to set their relationship back on track.

She arrived at the station a little late and was surprised to find the team seemingly actually working. She made her way over to her desk, took off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. She was just about to look through a few of the new files that were already on her desk when DCI Hunt's office door opened.

'Drake. My office.' Alex could make nothing from his tone of voice and his expression was unreadable. _'Probably in for another bollocking for being late.'_ She thought.

She closed the door behind her and stood in front of his desk. She thought she might as well apologise now and off-set the lecture.

'Sorry I'm late Guv. I…'

'I don't care 'bout the time Bolls. And yer not that late anyway.'

'Right.' Alex was temporarily stumped having not received the telling off she had expected. 'What is it then? If it's about yesterday, then…'

'DI Drake.' Gene interrupted, showing no emotion on his face. 'I 'aven't brought you in here ter talk 'bout our personal relationship.'

'Erm…OK.' Alex was stung by the use of her professional name and didn't know how to respond.

'A young woman was raped late las' night. She'll be 'ere any minute and I want yer to sit in on the interview.'

'OK. Do we know what happened? Did she know the rapist?' Alex questioned.

'No. Don' have any details. Pretty shook up, in no fit state to make a statement las' night.'

'Right.' There was an awkward pause, Alex didn't know how to deal with DCI Hunt's professional detached manner 'Gene. About yesterday evening, we need to…'

Alex didn't get to finish what she was going to say as they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

'What?' Gene barked.

Viv's head appeared around the door.

'Evie Wood is here. I've put her in the interview room.'

'Thanks Viv.' Gene said as Viv disappeared again. 'C'mon then Bolls, work ter do.'

* * *

'Evie?' Alex asked softly, staring sympathetically at the young woman sat in front of her. She was a trembling wreck, could barely speak through her sobs. _'Poor girl.'_ Alex felt truly sorry for the girl, she was sweet and polite and, ignoring the puffy red eyes, Evie was truly stunning with gorgeous, flowing red hair. _'She doesn't deserve this. No-one does.'_

The interview had been going well till this point, Evie had been answering DCI Hunt and DI Drake's questions easily enough given the nature of the case and seemed to trust the two officers. Gene had had enough sense to let Alex ask most of the questions as he knew it was a delicate subject. But when Alex had asked her to try and explain anything about the actual incident Evie had broken down in tears.

Evie looked up at Alex and wiped her nose on her sleeve, her blue eyes brimming with tears. 'Sorry Inspector. I just...It was so…'

'It's all right Evie. Take your time. I know this is hard.'

Evie took a deep breath. 'Well. When we left the club, I said goodbye to my friends and headed home. It's only a twenty minute walk, I'd done it a thousand times and didn't have the money for a taxi anyway so I decided to walk home. When I got to the park I realised that someone was following me, it was pitch black, I couldn't see anything and I started to panic. I walked faster but the man that was following me kept up with my pace and when I broke into a run he grabbed me and…' At this point Evie broke off and started crying again.

Alex waited for her to calm down a little before she asked. 'Did you notice anyone follow you from the club?'

Evie sniffed and shook her head, causing her long red hair to fall into her eyes. 'No. I only noticed when I got to the park.'

'What happened when he grabbed you Evie?' Alex hated having to make the girl relive the experience but they needed as much information as they could get.

Evie continued in a small voice. 'He dragged me to ground with his hand over my face. I tried to scream but his hand muffled it and there was no-one around to hear. He pushed my skirt up then he tore off my knickers and then he…' She closed her eyes and whispered. 'And then he raped me. I couldn't breathe, I just kept crying, praying he'd stop. But he didn't.'

'Did 'e say anythin'?' Gene asked.

She shook her head, her eyes still tightly closed.

'Did he do anything else? Hurt you in any other way at all?'

'No, just a few bruises from the fall but nothing else.'

'Can you describe him at all Evie?'

'It was so dark, I couldn't see anything. I was so scared.' Her voice still barely above a whisper.

'It's OK love. Anythin' yer can remember. Anythin' at all.'

'He was tall. About six foot, I think. Slim built, but very muscular. From what I could see he was dressed in dark clothing, had his face covered and he had gloves on, leather it felt like. I'm sorry that's all I can be sure of.'

'That's OK. What happened after he raped you, Evie?'

'He ran off, back in the direction he came from. I lay there for ages, couldn't move, just kept hoping I'd wake up and it would just all be a horrible dream. Eventually I made my way home and told my parents what happened. They told me to come straight to the police but I couldn't face it, said I'd come in this morning.'

'Thank you Evie, you've been a great help today. Could you possibly bring in everything you were wearing last night? You haven't washed it yet have you?'

'No I haven't I'll get my dad to drop them off later. Can't bring my underwear though, he took those with him.'

That caught Alex's attention. 'Really? Did he take anything else?'

'No.'

'Thanks for comin' in this mornin' Evie. We'll catch the bastard that did this.'

'Thank you DCI Hunt, and you DI Drake. Can I go now?'

'Yes of course. Make sure your dad brings in your things from last night.' Alex reminded.

'Sure.' With that Evie left the interview and was met by her mum at the front desk.

Gene left the interview room followed closely by Alex and they both leant against the wall in the corridor.

'Christ!' Gene swore. 'Poor kid was only nineteen.'

'Sick bastard. We have to get this guy Gene, before he does it again.'

Gene was slightly shocked at Alex's choice of words, he hadn't heard bitterness like that in her voice for a long while. 'You think he'll do it again then?'

'That would be my guess yes. The fact that he had his face covered and the gloves both suggest that this was pre-meditated and so is more likely that it wasn't a one time thing. And probably not the first time he's raped someone either.'

'The bastard's done it before?' Gene looked outraged. 'But we 'aven't 'ad a rape case in months and we caught the last piece of shit, sent him down fer life.'

'I would say it's fairly certain he's done this before. If he has, it probably wasn't around here. You're right we haven't had anything like this before. So either he's new to the area or he's raped other women that were too scared to come forward.' A shadow crossed Alex's face as she continued. 'Most women are you know, Gene? Most just try and forget it ever happened.'

'You all right, Bolls?' Gene was genuinely concerned, Alex seemed to be taking all this rather personally.

Alex shook herself. Now was not the time for this conversation, especially when she wasn't at all sure where she stood with him, and they had a rapist to find. 'Fine Guv. Just really want to catch this guy.'

Gene wasn't convinced but if he found himself caring he knew his resolve would break. 'OK then. Let's go.'

Alex followed DCI Hunt back into CID, all ready to get started on solving this case. Only to be stopped by DI Gordon.

'Hi, Alex.' He greeted her with yet another dazzling smile. 'Could you spare a second?'

Alex wasn't really in the mood, but Mitch was nice guy and she had promised to help if he asked.

'Sure, Mitch. What can I do for you?'

'I was just wondering if I could run a few ideas by you.'

'Thought yer didn't need our 'elp, DI Gordon.' Gene sneered sarcastically. 'Or is it jus' the pleasure my DI's company yer want?'

'No. Not at all. I just wanted Alex's opinion on our current profile.' Mitch stated.

Gene noticed DI Gordon's use of Alex's first name and didn't like it one bit.

'Seems Wonderboy can't do everything then. I'm sure _Alex_ would be only too happy ter 'elp yer wi' yer investigation, seein' as she 'as nothin' better to do!'

Gene completely ignored Alex's look of outrage and marched straight past the pair of them into his office, leaving DI Gordon speechless.

'Sorry about that DI Gordon. Excuse me.' With that Alex stormed after Gene and slammed his office door.

* * *

DI Gordon stood there looking shell-shocked for a long moment, as did the rest of the team.

'What did I say?' he asked eventually, clearly baffled by Gene's outburst.

'Dunno mate.' Was the only reply Mitch received from Ray before the shouting started. They couldn't hear what was going on, just muffled roars from inside DCI Hunt's office. They couldn't even see what was happening because the blinds were closed.

'Must be serious, this one.' Chris stated. 'Never heard either of them quite that angry at the other one before.'

'Think yer might be righ' fer once Chris.' Agreed Ray.

Chris, seemingly oblivious to Ray's insult, turned his attention back to trying to hear what was going on inside the Guv's office. But the shouting had stopped and they could hear nothing now.

'Hey. It's gone quiet. What do yer reckon's goin' on in there now then?'

'Shut up, Chris. Give them some privacy. Haven't you lot got anything better to do?' Snapped Shaz.

Shaz hadn't meant to snap at Chris but she was stressed out. She and Alex were close now, would even go so far as to count her as a friend as well as her DI, and so was worried about her. Anyone would have noticed the tension between Ma'am and the Guv over the last week, they'd have be stupid not to, but she sensed it was a lot worse than people thought. Most of the team assumed the Guv was just in a bad mood for whatever reason, or that he and Ma'am had had a fight that would sort itself out in due course. Shaz sensed it ran deeper than that and it was only a matter of time before one or the both of them exploded and she had a feeling that this was it.

* * *

'How dare you be so rude to him Gene?! It's so childish and completely unprofessional!' Alex shouted.

'Don't you dare tell me what I should and shouldn't do Detective Inspector! I am your superior officer!'

'Well act like it then!' Alex didn't care that she was being insubordinate. All her anger from the last week had reached its boiling point and she was going to tell him exactly what she thought.

'What!' Gene roared.

'You've treated DI Gordon like shit since the day he arrived. You've been rude, demeaning and down-right intimidating towards him when he has been nothing but civil to you and the rest of the team.' She spat.

'Defending him now, are yeh? Why do yer care so much anyway?' Gene sneered at her.

'I'm not defending him. I'm trying very hard to understand what he could possibly have done to have made you hate him so much, and me for that matter.'

'I don't hate you Alex.' Gene stated quietly.

Alex realised that they had veered off topic, but she didn't mind too much. She needed to know where she stood with Gene and it looked as if they might actually be getting round to talking about the matter.

'Well what is it Gene? Because you certainly don't seem to like me very much at the moment.' Alex was terrified of the answer, but she needed to know.

Gene had been dreading this conversation. _'She really doesn't understand, does she?'_ He knew he had been a fool to have let things get to this stage with Alex, but this was all so new to him. He didn't have a clue what the hell he was supposed to be doing, what he was supposed to say. But in his mind he knew two things for certain. Firstly, that he loved Alex Drake, more than anyone he had ever known and more than he thought he could ever love anybody. And secondly, more problematically, that he would never be good enough for her. So he said what he had decided last night, when he had left her flat.

'I can't do this anymore Alex.'

'Can't do what Gene?' her heart was pounding in her chest. She desperately wished he would look at her so she could grasp some idea of what was going through his head.

'This. Us.' He gestured between the two of them, still not looking at her. 'I can't do it anymore.'

'What do you mean?' Alex struggled to keep her voice steady. She hardly even dared hope that she was wrong. 'Are you finishing this?'

It broke his heart to do it but thought what he was doing was for the best. Well for her anyway. He couldn't look at her, couldn't bear to see her indifference while his world was crashing down around him. This was without a doubt the most painful thing he had ever done, more painful than being shot or stabbed, more painful than Sam's death even. Literally soul destroying.

Alex felt her world fall apart as he nodded his head. She closed her eyes willing herself to keep it together. She couldn't let him see her crumble, refused to give him the satisfaction. She blinked back the tears and swallowed the lump in her throat.

'If that's what you want.' She whispered, barely audible and then let herself out of his office.

Gene looked up too late and missed the utter torment in Alex's expression. _'Didn't even put up a fight.'_ He thought bitterly. _'Best I ended it now, before she got too attached, before it killed her as well as me.'_ He reached for the scotch not even bothering with a glass and took a large swig from the bottle.

* * *

Alex let herself out of Gene's office and then practically ran out of CID, ignoring Mitch's questions, knowing that she had to get out of there before she broke down in front of the whole station.

She ran straight to the evidence room and slumped down against the wall, gasping for breath as the tears streamed down her face. She hugged her chest tightly, trying to hold herself together. But it was useless she couldn't stop her chest ripping in two, making it difficult to breathe.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. Couldn't believe he'd ended it. She had known that her attachment had been greater than his, that much was obvious to her, but she had hoped that it would be enough to make him give their relationship a try. Her sole reason for being there had suddenly just evaporated, Gene had been the only thing she could rely on in the eighties and now that was gone. She had never felt more alone in her life, more alone than when she had first woken up here in 1981.

Alex was so absorbed in her own misery that she didn't hear the door open.

'You all right Ma'am?' Alex jumped slightly at the sound of Shaz's voice.

Shaz had spent the last ten minutes trying to find Alex and was relieved when she saw her in the evidence room. She had known it wasn't good when Alex had practically run out of CID and known it was even worse when the Guv hadn't gone running after her. Shaz had waited a few minutes to see whether DCI Hunt was going to appear before leaving to check on Alex herself.

Alex looked up and found the concerned, slightly blurry face of the young WPC close to hers. She knew she must look a fright, with tears running down her face, make-up smudged and hair all over the place. She couldn't speak just merely shook her head.

'What happened Ma'am?' Shaz's voice was full of concern.

'He…ended…it.' Alex eventually managed to choke out between sobs. Shaz was close to tears herself, she had never seen DI Drake so upset. Shaz hated to see anyone upset, but this was truly heart-breaking.

'Did he say why?'

Alex shook her head, suddenly realising that Gene hadn't even given her a reason. 'He just said…he…couldn't…do it…anymore.' This realisation brought on a fresh bout of tears.

'All right Ma'am. Come on, I'm taking you home.' She held out a hand to Alex and pulled her to her feet.

Alex said nothing on the way home and merely uttered her thanks when Shaz left her at the front door to her flat. Where she got straight into bed, with her boots and all her clothes still on and cried herself to sleep.

'Where the bloody 'ell have you been Granger?!' was Shaz's greeting from DCI Hunt when she arrived back at the station. 'Yer can't go swannin' off whenever yer feel like it!'

Shaz wasn't at all scared by her DCI's anger, she was too troubled for that. She met his furious stare head on and simply said. 'I was taking DI Drake home, _Guv._'

This stalled him a little. _'Why has she gone home? Is she all right?'_ he worried. Shaz saw the concern and agony in her DCI's eyes and realised that he was still very much in love with Alex, _'so why the hell has he ended it?' _Shaz wondered.

'Why? We've got a rapist ter find! What the bleedin' 'ell is she don' goin' home?'

'She wasn't up to working, Guv.'

'Well why the hell not?' Gene's angry questions didn't fool Shaz one little bit, she could see he was really worried about Alex, but Shaz got the feeling that DI Drake wouldn't want the Guv to know she was upset.

'It's not my place to say Guv.' Shaz answered frustratingly and then sat down to get on with her work to avoid any further questions.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but it had to be done! Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your lovely comments and continued support.**

**It'll get better soon I promise.**

* * *

When Alex's alarm went off on Monday morning she very nearly ignored it, wanted to stay curled up in her bed for all eternity. Since Shaz had escorted her back to her flat on Friday afternoon she had hardly left her bed all weekend, too consumed in her misery to find the energy to do anything else. But she refused to let Gene know how much he had got to her, she was far too proud for that, and reasoned that therefore she would have to get up and face work.

She arrived at the station a little later than she should have done, due to the fact that she had spent as long as possible getting ready. Partly to show Gene what he was missing, but mainly to put off the inevitability of having to see him, for as long as possible. She had decided to ditch her usual jeans and instead opted for the grey dress she wore the day Gene was supposed to stamp her bum as her induction to the force. She knew that she was going to avoid Gene for most of the day anyway, but dressing up made her feel a little better.

She had butterflies in her stomach as she stood outside the doors to CID, not wanting to go in. _'You're being ridiculous Alex.'_ she told herself, _'It'll be fine, just stay professional. Don't let him get to you.'_ She took a deep breath and pushed open the double doors.

A few of the team looked up briefly upon her arrival but they then went back to what they had been doing before she had walked in. Alex had forgotten that they had no idea what had happened between her and DCI Hunt on Friday. It was strange to be faced with the reality that life carried on oblivious to the fact that her world had crumbled around her.

Shaz, of course, knew exactly what had happened and had seen Alex at her very worst on Friday. The young WPC gave her a concerned smile, silently asking if Alex was OK. She felt a surge of emotion towards the younger officer, maybe Alex did still have some things to keep her sane here in the eighties. Alex nodded slightly and gave Shaz a small smile back, and went to go and sit at her desk.

Shaz wasn't at all fooled by Alex's poor attempt at a smile. It may have been believable enough to stop the idiots from noticing, but not Shaz. She could see the utter heart-break and defeat in her DI's eyes and it made Shaz want to cry. She had seen a similar look in the Guv's eyes that morning, it had only been a momentary flicker of emotion, but it was still there, and no less painful to see in him than it was in DI Drake. She prayed that they would sort it out soon, she knew this was too big to meddle in herself, but she hoped they would work things out themselves. Before it killed both Ma'am and DCI Hunt.

When sat safely at her desk Alex chanced a look in Gene's direction. Her gaze was met with closed blinds and Alex let out a little breath of relief. _'I can do this.'_ She had made it into CID and to her desk without breaking down for a start, and she hadn't had to encounter Gene yet, so all was well. Well, not well exactly, but tolerable, just about.

Alex thought that by far the best way of getting through the day would be to bury herself in paperwork and so she opened the copy of Evie Wood's statement, trying to build up a profile of the rapist. She had already concluded that the man had almost certainly done this before and that he was likely to do it again. Evie couldn't, understandably, give them much detail but Alex was sure that the stealing of her underwear was significant. A souvenir? A symbol of something? A message? She had many theories and none of which she could eliminate or be completely confident of.

'Alex?' The sound of Mitch's voice calling her name announced his presence and it brought Alex out of her state of concentration. She looked up to be met with yet another dazzling smile, but he could have been as good-looking as George Clooney and she still wouldn't have noticed.

'Yes, Mitch?' she replied, smiling back at him.

'Have you got a minute? You know, to go through a couple of ideas with you? We never did get a chance on Friday afternoon.'

'Sure.' She closed Evie Wood's file and motioned for Mitch to take a seat. 'What have you got so far?'

'On trying to track Ricky Ball? Not much to be honest. We haven't heard much of his whereabouts at all since we've been down here, we've been assured that he's still in London, it's just taking a lot longer to find him than we thought it would.'

Alex smiled sympathetically. 'Yes. London's an easy place to lose somebody in. I don't envy you.'

'Quite. But I'm not sure there's much you can help us with there. I was more interested on getting your opinion on the profile we've built up. I mean we're fairly confident but it would be useful to have a trained eye to look at it. Would that be OK? It won't take long, I promise.'

'That's fine Mitch, really. I meant it when I said I was happy to help you out.'

'Thanks.' He flashed her another Hollywood smile. 'Well, with the change in activity we have assumed that they have a new leader. I mean that's not necessarily always the case, but the way they operate has changed so dramatically in a relatively short space of time that a new boss is the most logical explanation we could come up with.'

He looked to Alex for approval, she nodded and he continued.

'They are a lot less careful than they have been and their behaviour is completely unpredictable at the moment. From this we've guessed than it may be a younger man that's taken over and that's the explanation behind their careless, reckless nature.'

'That certainly makes sense. I would guess a very young man, probably early twenties and that's why he appears as if he doesn't know what he's doing. Have you considered the possibility that it's a new gang entirely?'

'Yes, that was our first thought. But none of our sources have found any information to support that, no new-comers to the area. No-one shouting the odds around. This has also led us to conclude that the person that's taken over was probably already fairly high up in the organisation before he took over. That's the only explanation we could think of for no-one having heard of anyone new.'

'I agree that seems likely. A power struggle maybe? Do you have any idea who was organising everything before-hand?'

'No idea, we knew of several that we believed to be fairly central, but no idea of who the top-dog was. Ricky Ball was one these and the only one that we are still sure that is involved, which is why finding him is so central to our case.'

'I see. That certainly presents an issue if DC Harris and yourself are having trouble finding Mr. Ball. Well the profile you have so far seems like a perfectly reasonable explanation and I can think of nothing better for the moment, although I don't really know enough about the case history to make a valid judgement.'

'Of course, I merely wanted to check we were on the right track.' He smiled at her again and got up. 'Thanks for your help Alex, I value your opinion greatly. I'll let you get back to your work.'

As DI Gordon walked away, Viv approached Alex's desk.

'Morning Ma'am' he greeted. 'I didn't know whether the Guv was busy, his blinds are closed, thought it best not to disturb him. I just came to let you know that Mr Wood dropped off Miss Wood's clothing from Thursday night early on Saturday morning. I sent it straight off to forensics and they said it should be back by tomorrow or the day after.'

'Thanks Viv. I'll let the Guv know.' She said as he turned to go back out to the front desk. Alex wasn't quite ready to face Gene yet and so resolved to tell him about forensics later. She knew she couldn't put off seeing him for long, but she thought she might as well leave it as long as possible.

'Tea, Ma'am.' Said Shaz as she placed a mug on Alex's desk. 'You looked like you needed one.'

'Thanks Shaz.' Alex gratefully sipped her tea. 'You're a star.'

'No problem Ma'am.' Shaz smiled at her DI and then looked more concerned. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine Shaz.' Alex lied. 'I'm sorry about Friday, I sort of went to pieces on you. Won't happen again I promise.'

'That's all right Ma'am. You had good reason to.'

'Mmm.' was all she could reply. Shaz sensed that Alex didn't want to talk about it and so moved to go back to her desk. 'Thanks Shaz. For everything, don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't found me.'

'No problem Ma'am.' Shaz smiled at DI Drake and was halfway back to her seat when Alex called her again.

'Shaz. Would you mind telling the Guv that Mr Wood brought in Evie's clothes on Saturday and that forensics have said that they'll be back within the next couple of days?'

'Sure.' Shaz didn't particularly want to disturb the Guv, she had no idea what mood he would be in. But she realised that Alex's wish not to see DCI Hunt was more important than her own fears of her DCI's bad mood. So she went over and knocked rather hesitantly on the Guv's office door.

'What!' was the gruff response she received. Shaz opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. DCI Hunt's posture was tense and his jaw was set. He looked up with a glare that could have reduced even the toughest man to quivering wreck, but he looked visibly relieved when he saw it was Shaz and relaxed his expression a little.

Gene had sat in his office all morning, just staring at his blank computer screen, he'd tried to do some work but couldn't focus enough to concentrate on what he was supposed to be reading. He, like Alex, had spent his weekend on his own, not wanting to be around other people, the only difference was that he had been totally drunk for the most of it.

When he had woken up on Saturday morning, Gene had instinctively reached over for Alex. Of course, only to find the space where she should have been sleeping empty. It took him a moment to realise that he was in his own bed and not Alex's as he should have been. It only took a split second for that to dawn on him before all the pain from the previous day overtook him and laid heavily on his chest. He had tried in vain to push those feelings to the back of his mind and when that had failed he had proceeded in getting completely rat-arsed.

'What is it Shazza?' he asked in a fed-up voice.

'Just letting you know that forensics should have Evie Wood's clothes done within a day or two.'

'Righ'. Thanks Shaz.' He said the words with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. All he really cared about was whether Alex was OK, what was wrong with her on Friday, how she was feeling, what she was wearing, whether she was happy. Basically anything that wasn't centred around Alex wasn't worth giving the brain space to.

Shaz turned to go but stopped when Gene asked. 'Is DI Drake in yet?'

Shaz turned back round slowly, she had a feeling that this could get awkward and she really didn't want to be the one to answer the Guv's questions. _'Why me?'_ she thought.

'Yes Guv, she got here a couple of hours ago.' Shaz replied.

Gene stared at the desk, feeling completely pathetic that he was having to ask Shaz this stuff. 'Is she OK?'

'You'd have to ask her that Guv.' Shaz replied carefully.

Gene already knew it was pointless asking because Shaz was unswervingly loyal to Alex, but he thought it was worth a try anyway. 'What 'appened on Friday Shaz? Why did she have ter go 'ome?'

'I can't answer that Guv. You really will have to ask Ma'am about it.'

Gene was getting frustrated. 'Well I can't, can I? Things are a bit complicated at the moment!'

'I know Guv.' Shaz said quietly.

'Oh. Of course yer bloody do, she probably told yer all about it.'

'Not really, no. Some of it, but she wasn't in any fit sta…' Shaz broke off fearing she'd said too much. 'Sorry Guv, I really shouldn't be saying any of this.'

Gene rubbed his face trying to keep his temper. 'Shaz. I jus' wanna know whether she's all righ'. What the 'ell happened that made her wanna leave on Friday, was she ill or wha'?'

Shaz looked at him incredulous. _'They are two of the smartest people I know. How can they possibly be so dense?!'_ She didn't know what to say, she couldn't break DI Drake's confidence but the Guv was clearly beating himself up over this.

'You really don't get it do you?' Still shaking her head slightly in disbelief. 'Just take my advice, Guv, and talk to her.'

Shaz made a swift exit not wanting to be asked any more questions and escaped to get her and Chris a cup of tea.

* * *

Alex had been working non-stop for hours, pouring over case notes, fearing that if she stopped even for a second she would lose it. She was so immersed in her work that she didn't notice DCI Hunt's office door open for the first time since she'd arrived that day.

Gene's heart skipped a beat when he saw Alex sitting at her desk, scribbling furiously into her notes. She had always had the ability to render him totally incapable of rational thought and today was no exception, it just hurt so much more knowing that he couldn't have her. He had been watching Alex for a short moment when he realised that most of the team were waiting for him to say something.

'Lunchtime gentlemen.' Gene announced. He had managed to make it through a whole day without leaving his office once. He, like Alex, had immersed himself in work, keeping his mind occupied at all times. He felt like a coward for having hidden away all day, but he wasn't in the most sociable mood and didn't want to take it out on anyone else if he could help it, plus the fact that he couldn't face seeing Alex.

Alex's head had jerked up at the sound of Gene's voice. She had thought about possibly trying to grin and bear it at Luigi's that evening, but seeing DCI Hunt stood there she knew she couldn't face it. So much had changed in the last few days that she had expected him to seem different. It shouldn't have surprised her that he looked exactly the same as he usually did; tall, masculine and utterly gorgeous. Tearing her eyes away from him, Alex put on her jacket and headed back to her flat.

By the time DCI Hunt and the rest of the team got to Luigi's, Gene had assumed that he would find Alex sat at the bar with a bottle of wine like usual. Instead he found the restaurant to be relatively quiet with no sign of DI Drake in sight. He made his way to the bar and ordered a large whiskey.

Luigi placed the glass in front of DCI Hunt with a worried look on his face.

'Where is the lovely Signorina Drake, Signore Hunt?'

'How the 'ell should I know Luigi.' Replied Gene, not in the mood for answering his questions tonight, especially if they were going to be about Alex.

'No. What I mean is why is she upstairs in her flat, when she should be here with you?'

'Sod off Luigi, I'm not in the mood.'

'I just thought you would worry. Seeing how unhappy she was on Friday.'

This caught Gene's attention. 'Friday? What do yer mean she were unhappy?'

'When the young policewoman brought her home in the middle of the afternoon.'

Gene was indeed worried about Alex and wanted to know what had happened on Friday and Luigi seemed to have at least some of the answers.

'What do yer mean when you said she was unhappy? Was she ill?'

'No Signore, I do not think so. She looked as if she had been crying, she looked very sad. That's why I was so worried. She didn't come down all weekend and then went straight upstairs again when she got home this evening. What has happened?'

Gene turned this over in his head. _'Crying? What about? It couldn't possibly have been about me. Could it?'_ He thought that she hadn't cared when he'd ended it on Friday, but then again he had been so upset himself that he wouldn't have noticed how she had reacted.

'I don't know Luigi. I really don't.' he replied absentmindedly, still trying to sort out his thoughts.

'Go to her Mr Hunt.' Was all Luigi said and then he went away to tend to another customer.

Gene was seriously considering taking the Italian's advice. He had begun to doubt the fact that breaking up with Alex had been the best thing to do. What he really wanted was to take her in his arms and never let go, but he knew that he had a lot of explaining to do first and he was struggling to think of any good reasons for his behaviour over the last week and a half.

He was just about to get up and go and try to beg Alex for forgiveness and to take him back when DC Harris walked in shortly followed by Mitch Gordon. All Gene's anger and uncertainty came flooding back when he set eyes on the man he had come to despise. He bottled his courage to go and find Alex and stayed seated at the bar. He drained his glass in one large gulp and prepared himself to settle in for a long night of drinking.

* * *

**I know, sorry. I'll stop being mean to them soon. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry to have been so cruel to them, hope this makes up for it a little bit. Enjoy.**

* * *

Gene and Alex avoided each other all week, neither wanting to have to talk to the other. They spoke to each other only when they had to for work and even then it was barely more than two words at a time.

By Friday Alex had begun to find this lack contact helped her ignore the pain. It had hurt at first, not speaking to him. But she began to find this detached communication with Gene also brought with it a sense of numbness. She was by no means getting over him, far from it, she wasn't sure whether she ever would, but blocking her emotions was a welcome escape from the soul-crushing heartache.

Gene on the other hand was finding it had the opposite effect on him. He hated this new distant relationship he had with Alex, they had both always thrived on passion and this indifference was killing him. He was even beginning to miss their arguments, he had secretly always loved Alex when she was angry and at least that required an emotion of some sort. Even when they hadn't been together their relationship had been full of fire, they sparked off each other, which is part of what made them work so well as a team. Now there was nothing, just a hollow professional mask, on both their parts.

'Tea for you Ma'am.' Said Shaz with a bright smile as she placed a mug on Alex's desk.

'Thanks Shaz.' Alex replied with a smile of her own as the WPC went to get on with her work.

The smile hadn't reached Alex's eyes and Shaz had noticed at once. Alex's numbness was affecting her more than she realised, and it wasn't just when she was around Gene. Shaz could no longer see the look of intense sadness in her DI's eyes, which she could still see from time to time in DCI Hunt's. This had pleased Shaz at first, but the sadness had been replaced by a vacant look that displayed no emotion at all, and this worried her.

Gene sat with his feet propped up on his desk with a whiskey in his hand, unconsciously watching Alex as she worked. He thought that if Luigi had been right about Alex having been upset on Friday then she certainly wasn't now. Since Tuesday she had resumed her usual routine of sitting in Luigi's in the evenings and seemed to be the epitome of composure at work. Of course, now she sat with Shaz in the evenings rather than him and he noticed that she had drank a lot less that week as well.

Gene suddenly realised that he had been staring at his DI for some time and abruptly looked away. He looked back at the forensics report from Evie Wood's clothing from the night she was raped, and frowned. They had found no traces of anything useful at all on her clothing and so didn't help them with their investigation one bit. He desperately needed Alex's thoughts on this case but they were barely speaking to each other and she had told him everything she could think of when they had finished interviewing Evie over a week ago.

It had been a slow week in CID, they had no new leads on the rapist, no clues at all as to who it may be. There hadn't been another rape but Alex was still certain that there would be, it was only a matter of time. DI Gordon and DC Harris were also still struggling to find Ricky Ball and said that their team back in Nottingham were having no luck either.

Their lack of progress meant that Mitch and Tom were spending an increasing amount of time in the station, much to Gene's distaste. Alex, however, found she liked it, although more for Tom's company than for Mitch's. She liked Mitch but she found his continuous flirting with her tiresome, he had eased off a little initially when he had found out about her relationship with the Guv but bounced back in full swing when he, and the rest of CID, eventually worked out that she and DCI Hunt were no longer on speaking terms.

Tom's company on the other hand, she found refreshing. He had been so shy and nervous at first, but Alex had gradually got him to relax and she found he was a very bright lad. He was hugely intelligent, sweet and even funny, albeit in a slightly nerdy way, but Alex found him endearing. It was clear that he worshipped Mitch, but when he was left on his own he was lot more confident and a lot more willing to put his own opinions forward. He had some very interesting input on several of the current CID investigations and had some brilliantly logical insight into his own case about the drug crimes. Alex was pleased with the fact that DI Gordon seemed to respect his DC and over-looked his nervousness, although she wished he would give Tom some more responsibility once in a while.

* * *

Around four 'o' clock, Alex received a phone call from a worried Mrs. Wood, asking if she would come and talk to Evie.

'She's been so withdrawn since the incident, won't talk to me or my husband and has hardly come out of her room. We've tried talking to her but she just brushes us off saying that she's fine. She's usually such a bubbly girl and now she won't speak to her friends, hasn't been out of the house since her interview. I know it's not your job to get involved, but she said after the interview how kind you were and I just wondered if you could come and have a chat with her.'

'She's been through quite an ordeal and it's perfectly natural for her to have shut herself away. Have you considered taking her to a counsellor, get some professional help?'

'She wouldn't want to talk to a shrink, refusing to admit there's anything wrong. We're just so worried about her.'

The despair in the woman's voice broke through some of Alex's defences and she conceded. 'Of course, I'll come over this afternoon if you like. I'm not promising I'll be able to help, but I'll try talking to her at least.'

'Thank you so much inspector, I know you must be busy. This means a lot, really.'

'No problem Mrs Wood. I'll be over as soon as I can.'

Alex put the phone down and grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair. Gene noticed his DI about to leave and got up.

'Drake. Where yer goin'?'

'Mrs. Wood just called and asked if I would go and see Evie.'

'Righ'. She got new information 'bout the case?'

'Don't think so Guv, her parents are just worried about her.'

Gene felt as if he were playing a ridiculous game of who could be the most nonchalant. This was the most they had spoken in days and it was still only as little as was sufficient.

'Er…OK. Do yer need a lift?' He asked out of politeness more than actually wanting to take her, he really hoped she'd decline his offer.

Alex panicked at the thought of having to be alone in a car with him. 'No thanks Guv. They only live five minutes away, I'll walk.'

It was closer to fifteen minutes walk but it was hardly a hike and she could do with the fresh air. She arrived outside a small, pretty, semi-detached house and rang the door bell. Alex was met by the same woman that had picked Evie up after the interview last week, she was small and a little round with a smiling friendly face.

'Mrs. Wood? I'm DI Drake.'

'Thanks for coming, and please call me Angela.' She greeted with a smile. 'I'll just tell Evie you're here, go into the sitting room and make yourself comfortable.'

Alex went into the room that Mrs. Wood had indicated and took a seat on an old, comfortable sofa. The room wasn't very big, but was cosy and instantly had the feeling of home. It reminded Alex a little of her ex-mother-in-law's living room and the thought spooked her a little. She hadn't thought about her ex-husband for a long time and the memories all came flooding back as she sat in the old-fashioned room.

Alex was snapped out her reverie when Evie entered the room. She looked even more stunning without the red-rimmed eyes from when Alex had seen her last, but there was a vacant expression on her face that still inhibited all the girl's beauty from showing through.

'Good afternoon DI Drake.' Evie greeted in a flat voice. 'I'm sorry you've had a wasted trip, my mum's being over-sensitive.'

'Call me Alex, Evie. I'm sure it's not a wasted trip, your mum's just worried about you. I was just making sure you were OK.'

'I'm fine.'

'Really? Your mum says that you won't talk to her, or anyone for that matter.'

'I'm fine.' She said a little more defiantly this time. 'Is it so bad that I don't want to talk about what happened? Why can't she just leave me alone?'

'She's concerned about you Evie, so am I. You don't have to talk about what happened if you don't want to, just don't shut them out all together.'

'Why should I listen to you? You don't understand what it's like. I can't deal with this, it makes me feel sick every time I think about it. Every time I close my eyes he's there, doing it again. Do you have any idea what that's like?' Evie shouted, close to tears.

'I know this isn't easy. But it will get better eventually Evie.'

'What the fuck do you know?! Why do you even care, it's got nothing to do with you!'

'You're right, it has got nothing to do with me. But if you won't talk to me then at least talk to your mum, she cares and she really wants to help you through this.'

A dark look came over the young girl's face. 'No-one can help me.'

'They can, Evie, if you let them. I'll leave you now but you can call me any time you want to talk, about anything at all, OK?'

Evie said nothing, she just stared at the fire with the vacant expression back on her face. Alex got up and left the sitting room and found Angela sitting at the bottom of the stairs wiping her eyes.

'Thank you for trying Inspector.' She said in a shaky voice. 'I really thought she might listen to you. Sorry for wasting your time.'

'You haven't wasted my time, honestly. She just needs time to adjust. Call me if you have any more worries, OK?'

Angela nodded and Alex let herself out. Alex walked quickly back to the station, her mind reeling. She couldn't deal with all this, couldn't bear to see it happen again. She knew she shouldn't have gone today, knew it would bring back too many painful memories but she couldn't ignore a mother's desperate plea.

She needed to pull herself together before she faced going into CID so she headed to the evidence room. Closing the door, she rested her head against the wall, breathing deeply. She desperately wished for the numbness of the previous few days to return, but it wouldn't come and she couldn't stop the memories flooding her mind.

'Bolls?'

Alex jumped at the sound of Gene's voice. She had forgotten to check whether there was anyone in the evidence room before she had entered it. She didn't look round, left her head resting against the wall and closed her eyes, pretending he wasn't there. _'I can't deal with this now.'_ Her defences were down and she didn't have the strength she needed to handle Gene right now.

Gene started worry when she didn't acknowledge his presence. He knew he should stay impassive, it was none of his concern any more. But she seemed so unhappy that he could feel his resolve breaking.

'Alex, are you all righ'?' His tone was still gruff but the concern in his voice was evident.

Gene was close behind her now, she could sense his presence and feel his breath in her hair. The renewed use of her first name nearly had Alex reduced to a sobbing mess. She couldn't remember the last time he had called her that, not since he had ended things between them anyway.

'I'm fine.' She eventually said in a small voice, now not knowing whether she wanted him to go away or not.

'Bolly, you are evidently not fine. What's wrong?' he reached for her arm and turned her round to face him. She was closer than he expected and this caught him off guard a little, his breathing hitched. Her face was full of unhappiness and her eyes were so incredibly sad.

Alex caught the look of concern on his face and the worried, uncertain look in his eyes. It was the most emotion she had seen from him in over a week and she momentarily dropped her guard. She buried her face in his shoulder and put her arms round his neck. The need for comfort outweighing the need to distance herself from him. She allowed herself to revel in the feeling of him and realised how much she had missed being like this with him.

Surprised at the sudden contact with Alex he let out a sharp breath. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a tight hug. He could smell her perfume and her shampoo, could feel the warmth of her body against his and it made him happier than he had been in weeks. Gene was totally confused by Alex's sudden affection but sensed she needed comforting and his natural protective instinct told him to hold her tight and push her worries away.

Reluctantly Gene eventually pulled away, wanting to know who had upset his Alex so much. _'His Alex? Christ. Not anymore.'_ He thought bitterly. He looked into her eyes and saw them shining with unshed tears, he felt a surge of over-whelming love for her hit him square in the chest and knew that the indifference couldn't last any longer.

'Alex. What happened? Who's upset you?'

Alex shook her head. 'Nothing. No-one.'

'Alex, please. Let me in.'

She could see the pleading in his eyes and for a second allowed herself to believe that he really cared about her before she remembered that he didn't. She tried to push him away.

'Please Gene. I can't do this.'

'Bolls. Please trust me. Why are yer so upset?'

'Oh. Why the hell do you care, Gene? You've barely said two words to me this week!'

She had expected him to fight back. She was looking to cause an argument, something to steer the conversation away from her.

'Of course I care Alex.' He said quietly, not looking at her.

She so wanted to believe him. 'Really, Gene, do you?'

'Yes. How could you think otherwise?' Gene was frustrated now.

'What? You broke up with me remember? You didn't seem to care much then!' Alex stated, her voice raised again.

'Yer didn't seem too bothered 'bout it either as I recall! Didn't even try ter fight it.'

'Didn't seem much point, you'd already made your mind up.' She muttered. 'Why did you do it, Gene? You didn't even give me a reason.'

'Thought it was best. It would have 'appened at some point anyway.' He said, still staring at his feet.

'What sort of answer is that? Why would it have happened anyway?'

'Yer outta my league Bolls, too good for the likes of me. Yer would 'ave got bored and swanned off with someone like DI Gordon.'

'Shouldn't I have been the one to decide that?' she said more softly. 'And I would never have gone off with Mitch, he's not my type.'

'Oh, so what is yer type then?'

'Oh, I don't know. A tall, blonde, gorgeous northerner.' Alex saw a smile tug at the corners of his mouth but he still wouldn't look at her. She put a hand on his cheek and said softly. 'Gene. Look at me. You are more than good enough for me, for anyone, you should never doubt that.'

Gene could see the truth and the love in her eyes and he thought his heart was going to burst.

'I love you Alex.' He said in a deadly serious voice. As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't, he was incredibly aware of how vulnerable he had just made himself and Alex's prolonged silence wasn't helping.

This admission from Gene knocked her sideways and she was rendered completely speechless. _'Did Gene just say he loved me?'_ Her brain was having trouble processing this information, as it dawned her that he was telling the truth she could have died with happiness.

'I love you too Gene.' She said quietly. She watched the utter disbelief flash across his face, astonished at what she had just told him. After a second his face split into the smile that she loved so much and she felt as if she was finally complete.

They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, just gazing at each other, before Gene slowly started to close the gap between them. He moved one of the hands that were still at her waist up to cup her face as the other one pulled her tightly to him. As Gene's lips descended on hers both their eyelids fluttered closed and Alex wound her fingers in his hair. Their kiss was sweet and tender at first as their mouths re-explored each other, but it became more passionate as the flame re-ignited in the both of them.

It was long while before they broke apart, gasping for air. Alex put a hand on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder as she felt his heartbeat slow.

'I've missed you Gene. This last week has been hell.' She breathed into his neck.

'Tell me 'bout it, thought I was goin' ter go insane.'

They stood that way for a long time, both simply enjoying being with the other again after a week of torture. Until Gene suddenly remembered the reason for this reconciliation.

'Alex?' she lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him. 'What happened this afternoon? Why were you so upset? Did something happen with Evie?'

At the mention of Evie's name Alex cracked and the tears started to stream down her cheeks. All the emotions she'd kept hidden for so long came flooding out.

Gene held her to him and kissed her hair. 'Shhh. It's all right Bolls.'

Eventually Alex sniffed and wiped her eyes. 'Sorry. It's just so awful to see her like that Gene, she's losing the plot.'

'I know it's hard love. But yer seem ter be takin' this all rather personally.'

'Just brings back memories, that's all.' She said quietly.

'About what? What happened Alex? Let me in Bolls, you can trust me.'

'I know I can Gene.' She took a deep breath. 'I lived with my godfather when I was growing up; he had a niece that was a few years older than me. Maggie. She spent a lot of time at ours and we were very close, almost like sisters really.'

Talking about Maggie again for the first time in years brought a lump to her throat and Alex wasn't sure whether she could continue. She dropped her eyes from Gene's, staring instead at his tie, trying her best not to cry.

'Bolly?' Gene prompted softly. When she didn't look up he hooked a finger under her chin and raised her head slightly so he could see her face. 'What happened Bolls?'

Alex took a steadying breath and bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. After a minute she seemed to compose herself.

'Well, I must have been about fifteen and she was eighteen. She had been coming over to see me after a date when she was raped.' Alex said quietly, her voice still trembling a little. 'She had seemed OK at first, upset and messed up, but still relatively all right, like Evie.' A shadow crossed Alex's face as she continued. 'Then she became really withdrawn, wouldn't talk to anyone, not even to me.'

Gene could see she was clearly upset by this and that she must have been very close to Maggie. He also knew that it would do her good to get it off her chest, after having carried it around for so long.

Alex sniffed and a tear trickled down her cheek. 'She kept saying I couldn't understand, that no-one understood what she was going through.'

Alex closed her eyes for a second, remembering the pain and the tears those arguments had caused. She had so wanted to help Maggie and had felt completely powerless at the time, watching her best friend slowly destroy herself.

When Alex continued it was in a detached tone, as if she were trying not to think about what she was saying. 'Eventually she fell into a bad crowd and ended up overdosing on heroine about six months later.'

'God Alex. I had no idea.' The sympathy and concern in Gene's expression overwhelmed her and the tears started to roll down her face again. He pulled her to him and let her cry into his shoulder until she had pulled herself together.

'How were you to know?' she said when she had stopped crying, her voice still wavering dangerously. 'I hadn't thought about it in ages and then this case happens. I can see the same thing happening to Evie as it did to Maggie and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I was fine until this afternoon when Evie said "No-one can help me". It was the last thing Maggie ever said to me.' She pushed that thought to the back of her mind and continued with a new-found determination. 'We have to get this guy Gene, I have to, I can't let this ruin anyone else's life. No-one deserves that kind of unhappiness.'

'We'll find him Bolls, I promise.' Gene kissed her tears away and stroked her cheek with his hand. 'You sure yer OK ter deal with this investigation, Alex? If it's too difficult yer only have ter say…'

'I'm fine Gene, honestly. It just caught me off guard today.' She pressed a lingering kiss to his lips and then pulled away with a smile on her face, thanking God that she hadn't worn much make-up that day. 'Come on, Guv. We've got work to do.'

Gene smiled back at her and followed Alex out of the evidence room, refusing to let go of her hand.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thought I would try and explain a little about what I think their pasts could be like. I made sure I wrote this chapter before episode 5 because I didn't want the Series 2 Peter Drake to affect my story, so this is totally AU for Series 2 Episode 5.**

**Anyway, I'll let you read it now. Enjoy.**

* * *

Alex woke up on Sunday morning snuggled up to Gene's chest. She could feel his body warm against hers and felt his heart beating reassuringly under her hand. She smiled to herself as she remembered the previous day and wanted to wake him up for an encore.

It had been gone six by the time Alex and Gene had emerged from the evidence room on Friday and they had walked into CID to find that the team had already left for Luigi's. The couple had gone straight back to Alex's flat and fallen straight into bed where they had stayed throughout most of Saturday, making up for the hideous week they had spent apart.

It was rare for them to have a free weekend, uninterrupted by some work related matter and they were taking full advantage of it. They had made no plans for Sunday and so had no particular reason to get up, but Alex felt that as they had spent all day in bed the day before that they should at least make the effort today.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was gone ten, the latest she had slept in months. She dropped a gentle kiss on Gene's chest and settled herself back into his shoulder, thinking about what the two of them could do that day and began absentmindedly tracing lazy patterns on his stomach. A sleepy grunt from Gene brought her unconscious attentions to a halt, not wanting to wake him from his peaceful state.

'Don't stop.' he mumbled. 'S'nice.'

'_So much for not waking him.'_ She thought. She lifted her head to look at his face only to find his piercing blue eyes gazing at her.

'Sorry Gene. I didn't mean to wake you.' She said apologetically as she propped herself up on one elbow.

'S'all righ', Bolls. You can make it up ter me later.' He said with a sleepy grin. 'Wha's time?'

'Just after ten.'

'Longest I've slept in ages. We'd best get up soon, can't stay in bed all day and I'm starving.' Then he added as an afterthought. 'As much fun as yesterday was, o' course.'

Alex sent him a smile back and untangled her legs from his, reluctantly getting up to have a shower. By the time she had finished getting ready Gene was fast asleep again, propped up against the headboard. She went over and kissed him on the forehead, but he didn't stir.

'Come on Gene. If you get up now I might be nice and make you some breakfast.'

He opened one eye. 'Don't want none of yer rabbit food Bolly.'

Even half asleep he noticed how beautiful she looked, free from the usual vast amounts of make-up, Alex looked radiant. Of course, with the way she was bending over him it gave him a brilliant view of her cleavage and he took full advantage of this fact. _'Well it'd be a waste not to look wouldn't it?'_

'How about a fry-up then?' Alex felt as if she were trying to coax a small child into doing something they were stubbornly refusing to do.

He looked more awake at this statement. 'Bacon?'

'Of course.'

Gene pouted and grumbled. 'All righ' then.'

'_God I love that pout.'_ Even when he was acting like a petulant child he still had the ability to look utterly gorgeous. She planted a chaste kiss on his protruding bottom lip and waltzed out of the room to go and cook them breakfast.

Alex nearly dropped the plate she was holding when Gene entered the kitchen about ten minutes later. He was wearing a crumpled black shirt that was open several buttons at the neck, with jeans that he had left at hers from a few weeks ago, and had roughly towel-dried hair.

Gene smirked at Alex's reaction. 'Admirin' the view Bolls?'

She closed her mouth and put the plate on the table. 'Shut up.' She said with a smile.

'Yer don't look too bad yerself love.' He replied with a cheeky grin, knowing that what he had just said was the understatement of the century.

'Why thank you Gene.' She said in mock gratitude as she sat down opposite him to eat her own breakfast.

'What do yer fancy doin' today Bolls?'

'I don't know. Did you have anything particular in mind?'

'Fancy goin' out fer lunch somewhere? I've got ter get a few things in town anyway.' Gene said between mouthfuls. 'This is brilliant by the way.'

Alex smiled. 'Sure, sounds nice.'

* * *

They had finished lunch by about two 'o' clock and were now walking through the park, not in a particular rush to get anywhere. The lunch had been lovely. Gene had taken Alex to a nice little pub he knew and they had spent an easy two hours in there, just enjoying one another's company.

'What was it that you needed to get in town Gene?' she suddenly remembered.

'Oh yeah. Mikey's birthday present.' He said in realisation, hardly believing that he had almost forgotten. 'Which reminds me, do yer fancy comin' up ter Manchester wi' me next weekend?'

'Why?'

'Well it's Mikey's birthday in a few weeks time an' I don't know when I'm gonna get another chance ter go up there beforehand.'

'OK.' Alex replied, having no idea at all why he was telling her about some random guy's birthday. 'Who's Mikey, a friend of yours?'

'No, he's my son.' Gene said absentmindedly, whilst still trying to figure out what to buy him for his birthday.

Alex stopped walking and merely gaped at Gene.

'Your son?' she said, shocked.

Gene brought his attention back to the present and promptly looked down at his feet. _'Shit. I forgot I hadn't told her yet.'_ He was terrified at what her reaction would be to the bombshell he had just thoughtlessly dropped on her.

'Yeh. My son, Mikey.' He said quietly.

Alex just stood there gob-smacked. _'He has a child?'_ Her brain was having trouble processing this new information, she had had no idea that Gene was a father, she had just assumed that he didn't have any kids. He'd never mentioned any before now.

Gene looked up when Alex had been silent for several moments. He saw the look of shock and disbelief on her face and tried to work out what this meant. _'She has a little girl doesn't she? Why is this such a big deal?'_ he asked himself. 'Alex, I'm sorry I didn't tell yer before, I should 'ave done.' Still nothing. 'Well are yeh gonna say somethin'?'

The initial shock was beginning to wear off and Alex replied. 'Yes. Sorry, Gene. Just a shock. I didn't know you had any children.'

'Well yer wouldn't, would yer?'

'No. I suppose not. So how many do you have? And where are they?' she asked, incredulous that she had seen or heard nothing of the existence of Gene's children.

'Just Mikey. 'e lives with me in-laws, well me ex-in-laws, back up in Manchester.'

Gene took Alex's hand and led her over to a bench a little way away, knowing that this could be a lengthy discussion.

'Look. I know I shoulda told you and I'm sorry 'bout that, I jus' don't talk 'bout my personal life very much.'

'It's OK Gene, honestly. I could hardly criticise you for that, could I? I'd be an awful hypocrite if I did, I've barely told you anything about my life either, have I?'

'S'pose not. But this is fairly major isn't it? I, at leas' know you 'ave a daughter.'

Alex felt sadness tug at her heart at the mention of Molly, but was determined to stay in the present. She was genuinely intrigued at the thought of the great "Manc Lion" being a dad and wanted to learn about his son, knowing that he was likely to become a large part in her life now. 'Well, yes. So what's he like? How old is he?'

'Well, 'e's gonna be five in a couple o' weeks time.' A wistfully proud expression settled in Gene's features as he continued to explain to Alex about his son. 'Righ' cheeky little sod he is. Constantly demandin' attention, never lets yeh 'ave a minute's peace. Trainin' 'im up ter be a City supporter, not 'avin' any son o' mine growin' up ter support United!'

Alex giggled. 'Sounds like someone else I know Gene.' She was fascinated by this side of Gene. 'Seriously though, he sounds like a lovely little boy.'

'Yeh. The lad's all righ'. Elsa says 'e's the spittin' image o' me, not sure I see it meself.' Then a sad look crossed his face. 'Don't get ter see 'im much now though.'

'Who's Elsa? Your ex-wife? Why didn't you stay up there with him Gene?'

'No, Janey left a few years back now, Elsa's my mother-in-law, lovely lady, she and her 'usband Bernie look after little Mikey.' Gene explained. 'Couldn't face stayin' in Manchester after Sam died, but livin' in London wi' a dad like me that works long hours is 'ardly a suitable life for a young lad, is it? Wha' the 'ell would I be like lookin' after a little kid anyway?'

Alex merely shook her head in astonishment. She had no idea what Gene would be like as a father, she couldn't picture it just yet. She guessed that she would just have to wait until next weekend to find out.

'You sure you want to introduce me to him Gene?' Alex asked tentatively, not wanting to force herself on his son.

'Do you not want ter meet 'im? I can understand if you don't.' Gene mumbled, not actually understanding at all.

'Of course I do Gene. He's your son, of course I want to meet him. But won't your ex-wife mind?'

'Like I said, Janey left ages ago and I'm sure Elsa and Bernie wouldn't mind at all. In fact, Elsa would probably love ter meet yer.' Gene said fondly.

'What happened with your wife, Gene?' Alex asked, her curiosity burning. 'You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, I'm just interested.'

'As far as I know, she's currently livin' in Spain wi' some tosser she met jus' before she left me.'

'No, I mean what happened between the two of you?'

'Yer want the whole sorry story?' Gene asked.

'You can tell me as little or as much as you like.'

'All righ' then.' He said with a slight sigh, but didn't really mind telling Alex, it was old history now anyway. 'Well, I'd known Janey since school, we'd always got on all right and I got on great wi' her folks. We got together when I was twenty, about a year after I joined the police force. We dated fer a little while, nothin' serious, lust mainly.' Alex raised an eyebrow at this, trying to imagine a twenty-year-old Gene Hunt. 'Well, anyway, one day she announces she's pregnant.'

Alex looked confused. 'But I thought you said you only had one kid?'

'I do.' Said Gene a little bitterly. 'She miscarried a couple months in. By tha' time, 'owever, the damage had already been done and the engagement 'ad already been announced.'

'Oh, Gene. I'm sorry.' Alex said sympathetically.

'S'all righ'. We couldn't 'ave coped wi' a kid back then anyway.' Gene stated. 'Don't get me wrong, Janey and I got on well, but we didn't love each other. She were only jus' nineteen when we were married, too young ter settle down really, as was I, but I couldn't back out on me word. That was that really, jus' went down'ill from there.'

'But you were married for such a long time, why did it suddenly break down just a few years ago?'

'Nearly twenty years. We hadn't been on speakin' terms for a long time, led completely separate lives. I did things I'm not proud o', affairs, comin' 'ome drunk nearly ev'ry night. But she were jus' as bad, never 'ome, causin' awful arguments jus' ter wind me up.'

'I can't imagine what it would be like to be stuck in a marriage like that. It must have been terrible.'

'It certainly wasn't a walk in the park. Well, some'ow she ended up pregnant wi' Mikey. Neither of us particularly wanted a kid, but she decided to keep it.' The bitterness in his voice showed clearly now. 'When 'e was born she changed, wanted nothin' ter do wi' the lad, wasn't interested. I tried me best, stopped all the affairs, cut down on drinkin', for the lad's sake. Eventually when 'e were about six months old she left, 'asn't seen 'er son since.'

'She left?! Having decided to keep him she just left?' Alex felt outraged at this woman, not understanding how she could have willingly abandoned her little boy.

'Yep. We sorted the divorce through the lawyers, never even spoke to 'er. Nothin' ter say.'

'What happened to Mikey then? You were still working full-time then, weren't you?'

'Yea. 'E went ter live wi' Elsa and Bernie, I still used ter see 'im nearly ev'ry day but it jus' wasn't practical for me ter take care of a baby. Me mam would 'ave taken 'im but she's getting' on and it's only 'er now me dad's dead.'

'So how often do you get to see him now? It can't be very much.'

A look of intense pain flickered across Gene's face, similar to the pain Alex felt whenever she thought about trying to get home to Molly.

'It's been nearly two years since I moved down 'ere now and I only get ter see him every few weeks. It's sometimes a couple o' months between each visit, it's been nearly two since the last time I saw 'im.'

'It must be hard Gene.'

'Yeh.' He was quiet for a minute, thinking about his little boy. He mentally shook himself, pushing the pain out of his mind. 'Do yer fancy it then Bolls? Manchester next weekend? That way you can meet Mikey and me Mam all in one visit, kill two birds wi' one stone.'

'I'd love to Gene.' Said Alex, intrigued and excited at the thought of meeting his little boy. 'Hang on a minute, your mother?'

Gene laughed at the look of dread on Alex's face. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He got up holding his hand out to Alex and she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

'Don't worry 'bout her. She'll love yer, I promise.'

* * *

Later that evening the couple were back at Alex's flat, she had cooked for the two of them and they had enjoyed a casual dinner in front of the TV. When Alex had finished the washing up she went to rejoin Gene on the sofa. He had his bare feet resting on the coffee table and was reading the paper, completely at ease. She sat down, leaning against the arm of the sofa and put her feet in his lap. She loved Gene when he was like this, calm and relaxed, so different to the Gene Hunt she usually encountered at the station.

The two of them had hardly been separated by more than a few metres all day. Having been apart all that week neither wanted to let the other out of their sight.

'I think Mikey will really like you, yer know.' Gene stated looking up from his newspaper.

'Really?' Alex was worried about meeting him next weekend. The little boy was clearly very important to Gene and she wanted to get on well with his son.

'Yer.' Gene said thoughtfully. 'He can be a bit shy when 'e firs' meets someone, but I think he'll take a likin' to yer.'

'I hope so. I don't know how to deal with young boys, having only had a daughter myself.'

'Of course. Speaking o' which, will I ever get to meet the famous Molly? I'm surprised we 'aven't all been introduced to 'er, seein' as you go on about 'er so much.' Gene asked with genuine curiosity.

Alex felt a sharp stab in her chest at the mention of her daughter and fought with her mind to stay in control. If she let herself think about Molly too much it brought up so many questions about getting home, whether any of this was real and she couldn't cope with the pain.

'She's with her dad at the moment.' She told him vaguely, _'At least I hope she is.'_ She thought, secretly hoping that her ex-husband would be useful for once in his life and have gone to look after his daughter. She could see that Gene was about to ask why she never saw her then, so she added quickly. 'He lives in America.'

'Oh.' Was all he said. She wasn't exactly lying to him, but it still wasn't anywhere near the truth and it made her feel bad.

'Look, I can't actually say much more, I don't know how all this happened. All I know is that I can't see her at the moment. I hope I will though, someday soon.' She said quietly, trying not to think of the implications for her and Gene if that particular wish came true.

'It all righ', yer don't have ter explain.' He said, seeing that the subject was upsetting her.

'The two of you would get on like a house on fire.' Gene looked surprised at this statement. 'She'd love you, you're the total opposite to Matt, probably why I love you so much.' She said with a smile.

Gene smiled back at her and then asked. 'Is Matt yer ex-'usband?'

Alex nodded. 'Yea. Matthew Drake.'

Now Gene was the one burning with curiosity. 'And?'

Alex laughed at his impatience. 'You really want to know?'

'Yes. I want to know what I've got ter live up to.' He admitted good-naturedly.

'Well, he's American, a very successful lawyer, tall, good-looking, funny.' Alex teased.

'Oh, great. That makes me feel so good 'bout meself.' Gene said, the smile quickly replaced with a scowl.

She stroked his arm reassuringly. 'You've got nothing to worry about as far as he's concerned, we weren't right for each other. He may have seemed perfect on paper, but the reality was a little different.'

'Well, 'e sounds perfect for yer, jus' what I imagined yer type would be. Bet 'e was posh an' all.' Not reassured at all, having just had his worst fears confirmed, that he wasn't anywhere near good enough for her.

'He was a bit. And he wasn't my type, I know that now.' Gene didn't look convinced. 'Every young girl dreams of finding a guy like him to sweep them off their feet and I was no exception. I met him when I was in America with the CIA. I was in my early twenties, ridiculously naïve and consequently fell head over heels for him.'

'This is hardly reassurin' me, is it?' still scowling. 'Sounds like you were infatuated wi' 'im.'

'That's just it Gene. I was in love with the idea of him, the fantasy, not the actual man. I loved what he represented and over-looked everything else.' She said, imploring him to understand. 'Well, anyway, we got married when I was twenty-four and had Molly a little over a year later. That's when the cracks started to show.'

'What do yer mean?'

'I started to see him for the man he really was, rather than the man I wanted him to be.' She said a little sadly. 'I had imagined he would be a brilliant father, but he seemed completely uninterested in Molly. Worked all the time, well so he said, I found out later that he was actually having an affair.'

'Bastard.' He growled, ignoring the hypocrisy of his own statement. _'How could anyone cheat on a woman like Alex?'_ he thought, incredulous. 'How did you find out?'

'Molly was about a year old, I was becoming increasingly unhappy, thinking I may have made a mistake in marrying Matt so quickly. One night, Molly wasn't well, she had a cold and I wanted to take her to the doctors. Matt had said he was working late and so I rang him at the office with no answer.' The bitterness started to seep into her voice. 'I tried a couple more times and eventually a woman answered, his secretary apparently. I refused to believe he could have been cheating on me so I asked him about it when he finally got in and the whole truth came out in the end.'

'What did yeh do?' Gene asked while opening a bottle and pouring them both a glass of wine.

'Well, you can imagine I was devastated. My fantasy had been blown out of the water and I was stuck in another country with a bastard for a husband and a baby girl to look after.' Alex took a sip of her wine. 'In the end I decided the best thing to do for me and Molly was to leave him. So, I filed for a divorce and moved back over to England.'

'Must 'ave been hard though, full-time job and a mum.' He said, feeling a certain hatred towards her ex-husband, only some of which was jealousy. 'How could 'e do it, wi' the kid an' all?'

'It's not all his fault Gene. He never pretended to be anything other than himself, I just saw what I wanted to see.' Alex felt strange defending Matt, but what she was saying was true. 'It took me a while to realise we weren't right for each other, never were. He's still with the same woman now, Becky her name is, nice girl.' Alex laughed at the ridiculous of it all. 'She came to our wedding you know?'

'What can yer possibly find funny 'bout that?' Gene said in surprise.

'We were so young Gene and it was a long time ago, when you look back at the whole situation it is a little amusing, in a surreal sort of way.' Gene still didn't get what on earth she was going on about. 'We didn't have to put up with twenty years of each other, there wasn't time enough for me to be bitter about it.'

'Do you still speak to him?' Gene asked, his jealousy flaring up again.

'No. Only when we had to arrange him seeing Molly.' She sensed what he was getting at. 'You honestly have nothing to worry about, I was never in love with him like I am with you.'

That put the smile back on Gene's face. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. 'Likewise Bolly. Never been in love before, scares the shit out o' me if I'm honest.'

'Seriously? You've never fallen in love with anyone else?' Alex asked astonished. She may not have loved her ex-husband or previous partners anywhere near as much as she loved Gene, didn't even compare, but she had still been in love before.

'Nope. Not really the romantic, 'ead-over-heels fallin' kinda guy. In case you hadn't noticed.' He said with a sarcastic smile on his face, Alex giggled. 'Why do yer think I'm so crap at this? Dunno what the 'ell I'm doin' most o' the time.'

Alex moved to snuggle up next to him and kissed him thoroughly. 'You're not crap at this at all.' She said seductively against his mouth. 'In fact, Mr Hunt, you're _very_ good at it.'

Gene smirked. 'That's what I like ter hear Bolls.' He pressed his lips back to hers and kissed her passionately, hands cupping her face as hers wound into his hair, effectively ending any further conversation for that night.

* * *

**I appreciate that everyone has different views on Gene and Alex's previous marriages so this may not be to everyone's liking, but it was fun to write so I hope it was OK. Please review. (Edited slightly thanks to tHgo)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the great reviews again, keep them coming.**

**Don't own anything. Wish I did though. All characters (except the ones I made up) and the TV Show are property of the BBC etc.**

* * *

Ray walked into CID at just gone nine on Monday morning with a worried look on his face.

'Has 'e noticed I'm late yet?' he asked to no-one in particular.

'Who?' Chris asked, as non-plussed as ever.

'The Guv, you div. 'E's gonna kill me if last week was anythin' to go by.' He retorted, looking like a kid who was waiting to get a bollocking from a teacher.

'You're safe Ray. The Guv's not in yet.' Shaz stated, amused at the power the Guv had over a tough guy like Ray. He looked visibly relieved at what Shaz had said and settled himself into his seat.

'How come 'e's not here then? Not like the Guv ter be late, 'e's usually here way before the rest of us.' Ray asked, curious as to where DCI Hunt could be. No-one bothered to ask about DI Drake because she was nearly always late.

At that moment the doors to CID opened, everyone looked up expectantly and were shocked to see their two senior officers walk in together. They were even more surprised to see that DCI Hunt had his hand on the small of DI Drake's back and they both appeared to be smiling.

Gene pushed Alex through the doors, his attention focused totally on her. She turned her head back and smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. He suddenly noticed several faces staring at them agog, he quickly broke contact with Alex and settled his expression back into his customary pout.

Alex bit her lip to keep from laughing. 'Good morning everyone.' She greeted, before going to sit at her desk, leaving Gene stood at the doors on his own. He sent a glare in her direction, but the humour in his eyes sort of defeated the object.

'Shoulda known it would be too much ter expect you lot ter be workin' when I arrived.' He said in an attempt to cover his embarrassment and then strode into his office without another word.

When the door to DCI Hunt's office closed there was a brief stunned silence before the chatter started up again.

'I thought they weren't together anymore.' Chris said, totally confused.

Ray merely shrugged his shoulders. 'Summit must have 'appened over the weekend.'

'You know I think that's the first time I've seen your DCI smile since I've been here.' Tom said to the two men.

'Well I'm glad, means I won't be on the end of 'is bad mood any longer.' Ray stated, clearly fed up with being on the receiving end of the Guv's temper over the last couple of weeks.

Shaz left the guys to gossip about this development and went over to DI Drake's desk with a big smile on her face.

'So what happened Ma'am?' she asked Alex expectantly.

'Erm, I don't really know actually.' Struggling to remember how she and Gene had suddenly made up. 'We just got around to talking to each other on Friday and sorted a few things out.'

'I told him to come and talk to you over a week ago, but he wouldn't listen.' Shaz said, exasperated.

'You did?' Alex asked surprised. 'Stubborn man.' She muttered affectionately, looking over in the direction of his office. She found him staring at her and when she met his gaze he beckoned to her.

'Yes Guv?' she asked as she closed the door behind her.

'Don't act all innocent wi' me.' He growled.

'What on earth are you going on about?'

'Yer left me stood there on me own to deal wi' it.'

Alex laughed. 'You didn't say anything about it!'

'Still. Wasn't fair.' he grumbled. 'Your fault anyway.'

'How was that my fault? I wasn't the one embarrassed to be caught smiling for once in his life.' She said, still giggling.

'Oi! I weren't embarrassed, the Gene Genie never gets embarrassed.' Alex laughed even harder at that. 'Stop laughing.'

She bit her lip to stop another giggle escaping. 'Of course not Gene.' She said with an attempt at a straight face. 'And how was it my fault? If you don't like them to see you happy, or with me, then you could quite easily have achieved that.'

'I was distracted, forgot they were there.' He mumbled. 'And seeing as you were the one distractin' me it is therefore your fault.'

Alex shook her head in amusement. 'Impossible man.'

He merely scowled at her, but she could see he was trying desperately not to smile. Leaning over his desk so that she was closer to his face she gave him a brilliant view of her cleavage.

'I guess you don't want me to kiss you to make up for it.' She said quietly with a seductive smile on her lips. 'People might see.'

Gene groaned with longing, his gaze flickering between her breasts and her lips. He wanted to take her over the desk right there and then, not caring that they were at work with the rest of the team staring at them. He was about to lean in and kiss the life out of her when she abruptly stood up with a smug expression on her face.

'Not fair Alex.' He growled at her, voice thick with desire.

She grinned at him. 'You can punish me later Gene.' With that promise she waltzed out of his office, leaving Gene gazing helplessly after her.

As Alex sat down at her desk DI Gordon walked into the station and made a bee-line straight for her.

'Good morning Alex.'

She returned his greeting with a smile. 'Morning, Mitch.'

'It's good to see you smile, what's brought this on?' he asked, obviously having picked up on her drastic mood change from the previous week.

'Oh, numerous things.' She said distractedly, her mind was otherwise occupied with a very different man. She had been day-dreaming for some while when Mitch interrupted her thoughts.

'Alex?' He prompted, waving his hand in front of her face.

'Oh. Sorry Mitch.' She smiled. 'Was there something you wanted?'

'I was just coming to tell you that we may have made some progress with our case.'

Alex forced herself to focus on what Mitch was saying. 'That's great, what have you found?'

'I've just got off the phone with my DCI and he said that one of our informants told him that he's seen Ricky Ball back in Nottingham over the weekend but that he was supposedly coming back down to London in a few days.'

'That's good. Are your team going to try and get him while he's in Nottingham then?'

'No, we still haven't found out anything useful about his dealings down here yet. So our Guv wants us to stay here until we get something that can help with the investigation.'

'That sort of puts you back to square one doesn't it?' Alex asked confused at how this was good news.

'Well yes it does a bit. We're just relieved that he hasn't dropped off the radar completely, at least we know we still have a chance of tracking him now.' He said, grinning down at her, obviously excited at this news.

Alex smiled back at him. 'That's great Mitch. I hope this is all worthwhile. You've spent such a lot of time down here now that it would be a shame if it doesn't get any results.'

'Yes, we hope so too.'

'I guess that means that you and Tom will be here for a little while longer then?'

'Yes. Sorry you'll have to put up with us for a few weeks more at least.' He gave her a dazzling smile. 'Still. Means we get to spend more time together doesn't it?' He said more as a statement than a question, the intent clear in his tone.

'Erm.' Alex stalled, unsure how to reply. It wasn't Mitch's fault that he didn't know she and Gene were back on. 'Sure.'

'Great.' He said cheerfully as he walked away. He extracted Tom from his conversation with Chris and Ray and they both walked out of CID.

'_Great.'_ Alex echoed less enthusiastically in her thoughts. She hadn't realised until then what DI Gordon's friendliness towards her had meant. _'Gene will end up smashing his face in if he's not careful.'_ This thought made her look back in the direction of DCI Hunt's office and she found him staring right at her, his expression unreadable.

She sighed and got out of her chair. She didn't want to be the one to tell him that DI Gordon and DC Harris were going to be round for a couple more weeks at the very least, but she figured it would be better coming from her than from someone else.

His expression was still unreadable as she entered his office and this unsettled Alex a little.

'What do yer want Alex?' he said dispassionately as she closed the door behind her. All his insecurities had come back in full swing as he had watched Alex talking and smiling with DI Gordon and he was doing his utmost to keep his temper in check.

'Er…' Alex was a little stung by the coldness of his tone and she momentarily forgot what she was going to say.

Gene raised his eyebrows impatiently at her. 'Well Bolls?'

'I was just talking to Mitch and…'

'Yes. I had noticed that you and _Mitch_ were enjoying a cosy little chat.' He sneered, not impressed by her casual use of DI Gordon's first name.

'I knew it.' She said as it suddenly dawned on her. 'You're jealous, aren't you?'

'Of what?' he snapped, getting up and going to stand opposite her.

'DI Gordon.'

'Am not.' He sniffed and looked away from her. 'Don't care who yeh spend yer time with.'

'Oh?' Alex raised her eyebrows. 'You won't mind that they're staying for a few more weeks then?' she asked nonchalantly. She knew it was childish to try and antagonise him, but she couldn't help it when he was being so pig-headed.

'What?' he barked. 'Well, that's just fan-bloody-tastic, isn't it?!'

At the sound of the Guv's voice, the team turned their attention to his office, watching their senior officers avidly through the glass. Shaz despaired at the two of them and tried to tune out the various mutterings from the rest of the team as to what could possibly have gone wrong now.

'Problem with that Guv?' she smirked at him. 'Why can't you just admit that you're jealous of him?' she asked, voice raised, thoroughly annoyed now.

'How the bloody 'ell could I not be when the bastard's drooling all over yer righ' in front of my face?!' he shouted before he could stop himself and regretted it instantly.

'He was not drooling over me Gene, we were talking about the case.' She decided that now was not the best time to mention Mitch's comment at the end of their conversation.

'Defendin' 'im again? You didn't seem particularly unhappy with 'is company either.' He instantly wished he hadn't accused her, he hadn't meant it.

'There's nothing to defend Gene!' Truly angry now. 'And don't start blaming me to make up for your insecurities!'

He sat on the edge of his desk and stared at the floor. 'Sorry Alex. I didn't mean that.'

Seeing him looking so dejected cooled Alex's temper almost immediately.

'I know Gene.' She said more softly. 'What is it that bugs you so much about him? He hasn't done anything.'

'He jus' gets under my skin. I don't like the way 'e is wi' you.' He admitted half-truthfully.

Alex saw straight through his excuse. 'What is it really Gene?'

'I jus' told yer, didn't I?' he said not looking at her.

'That may be part of it, but there's more I can tell.' She stated. 'Please tell me, don't shut me out, Gene.' She pleaded, remembering the pain of the previous week that had resulted from the last time he had refused to tell her what he was thinking.

Gene looked up at Alex's desperate tone and saw the anxious look in her eyes. He rubbed his forehead and fought with the part of his mind that told him to keep quiet.

'I don't want ter lose you Alex.' He said quietly. 'I'm not jealous of 'im as such, it's jus' that 'e represents everythin' that I'm not.'

'Why is that a bad thing?' she asked softly.

'C'mon Alex, seriously. I mean look at 'im and then look at me.' He sighed. 'When it's just me and you it's great, but then I see 'im and it makes me realise how outta my league you are.'

'Gene, that's ridiculous. You shouldn't measure yourself against men like Mitch, if anything they should be trying to measure up to you.' She said, imploring him to see things from her point of view. 'Sure he may be charming and good-looking, but so are you. And you're forgetting the most important thing.'

'Wha's that then?' he asked grudgingly.

'The fact that I love you, not him; the rest doesn't matter.'

He smiled half-heartedly. 'Love you too Bolls.'

She beamed at him. 'You've got nothing to be jealous of. I don't want anyone else. So please stop being so paranoid, you're not going to lose me Gene. Well, not if I've got anything to do with it anyway.'

His face split into a wide smile and then looked a little sheepish. 'Sorry. I've been a bit of a prick, haven't I?'

'A little bit.' She said as he pulled her in between his legs. 'They're watching you know Gene?'

He glanced over Alex's shoulder at the team, who ineffectively quickly tried to make it look as if they hadn't been staring.

'Don't care.' He mumbled, before pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly and lovingly, pouring his apology for his behaviour into his actions, as he had struggled to do so with words. His mouth moved against hers for a minute before Alex parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue access to her mouth. They both groaned with satisfaction when their tongues met and their kiss deepened, becoming more passionate, more urgent, leaving them both wanting more.

They eventually broke contact and they rested their foreheads against each other, fighting for breath, both fairly flushed in the face. When Alex's breathing had slowed a little she remembered that they were in Gene's office and that the blinds were open. She looked over her shoulder and fought back a giggle at the faces gawping at her.

'I think we have an audience Gene.' She said as she tried to moved away, but found she was held firmly in place.

'Don't move jus' yet Bolls.' He growled. 'Or they might see more than they bargained for.'

Alex looked down and smirked. _'Definitely more than they bargained for.'_ She folded back into his embrace and placed a trail of kisses along his jaw-line.

'We wouldn't want that now, would we Gene?' she asked in between kisses.

Gene groaned. 'That's not 'elpin' the situation much Bolly.'

Alex giggled but stopped her ministrations. Gene rested his forehead back against hers, eyes closed, breathing slowly and deliberately. Eventually he lifted his head and pulled back to look into her eyes, seeing nothing but love and desire there.

'Any chance we can get out o' here early?' he asked hopefully.

Alex looked at the clock behind Gene and sighed. 'Much as I would love to, it's only eleven 'o' clock. Might look a bit suspicious if we left this early.' She said with a cheeky grin.

Gene groaned in frustration, really wishing he and Alex had taken the day off. 'In that case Drake, get out o' my office before I have you done wi' assaultin' a senior police officer!'

Alex smiled and rolled her eyes, reluctantly retreating from her DCI's office, giving him a swift kiss on the lips as she went. Ignoring the numerous wolf-whistles sent her way from the many male members of the team.

'What on earth was that all about Ma'am?' Shaz asked as Alex sat back at her desk.

Alex smiled to herself. 'Just having a discussion.'

'I don't understand how the two of you can swap from being in the middle of a blazing row to, well, that.' Shaz gestured, slightly embarrassed.

Alex laughed. 'Don't you and Chris ever fight Shaz?'

'Yes, of course, but never like that. Never as often as you and the Guv either Ma'am.' She said pointedly.

'Probably a good thing Shaz, all the shouting tends to take it out of you.' She smiled at the younger woman. 'You know you and Chris are a lot more mature than me and Gene sometimes. You act more the way a grown-up couple should, a lot less publicly as well.' Referring to their little display a moment ago.

'Yea. We do all right.' Shaz smiled back. 'What made him suddenly change his mind? He was embarrassed to even be seen touching you this morning.'

'No idea Shaz. I haven't got a clue what goes through his head sometimes.'

* * *

DI Gordon and DC Harris didn't walk back into the station until much later that day, they had been out talking to people, but with no luck and so came back to the station.

Tom walked over to Alex to say hello, pleased to see her looking so happy. He assumed it had something to do with the man that was perched next to her on the desk.

'Hi Tom. Any luck today?' She smiled at him.

'Nope, not really.' He smiled back. 'But there is only so much we can do until Ricky shows up again.'

'You heard any more about when he's coming back to London?'

Tom shook his head. 'No only what the Guv,' Tom quickly looked at DCI Hunt. 'I mean my Guv, said to DI Gordon earlier.

'Hey Tom!' called Ray from the other side of the room, where he was sat with Chris and Shaz. 'You coming to Luigi's tonight?'

'See you later.' He said to Alex as he turned to go and join the other officers. Alex smiled at him and then went back to her conversation with Gene.

They both looked up as DI Gordon approached and Alex registered the slight surprise on his face to see her and Gene sitting next to each other. She also felt Gene stiffen slightly beside her and prayed he wouldn't do anything stupid.

'Hey Alex.' Mitch greeted with a smile.

'Hi Mitch. Tom says your day hasn't been very useful.'

'Hmm. It was a bit of a waste of time, no-one seems to have heard anything. But we're going to start looking by the docks tomorrow so maybe someone down there will know.'

Alex admired the man's optimism. 'Well that's good. I'm sure you're sick of London by now.'

'Oh, I don't know. It has some redeeming qualities.' He said looking at her. Gene sat up a little straighter, but to Alex's surprise, he remained quiet.

'So.' She said, trying to find something to change the subject. 'What are you doing tonight? I know that Tom's going down to Luigi's, you going to join him?'

'Actually, I was wondering whether you wanted to accompany me to dinner this evening.' He asked confidently, ignoring the fact that DCI Hunt was there completely.

Gene had been trying very hard to keep his temper under control while Alex had been talking to DI Gordon. But when he asked her out to dinner he snapped, he was just about to lunge at the cocky twat when he felt Alex's hand on his thigh. It calmed him just enough to remain seated, but he continued to glare at DI Gordon.

'Err…' she looked at Gene and then back at Mitch. 'I've got plans tonight Mitch, sorry.'

'Oh, right.' He said, a little disappointed. 'Another time then?'

'Erm…' she shot another worried glance at Gene. 'Maybe.'

'Great.' Mitch said, smile back in place as he walked off.

Alex slowly turned to look at Gene, terrified at what he was going to say. He wasn't looking at her, staring directly at the floor, jaw set and a muscle jumping in his cheek.

'Gene?' she asked tentatively.

He didn't move, still staring at the floor, trying to keep his anger under control.

Alex checked around to see if anyone was watching. Seeing that they were all immersed in conversation on the other side of the room, she put a hand on his cheek and pulled his face up to hers. His eyes were cold and unreadable.

'Gene? Are you all right?'

'Fine.' He snapped.

'Hey. Don't snap at me, I said no, didn't I?'

'Yea, this time. "Maybe".' He mimicked bitterly.

'What else was I supposed to say?' she said annoyed.

'Oh, I don't know. How about "fuck off yer arrogant…'

'Gene, don't.' She cut him off.

He looked back at the floor, knowing he was being unreasonable. Alex leant over slightly and placed a tentative kiss on his cheek, her hand still on his thigh. He relaxed his jaw a little and looked back at her, most of the anger gone from his expression.

'I'm sorry I didn't make it clearer, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.'

'He'll be back yer know. 'e's one o' those pathetic types who don't give up.'

'Then I'll keep telling him no. I won't give him the option of maybe next time, OK?'

'OK.' He said mollified.

'I'm proud of you.' She said smiling at him.

'Why?' he asked, more than a little surprised.

'Thought you would have beaten him to a pulp, I underestimated you.'

Gene smiled a little. 'Very nearly did. Your influence that. Wouldn't 'ave given it a second thought about flattentin' the pretentious wanker before I met yeh.'

'Well I'm glad you didn't, thank you.' She kissed him lightly on the lips, before standing up and dragging him with her. 'Come on, let's get out of here.'

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Didn't really plan this one, sort of wrote itself.**

**Please keep reviewing, your comments are really encouraging.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again thanks for all the reviews and the favouriting. I never expected my writing to go down so well, and I definitely never expected to have written so much! I had been planning on making this eight or nine chapters max, this is now Chapter 10 with another two already written and I'm no-where near finished!**

**Again don't own any of the brilliantly constructed characters or the show, just using them for my own entertainment.**

* * *

Alex awoke on Thursday to an incessant beeping and groaned into her pillow. Eyes still tightly shut, she moved her arm a little and prodded the still sleeping form of her DCI. She marvelled at his ability to sleep through anything, he wouldn't wake if a bomb exploded right next to him.

'Gene. Get the alarm, would you?' she mumbled, still half asleep. Nothing. She prodded him a little harder this time. 'Gene. Turn off the sodding alarm.'

Gene woke up at the second jab into his ribs and grumbled. 'Bastard phone. You get it. S'on your side o' the bed.'

'_Oh. Phone. Not alarm.'_ Alex rolled over and glanced at the clock. '_3am? What the hell?'_ She fumbled around on her bedside table for the lamp switch and eventually picked up the phone.

'This had better be good.' She mumbled.

'Hiya Boss. Didn't mean to wake you.' Came the all too cheery voice of DC Skelton on the other end of the line.

'Chris it's three 'o' clock in the morning. What on earth do you want?' she asked wearily.

'3-fuckin'-am! Wha' the fuck is that twat doin' callin' at this hour?!' Gene almost shouted as he sat up, too awake to go back to sleep now.

Alex turned around and almost laughed at the look of outrage on his face, especially with sleep-mussed hair. He more resembled an angry kitten that had been disturbed from its sleep than the mighty Manc Lion.

Chris cleared his throat uncomfortably. 'Ahh. That answers me next question, shoulda know the Guv would be there, wondered why I didn't get an answer on his phone.'

'Yes. He's here. Now what did you want? Do you want to talk to him?'

'No, s'okay. It's jus' there's been another rape.'

'What!' Alex said, fully awake now. 'When?'

'Couple of hours ago. She's at the 'ospital now Boss, jus' come round. Thought you and the Guv should know.'

'Thanks Chris. We're heading over now.' Alex said hurriedly and hung up the phone.

'Bolls. Please tell me you were jokin' when yer said we were goin' somewhere.' Gene growled, not amused that he was being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night.

Alex was already getting dressed. 'We're going to the hospital. Another girl has been raped.'

'Oh Christ. When?' He asked, getting out of bed, a little more awake now.

'Chris said it was a couple of hours ago.'

'All righ'. C'mon then Bolly, let's go.'

* * *

'She awake Chris?' Gene asked when they reached the hospital. Chris was slumped in one of the waiting room chairs, barely awake himself.

'Think so. The doc said she came round 'bout half hour ago. Was gonna leave it till the mornin' but Shaz said you'd want to know.'

'Thanks Chris. How come you found out, surely Viv would have called the Guv first?'

'Well 'e would have done Boss, but Shaz and I went back to the station after pub closing time at just gone twelve and got the call from the girl's parents when we were there. Would 'ave called you then but she were out for the count so there didn't seem much point.'

Gene nodded. 'So wha's her name then?'

'Jessie Watson. Haven't been in to see 'er yet, but we spoke to her parents briefly. She's eighteen, still lives at home, was on her way back from a mate's birthday party when it 'appened apparently.'

At that moment Shaz appeared with two coffees, still looking surprisingly chirpy considering the time.

'Hiya Ma'am. Guv.' She greeted.

'Hi Shaz. Thanks for staying here tonight, I can imagine the two have you have got things you'd rather have been doing. Why don't you both get off home? The Guv and I will stay and talk to Jessie.'

'Thanks Boss. I'm shattered.' Chris said as he staggered to his feet and took Shaz's hand.

'See you in the morning.' Shaz said to her senior officers before dragging Chris out of the hospital.

'C'mon then Bolls. Let's go find this girl.'

Alex walked up to the nearest nurse. 'Excuse me. I'm DI Alex Drake and this is DCI Hunt. Could you possibly tell me where I might find Miss Jessie Watson?'

The young nurse greeted Alex with a tired smile. 'Sure. Bed three, just down there.'

'Thanks.'

Gene clearly hadn't been listening to the exchange and was staring into space, still half-asleep. Alex grabbed his hand to pull him in the direction the nurse had gestured and was surprised when he didn't retract it, he never allowed such a public display of affection. After a second he snapped his attention back to her, squeezed her hand lightly and then let his drop back to his side.

'You accuse me of day-dreaming Gene and look at you, you're on a different planet today.' Alex chided affectionately, smiling at him.

'There's a difference between bein' too knackered to concentrate and goin' into that little world in yer head, Mrs. Fruitcake.' He retorted pointedly, smiling back at her.

Alex just rolled her eyes and walked off in the direction of cubicle three. They found it easily enough but the curtains were pulled closed and they didn't want to disturb Jessie if she was sleeping.

'Are you the police?' A short man in his late forties approached the two of them.

'Yes. DCI Hunt and my colleague, DI Drake.'

'Good. I'm Brian, I'm the one who called you. I was speaking to a younger officer earlier. Jessie's in there with her mother at the moment.' The man put a falsely bright smile on his face as he said the last sentence.

'You must be Jessie's father. I'm Alex. Were you just going in to see her? We can come back later if you like.'

'No, it's all right. She doesn't want me in there anyway, won't let me near her.' He said sounding very concerned and a little hurt.

'She's awake then. Why doesn't she want to see you?' Alex questioned.

Brian shrugged his shoulders dejectedly. 'I don't know, I went in to see her when Lisa, my wife, told me Jessie was awake but she started screaming and crying, so the nurse made me leave.'

Just then a petite woman appeared from behind the curtain. 'I thought I heard voices. I'm Lisa, Jessie's mum. You must be the police.'

'Yes dear. This is DCI Hunt and DI Drake.' Brian gestured at Gene and Alex vaguely before turning to his wife. 'How's she doing love, any better?'

'She's calmed down now, stopped crying and says her headache's starting to subside a bit.' The woman reassured her husband before turning back to the inspectors. 'You can talk to her now if you like.'

'Great.' Gene responded.

Mrs. Watson pulled back the curtain to reveal a pretty girl with long blonde hair, a younger version of her mum. When Jessie saw DCI Hunt her big brown eyes widened and she shrank back into her bed, pulling her sheets up to her chin and started to hyperventilate.

'Mum…mum. Make him go away. Please.' The young girl begged in a whisper.

Gene and Alex backed out of the cubicle and waited until Lisa had soothed her daughter.

'Sorry. I should have thought. She won't be treated by a male doctor either, doesn't even want Brian near her at the moment. Do you mind if DI Drake does the questioning?' Mrs. Watson asked DCI Hunt.

Gene nodded understandingly. 'Course. S'fine. Alex I'll be in the waitin' room, all righ'?'

Alex nodded and followed Mrs. Watson back into the cubicle. The girl looked positively terrified and just stared at Alex with wide eyes.

'Hi Jessie. I'm Alex.' She greeted softly. 'Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?'

Jessie shook her head slightly in assent.

'Do you remember what happened this evening Jessie?'

She nodded.

'Can you tell me about it?'

The girl's eyes widened even further and shook her head again.

'It's OK. You're safe here, no-one's going to hurt you. Let's just start with the beginning of the evening, what did you do?'

Jessie looked relieved at not having to explain the attack just yet and answered Alex's question. 'It was my friend Izzy's eighteenth so some of us went round hers for a few drinks to celebrate.'

'Did you have a lot to drink Jessie?' Alex asked, concerned that her evidence may not be reliable if she was drunk.

She shook her head. 'No. I have to work in the morning so I wasn't drinking.'

'OK. When did you arrive at Izzy's?'

'About eight-ish I guess.'

'And when did you leave?'

'I'm not sure. I think it was about midnight.'

'Did you walk home?'

'Yes, we only live ten minutes away from each other.'

'Did you walk your usual route?'

'Well I usually go the long way round in the dark, because there are more street lights. But I had promised Mum and Dad I would be home by twelve and I was already late, so I took a short-cut through the back alleys.'

Lisa gasped next to her daughter. 'Jessie! What have I told you about going that way at night?'

'I know Mum, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get home. If I hadn't then maybe none of this would have happened.' She said quietly staring at her hands.

'Oh sweetheart. Don't you dare blame yourself, none of this is your fault, none of it.'

'Did you notice anyone following you when you left Izzy's?' Alex asked.

Jessie shook her head. 'I didn't see anyone at all. Then all of a sudden I was grabbed from behind.'

Alex was pleased with how well this was going, Evie had been a sobbing mess by this point. The difference between the two girls' reactions stunned her, though she knew that everyone dealt with things in different ways.

'What happened then?'

Jessie stayed staring at her hands and spoke very quietly, but she showed no signs of breaking down. 'He grabbed my wrists, his leather gloves burnt my skin. Then he spun me round to face him and pushed me up against the wall. I couldn't see his face, it was covered, but I could feel his breath on my neck.' She shuddered at the memory and stopped talking.

'I know it's difficult Jessie, but can you describe what happened then?'

'He shoved something in my mouth to stop me from screaming, holding my wrists above my head with one hand while he undid his trousers and pushed up my skirt.' She couldn't bring herself to explain anymore of the actual incident. 'He must have really hated me, when he kissed me it was so horrible and angry. Afterwards he let me go and ran off. I fell to the ground and stayed there for a little while before trying to get up and make my way home. I guess I must have fallen and hit my head because the next thing I know I woke up here.'

'Did he take anything? Do anything odd?'

'I don't know whether he took anything, I woke up in a hospital gown.'

'Her knickers were missing, they weren't with her clothes when she was brought in.' Lisa added.

'All right. Well thank you Jessie, and you Mrs. Watson. I know it wasn't easy to talk to me tonight.' She said warmly. 'Oh. Do you know a girl called Evie Wood?'

'No, I don't think I know anyone called Evie. Should I?' Jessie asked looking confused.

'No, don't worry. I was just checking.'

'Do you know who brought me in? I don't remember.' She asked more quietly.

Alex shook her head.

'Your dad did sweetie.' Said Lisa. 'He was worried when you didn't come home and went out to look for you.'

'Really?' asked Jessie, her eyes welling up. 'Daddy?' she called out.

Brian came rushing in, thinking something was wrong. Seeing his daughter he strode over to the bed and held her in his arms.

'I'm sorry Dad.' She sobbed.

He stroked her hair soothingly. 'Shh. It's all right darling, I'm here now. Everything's going to be fine.'

Alex backed out of the cubicle slowly, leaving the family to be on their own. She had a lump in her throat, desperately wishing her dad had been there to reassure her when she'd needed him. Instead she had grown up with only Evan for comfort and he had always been awkward when it came to dealing with upset teenage girls.

Gene looked up when he saw Alex, he had been worrying about how she would handle having to talk to yet another rape victim. He sensed that she was a little down, but otherwise composed and she smiled when she saw him. He stood up and enveloped her in a comforting embrace. Not something he would usually do in public, but Alex's happiness was more important than his pride at this moment.

'You all righ'?' He asked as he pulled back.

Alex nodded and smiled. 'What was that for?'

He shrugged, shuffling his feet slightly. 'You looked like yer needed a hug.'

'Thank you.' She said as she reached up slightly to kiss his cheek.

'Don't push it Bolls.' He growled, but his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

Alex laughed weakly. 'All right. Come on then, I'll fill you in on the way back.'

* * *

Given the late night, Gene and Alex had managed to show up to work on time and were actually almost fully awake, they were surprised to find that Shaz was much the same. Chris, however, had his feet up on the desk leaning back in his chair, fast asleep with his mouth wide open.

Gene thumped Chris's desk with his fist making a loud bang. He awoke with a start, wobbled on his chair and ended up on the floor. Gene smirked and made his way to his office as Ray burst out laughing. Chris got up as quick as he could and sat back on his chair, trying to look as if he hadn't just been totally humiliated.

'Poor baby.' Shaz consoled. 'Here. Drink this.' She said as she placed a mug of strong black coffee in front of her boyfriend.

'Shaz. Can you get Evie Wood's statement for me, along with Jessie Watson's from last night?'

'Sure. No problem Ma'am.'

Alex went into the kitchen to make herself and Gene a mug of tea. She knocked on her DCI's office door and entered when barked admittance from within.

His face cracked into a smile when she walked in and she went over to place the mug on his desk.

'Tea, five sugars.' She said.

'Have I ever told yeh how much I love yer, Bolls?' He said jokingly.

'Only when I bring you something. If I'd known all it took was to make you a mug of tea we'd have been together a lot sooner.' She retorted sarcastically.

'Cheeky tart.' He laughed.

'You love me really.' She teased, flashing him a grin.

Gene shifted in his seat and replied in a more serious tone. 'I do though, love yer I mean. May not say it much but never doubt it.'

'I know.' She said flippantly with a playful smile on her face.

'Oi! Yer s'posed ter say it back.' He protested in mock outrage.

'Anyway. I thought I'd go through both Evie and Jessie's statements, see if I can find the commonalities. Make sure it's the same guy and then we can brief the team.'

'Sounds good ter me. Let me know when yer done.'

'Great.' She smiled as she moved to the door. Alex stopped with her hand on the handle and turned back to Gene. 'I love you too by the way.' She stated easily as she waltzed out of his office.

* * *

'OK. I think I've got it all matched up.' Alex announced as she walked into DCI Hunt's office without permission, as she so frequently did.

'You took yer bloody time.' Gene grunted.

She looked at her watch. It was almost one, much later than she had thought. She had been pouring over the statements for hours making sure that she didn't miss any details.

'This is a serious case, Guv. I wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything.'

'All right. Well let's 'ave it then.'

'Well, I'm as sure as I can be in this sort of case that we are dealing with the same man for both incidents, and as I said after the first attack that it wasn't likely to be a one off, then I think it's fairly safe to say we are only looking for one rapist.'

'I could o' told yer that.' Gene stated sarcastically.

Alex rolled her eyes and continued. 'I'm assuming that both the attacks were pre-meditated due to the precautions taken not to give away his identity. Both times the girls said he had his face covered and was wearing leather gloves. I do not think, however, that the girls were pre-chosen.'

'Wha' makes yer say that?'

'Well, neither girl said that they noticed being followed when they left their venues for the evening and Evie and Jessie don't know each other and I can find nothing to link the two of them together. I am guessing that the man was waiting for a girl to go past. Possibly not even the first woman to walk past, he may have waited until a girl took his liking and then attacked.'

'How can yer possibly know tha'? We haven't 'ad any other witnesses seein' a man o' that description on the nights in question.'

'No we haven't, which makes me think that this man must be rather intelligent to keep hidden so well and the controlled nature of the rapes suggests this also. I only say that he waits for the right girl to come along because of the similarities between them. They are both very young women and both quite attractive. It may just be coincidence, I can't say for sure, it's just a hunch.'

'Well I tend to go with my instinct, so I don't see why I shouldn't trust yours fer once.' Gene conceded.

Alex smiled, slightly surprised that he was excepting her theories without too much fuss. 'Rape crimes are often crimes of passion but these seem to be completely controlled, nothing irrational to their nature at all. He makes sure the girls don't scream, makes sure they don't see anything that could identify him, never speaks or appears to make any noise. The most significant thing is the fact that he steals their underwear, I have no idea as to why, there could be several options. He could just want a memento or keep-sake of sorts; it could be symbolic, like a message of some kind. I'm sure it has an important meaning but I don't really know what.'

'So if it's not the usual rape crime, what is 'is motive then?'

'I don't know, which could make it very difficult to find out who it is. The attacks do seem to be changing though so at some point he may slip up.'

'Changin' 'ow?'

'Well he brought something to gag the victim this time, which he didn't before. This suggests maybe he's going to be more careful in future, make absolutely sure that no-one catches him in the act. He also kissed Jessie which he didn't do with Evie.'

'What's so special 'bout tha'?

'A kiss is often perceived as more personal than the act of sex itself, so perhaps the rapist is allowing his emotions to take over, suggesting a lack of control. This could make him easier to catch if his emotions cause errors in his judgement. But Jessie also described the kiss as angry so it may have been more about possession, sort of claiming or marking the victim as his.'

Gene rubbed his face, trying to get his head around Alex's ideas. 'OK. I think I follow most of it. So, basically we haven't got much clue as ter wha's goin' on in this psycho's 'ead, only that he's likely pretty smart and hard ter track.'

'So it would seem. I don't think we'll know the rapist's motives until we actually talk to him and to do that we have to find him first.'

'Righ'. So does any of this psychiatry bollocks o' yours point ter how we can catch the bastard?'

'Psychology.' Alex corrected automatically. 'Not sure if it will help us catch him as such. But it tells us a little of how he operates. The attacks are controlled and pre-planned suggesting that he likes to be in command and pays attention to detail. He feels no need to talk to the victim because he is so self-assured he feels he doesn't need it, he can manipulate them into doing as he wants just with his actions. This amount of dominance and confidence suggests he is perhaps a slightly older man, definitely older than the girls he is attacking at any rate. He is not an old man though as Evie described him as strong and muscular. My guess would be thirties or forties.'

'So we're looking for a tall, muscular, psycho, control-freak in his thirties or forties that likes to rape young women?' Gene asked, slightly sarcastically.

Alex ignored his tone of voice and continued. 'Essentially, yes. But probably not a psycho when you encounter him day to day. His attacks were not passionate and so he is probably not sexually frustrated. Suggesting that he can get women without having to rape them and therefore would appear to be a perfectly normal guy if you spoke to him in the street.'

'There's bloody hundreds of men in London that fit tha' description, it's goin' ter be like huntin' for a needle in a flamin' haystack.' Gene grumbled. 'Looks as if we're goin' ter 'ave ter catch 'im in the act if we 'ave any hope. Fantastic. Evie's rape was just under a week ago wasn't it?'

'Yes Guv.'

'So we've probably got about the same amount o' time before it 'appens again.'

'That would seem logical.'

'An' it's likely to be a young girl in 'er late teens or early twenties, righ'?'

'Assuming my theory's correct then yes, that would be my guess.'

'C'mon then. Let's go and let the idiots know wha's goin on and you can dazzle 'em wi' yer psycho-babble. Then we can concentrate on 'ow ter catch the sick bastard.' Gene said as he gestured towards the door.

* * *

**I do hope there aren't any psychologists reading as that last passage is probably totally wrong. If there are and it is, be kind, I'm no expert, I just went with a logical explanation that fitted my story!**

**Thanks for reading, hoping you all continue to enjoy (and of course review)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the brilliant reviews, really encouraging.**

**Again, the events of this story do not in any way resemble those of Series 2, so just try and forget it exists for now (hard I know!)**

**As always I own none of the wonderful original characters of Ashes to Ashes.**

* * *

'Righ'. If any o' you lot need ter contact me or Bolly over the weekend yer can't, owing to the fact tha' we'll be in sunny Manchester as of Saturday.' Gene announced to CID. 'So any problems you'll 'ave ter sort wi'out us, which I highly doubt you lot can manage, in which case it'll have ter wait till Monday. Any problems?'

There was a loud chorus of 'No Guv'.

'Good.' Gene nodded.

'What if it's summit serious Guv?' piped up Chris.

'If an' only if it is necessary for us ter be called in then Skip 'as a contact number fer me in Manchester. But I do not expect tha' ter be used unless there's a murder or another rape, got it?'

'Yes Guv.' He replied. Secretly pleased that it might mean they have a weekend off if the Guv and the Boss weren't going to be around.

'Come on then Gentlemen. Lunch-time!' He announced.

CID quickly emptied, the team eager to escape on a Friday evening, fearing that if they didn't disappear fast enough then DCI Hunt would change his mind and find them some work to do.

When Chris and Shaz eventually left CID empty, Gene proffered his arm to Alex. 'C'mon then Bolls. A bottle of Luigi's 'ouse rubbish awaits us.'

Alex shook her head in amusement and linked her arm through his. It amazed her how different he was when the team weren't around and would love to see the team's reaction if Gene ever held his arm out to her in front of them.

'Wha's funny Bolls?'

'Nothing Gene. Just imagining how the team would react to your chivalrous side.'

Gene sniffed and looked awkward for a second. 'Yea. Well don't yeh dare ever mention it to 'em. Or I'll…'

'You'll stamp on my pretty little head. I know.' She finished for him with a grin.

'If yer gonna spend the evenin' takin' the piss outta me then maybe I'll go and drink wi' the lads.' He warned, but the smile on his face discounted his threat.

'You're not usually one to give out empty threats Mr Hunt. I'm disappointed.' She said with a seductive smile. 'But I'll be nice, I promise.' She said against his mouth before kissing him thoroughly.

'Good. Tha's more like it.' Gene said when he had got his breath back. 'C'mon Bolls. I need a drink.'

* * *

'Bottle o' yer house rubbish, if yer don't mind Luigi.' Gene announced as he led Alex to their usual table.

'Of course, Signore Hunt.' Luigi said with a gracious smile as always. He was so used to the way the Fenchurch East lads treated him now that he didn't even get annoyed anymore, let alone offended.

Luigi was, however, grateful that at least Signorina Drake treated him with a little respect. _'She is good for him.'_ Luigi often thought when he watched Alex with DCI Hunt, and it was true.

When DCI Hunt and the rest of the team had started coming to his restaurant a little under two years ago, Signore Hunt had seemed so depressed. Never laughed with the rest of the team, just sat and drank his whiskey. Lots of it. Luigi hardly believed some of the stories from Manchester that he had overheard from Ray and Chris about their DCI, he seemed like such a different man to the one in their exciting tales. It was only when the lovely Signorina joined the team that Luigi had begun to see some of the spark the two younger officers described so often.

He had observed his two favourite customers for months, wondering when they would finally give in to each other. He had known Signore Hunt was sunk the minute he saw the look on the man's face when Signorina Drake had walked into his restaurant that first night. She had fought him so hard for those first few months, but eventually she had begun to soften up and really start to take notice of the man right in front of her. Since then Luigi knew it would only be a matter of time before something happened between the two of them and had been delighted when he was proved right.

The past few months were the happiest Luigi had ever seen either of them, and he still smiled to himself when he saw the two of them together. He cared deeply for Signorina Drake, she had seemed so lost when she had first arrived and he felt almost protective of her. Signore Hunt on the other hand definitely did not need looking after, at least that's what the big brash Englishman thought anyway, Luigi however was just glad that the Signorina had cared enough to see through that.

'Your wine Signore Hunt.' Luigi announced his presence. Gene and Alex were so absorbed in each other that they hadn't even noticed the Italian appear.

'You took yer bloody time Luigi.' Gene replied bluntly, trying to cover up his embarrassment at having not been paying attention. 'Could have been ter Italy and back ter get our own wine in the time it's taken yer.'

'Scusi Signore.' Luigi replied humbly, biting back a smile.

'Ignore him Luigi.' Alex cut in. 'Thank you.'

'Not a problem Signorina. And may I say how beautiful you look tonight.'

Alex smiled at the Italian. 'Thank you Luigi.'

'All righ' we've got our muck, now go annoy someone else.' Gene said gruffly.

'Gene!' Alex chided, and Luigi noticed DCI Hunt wince as if she'd kicked him. 'Sorry Luigi.'

Luigi couldn't help but smile now, the exchange between the Mr Hunt and Alex amused him greatly. 'I have heard lots worse, Signorina. Have a good evening.'

'Gene! How can you be so rude to him?' Alex hissed at him as Luigi walked away to tend to another customer.

Gene bent down and rubbed his shin. 'Yer didn't need ter kick me. That 'urt yeh know. You an' yer bloody pointy boots.' He mumbled back.

'You deserved it. What's Luigi ever done to you?' She asked indignantly.

'He was leerin' at you.' Gene said in defence.

Alex just gaped at him, astounded. 'You can't seriously be jealous of Luigi. He's a sweet, old man. He was just paying me a compliment.'

'Not jealous.' He stated defiantly. And he wasn't really, but he still didn't like people commenting how beautiful Alex looked, even if it was bald, little Italians.

Alex said nothing, merely gave him a sceptical look and sipped her wine.

'He's righ' though.' Gene admitted grudgingly, not looking at her. 'Yer do look nice.'

Alex smiled and resisted the urge to tease him. 'Thank you Gene.'

Gene cleared his throat uncomfortably, trying to disguise his embarrassment, desperately searching for a new topic of conversation. Thankfully Alex provided one for him.

'What time are we leaving for Manchester tomorrow?'

'Dunno. 'Bout midday. Takes nearly four hours ter get up there so we probably shouldn't leave it much later than that.' Gene replied. 'Do yer fancy stayin' at mine tonigh'? It'll be easier.'

'Sure.' She said and then suddenly realised she had never actually seen where Gene lived. 'I can't believe I've been seeing you for almost four months and I still don't know where you live.'

'Well, your flat is more convenient isn't it? Makes sense.' He replied. _'Well. It was half true, wasn't it?'_ he thought.

'Ma'am?' The couple suddenly noticed Chris standing at their table, looking very suspicious.

'Wha' do yer want Christopher?' Gene growled, not amused at being interrupted from his evening with Alex.

'Erm…' he stalled. 'Boss can I 'ave a quick word?'

Alex glanced at Gene and he jerked his head in admittance. 'Sure Chris. What can I do for you?' She said as she got up.

Alex followed Chris round the corner and out of sight. Alex could see he was incredibly nervous and her curiosity was burning.

'What is it Chris?' she asked gently.

'Well…erm…I want your opinion on somethin'.' He said as he dug around in the pocket of his tight, white jeans. Eventually he pulled out a small black box and Alex gasped.

'Is that what I think it is Chris?'

Chris opened the box to reveal a ring. It had a gold band and a small diamond, it was by no means huge or expensive but it was pretty and there was no mistake as to what it meant.

'I'm gonna ask Shaz to marry me and I want to make sure the ring is all righ'. I'm a bit useless when it comes ter jewellery and I got no-one else ter ask.'

'Chris it's beautiful, Shaz will love it I promise.' Alex reassured the young man.

He fumbled with his hands a bit more and stared at his shoes, evidently wanting to say something more.

'Do yer think she'll say yes, Ma'am?' He asked quietly.

'I honestly think she will Chris. You two are perfect for each other. I don't think you have anything to worry about.' She answered truthfully.

Chris looked up and relief spread across his face. It was quickly replaced by a look of dread and his skin turned a slight shade of green.

'Oh God. I really have to do it now, don't I?' he asked weakly.

'You'll be fine Chris. Just tell her how you feel and it'll be brilliant.'

'Thanks Boss.' Chris nodded and then added as an after thought. 'Oh. Don't tell the Guv yet, wait till I've asked her first.'

Alex smiled. 'OK. I won't say a word.' Then she went back to sit with Gene.

'What was that all about?' Gene asked as she resumed her seat.

'Oh. Er. Nothing.' She said lamely.

'Alex yer a useless liar.' He said, irked that she was keeping something from him.

Alex just smiled frustratingly. 'You'll find out soon enough.'

Gene just pouted and mumbled incoherently under his breath, but Alex thought she caught a 'bloody women' in there somewhere.

Suddenly the music stopped and the chatter slowly faded away. Gene looked round for the source of the interruption when he saw Chris standing nervously in front of Shaz a few tables away. _'Bloody hell.'_ He thought to himself.

'Hey. 'E's not doin' what I think is, is 'e?' Gene whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex just smiled at him and turned her attention back to the happy couple.

Shaz had a completely perplexed expression on her face until Chris dropped to one knee in front of her and her jaw dropped. He pulled the small box out of his pocket, with more ease than he had done when he had shown the ring to Alex.

'God, give me strength.' Gene muttered quietly. Alex elbowed him hard in the ribs and he winced.

'Shaz. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met; you're beautiful; you're smart; and I love you. Will you make me the happiest man on the planet and do me the honour of becoming my wife?' He asked solemnly and opened the box to reveal the engagement ring. 'Shaz, will you marry me?'

Shaz closed her mouth and was silent for a moment. Eventually she nodded her head slightly and a tear rolled down her cheek. 'Yes. I'll marry you.' She said and both their faces split into a wide grin.

There was moment's still in the restaurant before everyone burst into applause as Chris stood up and swept Shaz into his arms. Alex smiled and clapped along with them, noticing that Gene had grudgingly done the same. Ray, however, was not so impressed, thinking marriage to be a fate worse than death.

'What you do that for, you great prat?' he asked, incredulous.

Chris, for once, ignored his friend and proceeded to kiss his new fiancée quite openly. The rest of the restaurant went back to their own conversations and their dinners.

'Was that what all tha' fuss wi' Chris was about?' Gene asked Alex.

She nodded. 'Yeah. He wanted to check with me whether the ring was OK. I think he just needed a bit of reassurance really. Sweet isn't it?'

'Mmm.' He replied, not wanting to admit that he actually did think it was rather 'sweet' as Alex had put it.

Alex got up and went over the newly engaged couple.

'Congratulations Shaz. Well done Chris.' She smiled warmly at the two of them.

'Yea. Er, congratulations.' Gene said awkwardly from behind Alex.

'Thanks Boss. Guv.' Chris said as he turned back to Ray, trying to convince his mate that he hadn't just ruined his life.

'Thanks Ma'am.' Shaz said to Alex, showing her the ring. 'It's pretty isn't it?'

'Yes, it is. Chris just showed it to me. He was really nervous.' Alex replied.

'I can't believe I'm getting married!' She said excitedly. Alex remembered how excited she had been in her early twenties when she had found out she was going to marry Matt, and so indulged the younger woman in an animated conversation about wedding plans.

Gene ordered a bottle of champagne to go around; Luigi conveniently had some already chilled. He handed a champagne flute to Alex and tuned out of their conversation about wedding dresses. He proceeded in pretending to listen for several minutes before something the young WPC said caught his attention.

'It'll be your turn next, won't it Ma'am?' Shaz asked mischievously. Both Alex and Gene spluttered into their glasses in surprise.

'We've only been together for a few months!' Alex said, not wanting to elaborate on this topic, especially while Gene was there.

'Yea I know. Still, you never know.' She replied. Then decided now was not the time to be having that conversation with DI Drake with the Guv standing there, and so decided to save that topic of discussion for another time.

'Come on Shaz. Let's go.' Chris mercifully came to her rescue and she didn't hesitate in following him. 'Night Ma'am. See you on Monday.'

'Have a good weekend Shaz.' She said, smiling as she watched the young couple leave the restaurant.

'S'getting late Bolls. Shall we call it a night?' Gene asked.

'Sure. I'll just grab my jacket.' She replied, fetching her white leather jacket before following Gene out to the Quattro.

Within fifteen minutes the Quattro pulled up on the kerb of a quiet residential street. It wasn't what Alex had been expecting at all, she wasn't quite sure what she had been expecting if she was honest, but it certainly wasn't a fairly large terraced house in a nice street.

'Not wha' you were expectin' Bolls?' Gene asked out of curiosity.

'Not at all.' She said, still staring at the house.

'C'mon then. I'll give yer the grand tour.' He said, taking her hand and leading her to the front door.

The house was by no means massive but it was a lot larger than her poky flat above Luigi's. The immediate feel of the house that was that it wasn't very lived in, there were very few personal possessions and it was surprisingly tidy for the dwelling of a man like Gene.

'Gene? How is it that we stay in my tiny flat when you've got four bedrooms?' She asked, amazed at why he would have chosen Luigi's over this.

'Dunno. More convenient. Don't spend a lot of time 'ere anyway. Mostly at the office.'

'Why? And I bet this impresses the ladies, doesn't it?' She asked teasingly.

'Too big fer jus' me, but it was the firs' place I found when I moved down 'ere.' He admitted. 'And actually I've never brought a bird back to mine. Can get too clingy if they know where yer live.'

'Fair enough. This place could be gorgeous if it had some work done on it. A bit of extra paint and re-doing the kitchen would really transform it.'

'Don't yeh go all girly and into renovation mode on me. If I wanted that I'd call my mother.' He warned.

Alex held her hands up and smiled. 'Sorry. Why did you buy such a big place if you don't like it when it's empty?'

Gene shrugged as he went to sit on his sofa. 'Dunno. Sort of thought Mikey migh' come and live wi' me when 'e got a bit older, but it's never been practical wi' jus' me.'

'You could always work round that. Get someone to pick him up from school and that. I'm sure he'd love to come and live with you.' Alex said as she sat down next to him.

'Maybe.' He said quietly. 'You like the 'ouse then?'

'I love it. I think it's beautiful.'

'Good.' He was quiet for several moments, turning things over in his head. 'What Shaz said today, in Luigi's?'

'_Oh dear.'_ Alex thought, knowing exactly what he meant. 'About what?'

'The marriage stuff.' He said looking at his hands. 'You're goin' to want all that, aren't yeh?'

'To be honest Gene I haven't even thought about it.' She replied truthfully, because she hadn't.

She hadn't even contemplated the fact that she could get married in 1982. But now that she thought about it, it shocked her that she didn't feel horrified at the idea. She'd never even considered marrying another man from the few she had dated back in 2008 and certainly never thought she would even be thinking about getting married to her boss!

'Hmm.' Was all he replied, trying to work out her feelings, and his own, on the matter. 'Would you ever consider gettin' remarried though, ever?'

'I don't know.' She answered carefully. 'Perhaps.'

Gene said nothing and just stayed staring at his hands.

'Would you?' she asked tentatively.

'I used to think never again. But, I dunno, maybe.' He said quietly.

He wasn't quite sure when he had begun to change his mind, or whether he had really changed it, but he did know that it was no longer a definite never. Recently he had been thinking a little more about his relationship with Alex, they were going on four months now and he was still very much in love with her. It was way too early to even think about marriage yet, but it had surprised and terrified him to discover that he was pleased when Alex said that she may consider re-marrying at some point.

'Alex?' She thought he sounded nervous, but that couldn't be right. _'Gene's never nervous.'_ She thought to herself.

'Yes?' She asked cautiously.

'Yeh love me don't yer?' He asked pointlessly, but he had to check.

'What sort of question is that? You know I do.' She said, seriously curious now.

'Would you…Do you…Would yer like ter move in wi' me?' He asked, rather inarticulately, staring right into her eyes.

Alex was speechless. _'Did I just imagine that?'_ she asked herself. She was completely surprised, but ecstatically happy and realised that she desperately wanted to. She just couldn't get the words out.

Gene looked away from her. 'If yer don't want to then forget I mentioned it. It's jus' we practically live together anyway, I mean I stay at yours ev'ry night and we get on all righ' don't we? An', like yer said, there's more space at mine, it makes sense…'

'Yes.' Alex interrupted his rambling, eventually finding her voice.

'What?' He said, looking back at her face, thinking he'd misheard.

'Yes. I'd love to live with you Gene. Like you said, we do practically anyway.' She said, her eyes shining. Gene' face split into a wide smile of relief and he kissed her lovingly.

'You know. You constantly surprise me Gene.' She said a little while later. 'I'd have thought the last thing you'd want would be a woman crowding your space.'

'Tha's where yer wrong Bolls. Only thin' I liked 'bout bein' married, the fact tha' there was somebody at home that I didn't have ter be the Manc Lion for. Well, 'cept I didn't really let me be myself round her either, hated each other too much.'

'That's quite sad you know Gene. Isn't there anyone else you're yourself around. I'd hate to think I was the only one that got to see this side of you.'

'Mikey, I guess, but tha's a bit different. And s'pose round me Mam and Elsa and Bernie, but they don't really count.' He said and then carried on with a wicked gleam in his eye. 'Anyway, yer wouldn't want other people to be seein' all o' me now, would yeh? Got to keep some for yerself.'

'Mmm. That's true.' She replied seductively before pressing her lips to his, sliding her tongue into his mouth and kissing him passionately, claiming him as her own. He kissed her back hungrily, entwining his tongue with hers, losing himself in her completely.

'I think I need to be shown your bedroom again Mr Hunt.' She said breathily when they came up for air.

'Our bedroom now.' He mumbled against her mouth before carrying her upstairs to christen their room.

* * *

**A few big events in this chapter I know, hope everyone likes it. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again, thanks for the continuing steady stream of reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**Hope you like the next couple of chapters they were fun to write. Enter, Mikey Hunt and co.**

**As always it is a bitter disappointment to me that I do not own Gene Hunt or any of the recognisable Ashes to Ashes characters. I do however own this story along with my own characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When the Quattro eventually pulled up outside a small terraced house in Greater Manchester it was almost six. Gene and Alex had left London a little later than they planned and the traffic had been worse than usual owing to a rare sunny spring day in Britain.

The journey had been fairly relaxed, apart from Gene's apparent hate for other road users. But now that she was here, Alex found that she was incredibly nervous. Mikey was obviously hugely important to Gene, as were all his family in Manchester, and she desperately wanted them to like her.

'C'mon Bolls. Or are yer plannin' on standin' out 'ere all evening?' Gene asked Alex as she was just standing on the kerb, staring up at the house. He sensed how nervous she was and so checked there was no-one about before taking her hand and leading her gently to the door.

'They'll love yer Alex, I promise.' He said quietly in her ear as he rapped the knocker on the door and waited for it to be answered. She merely nodded at him slightly.

After a minute or so the door was opened by a small, round woman in her mid-sixties. She had an open and friendly face which split in to a wide, joyous smile when she saw Gene.

'Gene, love. It's lovely to see you, dear.' She greeted as he bent to kiss her on the cheek.

'How you doin' Elsa? This is Alex.' He said as he introduced Alex.

Elsa smiled warmly at her. 'Gene mentioned he was bringing you with him. It's pleasure to meet the famous Alex at last.' She said with a wicked glance at Gene.

'It's lovely to meet you too.' Alex said genuinely, she couldn't help but love the friendly, old lady.

'Anyway, come in.' Elsa said as she stepped aside. 'You must be tired after that journey.'

Alex followed Gene into the hall, walked past the stairs and into a room on the left. It was a fairly large sitting room for a house that size and had two old-fashioned sofas and an armchair in the corner to match. Elsa followed shortly after and ushered for them to take a seat on the sofa furthest from the door.

'I'll jus' go and tell Bernie yer here, 'e's out in the garden. Mikey will be down in a minute, I jus' sent 'im up ter get changed. Do yeh want a cup o' tea or coffee?' Elsa asked.

'Tea would be great thanks, milk, no sugar.' Alex replied gratefully, only just realising how thirsty she was.

'OK. And I'm guessin' it's a tea wi' enough sugar to sink a ship fer you Gene?'

Gene smiled. 'You know me too well Elsa. That'd be great love.'

'She's lovely Gene.' Alex said as Elsa left the room.

'Yea, she's pretty great. Don't know wha' I'd 'ave done wi'out her and Bernie.' He replied fondly. 'She likes you, yer know.'

'How do you know?' Alex asked, hoping he was right.

'She's an even worse liar than you are Bolls.' He said with a cheeky grin. 'Trus' me, you'd be able ter tell if she didn't like yer.'

Elsa walked back in with two mugs of tea and handed them to Gene and Alex. She popped her head back out the door and called up the stairs.

'Mikey! You've got people down 'ere ter see you.'

After a minute the sound of little feet could be heard on the stairs. Gene stood up and placed his mug of tea on the fireplace. Alex stayed where she was, excited about seeing Gene's son, she wondered whether he would look like Gene.

'How many times 'ave I told yer not to run down the stairs, young man?' Elsa could be heard scorning the little boy in the hall.

'Sorry Granny.' Came the young child's voice. 'Who is it?'

'Go and see. They're in the sitting room.' Elsa replied.

The door to the sitting room pushed open slowly and Alex was met with the curious stare of a little boy with sandy blonde hair dressed in pyjamas with little cars on them. The young boy looked at her with a confused expression on his face before scanning the room and saw Gene stood by the fire place. The boy's face lit up like a light bulb and an excited grin spread across his face.

'Daddy!' He squealed as he ran over to Gene and jumped into his outstretched arms.

'Heya Mikey.' he said as he put the child back on the ground and crouching in front of him. 'How yer doin'? You being a good boy fer Granny and Granddad?'

Mikey nodded enthusiastically. 'Yea. But I got inter trouble at school yesterday, cos me and Lewis were diggin' up worms on the field. We thought it was really funny but Miss Morris told us off so I argued wi' her and then Granny got angry wi' me.'

Alex bit back a smile at the boy's story and she could see Gene trying to do the same. _'Arguing with the teacher at four years old. That is so like Gene!'_ she thought to herself. Mikey was adorable and Elsa was right, he was the spitting image of Gene, he even had the same pout which was outrageously cute on such a young boy.

'Yer shouldn't argue wi' the teachers Mikey. It's naughty.' Gene tried to say seriously.

The little boy pouted again. 'I know. But she annoys me.' Gene couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at that comment.

'Still, yer shouldn't do it.'

Mikey just shrugged. 'OK Daddy.' He said simply as he scanned the room again, his bright blue eyes settling on Alex. 'Who's she Daddy?' The boy said into Gene's ear, but still loud enough for Alex to hear.

'This is Alex, Mikey. She's a friend o' mine and she works wi' me in London.' He said, picking Mikey up and setting him on his lap as he sat back next to Alex on the sofa.

'Hello Mikey.' She said with a smile.

'Hi, 'Lex.' He said shyly and then looked confused again and asked more boldly. 'You work with my Daddy?'

'Yes. That's right.' Bemused at how this was confusing.

'Bu' yer a girl. Girls can't be policemen.' He said indignantly. _'Oh, he is definitely Gene's son.'_ She thought to herself in amusement. She raised an eyebrow at Gene who was trying not to laugh.

'S'true lad. She is. A very important one too.' He said as Elsa entered the room again, smiling to herself when she saw Mikey sitting on Gene's lap.

Mikey looked at his dad thoughtfully for a second and then said seriously. 'Not as 'portant as you. Cos you're the most bestest policeman in the world, aren't you Daddy?'

Gene smiled in amusement and Alex giggled. 'That's righ' son.'

'Why don't yeh go an' get Granddad, Mikey?' Elsa asked.

'OK Granny.' Replied the boy as he jumped off his dad's lap and disappeared out the door.

'He's been tellin' that to ev'ryone lately. That his daddy's the most bestest policeman on the planet.' Elsa told Gene.

Gene just laughed and Alex said playfully. 'As if you haven't got a big enough ego as it is!'

Elsa laughed at that. 'He must like you Alex, 'e's never normally that chatty around strangers.' She stated.

'S'true. Usually really shy, 'e is.' Gene confirmed.

'I hope so.' She said. 'He's lovely Gene, really. He's just like you, you know?'

'See, wha' do I keep tellin yer Gene?' Elsa put in.

Mikey came back into the room holding the hand of a man about the same age as Elsa, who Alex assumed to be Bernie. The boy let go of his granddad's hand and went back to sit on Gene's lap.

'Elsa told me you were 'ere. Good ter see yer Gene.' He greeted, with a smile. 'And you must be the lovely Alex.'

'That's right. You must be Bernie.' She smiled back.

'Tha's me. Lovely ter meet yer.' He said genuinely. 'Sorry ter be rude, bu' I'm in the middle o' watering me plants. I'll see yeh later.' He said and left the room again

'C'mon young man. It's yer bedtime.' Elsa announced.

'Aww Granny.' He complained. 'I want ter stay up with Daddy and 'Lex.'

'Mikey.' She warned. 'You can see them tomorrow.'

'Why don't I come up an' read you a story, Mikey?' Gene offered.

'Yeah!' he replied, suddenly excited again.

'I won't be long Bolly.' Gene stated as he was dragged from the room by his son.

'We'll be fine Gene. Plenty ter talk 'bout.' Elsa said as her son-in-law disappeared out the door.

'Bolly?' She asked Alex curiously.

'Oh.' She said in comprehension. 'Nickname from when we first met, I was working undercover…'

'Oh, I remember. Gene told me all about tha', always was one fer compliments wasn't 'e?' she added sarcastically.

Alex laughed. 'You could say that.'

'Haven't seen Gene this 'appy in a long while, ever maybe. Must be your doin that. Yer good fer 'im.' She said seriously.

Alex blushed slightly. 'Not so sure about that. He's the one that's good for me really.'

'Yer good fer each other, I think. 'Aven't seen anyone that's been able ter make 'im smile like tha' for years, 'cept Mikey o' course. 'E was so miserable when 'e was married, s'nice ter see 'im smile again.'

Alex shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 'Their marriage can't have been all bad.'

'They were rotten fer each other, should never 'ave got married in the firs' place, but I'm sure Gene's told you all 'bout that.' Alex nodded and Elsa continued. 'Janey's my daughter an' I'll love 'er no matter wha' but the way she treated that man an' then left 'im wi' Mikey, I'm not sure I'll ever forgive her fer that. 'Aven't seen 'er since she left, she 'asn't been back, she writes, but she's never once asked 'bout the baby.'

'I'm sure she had her reasons.' Alex said with a fairness that she definitely didn't feel.

'Anyway.' Said Elsa more upbeat. 'Gene's like a son ter me, s'nice to see 'im happy fer once. 'E must really love yer, ter bring yer all this way to meet 'is son, never done tha' with a woman before.'

'Yea. I think he does.' Alex said quietly.

'All righ'. 'E's asleep.' Gene announced his presence. 'You girls had fun?'

Elsa and Alex smiled at each other. 'We've had a brilliant time.' Alex answered.

'Good.' Gene nodded, slightly wary that they had been talking about him. 'C'mon then Bolls, let's get goin'. We would stay longer bu' we came straight 'ere so we should probably see me Mam before it gets too late. We'll be back in the mornin' ter pick up Mikey if that's OK Elsa?'

'Don't you worry about it, I'll 'ave Mikey ready by ten. See you tomorrow Gene, say 'ello to yer Mam for me. Bye Alex, it's been lovely to meet yeh.' Elsa replied.

'You too Elsa.' Alex replied as she followed Gene back into the hallway.

'See yeh tomorrow Bernie!' Gene called.

'Yep. See yer tomorra Gene!' Came the muffled reply from the garden.

Alex let out a long breath of relief as the door closed behind her and made her way to the Quattro after Gene. She got in the car and waited for Gene to drive off, it took her a minute to realise he was staring at her.

She looked over, his expression was mixed with emotion, anxious, concerned but also a relaxed happiness she saw very rarely in him. 'What?' she asked.

'Well?' he asked seriously. 'That wasn't as bad as yeh though it was gonna be, was it?'

'I wasn't expecting it to be bad, a little daunting maybe, but not bad.' She smiled at him reassuringly. 'I loved it actually, if I'm honest.

Gene smiled a little but still didn't look convinced. 'I know it's a lot ter shove on yeh so quickly.'

'Seriously Gene, it was great to meet Elsa and Bernie, Elsa especially. And as for Mikey,' she paused seeing the anxious look on his face. 'He's a fantastic kid. Honestly, he's a real credit to you Gene, I don't think I've met a sweeter little boy actually.'

Gene's expression visibly relaxed. _'Thank Christ for that!'_ he thought. He had been so worried about how they'd both react, they were the two most important people in his life and he wanted them to get along. He had been very pleasantly surprised at how easily Mikey seemed to have accepted Alex and was now equally relieved that she seemed to like his son.

'Really? Cos I think he really took a liking to yer. I mean I know yeh didn't spend much time together this evenin', but I think 'e could really get ter like you. Elsa meant wha' she said, 'e doesn't usually take so well ter strangers.'

'I hope so, Gene. He's brilliant, he is so much like you it's unreal. He's like you in miniature form, even down to that ridiculous pout of yours.' She smiled and he laughed at that. 'You're brilliant with him, you know? I struggled to see you as a dad at first but he adores you.'

Gene smiled that big open smile that Alex loved so much and she remembered what Elsa told her about him only smiling around Mikey. 'Yea, he's a good kid. All down ter Elsa and Bernie o' course, they've been fantastic with 'im.'

'You don't smile like that nearly enough Gene. That little boy is good for you, you're so much more relaxed here.'

Alex adored this side of him. Gene Hunt, fierce bastard, king of all he surveys, and loving father? That had been Alex's sceptical thought when he first mentioned his son, but seeing him with Mikey had removed all doubt from her mind. It appealed to her maternal side and made her fall ever so slightly more in love with him, if that was possible.

Gene leaned over and kissed Alex lightly before starting the engine. 'C'mon then Bolls. Just me mother ter go now.' He said teasingly.

Alex laughed as he drove off but was secretly almost as nervous as she had been when standing outside Elsa and Bernie's house earlier that evening. Gene's mother was the final test and likely to be a lot harder to please than an excitable four-year-old.

It had only seemed about a minute before the Quattro slowed to a halt again. Except of course it must have been slightly longer than that because they were no longer in built up residential areas, but on a less crowded, peaceful street. Gene got out and opened the passenger door so that Alex could get out.

'You comin' in Bolly?' He asked, taking her hand to help her out the car.

'Thank you, Mr Hunt. Very kind of you.' She teased as she found herself being led up a short path to a nice looking cottage.

Gene knocked on the door and it was opened almost instantly by a fairly tall woman, although not quite as tall as Alex, with her hair swept back in a bun. The woman's face split into a slight smile as she saw her son standing on the doorstep.

'Hi Mam. Good ter see you.' He said and bent slightly to kiss his mother on his cheek, feeling distinctly embarrassed at having to do so in front of Alex.

'Well if it isn't Gene Hunt.' She said sarcastically, with a grin. 'S'been so long since I seen yer I almost didn't recognise yer.'

'It 'asn't been that long, and I brought Alex wi' me this time so yer shouldn't complain and I'll bring Mikey over ter see yeh tomorrow.' He placated.

'Of course! You must be Alex, love. How are you?' She asked, as if only just noticing Alex was there.

'I'm well thank you, Mrs. Hunt. It's lovely to meet you.' Alex replied a little shyly.

'Oh, call me Mary, Alex. Gene's told me so much 'bout yeh, you're pratic'ly family already dear.' She said with a warm smile and pulled Alex in for a hug. 'Come in the pair of yer, can't 'ave yeh standin' out here all night!'

They followed Mary Hunt into the cosy living room and Mary gestured for Alex to sit on the sofa next to her leaving Gene to sit on the other free couch. _'Great.'_ He thought. _'Known each other two minutes and they're already conspiring against me.'_ Although he was secretly very pleased the two women seemed to be getting on so well.

'You said she was gorgeous Gene, I didn't expect her to be quite this stunning though.' Mary said to her son. Alex blushed, but shot an amused look at Gene.

'Mam!' Gene groaned, feeling like he was in his teens again and seriously embarrassed. _'This is pathetic, Hunt.'_ He told himself.

'All righ'. All righ'.' She said holding her hands up. 'Did yer want anythin' ter drink dears?' she asked.

'No thanks. Elsa made me a tea at theirs.'

Gene was about to answer when his mother cut him off. 'There's whiskey in the kitchen love.' She said to her son.

'Yer can read my mind Mam.' He smiled. 'Back in a minute.'

'I can't tell yeh how lovely it is ter meet yer at last Alex.' Mary said genuinely.

'He talks about me then?' Alex asked, not able to resist asking.

'Well, when I can get 'im on the phone fer long enough ter talk then yes, all 'e talks 'bout.' She said with a twinkle in her eye.

At that moment Gene walked back in, with a healthy measure of whiskey in a glass tumbler and settled himself back on the sofa.

'Oh really?' Alex asked teasingly, raising her eyebrow at Gene.

'Christ. What 'ave I done now?' He asked wearily.

'Watch yer language Gene.' Mary scolded and Gene shot daggers at Alex when she giggled at him being told off by his mum. 'I was jus' tellin' Alex 'bout our rare telephone conversations.' She continued with an impressively straight face.

'_Oh. I love this woman!'_ thought Alex to herself gleefully. There weren't many that could get away with teasing Gene so mercilessly, and watching Gene being mocked by his mother was priceless.

'Oh Christ! Knew tha' would come back ter haunt me.' Gene groaned, deliberately ignoring his mother's jibe about his language, it was tame for him anyway.

'It's all right to talk to your Mum about your girlfriend Gene.' Alex reassured, trying to make him feel a little better, but unable to hide the amusement in her tone.

'Oh no. 'E's been talkin' 'bout yer ever since yeh joined 'is team. Alex this and Bolly that, s'been quite entertaining for an old lady really.' Mary cut across.

'Oi! That's not true, we weren't together back then.' Gene protested.

'No, still went on though. Insultin' yer new DI, thought yeh 'ated her when yer firs' mentioned 'er, till yer mentioned wha' she was wearin' when yer firs' met.' She raised her eyebrow at Gene. 'I knew then tha' you were a goner, wouldn't 'ave mentioned the clothin' otherwise. I 'ad ter listen ter you rantin' and ravin' but yer don't fool me Gene, even over the phone I can tell when me son is 'iding something. You should 'ave heard him Alex, never known 'im so frustrated at someone in me life!'

'No I got that. We used to fight constantly when I first joined the team. Thought he hated me as well.' Alex replied.

Gene, who had been resolutely glowering at the floor while his mother had been talking, looked up at Alex's comment thinking she meant it. But he was met with a soft smile and was slightly reassured.

'Yer know I didn't 'ate yer. We jus' didn't always see eye ter eye.' He said back. 'And you're one ter talk, you gave as good as you got!'

'I know Gene.' She said with a playful smile. 'In fact I think you got the worse end of the stick most of the time.'

'Too right I did! Almost broke me jaw!'

Alex laughed, remembering that day. 'You deserved it and you know you did. I am sorry though, not usually a violent person, you just seemed to get right under my skin.'

They smiled at each other for a little while, reminiscing about Alex's first few turbulent months in the force. Until a discreet cough reminded the pair of them that Mary Hunt was still in the room and they broke eye contact.

'He told me you 'ad quite a good left hook, I'm quite impressed actually.' Mary smiled. 'Eventually 'e stopped bad-mouthin' yer all the time. 'E was really worried 'bout yer fer a little while.'

Alex knew she was referring to the few weeks after the Price's death and looked back to Gene, she was hugely intrigued as to what he had been thinking those few months before they got together.

Gene cleared his throat uncomfortably, it wasn't as if he spilled his guts to his mum, far from it. But she had an uncanny knack for knowing exactly what he was thinking from what little he did tell her and should have guessed that she would tell Alex. He didn't particularly want to be present if this conversation was actually going to take place, he still hated showing weakness even in front of Alex and his mother.

'I'm goin' out fer a fag.' He said as got up and left the room.

'He'll be fine dear. He jus' hates how easily I can read 'im, probably why 'e tells me so little.' Mary reassured Alex, seeing her staring at the door that Gene had just disappeared through, Alex just nodded and continued to gaze at the door.

'You two really do love each other, don't you?' Mary asked with a soft smile on her face.

Alex snapped out of her reverie and turned her attention back to the woman beside her. 'Well, I don't know about him, but yes, I do, very much so.'

The old woman's face stretched into a grin that resembled Gene's rare smile. 'He does too dear, trust me. Not sure for 'ow long, cos he hides it so well, but 'e was definitely in very deep when you fell to pieces after that poor couple were blown up.'

Alex ignored the reference to her parents, it caused too much pain to dwell on it. 'He told you that?' she asked quietly.

'Oh heavens no! He'd never admit it, still 'asn't, but 'e was so worried 'bout yer. Never 'eard him express concern 'bout any of 'is team before, said 'e didn't know what ter do ter make it right. An' tha's a first, believe me!'

'You don't need to tell me that, never unsure is he, your son?' Alex asked rhetorically. 'I was a bit of a mess that week. Gene was brilliant, took me outside when I was upset so the team wouldn't see me cry, didn't shout so much, I think he even gave me an awkward hug at one point.' She remembered affectionately. 'Little things that no-one would notice, but it made the world of difference to me. That's when it all started really, well for me anyway.'

'He told me some o' that, 'e kept worryin' he'd do the wrong thing. I think 'e was secretly rather pleased to 'ave a reason ter be nice to you fer once. And then 'e said you got over it and things went back ter how they were before, minus a few arguments. I think 'e was disappointed, Gene likes to be needed an' when yer got better yer didn't need 'im anymore.'

'I did though. I just didn't realise it until then, I was just as disappointed when our relationship went back to the way it was before. I didn't say anything though, I thought it would ruin our friendship and working relationship, I had no idea he felt the same way.'

'Well, 'e was the same. He told me, rather reluctantly, 'bout that game you lot played and was very surprised by yer reaction from what I can gather. 'E refuses ter tell me much, now that yer together.' She said and continued with a cheeky smile. 'Who can blame 'im? Firs' thing I do when he arrives is tease 'im and then tell 'is girlfriend ev'rything 'e tells me 'bout her.'

'Well you're entitled to embarrass him, he's your son.' She giggled back. 'Speaking of which, he's spent an awfully long time on that cigarette, do you mind if I go and see if he's OK?'

'Not at all dear, I'm sure he'd rather see you than me righ' now. I'm going ter go to bed anyway.' She said as they both got up from the sofa. 'I've set up the spare bedroom for the two of you, Gene will show yeh where it is. I'm assumin' it's OK to 'ave put yer both in the same room?' Suddenly anxious that she had presumed wrongly.

'No that's great.' Alex replied, only slightly embarrassed at talking about sharing a room with Gene with his mother.

'OK love. I'll see yeh in the mornin'. It's been lovely ter talk to you at last.'

'And you Mary.' Alex said genuinely.

'Night.' Mary said as she was going up the stairs. 'Garden's out the back there.'

'Thanks. Night.' Alex replied, heading in the direction that Mary had pointed. She opened the back door and went down a step into the, now dark, garden. She scanned around the fairly decent sized walled garden and found the form of Gene Hunt on a bench at the other end.

Alex made her way over and stood in front of him. 'Gene?' She said softly, sitting down next to him.

He had his eyes closed but was evidently awake because he replied, 'You two mother hens finished talking 'bout me then?'

'It wasn't like that Gene. We just got talking.' She said, worried that he was angry.

He opened his eyes at Alex's anxious tone and smiled. 'Quit worryin'. Knew it was bound ter 'appen at some point, jus' didn't want ter have to listen to it. What did she say anyway?'

Alex was relieved to find no trace of anger in Gene's eyes and smiled. 'All nice things, don't worry.'

'That's exactly what I'm afraid of, ruinin' me reputation.' He smiled back.

'I never did thank you properly for being so good to me after the Price's car explosion, did I?' she asked.

'Oh, bloody 'ell, is that wha' she's been tellin' yer about?' He said, starting to feel seriously embarrassed now. The one time he had a moment of weakness and asked someone for advice, it had to be his bloody mother he asked!

'Some things, not a lot, but enough. Thank you Gene, I don't know what I'd have done that week without you.' She said sincerely.

Gene sniffed and looked at his feet. 'Jus' doin' me job, 'ad ter make sure me DI was fit for work.'

'It was more than that and you know it.'

'Yea. Well, I was worried 'bout yer wasn't I?'

'I know. And anyway you should be proud of that, it's part of the reason we're together now.'

He smiled and looked back at her. 'Thought that was Shaz's cunning match-makin' skills involving bottles.'

'That too, but nothing would have happened if I hadn't been falling in love with you.'

Gene's face looked hugely surprised at that. 'Fallin' in love wi' me? I thought yer jus' wanted ter sleep wi' me!'

Alex grinned. 'Well that too, but I'd wanted to do that since I met you. No. I started to see you differently after the Price's died and that night in Luigi's I finally gave in because I didn't want to fight my feelings anymore.'

'Seriously? Since the car bomb?' He asked in stunned disbelief. 'We could 'ave saved ourselves a good few months of messin' about if I'd known that.'

'You can hardly talk! You never admitted you loved me either, and you fell for me first so you should have been the one to say something.'

'Hey! 'Ow'd you know that?' He protested and then looked back at the house. 'Bloody mother!' he muttered.

'Yeah. Your mother might have mentioned it, but she didn't know when.'

'Oh really?' he asked sarcastically. 'I'm shocked! She seems ter be able ter read my mind, I'm surprised she didn't see that.'

'She had an idea though. So did Shaz actually.' Alex said, suddenly remembering the conversation with the young WPC a few weeks earlier.

'Oh, I thought she migh'. Bloody women, all ganging up on me!' He muttered. 'Yer gonna tell me then?'

'Nope. I want to see whether they're right first, because personally I'm not sure if I believe them.'

'Fine!' He rubbed his face and continued more softly. 'Ter be honest I don't really know, an 'ell of a lot sooner than you anyway. Well like me Mam so rightly perceived, I was sunk when I firs' found out yer were on me team; two-inch skirt, six-inch 'eels and my new flippin' DI! Christ! But it was the firs' nigh' yer came ter Luigi's in those clothes Shaz found yer tha' I knew I 'ad a real problem, an' it jus' escalated from there really.'

Alex smiled to herself. 'Shaz was right then. You know that night you told me about the Nottingham lads coming to join us?' Gene nodded. 'She told me then that she thought you were besotted within the very first week. I didn't believe her.'

'Clever girl, is Shaz. Wha' else were you two talkin' about that night?' He asked, suddenly curious.

'We were talking about her and Chris and then she let slip that she knew about you and I.' Then Alex had a sudden recollection. 'Oh, and you know when you walked in as I said "I think I love him" and Shaz said we were talking about music, that was a lie. She was covering for me because I was talking about you when I said it.'

'I knew she was 'iding summit, never dreamed it would involve me though so I didn't ask.' He said, remembering the exchange.

They were silent for a little while, each lost in their own thoughts when Alex shivered. It was quite late now and become rather chilly out in the garden.

'Bolls yer freezin', yer daft cow. Come 'ere.' He said, standing up and pulling Alex with him. He was only wearing a shirt himself and so had nothing to cover her with, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She settled into his embrace, content to be warmed by his body heat. When she stopped shivering he pulled back slightly to lift her chin from his chest and pressed his lips softly to hers. They continued to kiss each other slowly and lovingly for several minutes. When Gene eventually pulled back Alex had completely forgotten the cold night air and smiled at him.

'C'mon Bolly, let's go ter bed. It's cold an' it's late and we 'ave ter be up at a reasonable hour tomorrow.' He said eventually and led Alex inside.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of the new characters!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, I can't believe it, over 100 hundred reviews!!! Thank you so much to everyone that's reviewed so far, please please please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, recognisable characters blah blah blah. This is just for fun.**

**Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

_She turned her head and there it was. The clown. Standing there, staring. She started to run as it moved towards her. Pleading that it would leave her alone. When she could run no more she turned to face it, screaming with all her might._

_She was back in her parents' house. Running down the stairs as a little girl to see her Mum and Evan, seeing them suddenly step apart. So obvious, how could she have missed it before?_

_The big red balloon. A strong supporting hand holding her own. The explosion, so loud. The heat from the fire. Her father's face turning into the clown that haunted her, he winked at her._

'_Alex?' her mum called from the car. Reminding her younger self to hurry along._

'_Alex?' A different voice this time. Not her mother's. Deep, male, concerned._

'Alex.' Gene said, trying to shake her from her dream. 'Alex! Wake up.'

Finally recognising the voice Alex's eyes snapped open, sitting bolt upright in bed. _'Just a dream.'_ She told herself in relief, trying to get a grip and slow her breathing._ 'Where am I?'_ she thought as she began to take in her surroundings, then she remembered the previous day and relaxed as she realised she was in Mary Hunt's spare bedroom.

'Alex? You OK?' He asked. She turned and noticed him sitting up against the headboard next to her, concern obvious on his face.

She nodded and snuggled into his arms. 'Nightmare.' She said a little shakily. She must have had that dream, or ones similar, a hundred times and they still knocked the breath out of her. She hadn't seen the clown, or Molly for that matter, since the car bomb that had killed her parents, but the dreams still haunted her every so often.

'Just a dream Bolls.' He said softly, pulling her close and kissing her hair. 'C'mon then, I think me Mam's making us breakfast. Then we can go and get Mikey.'

* * *

'Mornin' Mam.' Gene greeted as he walked into the large kitchen. 'Is that bacon I can smell?'

'Of course Gene. I don't see yeh very often, might as well spoil you while yer here.' Mary replied. 'Is Alex eating breakfast?'

'Great. Yeah, she'll be down in a minute.'

Mary followed Gene to the kitchen table and placed a huge full English breakfast in front of him.

'Good morning Mary.' Alex said as she entered the kitchen and joined Gene at the table.

'Mornin' Alex love. Sleep well? Did you want what Gene's having?'

'Slept very well thank you.' Alex said half-truthfully. She always slept well when Gene was there, but the nightmares disturbed her rest a little. Alex looked at the greasy food Gene loved so much and grimaced a little. 'No thanks. I'll just have toast.'

'You sure?' Mary asked and Alex nodded.

'You'll kill yourself eating that, you know?' Alex teased.

'Bollocks. I'm healthy as a horse, a decent breakfast's never done anyone any 'arm.'

Alex just smiled at him as Mary brought over her toast. 'Thanks Mary.'

'No problem dear. So what are you two up to today?'

Gene swallowed his mouthful. 'Going ter pick up Mikey as soon as we're finished. Probably bring 'im straight back here, might go down the park later.'

'That's nice. S'been a good couple weeks since I saw me grandson.' Mary smiled and walked away to clear up. Gene however didn't look quite so happy at this comment and a slight shadow settled on his expression.

'You OK Gene?' Alex asked quietly.

'Yeah, fine.' He said distractedly. 'You done Bolls? Shall we get going?'

'Sure. Let's go.' Alex said as she got up. 'Bye Mary.'

She followed Gene to the Quattro and sat in the passenger seat. Gene smiled at her and made to move off. The smile however hadn't quite reached his eyes and Alex looked at him concerned.

'What?' He asked, while changing gear, clearly not worried about keeping his eyes on the road.

'What's wrong Gene? What was it that Mary said that you didn't like?'

'Nothing.' He said in a way that obviously meant it was something. Alex put a hand on his thigh and Gene raised his eyebrows to look at her suggestively. 'Not the best idea while I'm driving Bolly. Hard ter concentrate with yer hand on me leg.'

'Seriously Gene. Do you not think she sees Mikey enough?'

'No, the opposite.' He sighed in frustration. 'I didn't mean it like that. I meant…Oh, it doesn't matter.'

'Well evidently it does.'

Gene pulled up outside Bernie and Elsa's house and turned to look at Alex. 'I just hate the fact that she gets ter see 'im more than me. I mean, he's _my_ son, yet he lives with me in-laws and sees his grandmother more than he sees his dad. That's stupid, isn't it?'

Alex stared at him and saw the complete torment in Gene's eyes. She could understand exactly what he was feeling and it surprised her that she would ever see her feelings about Molly reflected in anyone here, especially Gene Hunt. The big difference between him and her though was that Gene could actually do something about it.

'No, not stupid at all, it's natural to feel that way. But if it bothers you so much that you don't see him enough then why don't you do something about it?'

Surprise jolted across Gene's face. 'Have him come live with me? It's not practical, we've only just decided ter move in together and I work all hours.'

'That's not what I meant. I meant why don't you make time to come up here more often, or have him down to stay in London a few weekends? Of course, if you wanted Mikey to come and live with you, I mean us, then I wouldn't have a problem with it. He's your son Gene, do what you think is best, for both of you.'

Gene registered what Alex was saying and couldn't help but feel grateful for the woman sitting next to him, he couldn't believe how understanding she was sometimes. _'Incredible. Not even moved in yet and wouldn't object having a child, that isn't hers, running around the house.'_

'What on earth have I done to deserve a woman like you Bolls?' He smiled at her. 'But, however much I would love Mikey ter be with me full-time, I don't know whether it's the right time just now. I will try to see him more, though, it's good for both of us I think.'

'Well think about it Gene, that little boy needs you just as much as you need him. I'm glad you're going to try and see him more, it's a start.'

'You'll come with me though, right Bolly? Needs ter get to know you too.' He said seriously.

'Of course Gene, I'd love to.' She smiled. 'We going in then?'

'Yep.' He said, getting out and leading the way to the front door and knocked sharply.

'Hello?' Asked Mikey timidly as his face appeared around the door and then broke into a big grin when he saw his dad. 'Daddy! Hi 'Lex.'

'Heya son. You ready to go?' The boy nodded. 'Why don't you go and get Granny?'

Mikey ran off and Gene and Alex let themselves in. Elsa appeared a minute later with an apron on.

'Hello dears. I'm just bakin' a cake.' She explained the apron. 'How's Mary?'

'She's great Elsa. We won't keep yeh, jus' taking Mikey back over to me Mam's for the day, we'll have him back way before bedtime.'

'Great.' There was a loud ping from down the hall. 'That's the cake, have a good day. I'll see yeh later.' She said and went back in the direction of the kitchen.

'All right then Mikey. You get yer shoes on while I go and say hello to yer Granddad.' Gene said and disappeared back out the front door to find Bernie.

The little boy grabbed his shoes and sat on the bottom step and started struggling with his shoes in frustration. _'Obviously as impatient as his father.'_ Alex thought to herself in amusement.

'Do you want some help Mikey?' Alex asked and noted the boy's irritation at not being able to do it for himself, another Gene-like trait.

He thought about it for a moment, trying to decide whether it was worth asking for help and then smiled. 'Yes please 'Lex. My Granny always does my shoes.'

She loved the way Mikey called her 'Lex, it was really endearing, she hadn't been called Lex since her days at primary school. She crouched down and helped Mikey push one socked foot into his shoe, followed by the other and tied his laces for him. It took Alex right back to when she used to tie Molly's shoes and her heart felt a little pang at the memory.

'All done.' She said and smiled at him, standing up. 'Come on then, let's go and find your dad, shall we?'

'Thank you. Yea.' He said, bouncing off the step and surprisingly grabbed Alex's hand, seemingly completely at ease with his dad's new "friend". Alex was delighted, she had expected the boy to be really shy from what Gene had told her, but she and Mikey were getting on great. 'Can we go to the park? Daddy always takes me to the park. He lets me feed the ducks and then gets angry wi' them when they steal his food.'

Alex laughed as she imagined Gene effing and blinding at a duck trying to steal his bacon sarnie. 'Of course we can go to the park.' She replied, closing the front door behind her. 'I think your Daddy mentioned the park earlier actually.'

'Yay!' He skipped excitedly. 'Are you comin' with us too? Please?'

'Yes, I'll come too.'

Gene had gone to see Bernie in the garden and then gone to wait by the Quattro. His heart swelled in his chest when he saw Mikey appear out the front door holding Alex's hand. The little boy was chatting excitedly to Alex who was smiling back and they looked as if they had known each other for ever rather than just a couple of days. Gene thought he hadn't seen anything that could make him happier in his entire life and couldn't stop the wide smile spreading across his face.

'What the 'ell took you too so long?'

Mikey gasped. 'Umm. Daddy, you said a naughty word.'

Alex smirked and raised an eyebrow at Gene. 'Yeah _Daddy_ that's very naughty indeed. What are we going to do with him Mikey?'

Mikey grinned. 'He has ter buy us lots of sweets and ice creams!' He said, thinking his idea was genius and then continued in a whisper. 'Don't worry I won't tell Granny.'

'Good lad. I think I can be persuaded ter buy you two an ice-cream if I have to.' He smiled. 'Where were yeh anyway?'

'Yay! Ice-cream! 'Lex had to do my shoes, Granny always does my shoelaces but she was busy.'

'That was nice of her. Did you say thank you?' He asked, forgetting that Mikey still needed things like that doing for him.

'Yes he did. Very nicely.' Alex said.

'C'mon then. In the back Mikey.' Gene said, pulling his front seat forward to let the boy climb in the back of the car as Alex got in the front seat.

'I don't want to go in the back.' He pouted. 'Can I sit on 'Lex's lap?'

'If Alex doesn't mind.' He replied, sending a questioning glance at Alex.

'Sure, come and sit with me then Mikey.' She said and helped him onto her lap. Even with Gene driving slightly slower, owing to the fact his son was in the front seat, they still managed to get to Mary's in record time.

Alex lifted Mikey off her lap and let him out of the car as Mary opened her front door.

'Mikey! Come and give me a kiss.' She exclaimed as the boy ran towards her and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. 'You're growin' bigger and bigger ev'ry time I see you!'

'Really?' Mikey asked excited. 'I want to be as tall as Daddy!'

'Long way to go yet lad, but who knows? Do you want a drink?'

'Yes please, Nana.' He said, taking his grandma's hand and allowed himself to be led into the kitchen with Gene and Alex following behind.

The four of them sat and had some of Mary's home-made lemonade and then moved out into the garden to enjoy the sunshine. Alex and Mary sat and laughed at Gene and Mikey playing football, more at Gene of course than Mikey.

'Can I go play with my cars Nana?' Mikey asked when Gene was too worn out to play anymore, collapsing on the bench next to Alex.

'Of course yeh can. You know where they are?'

'Yea, they're upstairs. 'Lex come see my cars!' He said grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her inside.

'She's fantastic with 'im Gene. Never seen him that happy with someone new before.' Mary said as Alex and Mikey disappeared chattering away.

'Yeh, she's pretty great isn't she?' Gene replied happily.

'She's brilliant Gene, you're a lucky man. 'Aven't seen yeh this 'appy in a long time.'

'Dunno what yer mean Mam. Me? I'm always a barrel o' laughs.' He said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

'I'm serious. She really loves you, she's gorgeous and she gets on brilliantly with yer son.'

'Well the last bit is natural, she's a mother 'erself. And as for the rest, yeah she's brilliant. Don't know what I've done to deserve her sometimes.'

'Is she? Yeh never mentioned that.' Mary said surprised, though she knew she shouldn't be, she could sense a strong maternal side to Alex and should have known she was a mother.

'Well I don't tell yer ev'rything, despite what you tell Alex.' He said sarcastically. 'And yea, she has a daughter. Molly.'

'Have you met her? How old is she?'

'No I 'aven't and not sure 'ow old she is, 'bout twelve or thirteen I think. Don't mention it ter Alex though, she doesn't see 'er daughter at the moment and it upsets her.'

'Why…?' But tailed off at the look Gene gave her, knowing full well when not to push a subject with her son. 'I won't say anything. Why don't we go and get those two for lunch?' She asked, changing the subject and getting up to go inside.

'Mikey? Alex? Lunchtime.' She called up the stairs. They appeared in the kitchen two minutes later, still smiling.

'You two 'ad fun?' Gene asked he asked them.

'Yeah! 'Lex is really funny, she doesn't know anythin' 'bout cars.' Mikey grinned, climbing into a seat opposite Gene.

'Well tha's true!' Gene laughed. 'What 'bout you Alex, you like playing cars?'

Alex laughed back. 'Well it's certainly a welcome change from dolls and ponies.'

Gene pulled a face. 'Yer wouldn't catch me ever playing wi' dolls.' Silently thanking that he had a child that he could play boys stuff with.

Alex laughed again, trying to imagine Gene playing with Barbies, she couldn't quite picture it.

* * *

After a quick lunch Gene, Alex and Mikey walked to the park, taking bread crusts with them so Mikey could feed the ducks. Mikey squealed and chased the ducks, clearly in his element, while Gene and Alex walked hand in hand behind him.

'Well, if it isn't Gene Hunt as I live and breathe!' Came a female voice from behind them. Gene jumped slightly and let go of Alex's hand. Gene and Alex turned to see who the owner of the voice was and Gene's face relaxed when he saw who it was.

'Annie Tyler, wasn't expectin' to see you 'ere.'

Upon hearing her name Alex's eyes widened slightly. _'So this was the famous Annie.'_ She took in the woman's appearance, she was just as Sam had described in his reports. She was holding the hand of a little girl who was about three years old and holding the handle of a pushchair in the other.

'Hiya Guv. How you doin'?' She smiled.

'Great thanks Annie, and you?' He asked, slight concern in his eyes. 'This is Alex by the way. My DI in London.'

'Hi Alex. Nice to meet you.' She greeted with a warm smile and turned back to Gene with a wicked look in her eyes. 'Jus' yer DI, Guv?'

'Well…No…I mean…' Annie started laughing at the rare sight of her ex-boss struggling for words.

'I'm jus' messing with you. Seriously Alex, nice to meet you.'

'You too Annie. Are these yours?' She said, meaning the children, slightly confused at the age of the boy in the pushchair.

'Yes. This is Paula and this little one's Sam.' She said, introducing her children to Alex and saw Alex's confused look at her son. 'I was a couple o' months gone when Sam passed away, little Sammy's eighteen months now.' Annie explained, a hint of sadness in her voice.

'Oh.' Was all Alex could say. The thought that Sam had never met his son was haunting and she felt so sorry for the woman stood in front of her.

'Paula, Mikey's over there. Why don't yer go and see 'im?' Gene asked the little girl. 'Now then, how's my godson? How yeh doin' Sammy?' He asked the young lad as he picked him up.

The baby gave Gene a big grin. 'God, 'e hasn't half grown since I saw 'im last!'

'Yeah, he's getting pretty big now.' Annie smiled. 'Before yeh start worrying Gene, we're doin' great, really.'

Gene settled Sam on his waist and looked seriously at Annie. 'Good. One o' many regrets I have 'bout leaving this place, leaving you ter deal wi' the kiddies.'

'We're getting along jus' fine, my parents 'ave been brilliant and you've done more than enough.' She said with a smile. 'Why don't we go and sit down?'

'Sure.' He said and they followed Annie over to a bench nearby. 'Oh. 'Ang on a minute.' Gene said, passing Sam to Alex. 'Mikey! Stay away from the water!'

The two women went to sit on the bench. 'Here you go.' Alex said, moving to pass Sam back to his mum.

'No, s'all right. You hang on to 'im. He seems happy enough. Aren't you darling?' She cooed in his face.

'Mama!' He said smiling and turned back to face Alex to give her a big grin. It had been a long while since she'd held such a young child and she'd forgotten just how nice it was.

'He looks just like Sam you know?' Alex told Annie, taking in the boy's blonde hair and brown eyes.

'Yeah ev'ryone says that. You knew Sam then?' Annie asked.

'A little. I didn't know he had children though.' Alex answered truthfully, hoping she wouldn't have to go into how she knew Sam Tyler.

'Only things that keep me goin' really, 'e was a brilliant dad.' Annie said, with a wistfully sad expression on her face. After a minute she snapped out of it and gestured towards where Gene was stood with Mikey and Paula. 'How long have yer been with Gene then?'

'Oh. A few months.' She said, smiling in Gene's direction.

'He mentioned 'is new DI a couple o' times, always knew there was something 'bout the way he used to talk about you. You seem 'appy together, very rarely saw 'im smile when I worked for him.'

'Well, I guess we both know what it's like to work for the "Manc lion", don't we?' She said and both women started laughing.

'What you two gigglin' at?' Gene asked as he walked back over, two children with ice-creams in tow.

'Oh, nothing Guv.' Annie replied, still laughing.

''Lex! Daddy got us ice-creams!' Mikey exclaimed and climbed onto her lap as she passed Sam back to Annie.

'So I see. That was nice of him.' She said, smiling as the little boy managed to get ice-cream all round his face.

'You gonna let me 'ave any o' that ice-cream Mikey?' Gene asked.

Alex whispered something in the boy's ear and he held the ice-cream out for Gene. As Gene bent down to reach the cone, Mikey jabbed it forward and covered his dad's nose in ice-cream.

'Oi! Little monkey, come back 'ere!' Gene protested as Mikey ran out of his reach. Annie and Alex burst out laughing. 'You'll pay fer that Alex.'

'I did nothing Gene.' She said though giggles, as Annie passed him a baby wipe to get rid of the ice-cream.

'Turnin' me own son against me, unforgivable.' He muttered but failed to suppress a smile.

'Mikey? Come here and let me clean that ice-cream off your face.' Alex called. The little boy came back over to Alex and allowed her to wipe his face.

'It's been lovely to see yeh Annie love. But we should be getting Mikey back.' He said and kissed her on the cheek, waving good-bye to Paula and Sam.

'Bye Annie, lovely to meet you.' Alex said genuinely.

'Bye Paula, bye Sammy, bye Aunty Annie!' Mikey called, already skipping off ahead.

'Lovely to see to you all. Don't leave it so long next time Gene.' She smiled and watched the three of them leave.

* * *

'Hello dears, have you had fun?' Elsa asked when they arrived back at hers around five, having said good-bye to Mary already.

'Yea! We saw Aunty Annie and Paula and Sammy! And I got ice-cream on Daddy's face!' Mikey said, still very excitable.

'That's nice.'

'Yea, it was really fun. 'Lex come and see my room!' He said and Alex allowed herself to be dragged away yet again by the excitable four-year-old.

'He's going to miss you, you know Gene? He get's worse now 'e's older, notices your absence more.' Elsa said seriously as she led the way into the sitting room.

'I know.' Gene said as he rubbed his face. 'I hate leavin' him.'

'I know you do dear. You coming to see 'im for his birthday?'

Gene shook his head. 'No, we've got a really big case on at the moment and we're babysittin' some idiots from Nottingham as well, I don't think I'm gonna be able to get away. I've left his present wi' Bernie.'

'Oh that's a shame, I'm sure he'd loved for you to have been 'ere, and Alex too for that matter. Mikey seems to have taken a likin' to her, doesn't he?'

Gene tried to ignore the guilt he felt at missing his son's birthday the next week. 'Yeah, she's been brilliant with him, they've really hit it off.'

'That's good. I hope we'll see a lot more of her, she's a good influence on you Gene.'

Alex and Mikey reappeared and Mikey let go of her hand to go and sit on Gene's lap. Gene forced a smile and faced his son.

'We've got to get goin' now lad.'

'Oh OK. Bye 'Lex, see you tomorrow.' Alex felt her heart sink as she saw Gene's face.

'No Mikey, Alex and I have to go back to London now.' Gene tried to keep his voice steady as he watched his son's face drop.

'Now?' Mikey asked quietly, his eyes filling with tears.

Gene nodded. 'We'll come back and see yeh soon though, I promise.'

'You always say that.' The boy said, his voice wobbling and his bottom lip trembling. Gene lifted Mikey off his lap and placed Mikey on the ground.

'It's been lovely to see you Elsa. See you soon Mikey.' He said and leant down to kiss his son's head.

'Daddy, don't go! Please! I'll be really good, I promise!' Mikey cried, clutching his dad's leg. Alex felt her eyes sting as she saw Gene gently prise the little boy off and walk out. Mikey ran out of the sitting room and straight up the stairs.

'He'll be all right dear, he doesn't like sayin' good-bye to his dad is all, I think Gene takes it worse actually.' Elsa said, seeing Alex's helpless expression. 'It's been really lovely to meet you Alex love, I'm sure we'll see yeh again soon.'

'Yes. It's been so nice to meet everyone. Bye.' She said as Elsa let her out the front door.

She walked out and found Gene around the corner with his head resting against the wall. She went over to him but knew better than to touch him.

'Gene?'

'In a minute Bolls.' He replied quietly and turned round so his back was now against the wall. God he hated leaving Mikey, he hated to see him upset, especially when it was his fault. He knew he shouldn't have walked out but he had to get out of there, couldn't bare to stay another second, knowing his resolve would crumble at any minute.

'I can't keep doin' this.' He said.

'Gene?' She questioned.

'Leavin' him, it's not good for 'im.'

'Not good for you either by the looks of it.' She said softly.

'Course it's not bloody good for me, he's my son. I shouldn't be the one upsetting 'im should I?'

'It's not your fault Gene, you said so yourself there isn't a lot more you can do at the moment. Don't be so hard on yourself.'

'But I'm his dad, I should be the one teaching 'im to tie his shoes and putting him ter bed, not Elsa.'

'This is killing you Gene, forget how Mikey feels for the moment, kids are tough and they forgive easily enough. But this is tearing you apart, there must be a way you can arrange seeing him more.'

'It isn't that simple. Even if yeh don't object to 'im livin' with us it isn't practical. We both work full-time, 'e's settled in school, he's got a routine 'ere. I can't mess him about.'

'I worked full-time with Molly and I was only a single mother. You're right that you shouldn't upset his routine during school and it wouldn't be practical during the summer holidays obviously, but what about next term? It may not be the right time now, but it's mid-May it'll soon be the summer and then you could think about sorting something out for his next school-year maybe.'

'S'true I s'pose. I'll think about it.' He said, calming down a little and held his arms out to Alex. 'Thank you.' He said as he kissed her hair.

'It's what I'm here for isn't it?' She said pulling back and smiling at him.

Gene sent a small smile back. 'C'mon, we'd best head back to London before it get's too late. Thanks for coming with me this weekend Bolls.'

'No problem Gene. It's been really great actually.' She replied truthfully as they headed back over to the Quattro and set off back to London.

* * *

**Thanks as always for reading. Please review. By the way, I'm going on holiday tomorrow so I'm really sorry but I won't be able to update for at least a week.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone. Thanks for the continued support.**

**I apologise a million times for leaving it so long since the last chapter, it will not become a habit I swear. I was on holiday, so am now back and should go back to the usual pattern.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

'Mornin' Guv, Ma'am.' Said Ray as Gene and Alex walked into CID on Monday morning. Gene said nothing, merely glared and then went straight into his office. Alex expected everyone to ask what had got into their DCI but Ray and Chris didn't even look surprised.

Shaz finally stopped her work and asked the obvious question, 'What's up with the Guv, Ma'am?'

'Well, 'e was in Manchester this weekend wasn't he?' Ray stated, looking at Shaz as if she were stupid.

'Yeah, and?' Shaz said, still apparently clueless.

'Have you really not noticed?' He asked incredulous. 'He's always in a fowl mood for at least a day after 'e's spent the weekend in Manchester.'

'Why's that then?' Shaz asked, surprised that she hadn't noticed this before.

Ray shrugged, it wasn't important to him to know the reason why, he just knew to keep his head down for a couple of days when the Guv had been back home. 'Dunno. I'm sure DI Drake could tell yer.'

Alex snapped her head up at the mention of her name, she'd been fascinated that the team knew he was in a bad temper because of the weekend. 'I'm not sure I can actually Ray.'

Ray smirked a bit. 'You were with him, weren't you? Surely yeh know why he's in such a bad mood.'

'I do know, I'm just not sharing it with you lot.' She corrected, definitely not considering telling them he doesn't like leaving his son. _Do they even know he has a son?'_ Alex thought. _'Ray and Chris must do, surely. They'd have been there at the time.'_ Ray just held his hands up in defeat, clearly knowing when not to push a matter when it concerned the Guv.

Gene had been in a black state of mind since the journey home the evening before and had hardly spoken to her all morning. Alex would have been offended or hurt but she knew it had nothing to do with her, remembering what Elsa had told her about Gene taking it harder than Mikey when he had to leave his son. So, she'd left him to scowl and drink his whiskey knowing that he'd snap out of it when he was ready.

'Morning DI Drake.' Tom greeted, interrupting her thoughts.

'Good morning Tom.' She smiled. 'How are you?'

'Good thanks, Ma'am. And yourself?' He said, returning the smile.

'Fine.' She said vaguely, looking in Gene's direction. 'How was your weekend?'

'Really great.' He replied blushing slightly. 'Yours?'

'Mine was…fascinating.' She replied, not being able to think of a better word and then noticed DC Harris's blush. 'Tell me about yours though, I'm intrigued.'

'Oh, erm…Didn't get up to much.'

Alex smiled knowingly. 'It's a girl, isn't it? Pull up a chair and tell me all about it.'

Tom looked stunned for a moment. 'How did you…?'

'Women's intuition Tom.' She cut across as he took a chair from the next desk. 'Who is she?'

'Sarah. She's a WPC, works downstairs.'

Alex racked her brains, trying to think if she'd met a Sarah. 'Short blonde hair? Pretty?'

'Yeah, that's her.' He nodded excitedly.

'So, how did it happen?' Alex asked with genuine interest, she'd come to like Tom very much.

'Met on the steps outside on Friday. Girls never usually give me a second glance when I'm standing next to DI Gordon, but she smiled at me so I thought I might as well give it a shot.'

'Good for you.' She smiled affectionately. 'Did you take her out?'

'Yeah, dinner and a movie. It was nice. She left me her number and asked me to call her, is that a good sign?' He asked a little apprehensively.

Alex thought his naivety was completely endearing. 'Very good sign, it was her real number wasn't it?'

Tom looked worried. 'I don't know, I haven't tried it yet. Do girls do that?'

'What?'

'Not give their real phone numbers.'

Alex laughed. 'Sometimes.' _'I know I have.'_ Alex thought to herself. 'I'm sure Sarah wouldn't do that though.'

Tom seemed to trust Alex's judgement and smiled slightly. 'When should I call her?'

'When did you take her out?'

'Saturday. I didn't want to seem desperate by calling her this weekend.'

'_Ah, dating politics. So complicated.'_ She thought, amused. 'It's usually the woman that is worried about seeming desperate.' She teased. 'Call her tonight, it'll be fine. She's a sensible girl, she should know a nice guy when she sees one.'

'Thanks.' He said as he blushed again.

'That's what I'm here for. To boss people around and offer dating advice to young men.' She smiled. 'I'm sure DI Gordon would have told you if you'd asked.'

'He's my superior officer!' Tom protested.

'So am I.' she reminded.

'Yeah, but he's my boss. I don't actually work for you. Would you ever ask your DCI for dating advice?' Alex raised her eyebrows at him in amusement. 'Oh yeah, oops. OK, bad example. Well would any of your team talk to you about that sort of thing?'

'Shaz and I talk quite a bit.'

'But that's different, you're both women.'

'Well noticed. But you and DI Gordon are both men.'

'Yes, but it's not the same.' He mumbled, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

'I'm just teasing Tom. I understand. I'm not sure any of this lot would go to DCI Hunt for dating tips.' She giggled at the thought.

Tom laughed back. 'Yeah that's true. I can imagine he can be quite intimidating.'

'As Ray has said before, that's a huge understatement. What about asking Ray and Chris, they would quite happily have given you lots of, mainly wrong, advice on women.'

'Too embarrassing, they're sort of like my equals. Chris is engaged and Ray seems to be with a different woman every night. They'd think I shouldn't have to ask this stuff.'

Alex laughed. 'You talk as if they wrote the handbook on women! Let me tell you that Chris was even more nervous than you when it came to Shaz most of the time and as for Ray, I swear he doesn't sleep with half the women he claims to.'

'All right. Well I see you have a lot of work to do.' He said gesturing to the mountain of case files on Alex's desk. 'I'd better let you get on with it.'

'OK, I'll talk to you later.' Alex smiled. 'Call Sarah tonight.'

'I will, thanks.' He smiled and left Alex to get on with her work. After a few minutes she sensed a pair of eyes on her and looked up to see Gene staring at her from his office.

'Something you wanted Guv?' She asked, stepping into his office.

He smiled at her. 'Jus' going through Jessie Watson's forensics report. Nothing.'

'That's a shame, not unexpected though.' She smiled back. 'You seem in a better mood.'

'Mmm.' He said noncommittally. 'What were you laughing with the little whiny Nottingham kid about?'

'Be nice, Tom's lovely.' Alex said affectionately.

'He's all righ' I s'pose. You two seem to get on well.' He observed. Alex scrutinised his expression and tone of voice and found that it was just that, an observation, genuine curiosity rather than jealousy.

'Yeah, he's a sweet boy, really intelligent. We were talking about women.'

Gene raised an eyebrow but bit back his smutty comment for once. Alex rolled her eyes at Gene's expression.

'For him, obviously. He's met someone and wanted advice.'

'Advice? Hope yeh didn't go into all the kinky details Bolls.' He smirked.

'_Dating_ advice, not sex. Is that all you think about?' She giggled. 'Anyway it was their first date.'

'I don't remember you complaining 'bout sex on the firs' date Bolls.'

That one stumped Alex for a second. 'Well second date, technically.'

'Come on, yeh can't really call that firs' night in Luigi's a proper date.'

'I said technically.' She protested pathetically.

'Hate to be proved wrong, don't yer Bolls.' He grinned, knowing he'd beaten her. Alex just smiled slightly in defeat.

'Sorry I wasn't such good company last night.' He said after a little while, more serious now.

'Doesn't matter, you were entitled to it.' She said softly.

Gene got up and leant against the desk in front of her. 'Still. Not fair to take it out on you.'

She leant in and kissed his cheek. 'It really doesn't matter, just glad you're OK now.'

He pulled her in closer for a hug. 'Thanks Bolls.'

'For what? Being perfect and gorgeous and clever?' She teased pulling back slightly.

'Like hell you are Bolly! Bloody pain in the arse more like.' He taunted.

'That's more like it, good to see the Gene Genie's back. I missed him.' She smiled.

'Soppy tart.' He said kissing her lips. 'Now get outta my sight Drake.'

'As you wish Guv.'

* * *

'Hi Alex.' Mitch greeted and Alex looked up from her work.

'Hi Mitch. How can I help?' Alex asked smiling.

'Well…I know it's a lot to ask but is there any way you would mind coming with me to interview someone? It's just that I sent DC Harris out with a Uniform a little while ago to talk to someone else and you know the area so much better.'

'I don't know Mitch. I'd love to help but I'm swamped with all these reports. Can you take someone else?'

'I don't really know anyone else from CID, I don't socialise as much as DC Harris. Too much of a work-a-holic.' He said good-naturedly.

'Do you really need someone to go with you?' she asked.

'Well I would rather, just in case. Apparently the man I want to talk to has a nasty habit of suing people, I figured it's less likely to happen if there's another senior officer there as a witness.'

'Can't it be done later?'

Mitch shook his head. 'The guy's going out of town tomorrow, so it has to be this afternoon.'

Alex bit her lip, there was no way she could get out of it really, there's no way the others would go with DI Gordon. She looked towards Gene's office to see if he had been watching the exchange, but the blinds were closed. _'Gene's going to murder me for this.'_

'Erm… Sure. I'll just run it by the Guv.'

'Great. Thanks.' Mitch replied with a grin as Alex got up and knocked tentatively on DCI Hunt's office door.

'Come in.' He replied as she stepped inside. 'Since when did you ever knock Bolls?'

'Erm… Good point.' She replied.

Gene gave her a curious stare. _'Since when does Alex ever get nervous?'_

'What is it Bolly?' he asked. 'I'm assuming you actually have a reason.'

'I was just talking to DI Gordon…' she hesitated.

'What about it?' he asked her tightly, willing his temper under control.

'Well, he's got a possible informant he wants to talk to. He sent Tom out earlier so he's not around to accompany him. Apparently the informant is known to be rather difficult with the police and so would rather have another senior officer with him when he goes. He can't do it another time because the man is only around for this afternoon. And I did promise I would help him so I said I'd go with him.' She said in a rush.

Gene said nothing, having a fierce battle with his mind to not blow his top at Alex. Eventually he got a handle on his temper and looked up at her with cold eyes.

'No.' He said quietly.

This quiet tone wrong-footed Alex a little, she had expected him to explode. She couldn't argue her point if he didn't fight back.

'No?' she asked.

'You heard what I said. Yer not going.' He said in the same tone, his expression totally unreadable.

'Are you going to give me a reason?' Alex said, her own temper starting to flare up now.

'Because I am your superior officer and I have told you not to go.' He stated, eerily calm.

'That's crap! This has nothing to do with you being my DCI! You're doing this for personal reasons!' Alex shouted. She didn't actually want to go with Mitch, however she couldn't help but react to Gene.

'This has nothing to do with my personal issues with DI Gordon.' Gene lied. 'We are busy as hell down 'ere and you have enough work to be gettin' on with that involves _Fenchurch East_ cases. We can't afford fer you to be swannin' off solving Nottingham's problems as well.'

'It's been quiet all day! I'm only catching up on paperwork, which can be done anytime.' She argued, seriously frustrated by Gene's lack of reaction.

'I'm not arguin' this DI Drake. I've said yer not goin' and that's final.'

'What if I decide that I'm going anyway?' She challenged.

'Don't you bloody dare!' He shouted back. _'Damn.'_ He thought, he'd been trying so hard to keep his cool.

'_At last, a reaction!'_ she thought, finding his anger much easier to deal with. She really didn't want to fight with Gene but at least it was easier to read him when he was angry.

'I'm not letting you interfere with an important case because of your personal issues! It may be a Nottingham CID case but the investigation is happening in London and that makes it our business!'

'It may 'ave escaped your notice Drake, but you have just seriously undermined your DCI! What goes on at 'ome is different, but in 'ere you've got ter treat me with a bit more respect!' He spat at her getting out of his chair so they were face to face.

'Don't you dare bring our personal relationship into this! You know full well we'd have been having this argument anyway!'

'Maybe you should try fightin' with the Super then! I'm sure you'd treat 'im exactly the same way.' He sneered sarcastically.

'I wouldn't have to because he wouldn't be so pig-headed, and would let me go out and do my job!'

'Yea but it's not your bloody job is it?! It's Nottingham's problem and therefore DI Gordon's fuckin' problem, not yours!'

* * *

Shaz sighed at the shouting coming from the Guv's office. 'And they were doing so well last week.'

'I do hope that wasn't my fault.' DI Gordon said.

'_Of course it was your fault!'_ Shaz seethed, but held her tongue. The Guv and DI Drake had had very few arguments the previous week and as soon as DI Gordon was added to the equation they were at each others throats again.

'Nah mate. Haven't screamed at each other fer at least a week, they 'ave ter get it out of their system.' Ray put in.

'How can you say that Ray? They're brill for each other, they only argue when it's absolutely necessary. They're really sweet together.' Shaz said, shooting a glare in Chris's direction, daring him to agree with Ray.

'Sweet?!' Ray scoffed. 'Did you actually jus' describe the Guv as "sweet"?'

Shaz rolled her eyes, exasperated. 'Not the Guv, their relationship.'

'Same thing. There is nothing "sweet" about the Guv.' He stated with an air on finality.

Shaz gave up, it wasn't worth arguing about something that she was never going to win with the CID boys, there was actually no point anyway because Ma'am and the Guv kept their private life just that, private, it didn't matter to them what the rest of the team thought about their relationship.

* * *

'Oh just forget it! I'm going anyway.' Alex stated and headed towards the door.

'Alex please.' He said quietly, reaching for her arm.

Alex spun round at his change in tact. She took in his hard expression and thought it may be just another ploy to change her mind before she saw the plea in his eyes. _'Oh that's not fair.'_ She thought. _'How am I supposed to resist that?'_

'What Gene?' she asked wearily.

'Don't go.'

'Gene you know it's only right for me to go with Mitch.' She said, trying to make him see sense.

'I don't care. I don't want you to go with 'im.'

'I know you don't, why the hell didn't you say that in the first place though? We don't have to fight all the time you know Gene? But it doesn't change anything, I still have to go and it'll only be for a couple of hours.'

'I'm not that pathetic.' He scoffed. 'I can do without seein' you fer two hours. I just don't want you goin' with _him_.'

'I know. But we've talked about this, you know you have nothing to worry about with me as far as Mitch is concerned.' She said softly.

'It's not you I'm worried 'bout.' He seethed, hate seeping into his voice. 'If 'e so much as looks at you funny he's gonna wish 'e was never born and if 'e touches yeh then God help 'im.'

'He won't. Does that mean I can go?' Alex asked, and took his lack of acknowledgement as assent. 'Thank you.'

'Hmm.' was all he said, knowing that he would be waiting on the edge of his seat until she got back.

'I'll see you later, OK?' She said as she opened his office door.

'OK.' He replied and then gave her a soft peck on the lips to say goodbye. He didn't care that the office had seen it, he had needed to claim Alex as his and to say sorry for flying off the handle at her.

Much as it frustrated her she secretly loved Gene's possessive nature, she just wished he would admit to it more quickly and then they could save the blazing rows. She leaned in and put a hand on the back of his head.

'I love you.' She whispered quietly in his ear, before walking out of CID with DI Gordon.

Gene couldn't help but smile a little at that, despite his disdain for the situation. He lived for Alex telling him she loved him and knew he would never tire of hearing it. He quickly realised he'd been gazing at Alex leave, he cleared his throat and glowered at anyone looking at him and retreated back to the confines of his office.

'Tell me that wasn't sweet.' Shaz said triumphantly, her heart glowing at what they'd just witnessed. DCI Hunt may be a bastard of a boss at times, however she couldn't help but warm to him when he was with DI Drake.

'She could've whispered anything in his ear. Death threats fer all we know.' Ray argued, choosing to ignore the kiss. 'That proves nothin'.'

* * *

'So what's this man's name?' Alex asked as Mitch pulled his car up at a factory about a fifteen minute drive from Fenchurch East. It had felt very strange being in the passenger seat of a car that wasn't the mighty Quattro.

'Ian Grant. He used to be an old informant of my DCI when he lived in Nottingham, he moved down here about ten years ago now.'

'How do you know he can help?' Alex asked.

'I don't. But my DCI said he used to give very reliable information, when he was in a cooperative mood, and tended to have a knack for knowing what was going on. So I'm hoping he can help, but he only ever dealt with DCI Neilson which is why I wanted someone else with me if he decides to be un-cooperative. He's made things very nasty for a couple of coppers, apparently.' Mitch explained and then saw the concern on Alex's face. 'Legally, not physically. You've got nothing to worry about today Alex.'

'OK. What time's he supposed to be meeting you?'

'About now.' Mitch replied. 'Oh, there he is.'

Mitch and Alex got out of the car to be met with an overweight man in his sixties, not the usual scrote Gene and Alex were used to dealing with.

'Ian Grant?' Mitch enquired, the man nodded. 'I'm DI Gordon and this is DI Drake.'

'Gordon? Neilson mentioned you wanted to speak to me, didn't mention a bird though.' The man replied in a rough voice, looking Alex up and down in a very suggestive manner.

'DI Drake works in Fenchurch East CID, she's helping me with the investigation. I assume you know what I'm talking about.'

'Yes, DCI Neilson told me what you wanted. Why else would I be here?'

'So you have some information then?' Alex asked.

'I didn't say that did I?' He sneered.

'Do you know a man named Ricky Ball?' Mitch asked.

'I know of him, yes.'

Mitch brightened up, thankful for some progress at last. 'What do you know of him?'

'Pretty big back in Nottingham isn't he? Be a bit stupid if I hadn't heard of him.'

'What do you mean by "pretty big"?' Asked Alex.

'Are you really going to make me spell it out? I know of him because he was part of the "drug ring", as you coppers call it, back up in Nottingham.'

'Yes but we knew that, what is he up to now?' Mitch asked slightly impatient.

'Oi! I don't have to be here you know? I'm only doing this as a favour to Neilson.'

'Sorry.' Alex placated. 'It's just been very tiring not getting anywhere with this.'

Ian seemed to take surprise at being apologised to. 'Look all I know is that, yes he is still very much part of that "drug ring" and that he's back in London for the moment. I've heard there's been some changes going on in the pecking order up in Nottingham and that Ball is pretty keen to get in with the new management, so to speak.'

'Thank you very much. Do you know anything about what he's doing down here?' Alex asked.

'I don't know anything else, you're the coppers, you work it out. Now if you don't mind I'm starving so I'll be off.' He said as if thoroughly bored by the whole exchange and then just walked off, leaving Mitch and Alex staring after him.

'Well that was interesting.' Mitch stated, clearly as stunned by the short encounter as Alex was.

'Quite, it usually takes a bit more _persuasion_, if you get what I mean, to get anything useful out of the informants we tend to use.' Said Alex, remembering some of Gene and Ray's more unorthodox methods of trying to get information.

'Likewise.' Mitch agreed. 'When DCI Neilson said when Grant's in a cooperative mood he can very useful, I didn't think it would take just a few short questions and that would be it.'

'Very odd. Useful though, what he said supports your main theories doesn't it?'

'Yes. We can go over it on the drive back, I don't want to give your DCI more reason to dislike me than he already appears to.' Mitch said sincerely.

'Oh. Look, ignore him. He can be a bit aggressive sometimes, it's just his nature.' Alex said a little uncomfortably.

'I'm serious. I'm really sorry if I cause friction between the two of you, I can tell you're pretty serious about each other and I don't want to cause unnecessary problems. I didn't know you were back together last week or I wouldn't have asked you to dinner, I know that probably sparked a few issues.'

'It's not your fault honestly, you have no need to apologise. Gene is just quite protective that's all.' She said, not wanting to elaborate on the topic of her and Gene's personal life and so got in the car.

'So, back to the theories of our drug crimes.' Mitch said as he drove off, apparently glad the air had been cleared between himself and Alex.

'Yes. Well Ian mentioned something about a change in the pecking order, so your theory that the organisation is under new leadership appears to be correct.'

'Nice to know we're headed in the right direction. Shame Ian didn't have any information on what Ricky Ball's actually up to here in London. But at least we know he is at least back here, so we have some hope of running into him at some point.'

'That's true. Ian suggested that Ricky is trying to establish himself within the circle. If he's looking for a bigger role maybe he's trying to pull off something here in London that will impress the new boss.'

'I see what you mean. You think maybe if it's something big he's planning or doing then it may be easier to find him as time progresses.'

'That would be my guess, yes.' Alex said.

They pulled up at the station and Mitch turned to look at Alex. 'Thanks for coming with me today, I didn't want to have to ask but I didn't have much other choice. Ian seemed to be more responsive to your questions anyway. Must be a woman's touch I guess.' Mitch smiled at her.

'No problem Mitch. I quite liked Ian Grant, very to the point, no messing about. He may be useful in future cases so I should be thanking you and your DCI really.' She replied as she got out the car.

'Speaking of my DCI, I should really go and fill him and DC Harris in on our little excursion. I'll see you later Alex.'

'See you later Mitch.' She replied and walked back into CID, looking reflexively in the direction of her DCI's office, but her gaze was met with closed blinds.

'Hi Ma'am. Good afternoon?' Shaz greeted with a smile.

'Yes, it was really useful actually.' She replied, sitting down at her desk.

'Bolls. Get in here, now.' Gene said as he opened his door for her to step inside his office. Alex smiled to herself at his command, remembering how it used to really piss her off at first and now she just expected it.

'Yes Guv.' She said and followed him in.

Gene shut the door, spun Alex round and crashed his lips to hers possessively. She parted her lips and kissed him back hungrily, tangling her fingers in his hair while his arms pulled her in close. He groaned into her mouth, feeding her passionate kisses.

'Careful Gene, I may start to think you have possession issues.' She attempted to tease when she had eventually got her breath back.

'Don't care.' He growled, and he really didn't. He had been imagining Alex with DI Gordon all afternoon and it had been winding him up tighter with each passing minute. He knew it was unprofessional to jump her like that at work, but he didn't really have any choice in the matter, he had to.

'Mmm. I love it when you get all possessive Gene.' She murmured against his mouth before kissing him again.

'Really?' He asked, surprised. 'I thought you hated it when I get jealous.'

'I do, there's a big difference. Wanting me all to yourself if hugely flattering Gene. It's entirely different when you get into a jealous rage over a non-existent issue.'

'Hmm.' He said, trying to understand what she just said, he wasn't totally sure if he saw the difference. 'Is it such a bad thing that I see yeh as mine and no-one else's?'

Alex loved the way he said "mine" when he talked about her. She knew it went against all feminist issues to be described as a man's property, but she knew that was just Gene's way of expressing how he felt about her, she knew he didn't think he owned her.

'No. That's what I love Gene. What frustrates me is when you become totally irrational when men, like Mitch, haven't actually done anything. I'm not saying you have to like him or even be nice to him because I know your male ego wouldn't allow it, just don't stop me from doing something important when there is no threat.'

Gene bit back a growl when she mentioned Mitch's name but took on board what she said. 'I'll try Bolls, but I'm not promisin' anythin'. And how can yeh say he's not a threat when 'e asked yer out righ' in front of my face last week.'

'That's true, but he apologised for that today actually, he said he didn't realise we were back together.'

'Hmph. I still hate 'is guts and will pound 'im into the ground if he lays even a finger on you.'

'I think that's fair, but I don't think he will.' She smiled and kissed him again. 'We made some progress with their case today from what his informant said.'

'Don't care.' He said, kissing her neck. 'Tell me tomorrow, I'm takin' you home.'

* * *

**Please review, hope you liked it. Am now going to go and spend numerous hours catching up on others' stories.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone. Next chapter, hope it's up to scratch.**

**I'm going on holiday again on Saturday so there won't be anything posted during that week. I'll try and get a chapter up before then, but no promises.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the wonderfulness of Ashes to Ashes including, it pains me to say, the glorious Gene Hunt. Unfortunately it all belongs to the BBC etc. etc.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Alex looked up from her paperwork when Ray, Chris and Shaz left CID at about four, thoroughly bored. She got up from her desk and knocked on DCI Hunt's office door.

'What!' He called out sharply, but his face softened when Alex stepped in and closed the door.

She walked round to his side of the desk kissing him thoroughly before pulling back to perch on the table in front of his chair.

'Shouldn't you be working Drake?' He asked playfully.

'I'm having a well deserved break, and the rest of the team have gone out for sandwiches.'

'Been workin' hard today then Bolls?'

'Well if you call trawling through hour's worth of paperwork hard work, then yes.'

'Sounds fun. Found anythin' interesting?'

'Nothing earth-shattering. The suicide we pulled out of the river last week was filed as a missing person by his sister, so we'll have to go and inform her at some point and get a formal ID. Other than that, not a lot.'

'Well that's somethin' I s'pose. Any word on what's happenin' with the Nottingham case?'

'No, only what Ian Grant said on Monday and I've already told you about that. I haven't seen DI Gordon or DC Harris today actually, maybe they've found something useful.'

'Hmm. Maybe.' He was very careful to be completely nonchalant whenever Alex mentioned DI Gordon now and was doing quite well. 'Was there any particular reason that you interrupted my busy work schedule?'

Alex looked at his dart board and then the darts in his hand pointedly. 'Yes, I can see you've had a hugely productive day Gene.'

He put the darts on the desk. 'Dunno what yeh mean Bolls, been workin' my arse of in here.'

Alex just raised an eyebrow at him. 'And no I didn't have any reason. Do I have to have a reason to come and see you?'

'I guess not.' He mumbled as she leaned forward to kiss him again.

'Gene?' Alex asked tentatively, looking at the floor.

'Yes Bolls?' He knew that tone and wondered what was bothering her.

'You know what you mentioned on Friday…you know about…did you really mean it…do you really want me to…?' She babbled, not knowing how to broach the subject.

'What the 'ell are you going on about Bolly?'

'About me moving in…did you…' she tailed off, leaving Gene to try and guess at what she meant.

'What about it Bolls?' he asked, panicking now that she was backing out of her decision.

'Do you actually want me to?' She asked nervously, hoping he hadn't just asked her in the spur of the moment and not really meant it.

'Course I did, don't make that kind of decision lightly. Yeh havin' second thoughts?'

'No!' she said hastily. 'No, I was just wondering whether you still wanted me to. It's been a good few days now and neither of us has mentioned it since you asked. I just thought maybe you didn't want to…of course I still want to, I just…wasn't sure if you did.' She finished lamely.

'Yeh soft tart. Come 'ere.' He said softly, standing up and pulling Alex into his chest. 'We've jus' been busy the las' few days, I hadn't forgotten. S'pose we'd better get it sorted really, no good you stayin' at mine without any of your stuff, is it?'

Alex smiled, relieved. 'OK.'

'When do yer fancy movin' yer stuff across?'

'I don't mind, whenever. I haven't even packed up yet, or told Luigi. I suppose we'll have to let the team know, or Viv at least, they'll need to be able to contact us.'

'Christ. I 'adn't thought of that.' The idea of announcing that he and Alex were moving in together scared him a little, they'd made it pretty clear they were a couple but had never actually officially declared it. 'We might as well get it sorted sooner rather than later. How we gunna tell 'em?'

'Not it.' Alex said as quickly as possible, not wanting to be the one to break the news.

'Not what?' He stared at her non-plussed.

'Not it.' She repeated and shrugged as if it should be obvious what it meant. 'Whoever calls "not it" doesn't have to do it.'

'That is the biggest load of bollocks I've ever heard in my life Bolly.'

'It's not, Molly and I used to do it all the time.'

'No way, not buyin' it. I'll flip you for it.' He said, pulling a coin out of his pocket.

'Heads.' Alex called as Gene tossed the coin and caught it.

'Heads. Fuck. Best of three?' He asked hopefully.

'Nope, that's twice you've lost now.' She said laughing as Gene groaned. 'What are you going to say?'

'I don't have a bloody clue.' He grumbled, he hated making speeches at the best of times and he hated people knowing about his personal life even more, so was really not looking forward to informing the team. 'Do we 'ave ter tell them? It'll be round the station so quick they'll all know before I've even finished tellin' the team.'

'What's so bad about that?'

'Well, nothin', I s'pose. But you know how much I despise bein' talked about, what happens between us is private, they shouldn't have ter know.'

'They do if it means they call my flat and can't get hold of us when it's important. And that's a useless excuse Gene because they already talk about our personal life anyway.'

'Still, I don't want to 'ave to confirm it. Can't you do it? You're an 'ell of a lot better at makin' speeches than I am.' He knew he sounded pathetic, but also knew that Alex was more agreeable to his demands when he thought he was being pathetic.

'Nope we flipped for it, fair and square. Don't tell me the fierce Manc lion is scared of his team.' She teased.

'No I'm bloody not!' He protested. _'OK, so sympathy didn't work this time.'_ He thought to himself.

'Only joking Gene. What's the big deal anyway? You've kissed me in front of the team before, surely you can tell them we're moving in together.'

'That's different, never actually had ter say anythin', and a quick snog could mean anythin' from casual shagging to married with kids. I'm s'posed to be the Guv, the man with no weaknesses. So havin' to spew a load of lovey-dovey bollocks to the team sort of undermines that doesn't it?'

'You had a wife back in Manchester, that didn't undermine your strength or authority did it?' She challenged.

'No, but I never talked 'bout 'er, never had to make a speech declarin' my undyin' love for her.' He said sarcastically.

'Fair enough, but you don't have to 'spew a load of lovey-dovey bollocks', as you so eloquently put it, to them, just tell them straight. Keep it professional if you want, it doesn't matter. You don't even have to announce it. Tell Ray, Chris and Viv separately, they're the only ones that really need to know, I'll tell Shaz if you like.'

'Yer would 'ave done anyway!' he snorted. 'OK, it doesn't sound so bad when yeh say it like that.'

'See.' She smiled and gave him a soft peck on the lips and allowed herself to be enveloped into his arms.

'Guv!' Gene and Alex sprang apart as Ray burst through DCI Hunt's office door.

'Ever heard of knocking DS Carling?' Gene glowered at Ray who looked suitably embarrassed, but truly surprised that he hadn't had his head ripped off by his DCI for busting in on him and DI Drake.

'Sorry Guv. We've just had a call from some bird sayin' her 'usband's been murdered.'

'Right, let's fire up the Quattro. Come on Bolls.' He stated, pulling his driving gloves on and grabbing his coat.

* * *

Ray let out a low whistle as the Quattro pulled up outside a large Georgian estate. 'Bet she bumped 'im off, I wouldn't mind inheritin' this.'

'Ray! This woman's husband has just died, show some respect.' She chided as she knocked on the large front door which a tall blonde woman in her mid-thirties answered.

'Mrs Maddock?' Alex asked. The woman nodded. 'I'm Detective Inspector Alex Drake, this is DCI Hunt, DS Carling and DC Skelton.'

'Come in.' She said a little shakily and took them through a large hallway to a formal sitting room.

'You called us about your husband?' Alex asked.

The woman nodded.

'Well where is 'e then?' Gene asked unsympathetically and ignored the glare that Alex gave him.

Mrs. Maddock put her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob, closing her eyes, and gestured with her other hand to a door on the other side of the room. 'The kitchen.' She said eventually and made her way to the door and opened it to let the officers in.

They were met with the sight of a man in his forties sprawled out on the floor, lying in a large pool of blood, glasses askew with eyes wide open. He had several cuts to his face and various stab wounds to his chest, clearly visible on his blood-stained shirt. A large kitchen knife lay a little further away, also covered in blood.

'I brought the kids back from school and found him like this.' She sobbed, tears flowing freely now.

'Has anything been touched?' Gene asked.

She shook her head. 'No, I don't think so. I just screamed and ran out before calling the police.'

'Ray, Chris stay in 'ere till forensics get 'ere, they won't be long. And for god's sake don't touch anythin'!' Gene barked as Chris went to lean against the kitchen counter.

Alex and Gene led the way back to the sitting room followed by Mrs Maddock.

'What time did you leave the house to pick up the children?' Alex asked, she sat on a sofa next to Mrs Maddock as Gene took a seat on the one opposite.

'About three.'

'And was your husband alive and well when you left?'

'I guess he must have been, he was out at a meeting. But he must have been alive because I left the house through the back door in the kitchen and obviously I'd have noticed if he had been lying there.'

'What time did yeh get 'ome this afternoon?' Gene asked.

'Must have been just before four.'

'And what did yeh do when you got in.'

'We came in through the front door, the twins went upstairs and Natalie came with me into the kitchen, we found him lying there, I started screaming and bustled a shell-shocked Natalie out of the kitchen and sent her straight upstairs.'

'Then you called the police straight away? You didn't go back into the kitchen?'

'Yes I went straight to the phone. I couldn't face going back in there on my own. Oh God, my darling Richard. I just…' She broke off, crying hysterically.

'I'm so sorry Mrs. Maddock, it must have been a terrible shock.' Alex tried to soothe the crying woman, while Gene looked more uncomfortable with each passing second. This was the part of the job he found most difficult to deal with, hysterical sobbing women, he never knew what to do. _'Thank Christ Alex is here to deal with this kind of thing now. She's a hell of a lot better at it than I am.'_ He thought.

'Forensics are here.' Chris said as he popped his head round the kitchen door.

'All right Chris, stay in there. We won't be long.' Gene replied.

'Did you have any idea of anyone who may have a grudge against your husband?' Alex asked when the woman had calmed down a bit.

The woman sniffed and dabbed her eyes with a tissue. 'I don't think so, he was such a lovely man…'

'Mum?' Their attention snapped up at the sound of a child's voice. A girl with long brown hair about the age of eight or nine appeared around the door leading from the hall.

'Natalie! I told you to stay upstairs!' Mrs. Maddock scolded, wiping her eyes.

'Sorry Mum. It's just Hattie and Beth are really upset, they want Dad. They don't understand…' The little girl broke off, her eyes filling with tears.

Mrs. Maddock got up and hugged her daughter. 'All right darling, it's going to be fine I promise. Go upstairs and I'll be up in a minute.'

'Sorry. That's my eldest, she's looking after her younger sisters while I'm talking to you. Elizabeth and Harriet are only four, they don't understand what's happened to their dad.'

'We can continue this later if you like Mrs. Maddock, you're obviously needed at the moment.' Alex said sympathetically.

'Thanks, I'll come down to the station later.' She smiled weakly and headed through the door her daughter just disappeared through.

'Christ! The girl saw?' Gene said wearily, rubbing his face. 'With the blood and everything!'

'The poor girls, the youngest are only four! No child should have to see their father like that.' Alex said quietly, thinking back to how she had had to watch her parents die when she was just Natalie's age.

'C'mon Bolls. Let's go get the idiots and get back to the station.' He said, standing up and taking her hand, sensing that she was more deeply affected by this than she was letting on.

* * *

Mrs. Maddock turned up at the station a little over an hour later, with all three children in tow. Natalie was holding the hand of one little girl with short curly blonde hair, while her mother was carrying an identical child on her hip.

'Sorry, I've no-one else to watch them and I couldn't leave them at home.' She said a little flustered, her eyes still red and swollen from crying.

'Don't worry 'bout it. This lot can look after them while we talk.' Gene stated.

Ray and Chris looked horrified at the thought of having to look after three young girls. Shaz however didn't look fazed and just smiled at the girls, the youngest two of which beamed back at the young police officer.

'OK girls, are you going to be good for the nice police officers while Mummy goes to talk with DCI Hunt and DI Drake?' She asked the youngest two, setting the one she was holding on the ground.

'Is Nat staying with us?' The one holding her big sister's hand asked quietly.

'Yes Hattie, so make sure you're a good girl because she'll tell me if you aren't.' She told the young girl. 'Is that OK Nat?' She asked the older girl more seriously.

'It's fine Mum, I'll make sure they don't cause too much trouble.' Natalie assured her mother.

'Hi girls. I'm Shaz and this is Chris and the one sulking over there is Ray.' Shaz said to the girls and the twins giggled as they looked at Ray. 'They'll be fine with me Mrs. Maddock, don't worry about it.'

'OK thanks.' The woman said, relieved that her daughters seemed to be happy with the young policewoman.

'Right, the interview room is this way Mrs. Maddock.' Gene gestured for the woman to go first, still unsure as to whether to trust her.

'Can you walk us through your movements today Mrs. Maddock?' Alex asked.

'Please, call me Helen.' She replied. 'Well, I got the girls up at seven to get ready for school, I bathed the twins and then made their packed lunches. Richard, my husband, left the house to go to work about ten minutes before I took the girls to school. During the day I did some housework, went out to lunch with a girlfriend of mine. I got home at about half two, phoned my mother and then went out to get my daughters from school at about three.'

'OK, and you went straight to their school and then straight home again afterwards?'

'Yeah.'

'Can anyone confirm yer whereabouts durin' the day Mrs. Maddock?' Gene asked.

'Are you suggesting I had something to do with it?' Helen asked, shocked and offended.

'Of course not Helen, we just have to double check.' Alex placated.

'Well I got the girls to school on time so the school can verify that I drove them in that morning. We have a gardener employed on a Wednesday so he will probably have seen when I came and went during the day. Rebecca will confirm that I was at lunch with her, and my mother will tell you about the phone call. Then the girls will say that I picked them up on time and came straight home.'

'Where does your husband work?'

'He owns a shipping company, so he's usually down at the docks.'

'Did you see or speak to your husband during the day at all?'

'I hadn't seen him since he left that morning. He only tends to be out during the morning and works from home during the afternoon. But he phoned just before I left for lunch at about twelve saying that he had a meeting and so wouldn't be home until three or four.'

'Did 'e say who 'e was meeting?' Gene asked.

'Erm…He did mention a name, a friend of Gary's, er Ricky something. I can't remember his last name.' Helen replied.

Gene and Alex exchanged glances. 'Ricky Ball?' Alex asked.

'Yes, that's it! How did you know?' Helen asked, surprised.

'Let's jus' say he's of interest to us at the moment.' Gene said. 'Do yer know if 'e's met this man before?'

'I don't think so, he hasn't mentioned it. Although he doesn't tell me much about his work, so I wouldn't know.'

'You said Ricky was a friend of Gary's. Who's he?' Alex asked.

'Gary Peters. A friend of Richard's, they do, well did, a lot of business together I think. He comes round for dinner every so often, especially now he's back in London. He's Beth's godfather.' Helen answered, clearly not understanding the relevance of what she was saying.

'Do you know what sort of business? What sort of cargo did your husband deal in?'

'I'm not sure, containers mostly. So it could be anything.'

'Yeh said he was back in London, when did 'e move back here?' Gene asked.

'A couple of months ago, not long.' Helen replied.

'Righ'. Well yeh've been very helpful Mrs. Maddock thank you very much for yer time.' Gene said.

'I'm very sorry about your husband. Will you be OK with the girls?' Alex asked.

'We'll be fine, we have to be.' She said sadly and sniffed back the threatening tears. 'My mother's going to come and stay with us for a little while until we find our feet.'

'That's good. Is it OK to call if we have any more questions?'

'Sure. I'm happy to answer any questions if it'll help find who killed my husband.' She replied and walked out of the interview room to retrieve her daughters from CID.

'Well that was interesting.' Alex stated as Helen Maddock left the interview room.

'Yes. Do yeh think she 'as any idea of the type of men her husband dealt with?'

'I'm guessing not. She seems like the sort of woman who doesn't ask questions and would happily go along believing her husband was a nice man.'

'Maybe 'e was. But I find it unlikely that a man with a shipping company, dealin' with men like Ricky Ball and Gary Peters on a regular basis, was strictly legit.'

'Unfortunately I agree. You know of this Gary Peters then?'

'Mmm. He was mentioned by a few druggies we 'ad in for possession a few years back, could never find anythin' on 'im though and he moved to fuckin' Nottingham a few months before you joined the Met. Fuck, I didn't even think 'e'd have anythin' ter do with it.'

'Nottingham?' Alex asked surprised. 'Well, how were you to know? Especially if he was never charged. What was he implicated for?'

'Nothin' major, some dealing here and there, nothin' to suggest he was a top player. Never enough evidence to charge 'im though.'

'Maybe he wasn't a top player back then, he might not even be now. It's possible he's working for Ricky Ball rather than the other way around, but I think we're going to have to assume he's involved.'

'Yeah. Christ, definitely on our patch then if Gary's back in London. S'pose that means we'll 'ave ter work a lot closer with the Nottingham ponces then.' Gene stated unenthusiastically.

'Hmm, I guess so. DI Gordon and DC Harris will be ever so excited at what we've found out today, they're getting so bored at coming up with nothing all the time from the people they've been talking to, I'm sure their DCI will be pleased too.'

'Right, let's go and brief ev'ryone. Then we can 'ead off to Luigi's.'

'Sounds like a good plan, I could do with a drink.' Alex said smiling at him.

'Are you OK Alex? Yeh seemed pretty shaken up by this afternoon.' He asked concerned.

'Yeah. Just felt sorry for the poor children, Natalie in particular. No little girl should have to see her father like that.' She said sadly.

'I can't even imagine. But kids are tough and she's still quite young, yeh never know, she might forget what she saw in time.'

'She won't. She may learn to accept it eventually, but she'll never forget.' Alex said, lost in her own painful memories.

'Alex?' Gene asked, very concerned now. It was a while before she responded.

'You've probably wondered why I was so upset when the Price's died.'

'I thought it was because you and Caroline were friends.' Gene said, not understanding the reason for Alex's random change of subject.

'Well yes she was, I suppose. But it was more than that, it was like I was re-living my past.' _'Literally.'_ Alex thought. _'But he doesn't need to know that.'_

'What do you mean?'

'I saw my parents die in an explosion when I was about Natalie's age, it shattered my whole world. It still haunts my dreams, even now. So seeing little Alex Price going through the same thing brought everything back. That's how I know that neither she or Natalie will ever forget what they saw, no matter how many years pass.'

'Oh God. Alex I had no idea.' He said, pulling her in for a hug. 'It must 'ave been hell for you when the Price's were blown up. Yeh could 'ave told me, I'd 'ave…'

'You'd have what Gene?' She asked softly. 'You comforted me when I needed it, even when you didn't know why, that's all that I could have asked for. You were my life-line that week Gene, I don't think I'd have got through it if it wasn't for you.'

'I love you Bolls.' He whispered in to her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

'Love you too.' She smiled, pulling back. 'Come on, I really could do with that drink.'

* * *

'Thanks fer lookin' after the kiddies today, I know babysittin' isn't in yer job description.' Gene said to Ray, Chris and Shaz as he and Alex joined them and Viv at the usual CID table in Luigi's.

'No problem Guv, they were good as gold.' Shaz smiled.

'Watch out Chris. She'll 'ave you up to your neck in baby sick before the year is out!' Ray said as he slapped his friend on the back.

'Oi! We've only just got engaged.' Chris protested and Shaz sent a glare at Ray.

'Is Tom joining us tonight?' Ray asked Chris.

'Nope. He's got a date with that plod tonight.'

'Really?' Alex asked. 'Oh, I'm so glad, Sarah's such a nice girl.'

'She is isn't she? I worked with her before I moved up to CID, she's perfect for Tom.' Shaz said.

'Bloody women and their match-making.' Ray muttered as he rolled his eyes. 'Better watch out fer that Guv, DI Drake'll have you wrapped round her little finger in no time.'

Gene cleared his throat uncomfortably. 'Well actually. Erm…'

Alex stopped her conversation with Shaz and looked at Gene wide eyed, knowing what he was about to tell them.

'…I've asked Bolly 'ere to move in wi' me.'

The team looked at him dumbfounded while Shaz looked between Gene and Alex, beaming when Alex nodded her head to confirm it.

'Congratulations!' They all said together after the surprised pause had passed and they continued to congratulate the two of them as Luigi brought over a bottle of champagne, his face splitting into a knowing grin.

'Congratulations Signorina, I'm sure you will both be very happy.' Luigi said to Alex.

'Thank you Luigi. I think so too.' Alex said, and the celebrations continued late into the evening before Gene and Alex excused themselves to pack up Alex's flat.

'See that wasn't so bad was it?' Alex asked as the ascended the stairs to Alex's flat.

'No I s'pose not. I'd still 'ave preferred not to 'ave done it if I had a choice.' He grumbled.

'Well that goes without saying, but you lost the coin flip so it was only fair.' She laughed.

'Yeah, but you don't actually mind makin' speeches and that sort of crap, so I was the only one that had anythin' to lose.'

'Yeah which is why it was so much more fun for me.' She teased, kissing him playfully on the lips and smiling as he went to deepen the kiss.

'Oi, get back here.' He protested as she moved out of his reach.

Alex shook her head smiling. 'Nope, if we continue down that path we'll never get everything packed up and moved across tonight.'

'Spoil sport.' He mumbled and disappeared back down the stairs to beg some boxes off Luigi as Alex let herself into her flat.

* * *

**Thanks to all those who've stuck with it, all the wonderful reviews make my day. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya. Firstly, sorry for the wait, holidays and real life sort of got in the way. To make up for it here's an extra-long chapter for you to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing *sob***

**Enjoy.**

* * *

'Listen up you lot.' Gene announced the next morning. 'Bolly and I told you all yesterday about Mr Maddock's dealings with Ricky Ball and Gary Peters and also their suspected involvement in the Nottingham case. We may not 'ave taken an active role into Nottingham's investigation so far but it seems as if things are happenin' a bit closer to 'ome than we first thought and the only leads we 'ave for Mr. Maddock's murder are these two men. Therefore I expect all hands on deck findin' as much dirt as they can about Ricky Ball and Gary Peters and I expect the whole team to be fully up to speed on the Nottingham case. Understood?'

'Yes Guv.' Was echoed all around CID and the office was suddenly full of the noise of bustling papers and telephone numbers being dialled.

'DI Drake, DI Gordon and DC Harris. Step into my office.' Gene said, ushering the three of them through his office door.

'DI Gordon, DC Harris; I know this is primarily your case and that yer firs' priority is to sort out what Ricky Ball is up to in relation to Nottingham's drug crimes. I will not expect yeh to 'elp us with our murder case and I am not particularly willin' to allocate my officers to help you likewise. If, however the paths cross, which it is more than likely they do, then I think we need to keep each other in the loop. If we dig up anythin' that we think may be of use to you then you'll be informed.'

'Understood DCI Hunt. Thank you. And vice versa, anything DC Harris and myself may find relating to a murder will be happily passed along.' Mitch replied, and himself and DC Harris excused themselves from his office.

'Poncy prick.' Gene muttered as DI Gordon left the room and then continued when he saw Alex's look of disapproval. 'Don't lecture me, I was nice to 'is face, wasn't I?'

'True.' Alex conceded, knowing that was probably the best she would get out of Gene and at least he was being civil and professional. 'What are we doing then Guv?'

'Well I'm 'oping by now that one of the idiots will have got an address for Peters.'

Cue Chris. 'Guv, there's a Gary Peters listed under an address about ten minutes from 'ere, previously held on suspicion of dealing, no charge.'

'Right then Christopher. Take Ray and bring Peters in, Bolly and I have a few questions for 'im.'

'Righto Guv.'

'Shaz!' Gene shouted and the young WPC came running. 'What have yeh got for me?'

'Erm…Nothing so far on Ricky Ball, no previous convictions. Gary Peters was held twice within the space of a month three years ago on suspicion of supplying heroin, never charged. Moved to Nottingham early last year and has been renting a flat in London since March.'

'Good. Ask DC Harris whether he recalls any actions for a Gary Peters in Nottingham over the last year, if not then get on the phone to Nottingham CID and find out from them. I wanna know what the 'ell he's been up to.'

'Yes Guv.' She replied and hurried off, thankful to have been given a proper task for once, even if it wasn't hugely interesting.

'You're enjoying this aren't you?' Alex asked.

'I wouldn't say that exactly Bolls, a man's been murdered and there's quite possibly a huge drugs operation goin' down on my patch that I have no idea about.'

'No, I mean you like to have something productive to do, don't you? You hate the rape case because we have nothing to go on. This sort of case gives you a thrill because you have names and leads, something you can really get to grips with.'

'Don't go analysin' me with yer psychiatry whatsit.' He warned with a smirk at the look of indignation on Alex's face at having got her job wrong yet again. 'And yes Bolls I know it's psychology.'

Ray and Chris arrived back at the station a little over twenty minutes later.

'He's in the interview room Guv.' Ray said.

'Right, good. Ray, Chris, you two get on to the usual scrotes find out what's been goin' on while Bolly and I have a little chat with Mr Peters. Oh, and if it's relevant, pass any news onto DI Gordon or DC Harris.'

* * *

'Mr Peters, how nice to see yeh again.' Gene said sarcastically to a middle-aged man in a suit opposite him and Alex.

'Can't say I can say the same.' He sneered. 'What the hell do you want with me this time?'

'Well it probably won't surprise you to find out that your friend Mr. Maddock has turned up dead.'

'Richard? God, when?' The man asked and his face visibly paled.

'His wife and daughter found 'im yesterday afternoon. So, would you care to explain where you were yesterday afternoon Mr Peters?'

'Down at the docks.'

'And what were you doin' down at the docks?'

'Well, I'm a partner in Richard's company so I was sorting some paperwork.'

'Can anyone verify that?'

'No.' Gary said simply, as if this wasn't an issue, clearly deliberately trying to piss off DCI Hunt.

'Do you know what Mr Maddock's plans were when he left work that afternoon, Mr Peters?' Alex asked.

'No.'

'Well Mrs. Maddock was under the impression that he was meeting a friend of yours.'

Both Alex and Gene noticed the fleeting look of panic that crossed the man's face before settling back into a permanent smirk.

'Is that right?' The man said eventually, the cocky self-assurance still in his tone of voice.

'Do you know a man of the name Ricky Ball?'

'No comment.'

'I'll take that as a yes then.' Alex said. 'How do you know Ricky Ball?'

'No comment.'

'What sort of cargo does Mr Maddock's firm deal in?' Alex asked, changing her tack, realising she wouldn't get anything out of him on Ricky Ball for the moment.

'Containers.'

'And what might be in these containers?'

'Whatever people might want to put in them. Cars, machinery etc.'

'So there wouldn't be a problem if our officers went to check some of these containers and the business accounts then?'

'What people ship is private business; confidential.' He snapped.

'Not to us sunshine, so you'd better start cooperatin' and hope to God we don't find anythin' that incriminates you, hadn't yeh?!' Gene snapped back.

'Are you actually going to charge me with anything Mr Hunt?' He sneered.

* * *

'Well that was a bloody waste of time.' Gene cursed as they eventually abandoned their questioning of Gary Peters.

'Well at least we know there's something going on or he wouldn't be so tetchy about those containers or about Ricky Ball.' Alex replied as they walked back into CID.

'Guv.' Ray called. 'Been talkin' to Little Ralph.'

'Anythin' useful Raymondo?'

'A bit. He said there's definitely somethin' goin' on with Maddock Shipping. Maddock was definitely bent, in with Peters who is no longer just a dealer, more like he sets up the exchanges. Maddock gets everythin' in on his containers, but is essentially just the delivery boy; he ships them in and then sends them off again. Apparently, Peters is settin' up shipments for this other man, getting the stuff in on Maddock's boats. He said he didn't know who the other man was that I'm guessin' that it's…'

'Ricky Ball. Nice work Raymondo. Chris?'

'Well I was on the phone to Joey Mattis and he's heard that Peters has found a new supplier and he's back in London to sort out new deals and the shipments. He gets the new heroin in on the cheap and then makes a huge profit on it when he sells it on.'

'So why the 'ell is he renting some dingy flat?'

'That's the bit I can't work out Guv.'

'Right. Ray, Chris yer comin' with me and Bolls to Maddock Shipping. You two can talk to some of the employees, see if they know anythin' while me and Bolly have a poke around the office and we'll meet yeh back at the station when yer done.'

* * *

'Well this is interesting.' Alex said as she pointed to a bit on the photocopies they'd taken of Richard Maddock's accounts.

'It's all jus' numbers to me Bolls.' He said and put his feet up on his desk.

'This bit. There's a large amount of money coming in from a company in Columbia over the last three months. They're the only new traders I can see in these accounts. There is also exactly half of that money going into an offshore account three days after the money comes in from this Columbian company. There is nothing registered as being paid to Gary Peters, in cash or otherwise, which is odd seeing as he's a partner.'

'How on earth 'ave you worked all that out so quickly?'

'I'm just quite good with figures, do all my own accounts.' She shrugged.

Gene rolled his eyes. 'So what 'bout this off-shore account then, what's the name under it? And what's with the company in Columbia?'

'No name here on the account, I'll get Shaz to check it, and there's nothing here on the Columbian firm.'

'What?' Gene barked as there was a knock on the door from Ray and Chris.

'We're back from the docks Guv.' Chris stated.

'I can see that you div.' Gene said sarcastically. 'Anything?'

'None of the workers know anything about the containers as such they just load and unload from the boats, says all the client transaction is dealt with by either Mr Maddock or Mr Peters.'

'They 'ave noticed some new comings and goings late at night with a man they don't recognise. They've seen Peters and Maddock late at night with the other man. Said there was an argument between the three of them a couple of days ago and the other guy drove off.' Ray put in.

'Did you get the dates of these comings and goings?' Alex asked.

'Yea.' Chris said and looked in his notebook. 'March 10th was the first one, then March 24th, April 7th, April 21st and May 5th was the latest one.'

Alex consulted the accounts in front of her. 'March 9th, March 23rd, April 6th, April 20th and May 4th. Guv, those dates are all a day after the shipments.'

'Good. Looks like this is all starting to come together then doesn't it? Right, you two get hold of the Maddocks' gardener and get 'im to tell you of the comings and goings durin' the day yesterday.' Gene nodded their dismissal. 'Granger, get in here!'

'Yes Guv?' Shaz asked as she hurried into his office.

'What 'ave you got for me on Gary Peters?'

'DC Harris said he didn't recognise the name so I checked with Nottingham CID and they said he's been mentioned once for some drug involvement. But the inquiry was never followed up because the informant was unreliable and having checked half a dozen names that came up with nothing from this informant's list they decided to abandon the other names they had been given.'

'OK, thanks Shaz.' Alex said and she left the office.

'So, looks as if we may actually be getting somewhere. What 'bout this argument then? What do yeh think caused it?'

'Not sure. There have been shipments consistently for every two weeks since March 9th so there should have been one on May 19th. Ray said there was an argument two days ago, that's the 20th, when the three men should have met up to swap the drugs, perhaps they were fighting about that.'

'Guv.' Ray called through the open door. 'The gardener confirmed the times Mrs. Maddock says she left the house during the course of yesterday and that Mr. Maddock got home just after three. He said there was nothing else apart from a black, J reg Audi that pulled up just as he was leaving at about half three.'

'Good. Do a search for anyone registered for a car of that description in this area. Chris, do a search for this off-shore account. The rest of you, find me an address for a Ricky Ball, see if 'e's got a place 'ere in London.' Gene said as he handed the sheets to Chris. 'DC Harris, could you do the same for Nottingham? It could well belong to Ricky Ball.'

'Of course DCI Hunt.' Tom replied.

'So Bolls. What 'ave we got so far?'

'Right, well we have shipments of unnamed contents from a company in Columbia at regular intervals. We have mysterious late night meetings with three men, two of whom we suspect to be involved heavily with drugs, a day after each shipment comes in from said company. We have a missed shipment from said company and an argument between the three men a night afterwards. A meeting between Richard Maddock and Ricky Ball the next day, Maddock then shows up dead later that afternoon.'

'So, we're assumin' that Ricky Ball is the third man and that the shipments from Columbia are the new drugs and that Mr Maddock was probably killed over this then?' Gene asked, already knowing the answer.

'That's what it looks like.' Alex replied.

'C'mon then Bolls. Let's see what these twonks 'ave managed to scrape together. What have yeh got for me lads?' Gene asked as he and Alex stepped out of his office and went to perch on her desk.

'The off-shore account is registered to a Martin Sharpe.' Chris started.

'Any idea who that is?' Gene asked.

'No Guv.'

'Martin Sharpe?' Mitch asked. 'He was on our list for possible members of the Nottingham drugs ring. He's twenty-two, lives in Nottingham, never had a criminal record but has been seen with some other suspects recently and has suddenly appeared to have got rich very fast, new cars, new apartment etc.'

'Well, looks as if 'e's just been confirmed then doesn't it DI Gordon?' Gene said. 'Ray what 'ave you got.'

'You're gonna love this Guv.' Ray smirked. 'There is a pretty long list of cars of that description in London but one on that list is Mr Gary Peters.'

'Guv!' Shaz appeared breathless through the doors of CID. 'The forensics report is back and it says that it was Gary Peters' prints on the knife.'

'Fan-dabby-dozy. Ray, Chris, go and get the lyin' bastard and this time arrest 'im on the suspicion of murder.' Gene smirked back. 'Looks like we've got our murderer Bolls.'

'Looks that way Guv.' She smiled back. 'Hopefully he'll cave and give us everything we need on the drugs case as well as Ricky.' She said to DI Gordon.

* * *

'Righ' you murderin' piece of shit, you'd better give us some answers this time!' Gene slammed Gary Peters against the wall and then shoved him roughly into his chair before taking a seat next to Alex.

'I'm telling you I ain't done nothing!' Gary protested hoarsely.

'Mr Peters we have a witness that saw your car at the Maddocks' house and your prints are on the murder weapon so it is in your best interests to tell the truth now.' Alex said coldly.

A look of pure panic fleeted across the man's face before defeat settled into his eyes. 'All right, all right. I killed him.'

'Why?'

'I didn't intend to. I just wanted to talk, but he wouldn't listen. We had an argument and I just snapped.'

'What was the argument about?' Alex asked.

'I can't say.'

'Why not?'

'He'll kill me, if I spill, I'm dead.'

'If it's about Ricky Ball and the drugs shipments then we already know all about it.' Alex bluffed. They knew enough to make it sound convincing but needed Gary Peters to fill in the holes.

Gary almost started hyperventilating at this news. 'I'm dead, he's gonna kill me!'

'Nobody's going to kill you Mr Peters. If you help us then we can offer you protection.'

'Yeah, you'll be locked up, far out of 'arms way.' Gene sneered.

'There are witnesses who've said they saw an argument between the three of you on Tuesday night. What was that about?'

'Ricky was supposed to be meeting Richard and I to receive the latest shipment but it hadn't arrived so Ricky got a bit angry and said that he wanted it by the next day.'

'Then what happened?'

'Yesterday Ricky phoned me saying that Richard had set up a meeting with him and had told him that he had stopped the shipments.'

'Why had he done that?'

'He didn't want to be part of it any more. He'd never meant to go bent, he did it as a favour to me, I persuaded him that it would bring him in loads of extra money and that no-one would ever know.'

'So what did Ricky say to you on the phone?'

'I owe some people Ricky knows a lot of money, all my profits go directly to them. He said that if I couldn't get Richard to change his mind about the shipments then I'd have to be dealt with.' He started to ramble now. 'So I went to see Richard, I begged with him to reconsider. Told him the trouble I was in, but he didn't listen. Said he had to think about Helen and the girls and didn't want to be dragged into this mess. I just snapped, the knife was on the side and before I knew it he was lying dead on the floor. I just ran, didn't know what to do.'

'So your pathetic drug problems were more important than your best mate were they? What about 'is kids? One of them's yer goddaughter and you've left her without a bloody father!' Gene roared.

'I know, I know.' Gary sobbed, tears streaming down his face. 'You don't think I regret it? Why do yer think I didn't run?'

'If you'd felt that bad, you'd have turned yourself in.' Alex said coldly. Gene just looked at the pathetic mess in disgust.

'What were your dealings with Ricky Ball, Mr Peters?' Alex asked.

Gary looked up, his eyes wide and fearful. 'I can't tell you that.'

'You've already given us enough evidence to charge him, Mr Peters. You may as well give us the rest. A judge will look much more kindly on a man that's been cooperative with the police.'

'He's part of a massive organisation in Nottingham. I don't know much about it, I was only ever one of their suppliers, an outsider, free-lance if you like.'

'Who are the people you owe money to?'

'Ricky's boss, Martin Sharpe. I had a bad run with the cards and Ricky suggested I borrow money off Martin and I was struggling to pay it back. When Martin took over, Ricky desperately wanted to impress him. The spot for right-hand man was open and Ricky wanted the job. He'd always been favourable with Lionel Stokes but was never his favourite. So when I found this Columbian company Ricky wanted in and said I could pay off my debt by giving my half to Martin.'

'Who's Lionel Stokes?'

'Ricky's ex-boss. Martin's his step-son. Martin wanted a bigger role and Lionel refused to give it to him so he decided it was time for the old man to go.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'He killed him. Was sick of being told what to do.' Gary shrugged, as if the answer was obvious.

'So is Martin Sharpe running the show up there now?'

'Yep.'

'How did yeh come across this Columbian firm?' Gene asked.

'An old friend recommended them to me.'

'Who?'

'I'm not saying. He has nothing to do with this, merely passed along the information.'

'What do you know of them?'

'Very little. When I said I was interested they contacted me. Never left a name or a number. I just arranged money transfers and received the heroin off Richard's ships.'

'But you said Mr Maddock stopped the drugs comin' in. He must 'ave known how to contact them.'

'I guess he must have found a way to do it. He never mentioned it to me though until after he'd done it.'

'Yeah and now we can't ask 'im can we?' Gene asked sarcastically.

'OK. Gary Peters I am charging you with the murder of Mr Richard Maddock along with various other offences.' Alex said wearily, she handcuffed him and handed him to the Uniforms stood outside the interview room. 'Take him down to the cells please.'

'Right away Ma'am.' The shorter man replied and led Gary Peters down the corridor.

'Pathetic excuse for a man.' Gene growled.

'He helped us out a lot in the end though.' Alex tried to protest.

'Makes 'im even more pathetic. Grassed up 'is mate and 'is boss so he can save himself maybe a couple more years in prison.'

'Yeah, I know. I can't understand how he could have killed his best friend, he was one the children's godfather for crying out loud, how could anyone do that?'

'Dunno Bolls, not right. S'pose we'd better go and brief the team and pass everythin' on to DC Harris and Wonderboy.' Gene said unenthusiastically.

'Yes. You know this means that their time here in Fenchurch East is nearly up then Gene?' Alex asked pointedly.

Gene's face lit up slightly at that thought. 'Thank God for that! Things will be back how they should be before long then.'

'Yes, they should.' She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips before walking through the doors to CID, Gene following close behind.

* * *

'His stepson?' Mitch asked incredulous.

Alex nodded. 'That's what Gary said. Lionel Stokes was Martin Sharpe's stepfather.'

'How on earth did we miss that? We'd had Stokes under surveillance for months before he was killed.'

'Makes you wonder doesn't it?' Gene muttered under his breath.

'What was that DCI Hunt?' Tom asked.

'Nothin'.' Gene said after receiving a glare from Alex. 'At leas' you know what's been goin' on now.'

'Yes, DCI Neilson will be very pleased. I don't know how to thank the two of you, you and your team have been a great help.'

'Not a problem Mitch. You just have to find Ricky now don't you?'

DI Gordon nodded. 'Yes, well I'd better ring my DCI and tell him what's been going on.'

DI Gordon left Gene's office shortly followed by Tom. Viv caught the door just as it was about to swing shut.

'Ma'am there's a girl out front who says she wants to talk to you.'

'Who?'

'She didn't give a name, she looked pretty upset.'

'All right. I'll be right there.'

Alex shrugged her shoulders at Gene and followed Viv out of the office.

'Hello?' Alex said quietly to a girl with her back to her sitting on the steps outside Fenchurch East. The girl didn't look round so Alex put a hand on her shoulder. The young woman jumped away from the contact and twirled on the spot to face her attacker.

Alex thought she must have been about twenty, with long dark hair that looked as if he hadn't been brushed in a while. She looked at Alex with pleading, terrified eyes and put her hand on her heart in relief when she saw DI Drake standing there.

'Sorry…sorry. You…scared me.' The girl said quietly. 'Are you DI Alex Drake?'

'Yes. How do you know who I am?'

'A friend told me to come and see you…she…she said you could help.'

'Who are you?'

'Alice…My name's Alice Bartrum.'

'What did you want my help with?' Alex asked, very curious now and concerned at how terrified this girl seemed.

Alice sat back down on the steps and flinched as a group of PCs came back from their lunch break. 'I…I don't know.'

'Why did your friend say to come and see me? Is she is some sort of trouble Alice?' Alex asked, sitting down next to the young woman.

'No. Well she was…still is sort of…said you helped her…made it not hurt so much.'

'What hurt? Alice what are you talking about?' Alex asked, very concerned now.

'I…I can't say it…too horrible.' Alice stuttered, her breathing coming in short bursts.

'It's all right, nothing's going to hurt you here. If your friend isn't in trouble anymore, does that mean you are?'

'No…yes…I'm not in trouble.'

'Then has something happened? Or is something going to happen?' Alex asked.

Alice nodded.

'Alice, you're going to have to tell me what you mean if you want me to help you.'

'I don't know what to say…What are you supposed to say? Evie said that you could help, but how? It's not going to change anything, is it?' Alice rambled, talking more to herself than to Alex.

'Evie?' Alex asked in a strange voice. 'Evie Wood?'

Alice nodded and tears started to flow from her eyes, knowing that Alex knew what she was getting at now.

'Alice?' Alex asked quietly. 'Alice what happened?'

Alice just shook her head, tears falling thick and fast now.

'Alice did someone do something to you?'

Alice nodded. 'He raped me.' She choked out in a terrified whisper, barely audible and then started crying properly, huge sobs that racked her small frame.

'Shhh now. It's going to be all right. You're safe now.' Alex tried to soothe the girl, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in for a hug, her own eyes welling up with tears that threatened to spill.

After minutes of waiting for Alex to reappear Gene got bored and curious as to who Alex's mystery visitor was. He marched out of CID and followed Viv's gesture to the exit into the sunlight to find Alex comforting a crying girl.

'Alex?' Gene asked cautiously.

Alex looked round and then pulled back slightly from the girl.

'Are you all right Alice?' She asked and the girl nodded slightly. 'Would you mind making a statement? Tell us what happened?' Alex asked, standing up and offering a hand to Alice.

Alice allowed herself to be pulled up and nodded as she wiped her eyes.

'OK, well done.' She said with a reassuring smile. 'Guv. Could you get Shaz to take Alice to the interview room and ask her to get her a cup of tea?'

'Er…right.' Gene answered, totally confused and gestured for Alice to go before him through the door.

Alex leant against the railing with her head bent low, taking deep steadying breaths, trying to will away the threatening tears.

'Bolls? She's in the interview room.' Gene said as he reappeared outside. 'Who the 'ell is she?'

Alex didn't answer at first. 'Her name's Alice Bartrum.'

'Bolls? Alex, are you all right?'

'She was raped.' Alex said, without opening her eyes or turning round.

Gene snapped his head back to the doors that he had taken Alice through and then back to Alex. 'Christ.'

'Hmm.' Alex replied. 'Evie said I could help her.'

'Evie? The first girl we had in?'

'Mmm.'

'Well that's good isn't it? If Evie says you could 'elp this one, maybe tha' means you 'elped Evie.'

'Maybe.'

'C'mon Bolls. Let's go and see what we can do for this one.' He said and turned to head back inside.

'I can't do this anymore Gene.' Alex said shakily, still leant against the railing.

'Eh?' Gene spun back round.

'Take me off the case. I can't cope.'

'Alex. Look at me.' He said firmly, putting a hand on her waist and turning her to face him and placing his other hand on her cheek. 'You _can _do this. We need you on this case.'

'You promised when I told you about Maggie that you'd let me off the case if it was too difficult. Please don't make me do this Gene.' She pleaded, her eyes welling with tears.

Gene felt his heart wrench, he hated seeing Alex so upset. 'Alex, you need to do this. Yeh can't keep pushin' it away forever, yeh've got ter face up to it. You can help these girls find justice, you know you can.'

'I can't, every time I look in their eyes I see hers staring back at me, scared and alone. I can't face it.'

'You can Bolls. You'll regret it forever if you don't, I know you will. Let's catch this bastard, do it for Maggie.' Gene said gently, what he really wanted to do was allow her off the case because he hated to see her in so much pain, but he knew she needed closure and the only way to get it was by seeing this case through to the end and nailing the rotten piece of scum that had ruined these girls' lives.

Alex sniffed and nodded, burying her face in Gene's chest, knowing he was right. Gene stroked her hair and allowed Alex to soothe herself in his embrace.

'Are you all right Ma'am?' Shaz asked in concern.

To Alex's surprise Gene didn't leap back at being found hugging her by Shaz and merely looked at her face with concerned eyes as she slowly drew back.

'I'm fine Shaz.' She reassured the younger officer as she wiped her eyes and smiled slightly in thanks at Gene.

'That girl's in the interview room. She looked scared to death poor thing. What happened?'

'Another rape Shaz.' Gene told her. 'So make sure everyone's ready to work their backsides off to find the disgustin' excuse for an 'uman being once me and DI Drake have finished questioning 'er.'

'Yes Guv.' Shaz replied, and Gene and Alex followed Shaz back into the station.

* * *

'What happened after he left you in the park Alice?' Alex asked.

'I got up, walked home and went straight to bed and then went round to Evie's this morning.' Alice replied.

'Do your parents know you're here?' Gene asked.

'No, they no nothing about this. I rent a flat near the college.'

'Why did you go to Evie? You said she was your friend?' Alex asked.

'Well, she's my sister's mate really, but Trish had told me what had happened to her. I don't know why I went, I needed to talk to someone who understood I guess.'

Alice winced as she went to cross her legs and then thought better of it.

'You all right love?' Gene asked.

'Just this cut on my thigh, it's a bit sore.'

'Cut? Did he do it?'

'Yeah, slashed me with a knife when I cried out.'

'Would you mind if I had a look?' Alex asked.

'I'll be outside.' Gene muttered as Alice started to unbutton her jeans.

She had a thin, deep cut about three inches long on the inside of her left thigh, clearly made with a very sharp knife edge. 'Have you had this seen to?'

Alice shook her head. 'No. Evie said I should come straight to you.'

'You did the right thing coming to see us today Alice. You should get this checked out though and then we can see if we can track down the knife as well, it might help us find him. How is Evie doing by the way?' Alex asked, scared of the answer.

'Better. I saw her a few days after it happened and she was a wreck, like she wasn't the same girl anymore. But this morning she seemed more with it, more like her old self, sort of, she said you talked some sense into her.'

'I didn't say much, just that she should try talking to someone, not to shut people out.'

'Well whatever it was it's seemed to work, she's very grateful for everything you're all doing here to find him.'

'We're just doing our jobs Alice. There you go, all done.' She said, standing up and letting the girl button her jeans again. 'I think you've answered all our questions, thank you Alice you've been a great help.'

'No problem. Just find him, please.' Alice said quietly and left when Alex nodded.

Alex followed her out and met Gene outside the door. 'Thank you for making me do that Gene.' She said as she kissed him on the cheek. 'Let's go and brief the team shall we.'

'Listen up everyone!' Gene shouted as he re-entered CID. 'Bolls is going to talk us through this latest rape case.'

'OK. Alice Bartrum, white female, twenty-one years of age. Attacked about one o' clock this morning in Green Park on the way back from her boyfriend's. Same description as before, tall, muscular male with hands and face covered. She was gagged, pinned to the floor and then raped and he cut her thigh with a small, sharp blade when she cried out, leaving a three inch gash on the inside of her left thigh.'

'That's a bit odd isn't it?' Ray asked.

'Yes, it is a little. And given that he takes their underwear and kissed the last victim I would say we aren't dealing with any random rapist, I think there must be a personal motive.'

'Right. Thank you Bolls. Chris, get Alice's clothes off to forensics. Ray take a couple of plods to the scene, see if there's any of that blood left and hunt around for a weapon, 'e may have left it behind. Shaz get Evie Wood's and Jessie Watson's files out and cross reference them with Alice Bartrum's statement.

'Yes Guv.' They all replied in unison and went off to carry out their various tasks.

'Good afternoon.' Tom said as he approached Alex's desk. 'It's rather lively in here today.'

'Hi Tom. Yes, we've had another rape victim.'

'Oh? Anything of note?' Tom asked.

'Erm, same as the others except a cut to the thigh this time.' She said distractedly, leafing through files on her desk.

'That's interesting. I came across an old case a little while ago that included a slash to the inside of a girl's thigh. Come to think of it your cases did share some similarities with that one.'

'Really?' Alex asked.

'Yeah, I was doing some research on previous murder cases for a case we had in a few months ago, and looked through the file on that one; wasn't relevant to our case though.'

'Can you remember the details?' She asked, it was a long shot but anything was worth a try.

'It was about fifteen years ago. Young woman, can't remember the name or age. She was raped and killed. Didn't think of it till just now when you mentioned the slit on the thigh, one of the unusual details of that case. Anyway a young guy was charged but the conviction was quashed and he was released.'

'It seems as if they're similar, unlikely to be the same guy though. I know it's not your job Tom but is there any way you could find out the details of that case for me?'

'Sure, no problem.'

'Nothing at the scene Ma'am, just a small spattering of blood that forensics said they'd test. No weapon.' Ray said as he reappeared.

'Thanks Ray.'

'All the details match across the three rapes Ma'am, except the kiss and the cut and the gag that wasn't used on Evie.' Shaz said, placing the three files on Alex's desk.

'Thanks Shaz, could you get Chris and search through old rape cases for me that have similar patterns, no further back than twenty years or so? I know it's not the most exciting of tasks but it might be important.' Alex asked.

'All right Ma'am.' She replied and dragged Chris off to the file storage room for old cases.

'Here you go DI Drake.' Tom said as he placed some sheets on her desk. 'I had them faxed over for you, hope it helps. The woman was called Catherine Reeve, she was twenty years old. Raped and killed sixteen years ago. She was found hanging from a railway bridge by a rope round her neck still wearing her skirt and shirt but no underwear. She had been kissed forcefully, had a cut to the inside of her left thigh and had been strangled with a thin cord. They thought her ex-boyfriend might have been to blame, Michael Freeman, he was twenty-two at the time but he was let off, didn't even go to trial.'

'Thanks Tom, this is a great help. Guv? Look at this, it's too similar to be a coincidence right?'

Gene scanned the sheets carefully, a frown appearing on his face. 'I dunno Bolls. This is only one girl, we've got three so far.'

'Yes. But this might have been the catalyst, the first one that set in motion the chain of events and now he's re-enacting this case.'

'But why now Bolly? All these years later.'

'There could be any number of reasons that sparked the start of the recent attacks into this man's brain. Why was he let off Tom?'

'Not enough evidence, could never find anything to pin him to it, they had to let him go.' He shrugged and walked away to join Ray and Chris.

'The description fits Gene. We think our rapist is in his thirties or forties, well this man would be thirty-eight now. The kiss and the underwear and the cut are too much to be coincidental surely.'

'Perhaps, I dunno, it seems a bit farfetched to me Alex.'

'It may well be, but there's no harm in following it up is there.'

'True. Get Shaz to look into it then, we've got nothin' else to go on 'ave we? And if it is this guy then it looks like sooner or later some girl's gonna end up dead.'

* * *

**This chapter has a load more plot than my other chapters have so I hope it's OK. Let me know. Review!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Didn't take me quite so long to update this time.**

**I thought a break from the plot was needed, I was stuck for ideas with where to take the main story-line next, so this is just a fun fill-in chapter while I'm writing the next one. Hope you like it.**

**A/N: By the way, I stated this in an earlier chapter, but this is totally AU to any of the second series so any reference to Matthew Drake is in no way supposed to reflect on the s2 Peter Drake Ashes to Ashes character.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own, less wonderful, characters and storyline.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

'What do yeh fancy Bolls? Wine?' Gene asked when they eventually walked into Luigi's much later that evening. It had taken a great deal of persuading on Gene's part to get Alex to give in and leave work. She had finally relented, accepting the fact that they probably had at least a week to find the rapist before there was another attack and that staying at work all night was hardly beneficial.

'Wine would be great. Thanks Gene.' She sent a tired smile at him and went to sit next to Shaz with the rest of CID.

'You all right Ma'am?' Shaz asked as her DI sat down.

'Yes, fine. Just a little tired.' Alex replied.

'Tell me about it. Been stuck researching that Michael Freeman bloke all afternoon, couldn't find anything though.'

'I didn't really expect you to. Maybe you should ask Tom to help you with it tomorrow, seeing as it was a Nottingham CID case. Tom would you mind?'

'Course not. Our case is pretty much wrapped up down here, just have to locate Ricky Ball to cart him back up to Nottingham, then we're done. I'd be glad of something to do other than tea duty for DI Gordon to be honest.' Tom smiled.

'Great.' She said, returning the smile. 'Are you not seeing Sarah tonight?'

Tom shook his head. 'No, I saw her last night. She's going out with some mates tonight. I thought you'd be with them Shaz, she's a friend of yours isn't she?'

'Yeah, one of my best friends. But it was another girl's hen night, I wasn't really in the mood for a late night and drinking tonight. I'm not that close to the other girl anyway.'

'You, not drinking?' Tom asked, incredulous. 'That's new.'

Shaz just shrugged and smiled.

'Thanks.' Alex murmured to Gene as he filled a wine glass for her before taking a seat. 'How's it going with the two of you, Tom?'

Tom groaned, not wanting to talk about it with the rest of them there. 'Fine.'

'Come on Tom! You've got to give us more than that.' Shaz pleaded.

'Leave the poor kid alone, girls.' Gene grunted, feeling the young man's embarrassment.

'Why should we? He hasn't had a problem talking to us about it before.' Alex retaliated.

'Yes but the lads weren't 'ere to listen then, were they?' Gene said quietly, so that only Shaz, Alex and Tom could hear, earning a surprised, but grateful glance from Tom.

'Oh come on, they don't care. Chris is with me, then there's you two, Viv wouldn't care one way or another and Ray is so engrossed in that brunette at the bar that he wouldn't notice if Tom suddenly decided declare his love to the world!' Shaz giggled.

'I'm not in love with her! Jeez, I've only known the girl a couple of weeks.' Tom protested quietly, but had a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Shaz and Alex saw that as Tom's resolve starting to crumble and knew that he wouldn't mind being asked questions now. It wasn't as if the rest of the team were listening anyway, they'd moved a little way away to watch yet another of Chris and Ray's fire games. Gene rolled his eyes and went over to the bar to get himself a large whiskey.

'Well, all right. If not love, then what?' Shaz asked, and grinned as Tom's cheeks coloured.

'I don't know. Do I really have to answer all this?' Tom moaned, still smiling slightly.

'Yes you do. Sarah's a good friend and I want your side of the story as well as hers.' Shaz beamed.

'What's she been saying?' Tom asked anxiously.

'I couldn't possibly tell you that.' Shaz teased. But decided to reassure him when she saw the worried look on his face. 'All good things, don't worry. She thinks you're lovely. So come on, tell us.'

'She said that?'

Shaz nodded. 'Yep. She really likes you, Tom. But you mustn't tell her I told you that.'

Tom grinned at this information. 'Course I won't.'

'Good. So, come on then. Tell us all about it.' Alex prompted.

'She's really nice. I like her a lot.' Tom admitted shyly.

'Aww.' Shaz and Alex said at the same time. 'So you're going to keep seeing her then?'

'I hope so. But it'll be difficult when I have to go back to Nottingham, but I'd like to, yes.'

They both awed again. Tom blushed. 'Stop it. This is so embarrassing.'

'No it's not, it's really sweet. Most of this lot would never admit that in a million years.' Alex said, glancing at Gene and smiled at him when she realised he was staring.

'Chris does, he tells me all the time.' Shaz said. 'Doesn't the Guv?'

'That's not what I meant. I meant they'd never tell anybody else.' Alex said, deliberately ignoring Shaz's question but blushing slightly.

'Is that a blush, DI Drake?' Tom teased Alex. 'Come on, your turn I think.'

Alex shook her head. 'My turn for what?' She asked innocently.

'Tom's right, Ma'am. Your turn to tell all on DCI Hunt, we've waited long enough. He must have to be completely different with you than he is with us for you to look at him like that.' Shaz teased pointedly, following Alex's gaze.

'You two can call me Alex when we're out of work by the way, I think we all know each other well enough by now. And I wasn't looking at him like anything.' She protested, tearing her gaze away from Gene's curious one.

'OK, Alex.' Shaz said her superior officer's name a little awkwardly, but with a smile. 'Yes you were. Now come on, tell us. What's he really like?'

'What do you want me to say?' Alex said, desperately searching for a way to steer this conversation to safer ground.

'Is he romantic?' Shaz asked, expecting a resounding no.

'When he wants to be.' Alex said quietly.

'Hey Tom! Come and have a go at this. Chris is being a big sissy!' Ray called from the next table.

Tom rolled his eyes. 'I'll see you two later.'

'Is he really?' Shaz asked, astounded.

'Yes, really. Why are you so surprised? I bet Chris is really romantic when he wants to be.' Alex smiled.

'Yes he is, very. But never with anyone else around. I just never expected it from the Guv, he's so…manly.' Shaz said, and then giggled and blushed.

Alex laughed. 'Ha! He'd love to hear you say that, it would give his ego a massive boost.'

'No, I mean, he's always so aggressive or brooding, I've never seen him smile. It's hard to believe he could be the mushy romantic type.'

'I wouldn't describe him as mushy at all, far from it.' Alex giggled. 'But he's very different when he's not at work; more relaxed. And yes he does have the ability to smile, whether people believe it or not.'

'I'm glad. He always seems so withdrawn when you're not around. I really didn't like him before you joined the team, I didn't understand why Ray and Chris were so loyal to him. But he changed when he met you and I can't help but respect him for the way he is with you. When he looks at you it's like he can't see anyone else, a man completely in love, never thought I'd see that from DCI Hunt.' She smiled.

'Really?' Alex asked quietly.

'You must have noticed, although a lot of the time he does it when you're not looking. You have to know he loves you, don't you?' Shaz asked, incredulous.

'Oh, of course I know he loves me. It's just hard to believe sometimes.'

'Does he tell you, Alex? That he loves you I mean.'

Alex smiled. 'Yes, all the time. But you really mustn't tell anyone that, he'd kill me.'

Shaz giggled. 'Yes, I can imagine he probably would. You're so lucky.'

'What do you mean? I bet Chris dotes on you no end. If anyone's the lucky one here, it's you. You have a man that adores you and you're getting married.'

'Oh, he does, absolutely.' She smiled dreamily for a second. 'I wouldn't give it much longer before you're in the same position; I give it a month max before he asks you.'

'Before who asks me what?' Alex asked, bewildered.

Shaz rolled her eyes. 'DCI Hunt, of course. Before he asks you to marry him.'

'What?!' Alex exclaimed, her eyes darting over to the bar before realising Gene was no longer stood there. 'Gene? Proposing? I don't see that happening for a very long time, if at all, let alone in less than a month!'

Shaz just smiled sweetly. 'We'll see.'

'Not going to happen. And what was that comment before about me being the lucky one? Are things not going so well with you and Chris?'

'No it's great. Really great.' Shaz said brightly.

'Shaz I know you better than that. What's bothering you? What's happened?'

Her bottom lip trembled a little. 'I don't know what to do.'

'About what Shaz?' Alex asked, concerned.

Shaz leaned in a little closer and looked around to check no-one was listening, before whispering. 'I'm pregnant.'

'Congratulations!' Alex smiled and then saw the anxiety in the young woman's eyes. 'Do you not want a baby?'

'No, I do! I'm really pleased. But we've only been engaged a week, what if Chris freaks out? We're too young to support a family, our incomes are ridiculous and everything we do have will be going on the wedding. My parents are really traditional, they'll go insane when they find out that I've slept with Chris before the wedding, let alone got pregnant!' Shaz babbled at speed.

'Shaz breathe.' Alex interrupted. 'If you're happy about it then that's all that matters at the moment.'

'That's hardly true, is it?' She said, her voice wobbling and a tear spilled on to her cheek. 'I was delighted when I found out; I'd love to have a baby. But this affects so many more people than just me. What if Chris doesn't want it?'

'Chris will support you.' Alex said confidently. 'Most guys are a little scared when they find out, but he'll get over it pretty quickly. I'm sure of it.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right. But what about all the practicalities? We work full-time and we still don't earn enough to support a kid.'

'Money might be a little tight.' Alex said honestly. 'But you'll manage I promise. I'd only just been promoted to DS when Molly was small and I managed to raise her on just my salary. If things get really tight surely your parents can help you out for a bit?'

'I don't know. They'll probably disown me for this. They are so old-fashioned; they didn't even like me getting a job in the force because they don't think women should work. They'll go absolutely mad about this.'

'I find it hard to believe any parent would disown their daughter for getting pregnant by their fiancé. But if they do then you still have Chris, and all your friends, and I'm here if you need me, and I'm sure your parents would come around eventually.'

'Maybe.' She gave Alex a watery smile. 'Thanks.'

'What are friends for?' Alex smiled back. 'So how far along are you?'

'I went to the doctor at the weekend, he said I was about twelve weeks.'

'And is everything OK? How have you been feeling?'

'The doctor said everything seems to be developing as it should be. As for me, I've been fine actually.' She smiled.

'You're lucky. I was so ill with Molly. Awful morning sickness almost all the way through the pregnancy. It was horrible.' Alex shuddered at the memory.

'Well, it's early days. I could still have all that to come.' Shaz replied and then a slightly worried expression came over her face. 'Does it really hurt as much as everyone says? The birth I mean.'

'_Ooh, not that question. Well I can't lie can I?' _Alex grimaced. 'Well…yes, it does. But it's all worth it in the end, I promise. You end up with a gorgeous baby that will completely change your life.'

'Did Molly change your life then?'

'Of course. Best thing that's ever happened to me. Don't get me wrong, it's bloody hard work. But my daughter is the most important thing in my life and I wouldn't change one single thing if it meant I didn't have her, no matter how much I regretted it.'

'Like what?' Shaz asked, intrigued, realising she knew very little about Alex's life before Fenchurch East.

'Marrying her father for one.' Alex laughed.

'Seriously?' Shaz asked surprised.

'Mmhmm. Marrying Matt was not one of my better life choices.' Alex smiled.

'Why not?'

'Long story. The important bits were that I was very young, totally infatuated with a gorgeous American, got married and had a beautiful baby girl. Then affairs and arguments and realisations meant that I was left a young, single mother in another country, with a broken heart and enough emotional baggage to ensure no man would ever look at me again.'

'God, Alex that's awful.' Shaz remarked, horrified. 'Why on earth are you smiling?'

'Because I got over it a long time ago, and if it hadn't happened then I wouldn't be where I am right now. I have a wonderful daughter, a job that I love, some fantastic friends and a man that I would give the world for. I have no regrets; I'm happy.'

'I have a feeling a lot of that has to do with the man that's currently sat at the bar staring at you.' Shaz winked.

Alex turned to look at Gene and smiled. 'I think you're probably right Shaz.'

'Is having your daughter really the best thing that's ever happened to you?'

Alex turned her attention back to the younger woman and nodded. 'Yes. Really. You won't know what I mean till you've held your baby in your arms, but I promise, it's one of the best feelings in the world.'

Shaz smiled. 'I can't wait. But I've never looked after a baby before, I'm so nervous that I'll mess up.'

'All first time mothers worry about that. You won't Shaz, you're going to be a fantastic mum.'

'Thanks Alex. I don't feel quite so terrified now that I've told someone.'

'I'm glad. I'm here to help if you ever want anything Shaz.'

'I know.' She smiled gratefully.

'You'll have to tell people soon then, before you start showing.' Alex said. 'Probably shouldn't do anymore heavy duty stuff at the station either.'

'Yeah I suppose so. I'm dreading having to break the news to Chris but I'm going to leave the conversation with my parents for as long as possible.'

'What about the team?'

'I don't feel like telling them just yet. I'd rather wait till Chris and I have got used the idea before we go and tell everyone.'

Alex nodded understandingly. 'Of course. You'll have to tell the Guv though, he'll blow his top if you don't give him a decent excuse as to why you're backing out of the more demanding tasks.'

Shaz bit her lip. 'Can you tell him? I just think I'd feel really awkward telling him something that personal by myself.'

'Of course Shaz. I think he'd be the more awkward of the two of you actually. And don't worry, he won't say anything.'

'Thanks Alex.' Shaz smiled and then looked a bit shy. 'Oh, I meant to ask you earlier. Would…would you like to be my Maid of Honour at the wedding?'

'Oh, Shaz. I'd love to!' Alex exclaimed. 'Speaking of the wedding; how are things coming along? Have you set a date yet?'

Shaz nodded. 'October 26th.' Then she gasped. 'Oh my God, I'm going to look like a beached whale on my wedding day, I'll be huge!' She wailed.

'You'll still look beautiful Shaz, and you'll have that wonderful pregnant glow about you too.' Alex placated. 'Anything else mapped out yet?'

'Haven't really done much yet. My Mum has gone into mother-of-the-bride overload on me, it's only been a week. She's going to drive me insane.'

'Mmm, she will. Guaranteed. My ex-mother-in-law was awful when Matt and I were planning our wedding. Have you decided whether you want to go big or small yet?'

'Small probably, more romantic, and cheaper too. Hey, do you fancy helping me organise some bits? You don't have to, I'd just really appreciate your input. Plus I don't plan on telling my mother about the baby until it's absolutely necessary so I'd love some help picking out a dress.' Shaz asked shyly.

'I'd love to! Whatever you want help with I'm happy to lend a hand. It's a lot of pressure, organising a wedding, especially on a young mum-to-be.' Alex smiled.

'Are you free this weekend? I don't want to buy anything yet, but I can't wait to go and look in all the dress stores!'

'Sure, it'll be fun. Why don't you meet me at Gene's at eleven on Saturday, then we can spend the afternoon shopping.'

'Brill. I love wedding dresses, don't you?'

'God yes, they're so pretty. Picking mine out was the best part of the whole wedding I think.'

'I can't wait, they're all so gorgeous. Maybe we should be picking one out for you as well.' Shaz said pointedly.

'Not a chance, never going to happen.' Alex grinned, absolutely sure in her mind.

'Wanna bet?' Shaz grinned back.

'Bet on what?' Gene asked as he rejoined the table, boredom having finally settled in and wanting to rejoin Alex. Even if it meant he was subjected to having to listen to girly conversation topics.

'Oh nothing. Just a bet that Shaz is definitely going to lose.' Alex smiled at him.

'I wouldn't be so sure, Alex. Remember what we were talking about earlier, it hasn't stopped all evening.' Shaz said, her eyes flicking across to DCI Hunt.

Alex shot Shaz a playful glare before looking at Gene. Shaz was right, he was still gazing at her with a contented smile in his eyes, even if it didn't reach his hard-set expression.

'Are you two actually goin' to tell me what yer blabbering on about?' Gene growled, frustrated.

'Nope.' They said together, smiling sweetly.

'Hmph. I see you've stopped torturing poor Tom.' He grumbled.

'We weren't torturing him. I think he likes having someone to talk to about it actually. Unlike the rest of you lot, who never express their feelings for fear of being called a fairy.' Alex teased and Shaz giggled.

'Oi! I talk to you don't I?'

'That's not what I meant and you know it.'

Acutely aware that Shaz was watching, Gene mumbled. 'Not spouting my feelings out like some nancy boy, never gonna 'appen. And if yeh keep complainin' I won't tell you neither.'

'Oh, I'm not complaining, far from it, merely stating the facts. And tell me what?'

'Eh?'

'You said if I kept complaining you wouldn't tell me either. Tell me what Gene?' Alex asked, feigning ignorance.

'You know damn well what.' Gene growled.

'No, I really have no idea what on earth you could possibly mean.' She said, struggling to keep a straight face.

'That I…Nope, yeh know ruddy well what I mean and I'm not sayin' it.' His eyes glinted dangerously, trying to work out whether Alex was actually being serious or not.

Alex laughed. 'Of course I know what you mean, and don't worry I won't make you say it. Wouldn't want to ruin your horrible reputation would we?'

'You're an evil woman. I don't know why I put up with 'er sometimes.' He said to Shaz. 'And if yer gonna keep takin' the piss I think I might prefer the company of Christopher and Raymondo.' His voice was dead serious, but even Shaz could see that he was trying not to smile.

'We're only joking Guv. I'm heading off now anyway. Night.' Shaz said, still laughing a little.

'Night Shaz. And it'll be fine trust me. Talk to Chris about it.' Alex smiled warmly at her.

'I will. Thanks Alex. See you tomorrow.' She replied gratefully. Alex watched her tap Chris on the arm and they both left the restaurant.

'That was mean Alex.' Gene reprimanded, but smiling slightly to show he wasn't angry.

'Sorry, couldn't resist.' She smiled back. 'I missed you this evening.'

His heart melted at the words and the accompanying smile, and any irritation at her teasing forgotten. 'Missed you too Bolls, don't like havin' to share you.'

'Did you? I'd have left the conversation if I'd known.'

'Don't be daft. I'm a big boy, I can amuse meself. I've just got used to havin' yeh to myself in the evenings. Anyway, yeh didn't look as if you were missin' me that much, yeh seemed perfectly happy with Tom and Shaz.'

'Yeah, it was a good evening. Didn't mean I didn't miss you though. I've sort of got used to you monopolising my company.'

'You and yer bloody long words.' He grumbled affectionately. 'Tom didn't stay in the conversation long. Got bored, did he?'

'On the contrary, I think he was intrigued as to what I was going to say, but Ray called him away.'

'Intrigued, really? What could be so intriguing as to make him want to sit and be dissected by the two of you?' He teased.

'Oh, we'd finished dissecting him by that point. They both turned on me.'

'Thought you looked a bit 'elpless. What could possibly be so bad 'bout yeh that you wouldn't want to share?'

'Well…they were asking about you actually.'

'What were they askin'?' Gene growled.

'Well Shaz asked whether you were romantic. I gave a vague answer and then Tom was called away.'

'Oh? And what did you say?' Gene asked, a little worried about how much she'd revealed but very curious as to her answer.

'I said, when you want to be. That was all I said, I swear. You can leave with your ego still in tact.' She reassured with a smile.

'Hmph. Bet you and Granger talked about everything under the sun though. Bloody women.' He muttered.

'We talked about some things. Girl stuff mainly. But it's Shaz, you've got nothing to worry about as far as she's concerned.'

'S'pose. What were you talkin' to Shaz about tonight then?'

'Lots of things. Relationships. Some other stuff. Mainly the wedding, you know you're looking at the Maid of Honour?'

'Really? Not that I can say I'm surprised, you two women are bloody inseparable.' He grumbled good-naturedly. 'Congratulations love.'

'Thanks.' She smiled. 'You had a good evening then?'

'Great.' He said sarcastically. 'No, it was all righ' havin' the evening to meself actually. Not that I don't enjoy yer company o' course.' He winked cheekily at her.

'Of course not Gene.' She rolled her eyes at him.

'What about you? You girls looked like you were 'aving fun.'

'Yeah, we've had a good night. Lots to talk about.'

'Is Shaz OK? She looked a bit upset when you were talkin' a little while ago.' Gene asked, showing a rare moment of concern for another member of his team.

'Mmm. She's fine, or she will be. Just a bit scared and a little overwhelmed.'

'About the wedding?'

'Yes, among other things.'

'You're so bloody cryptic. What other things?'

'Erm…I'm not sure I should say. I mean she hasn't even talked to Chris about it yet.'

'OK, I know what you women are like with yer bleedin' secrets. I won't ask anymore. As long as it doesn't affect work then I don't need to know.'

'Well…actually. It sort of does. And it's not a secret, she's asked me to tell you actually.'

'Well, if she's asked you ter tell me then what's the problem?'

'Well nothing really. I just think she'd want Chris to know before anyone else.'

'If it's between 'er and Chris, then why do I need to know?'

'Because it'll affect what she can and can't do at work. But she doesn't want anyone else knowing yet, just for a little while, so you mustn't mention it to any of the others, OK?'

'Just spit it out already Bolls.' He said, a little impatiently.

'Shaz is pregnant.' Alex said quietly.

'Oh.' Was all he could think to say. 'Well is she OK?'

'Yeah she's fine. Just terrified. I mean I can understand why, they're both so young and they've got full-time jobs and the wedding to plan.'

'Mmm. That's goin' to go down well with 'er mum.' Gene said sarcastically. 'She hasn't told Chris yet?'

'No. I think she needed some reassurance first. She'll probably tell him tonight I expect.'

'Bloody 'ell.' He let out a breath. 'Can you imagine Christopher with a baby? He wouldn't know its arse from its face.'

'Charming. But some may say the same about you and you're a brilliant dad.'

'Well I dunno, I never really dealt with Mikey when he was a baby. Janey did all the changing and the feeding, then 'e went to live with Elsa and Bernie.'

'I still think you'd be fantastic. And I'm sure Chris will be too.' She smiled, suddenly imagining Gene holding their child in his arms. She was shocked at her mind for producing such an image and shook her head to clear it.

'So when's this wedding then?' He asked, changing the subject.

'26th of October. She's getting quite excited about it, especially the dress. It won't be all that long before she's totally wrapped up in seating plans and wedding gifts and the church.'

'You women always make it into such a big deal. Isn't gettin' married s'posed to be about love and all that crap? Not how bloody expensive you can make it.'

'Oh every girl's dream is to have a big white wedding. But I've done it once and I hated it. It was so stressful because I wanted it to be perfect, it was never going to live up to my expectations. I was more obsessed with the wedding than the man I was actually marrying. Never again.' She shook her head wistfully.

'Never again? What, gettin' married?' He asked, trying to find a reason for his anxiousness at her statement.

'What? Oh, no, the big white wedding.' She said absently. 'I agree with you on the fact it should be about the couple, not the wedding itself. People should get married because they love their partner more than anything else and want to spend the rest of their life with that person. They should want a marriage with all the wonderful things and all the shit that comes with it, not just a wedding. Sure the wedding's great and should be a day to remember, but it's just the start. Marriage is so much more than one day, there's the fights and the heartbreak and the mess-ups that can cause no end of pain. But then there's the other things like waking up next to the same person every morning, the knowledge that you have someone you can always rely on, having a family, growing old together; those things make the hassle of married life all worthwhile.' Alex suddenly snapped out of her trance-like state. 'Sorry I'm rambling, ignore me.'

Gene was speechless. He couldn't think of a single thing to say. It had been a simple abstract babbling on Alex's part, but it had stirred something very deep within Gene. He suddenly realised that he wanted all that she had just said, the thought terrified him and he attempted to push it to the back of his mind. But it was still there in the background and he knew it would have to be addressed at some point in the near future. _'Am I actually seriously considering this? Would Alex even feel the same way? Doubtful.'_

'Oh, that reminds me. Have we got anything planned for Saturday? It's just that Shaz wants me to take her dress shopping.'

'Sounds good.' He said after a little while, pulling his mind back to the present. 'I had a phone call from my cousin Rob while you two were chattin', said 'e was comin' down to London and that he could bring Mikey down Saturday afternoon for 'is birthday and take him back up Sunday. Is that all right?'

'That's brilliant Gene! It'll be lovely to see him. I'll make sure I'm back in time for when he arrives. What time will he be getting to ours?'

Gene loved the way she now referred to the house as 'ours' rather than his. _'Pathetic.'_ He scorned himself for being so sentimental. 'Erm…Rob said about four I think. But I'm sure Mikey wouldn't mind if Shaz was there fer a bit.'

'Sounds perfect. I didn't know you had a cousin.' Alex stated, only remembering ever having had a, rather painful on Gene's part, conversation about his brother Stu and his dad. Gene had never mentioned any other family.

'Yeah, three actually. Rob's me dad's brother's son and then me Mam's sister has Carol and Peter, but I've only ever met 'em once; me Mam doesn't get on with 'er sister.'

'Why not?'

'They fell out about me dad and haven't spoken since.' He shrugged.

'Do you see Rob a lot then?'

'When I lived in Manchester, all the time. He's a great guy, just like 'is dad. Haven't seen much of 'im since I've been in London. I don't go up there very much and it's difficult for him and Sally to get down 'ere with a house full o' kids.'

'House-full? How many has he got then?' Alex asked, genuinely curious. She loved finding out anything to do with Gene that didn't involve his life in London.

'Five at last count. Will's the oldest, then Harry and Grace are twins, Adam is a few months older than Mikey and little Lottie must be about two now I guess.'

'Wow, that must be hard work.' Alex said, the idea of five kids screaming around the house was enough to make even Alex feel faint, and she loved children.

'Yep. I don't know 'ow on earth Rob and Sally cope sometimes. I 'ad to look after the three eldest when Sally was havin' Adam, Janey was away for the weekend, nearly killed me. They were only three and two at the time, righ' little monsters. Great kids though.'

Alex laughed at the thought of Gene having to run around after three toddlers tearing his house apart. 'I can imagine they all adore you, Gene.'

'Yeah, we got on all right. Adam especially 'cos 'e used to play with Mikey a lot. 'Aven't seen any of them for a while now. Not since Lottie's christenin' about eighteen months ago; I should think they've all grown up quite a bit.'

'Mmm. Are they all coming down with Rob? You might get to see them again.'

'Well the twins definitely will be because Rob's takin' them to see their godmother. Not sure about the others, I didn't ask. They might stop by fer a bit on their way back on Sunday, when they come to pick up Mikey, is that all righ'?'

'Sounds great.' Alex smiled. 'It'll be fun to have a house full of kids again. Haven't had that since Molly used to have friends over when she was little.'

'You 'ave a strange idea of fun Bolly.' He snorted.

She slugged his arm playfully. 'Oh, don't pretend you're not looking forward to it.'

'Bloody violent woman. I should 'ave you arrested for assaultin' a police officer.'

She looked around to check no-ne was paying them any attention. 'Sorry _officer_.' She whispered in his ear, kissing his jaw before she pulled away.

'Bloody tease.' He said quietly.

'Oh, you love it.' She grinned, putting a hand on his thigh under the table.

His breathing hitched as she began to move her hand higher up his leg. 'Watch it Bolly.' He growled.

'Or what?' She dared.

'Don't even go there Bolls.' He hissed, her hand verging on dangerous territory now.

'Go where?' She asked innocently, her hand brushing his crotch briefly before pulling away and folding her hands in her lap, smiling when Gene groaned quietly. 'Sorry, did you want me to put my hand back?'

Alex began to put her hand back where it had been just moments before and Gene had to crash his lips to hers to stifle a louder groan, thankful that no-one was watching them.

'Home. Now.' He whispered dangerously in her ear.

'Yes, sir.' She replied in a seductive voice, kissing him again before standing up and making her way to the exit.

Gene followed her across the restaurant until they reached the stairs to the street outside. 'You'll pay for that Bolls.' He growled at her, before pushing her up the steps in front of them, taking the opportunity to stare at her arse as she went.

'Promise?' She smiled devilishly at him over her shoulder before continuing her ascent to the street above where the mighty Quattro was waiting for them.

* * *

**You know what to do, please leave any comments I'm always willing to take criticism on board and reviews absolutely make my day.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone. I'm starting to get a little better with this updating thing now, but I've never been very good with sticking to deadlines.**

**Again thanks for the reviews; they mean a lot, seriously I'm not just saying that for the sake of it. And massive thanks as always to my fabulous beta reader.**

**I struggled a little to find the motivation to put pen to paper for this chapter so I hope that doesn't show through too much!**

**Disclaimer: As always it is a massive disappointment that I do not own the magnificent Gene Hunt, or any of the other wonderful original charcters in the Ashes series. I do however own my storyline and a few of my own characters.**

**Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy.**

* * *

'Morning Ma'am.' Shaz greeted as Alex walked into CID with Gene the next morning. The team didn't even bat an eyelid when their senior officers walked in together any more, but it still made Shaz smile when she saw it.

'Morning Shaz.' Alex smiled at Shaz, looking pointedly at Chris and then back at Shaz who grinned and nodded. _'I guess he took the news well then.'_ Alex thought.

'Mornin' everyone. Nice to see you're all working hard.' Gene remarked sarcastically, glaring pointedly at the magazine Ray was reading, who made no effort to try and hide the offending article. 'Ray, go and get the remainder of the files of rapes in the last twenty years from the file room, I want ev'ryone looking through them to find this bastard.'

'Guv!' Ray complained. 'Get Shaz to get them, it's her job, not mine.'

'Stop being such a woman Raymondo. I've asked you to get them, so shut yer gob and get on with it before I put you on tea duty.' Gene snapped and marched into his office, leaving Ray to sigh dramatically and retrieve the files.

'I guess you told him then?' Shaz asked Alex quietly, placing a mug of tea on her desk.

'Huh?' Alex replied.

'The Guv. About you know what. He'd have made me go and get those files otherwise.'

'Oh yeah, I did. I hope it was OK to tell him last night. I was a little worried that you'd want to tell Chris first.' Alex said.

'No; it's good that he knows. He wasn't too annoyed was he? You know, about the fact I'll be going on maternity leave and have to fit work around the baby and that?' Shaz worried.

'He's fine about it, he understands how difficult it is to fit work in around a child.' Alex said, thinking about Mikey, and missed the slightly sceptical look that passed over the younger woman's face. 'And don't worry he'll make sure you don't have to do anything too physically demanding.'

'Brill. Thanks Ma'am.' She grinned.

Alex smiled. 'No problem. I assume you told Chris then?'

Shaz smiled back. 'Yep. He was really excited actually, he's got loads of nieces and nephews so he loves kids.'

'See, what did I tell you? That's great Shaz.'

'Yeah it is. I was so nervous I just sort of blurted it out, but he was really sweet about it.' She said glancing at Chris who was gazing at her with a big, goofy grin on his face.

'He's a good man; you're a lucky girl Shaz.' She said, following Shaz's gaze and smiling at the look of adoration on Chris's face. Any idea when you're going to break the news to everyone else, or to your parents?'

Shaz shook her head. 'I think Chris wants to tell Ray, he is the best man after all, and I want to tell Sarah and my sister. As for the rest of the team, we'll probably leave it for a couple of weeks and my parents will find out as late as I can possibly leave it.'

'I'm sure their reaction won't be anywhere near as bad as you're predicting it to be, Shaz.'

Shaz raised her eyebrows sceptically. 'I wouldn't bet on it. Seriously, you haven't met them. Although I suppose you will inevitably, seeing as you're the Maid of Honour and everything. Good luck with that; my mother won't let you get a minute's peace, she'll be phoning you up every week to check the arrangements.'

'She can't be that bad.' Alex laughed.

'You think I'm exaggerating? Just you wait. Ask my sister, she'll tell you.' Shaz said, and both women looked up when the doors to CID opened.

'Help yerselves everyone.' Ray announced as the doors swung shut behind him, dumping a large stack of files on a desk in the middle of the room. The team all moved forwards reluctantly and grabbed a few files each.

'I suppose we'd better be getting on with this lot then.' Shaz stated unenthusiastically.

'What about the old case I asked you to look into yesterday? I thought Tom was going to help you.' Alex asked.

'Oh, Tom's not in today. DI Gordon's got a couple of leads that he wants them to follow up. Tom said he'd try and get some stuff together over the weekend and sort through it with me on Monday.'

'OK. It's a long shot anyway, probably nothing to do with our case so putting it off over the weekend shouldn't make too much difference. Right, let's get started then shall we?' Alex said brightly grabbing several files off the desk, giving half to Shaz and then the two women retired to their own desks.

* * *

By lunch-time everyone was thoroughly bored and they were still only about half-way through the stack of cases that had been left on the desk. There was so much to get through that even Gene had taken a few files to mull over in his office.

'OK everyone. Why don't we take a break for half an hour over lunch? Then I want an update from everyone so far on any cases that could be relevant, all right?' Alex announced at about one, having finally had enough herself and knowing that the team were coming close to committing mutiny.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, stretched their aching muscles and lazily cleared out of CID to get themselves some sandwiches and a well-deserved break.

'Oi, Bolly. Where are they all goin'?' Gene asked as he noticed his team leaving the office.

'I gave them a break, they'd have started killing each other if they'd had to stay another hour.' Alex explained.

'Hmph. Yer too bleedin' soft with 'em. Anyone got anything yet?'

Alex shrugged, rubbing her tired eyes. 'Not sure. I've asked for an update when they get back. I've got a couple that have some similarities, but nothing that stands out. You?'

'Nothing. But there's so many it's like searchin' for a needle in a flamin' haystack. I'd consider getting some plods up here to help but they're all so useless that we'd probably just have to recheck all their files again.'

'You're too harsh on them Gene, most of them have the potential to become really good police officers. Shaz is still a WPC remember, and she does a fantastic job.'

'Yeah, but that's Shaz isn't it, she's diff'rent.'

Alex rolled her eyes. 'Anyway. Have we got the forensics report back from Alice Bartrum's clothes yet?'

'Nope, but it's only been a day. We probably won't get them till after the weekend.' Gene shrugged. 'Do yeh fancy some lunch? I'm goin' out fer a bacon sarnie.'

Alex smiled. 'No, thanks. I'm not hungry, I'll grab something later.'

'Are you sure? All right, I'll see yeh in a bit then.' He said and gave Alex a peck on the cheek before walking out and leaving Alex in an eerily empty CID.

Ray and Chris, surprisingly, were the first back into CID. They were both stuffing their faces with doughnuts while kicking a football about, abruptly stopping when they saw that DI Drake was still in the room.

Chris walked over to her desk. 'I'll suppose you'll want a full report on any relevant cases, Boss?' Chris asked a little reluctantly.

'No. It's OK. Just tell me the name, age and their convictions then put the files on my desk, it'll take too long for everyone to explain all the details to me, it'll be quicker if I look through them myself.' Alex smiled tiredly.

Ray and Chris looked surprised and eagerly went to get their files before DI Drake changed her mind and made them go through every tiny detail with her. Alex got out a clean piece of paper, ready to take down the essentials.

'Here you are Ma'am.' Ray said, getting there just before Chris and placing two files on DI Drake's desk. 'Daniel Waterman, 43, accused of with rape on two occasions, never charged; and Travis Harper, 36, charged with GBH and rape, but found not guilty in court.'

'Thanks Ray. Chris?'

'Erm…' Chris hesitated, looking down at his files. 'Roger Whittaker, 45, sexual assault and involuntary manslaughter, released from prison last year; Frank Tyson, 34, s20 offence and stalking of a sexual nature, conviction quashed on appeal; and David Andrews, 40, attempted murder; found not guilty in court.' Chris said.

'How is that last one relevant? I thought these were rape cases, not attempted murder.'

'Oh, I put it on the list 'cos his wife claimed he raped her. Course the courts sort of ignored that, legal right to have sex with your wife, isn't it?' He stated.

'What?! That's ridiculous. Of course it's not a husband's legal right to rape his wife!' Alex said, outraged.

Chris shrugged. 'No law against it, not saying it's right but there you go. Court dismissed it, but thought it might be relevant anyway.' He said simply and hurried away before she dragged him into answering any more questions.

Alex was about to argue that it was most definitely illegal to rape anyone, wife or not; before she suddenly questioned whether that was common law yet. _'It must be. It's 1982 for God's sake, not the dark ages!'_ She thought, but decided not to contradict Chris just in case.

'_Oh God.'_ Alex thought. _'Five already, plus my own not to mention the rest of the team's and it's only half way through the day!'_ She sighed and added her two to the list and picked up a new file.

'Hi Ma'am. Have you not been out for lunch? You should have asked, I'd have picked you something up.' Shaz said brightly, returning from lunch with the rest of the team following shortly behind her.

'No I'm fine Shaz. Gene has already asked, I'm not hungry at the moment. Did you have a good lunch?' Alex smiled at Shaz, although feeling a little hungrier than she had ten minutes ago, wishing slightly that she'd asked Gene to get her something after all.

'Yeah, great. I managed to catch Sarah on her way out and we went to a café together. I've asked her to be one of my bridesmaids, along with my sister Dina, so we were talking about the wedding.'

'Sounds like fun.'

'Yeah, it was good to get away from this place for half an hour, I've been going out of my mind with boredom this morning.'

'Tell me about it.' Alex said understandingly.

'Oh, and I told her about the baby. So now that she knows, and she's one of my bridesmaids, do you mind if she comes dress shopping with us tomorrow?'

'Sure, sounds great. I don't really know her that well but we've spoken a few times and she seems lovely.' Alex said genuinely.

Shaz smiled slightly in relief. 'Yeah she's great. You two will get along brilliantly. Oh, I can't wait, it's going to be so much fun! You said eleven on Saturday, is that still OK?'

'Yeah that's fine.' Alex said, laughing at Shaz's excitement. 'What about your sister, is she coming?'

'No, it's a two hour drive and we're only looking to get a few ideas really; it would be a wasted trip for her.'

'OK. So tell Sarah to meet at the same time and we'll head into the centre together, yeah?'

'Sure.' Shaz replied and started to go back to her desk.

'Oh, Shaz?' Alex called. 'Have you found any names that look hopeful?'

'Not really. One or two that had a vague link. What do you want to know?'

'Erm…name, age and what they were questioned for. Thanks Shaz.'

'No problem.' She said retrieving two files from her desk, next to the large stack of discarded ones. 'Edward Thompson, 45, found guilty of rape and ABH on three accounts, released from prison six months ago; and Thomas Maitland, 38, charged with rape and murder but found not guilty in court.'

'OK, great. Just add them to the pile.' Alex gestured wearily at the growing pile of possibles on her desk.'

The rest of the team slowly added their contributions to the pile, leaving Alex with a list of possible suspects of fourteen and they'd only just got through two thirds of the pile so far. All this was assuming of course that their rapist had been held previously for a crime in the area; it was not looking hopeful.

Gene walked back in five minutes after everyone else, cramming the last bit of his bacon sandwich into his mouth. Alex noticed that he had somehow managed to spill ketchup on his tie. Alex smiled to herself, she sometimes wondered how on earth she found this man sexy.

'Just in case you changed yer mind.' Gene said, placing a ham salad baguette on Alex's desk.

Alex grinned at him, she didn't think she could possibly love him more at that particular moment in time. 'How on earth did you know?'

Gene smirked knowingly. 'Women, especially you, have an 'abit of changing their minds at the last minute.'

'Thanks. I'm starving.' Alex said gratefully, tucking into her baguette.

Gene rolled his eyes. 'Bloody impossible woman. You were sayin' just fifteen minutes ago that you weren't hungry.'

Alex just smiled. 'So, you got any suspects to add to the list?'

'No, none that tick all the boxes anyway. Where's the lot that we've got to sort through then?'

Alex gestured to the stack in front of her, grimacing a little at the thought of having to go through all those files with a fine tooth comb, before interviewing any they didn't weed out.

'Bloody 'ell, I thought that was the rejected pile.' Gene groaned. 'That's gonna take us all night.'

'Yep, and we've still got all those to check first.' Alex sighed, pointing to the table that Ray had put all the files on that morning.

'Right. Better get crackin' then , hadn't we?' He said, striding over to the table, picking up a load more files and heading into his office.

Mitch and Tom walked in just as Alex sat down at her desk. Tom went to go and see Ray and Chris while Mitch made his way over to Alex's desk.

'Hi Mitch.' Alex smiled at him. 'I thought you and DC Harris were out all day today?'

Mitch sent a smiled back at her. 'Well, yes we were supposed to be. But we came back here before lunch to check a few things and I received a phone call from my DCI. Apparently a snout called in this morning saying that Ricky Ball was back in Nottingham and a few uniforms picked him up about an hour ago.'

'Oh, that's fantastic Mitch! You must be really pleased.' Alex said enthusiastically.

'Yes definitely. We're going to tie up the loose ends here over the next few days, make sure we've got everything we need for a full report then we should be going back up to Nottingham, at long last, on Tuesday or Wednesday probably.'

'That's great. I mean, it'll be a shame to see the two of you go, but it's great news for you. What about Tom, is he pleased to be going back?'

'I should think so, he hasn't seen his family in weeks.'

'I guess he'll find it difficult to leave Sarah though.' Alex remarked.

'Who?' Mitch asked blankly.

'Sarah Turner. They seem quite keen on each other.'

'Oh, yeah. He mentioned something about a girl, I'm sure he'll get over it quickly enough; it's not as if they've known each other for very long.'

Alex was surprised at Mitch's lack of interest or care for the matter, but decided not to contradict him; she supposed it was always possible that Tom hadn't really mentioned it to Mitch.

'How is the rest of the operation going at Nottingham CID then?' She asked, changing the subject.

'Well after your team found out about Lionel Stokes and Martin Sharpe, my team have been doing all the necessary checking up and it all seems plausible. They're currently investigating Martin Sharpe and once they've got what they need we should be able to bring him in and charge him.'

'Brilliant. You think this will enable the dismantling of the drug ring then?'

'Hopefully. I mean, only a fool would think it's going to sort all our drug crime out, but Martin Sharpe is very young, we're hoping that he'll give us enough information to shut them down.'

'Yes, well I hope it all goes to plan.' She smiled. 'Sorry to be a bore but I've got mountains of work to do.'

'Of course. Sorry, you're really busy, I'll get out of your way. See you later Alex.' He flashed a dazzling smile.

'Yeah, see you Mitch.' Alex replied and re-immersed herself in the file she had been reading.

* * *

By half three, all the files had eventually been checked through and there was a stack of nearly thirty possible suspects for Gene and Alex to sort through. Gene set the team off to work on some of the more minor crimes, which had thus far been neglected, and ushered Alex into his office to try and whittle down the list.

'That lot are bloody useless' Gene growled after an hour of checking up the names. 'Half of these don't even fit the ruddy description, all either too short or fat and the other half don't even live round here anymore.'

'Mmm. Yes, some of them haven't done a very thorough job, but having looked through a hundred files each can you blame them if they haven't checked all the details?'

'Yes! You or I 'aven't made any flippin' mistakes, all ours check out, even Shaz's are viable and her rank is lower than any of the half-wits in there!'

'True.' She conceded, she couldn't be bothered to make an argument out of nothing when she knew Gene was right; there was no excuse for half-hearted work when it was so important.

'So we've got the list down to six scumbags that we actually 'ave to question, right?'

'Yes.' Alex consulted her notepad. Sidney Portland, Edward Thompson, Peter Farrows, Thomas Maitland, Leonard Griffin and David Andrews.'

'Christ. 'Ave we got addresses for 'em?'

'Yes. So, Sidney Portland first?'

'I s'pose. Which one was he again?'

'Aged 39. Owns a car dealership a couple of miles from here. He was released from prison two years ago, served eight years for the rape and voluntary manslaughter of Francesca Davies.'

'Right, let's fire up the Quattro then Bolls.' He grumbled unenthusiastically. 'I think it's unlikely we'll be done before closin' time at Luigi's at this rate.'

* * *

'Sidney Portland?' The greasy haired man nodded. 'DCI Hunt, and my esteemed colleague, DI Drake.'

'What can I help you with inspectors?' He said, continuing to check his cars and filling in information on his clipboard.

'We're investigating a series of rapes and we'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind.' Alex said politely.

The man stopped walking. 'What? Look, I'm tired of this being held over my head. I've served my time and am truly sorry for my actions in the past, but I can't change what I've done; I'm an honest business man now, I have no idea what you're talkin' about.'

'We'll be the judge o' that.' Gene snapped.

'Mr Portland, can you tell us where you were on: Thursday 8th of May between 11 and 11.20pm; Thursday 15th of May between 12 and 1am; and Wednesday the 21st of May between 11 and 11.30pm.'

Sidney just sighed and shook his head. 'I have no idea where I was on the 8th of May, probably down the pub. As for the 15th, a working man on a Thursday at that time is most likely to be asleep. But the 15th of May was my nephew's stag-do so I was down in Cornwall for three days. Check if you like, they'll all tell you I was there and didn't come back until dinner-time on Friday. Now, is there anything else you wanted to bother me about, or can I get on with my work?' He asked rather impatiently.

'No. Sorry to bother you. Thanks for your help.' Alex apologised and she and Gene made their way swiftly back to the Quattro.

'We'll have to check it out of course but that sounds like a watertight alibi to me Gene.'

'That's how it looks Bolls, yes. So, next?'

'Edward Thompson, 45 years of age. Was sent down for rape and ABH on three different women, released from prison six months ago.'

'Perfect, let's go.'

The next four suspects that they visited all had viable alibis for at least one of the nights in question, and seeing as all the attacks were almost certainly carried out by the same man, then all of those suspects were subsequently apologised to, for it having been insinuated they had something to do with the rapes, and crossed off the list.

'Right that's five twats that have made us look like incompetent idiots, so this last one better come up with something. Who is 'e?' Gene asked, seriously pissed off now.

'David Andrews. Forty years of age, unemployed and divorced. He was supposed to have raped and attempted to murder his wife six years ago, but the jury at the trial found him not guilty because there wasn't enough evidence for them to be sure of his guilt.'

'His wife? Bloody 'ell, no wonder she divorced 'im!'

'Gene!' She protested, slugging his arm at his inappropriate comment.

'Oh, get over it. Come on, let's get this one sorted then we can go and get a bloody drink.'

'David Andrews?' Alex inquired when a tall, good-looking man opened the door.

'Who's asking?'

'I'm Detective Inspector Alex Drake and this is DCI Hunt.' Alex replied, flashing her warrant card at him.

A look of panic crossed the man's face briefly, not unnoticed by Alex and Gene. They both thought they may have struck gold with this man, he was most definitely acting suspiciously enough.

'I haven't done anything!' David Andrews protested and half-heartedly attempted to shut the door on them but it was stopped by Gene's fist.

'Famous last words of a guilty man. Got any biscuits?' Gene sneered pushing past the man into the hallway.

Gene and Alex followed the man into his kitchen and watched in silence as David pottered around his kitchen making tea and getting biscuits for Gene.

The lack of questions was starting to agitate the man and he suddenly snapped. 'It wasn't me, I swear! I didn't do it!'

'Do what?' Alex asked sweetly. 'We haven't accused you of anything yet.'

'Oh, right. Well, exactly, I haven't done anything.' He babbled.

'The sweat now drippin' from your forehead tells me otherwise Mr Andrews.' Gene remarked sarcastically. 'Let's start with the easy question, shall we? Where were you on the night of…'

'All right, all right. I was there. Fine, arrest me. Send me back to court, I don't care. What else was I supposed to do? She won't let me see my daughter…'

'Wait…what?' Alex interrupted.

'I went to the house to see Nikki; Fiona hasn't let me see her since all that fuss so many years ago. I didn't think she saw me, I didn't actually go in.'

'Who the fuck are they? And why the 'ell should we care?' Gene said, seriously annoyed now.

'I'm not supposed to go near the house, accused me of stalking her. She still claims that I did all those unspeakable things so many years ago…Hang on, are you not talking about the injunction?'

'Cut the bullshit, we know you did it. They just didn't have the evidence.'

'Are you saying you breached a court order saying that you shouldn't go near your ex-wife or the house?'

'Is that not what you came to see me about?' David panicked, fearing he'd just admitted to something he didn't need to.

'No it's not. But we'll have to report it anyway.'

Dread spread across the man's face. 'I didn't even go in. I just wanted to see Nikki, but she wasn't there so I left.'

'We can deal with your pathetic personal life later. Now tell us where you were on the nights of the 8th, 15th and 21st of this month.' Gene snapped.

'Not sure about the 8th. But on the 15th I was working the night shift, eight till eight; on a trial run see and I thought if I offered to do a couple of nights they might give me the job. And on the 21st I was in Kent visiting my mum for a few days; got back this morning.'

'Shit!' Gene swore loudly, making David and Alex jump. 'C'mon Bolly.' He said storming out the door.

'Thanks for answering our questions Mr Andrews. Someone will be in touch about that injunction breach.' She said politely to a bewildered Mr Andrews and exited through the door that Gene had just marched through.

Alex found Gene lighting a cigarette propped up against the Quattro. She went and stood next to him, resting against the bonnet.

'Back to bleedin' square one Bolls.' He said dejectedly.

'So it would seem.' She agreed, matching his tone.

'So, what the bloody 'ell do we do now? We've got absolutely sod all to go on.'

'We'll have to try a different tact I suppose. Try and catch him in the act or something when he tries to do it again.'

Gene stiffened. 'There is no way I'm sending a member of my team to do that sort of undercover work.' He said evenly, he couldn't even contemplate Alex getting near to that creep, or Shaz for that matter.

She put a hand on his arm. 'I didn't mean that, me and Shaz, and most of the female uniforms actually, are too old for this rapist's tastes. I'd never consider suggesting that anyway, far too dangerous.' She felt Gene relax a little under her touch. 'No, I was thinking more along the lines of stakeouts or something. But even that would be pretty much impossible, too much ground to cover. I don't know what to suggest really. I would suggest we wait for him to slip up, but that's taking too much of a risk with the next victim.'

'Hmm. Well we still 'aven't got the latest girl's forensics report back yet, maybe 'e left somethin' this time.' He was trying to reassure Alex but he knew his tone sounded doubtful.

Alex sighed and checked her watch. 'Come on Guv, it's gone seven, let's go and get that drink.'

'Good thinkin' Bolls. I could murder a pint.' He said. 'Not one of the best day's I've had.'

Alex had a similar sentimentality, she wanted to catch this man just as much as he did, if not more so. But she was feeling more upbeat now that it was officially the weekend, she just wished there was something she could do to make Gene feel the same way.

'Oh!' Alex gasped, suddenly remembering. 'I almost forgot.'

'Forgot what Bolly?' Gene sighed in frustration, thinking he would have to drive her all the way back to the station or something because of her useless memory. He knew it was unreasonable to be frustrated with Alex but he wasn't in the mood to care.

'_If this doesn't cheer him up then nothing will.'_ Alex thought. 'Something that will put a smile back on your face. I was talking to Mitch earlier…'

'Hearin' about your conversation with Wonderboy is gonna do the opposite of makin' me want to smile.' Gene growled, in an even worse mood now that Alex had brought up DI Gordon.

'You haven't heard what I've got to say yet, Gene.' Alex chided affectionately.

'If it's about you and _Mitch_, then I don't care.' He said entirely untruthfully; he wanted to know exactly what DI Gordon had been saying to his Alex, but to calm his jealousy rather than out of interest for anything that man had to say.

'OK. I won't tell you then.' Alex stated simply, knowing he'd give in eventually.

Gene glared resolutely at the ground, but managed to bear the silence for all of about ten seconds before his curiosity got the better of him. 'Go on then. Tell me if you 'ave to.' He finally conceded.

Alex smiled to herself. 'Just thought I'd tell you that Ricky Ball has been arrested in Nottingham so DI Gordon and DC Harris will be leaving us early next week.' Alex said nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal, but knew that it meant a huge amount to Gene.

Gene snapped his eyes up to Alex's, thinking she might be joking or something but he saw no hint of teasing in her expression, just a gentle smile. 'Seriously? Well, that's the best bloody news I've heard all week Bolly.'

'Fancy going to get that pint now then?' She asked, smiling widely at the grin on Gene's face.

'Stuff the pint, Bolls; this calls for bleedin' champagne!'

Alex laughed. 'Thought you'd be pleased to hear that.'

'Pleased? That's the understatement of the century; I can't wait to see the back of that tosser.' Gene said, almost gleefully.

'Oh, he's not that bad.' Alex said, but Gene just shrugged.

'It'll go back to bein' just you and me again then Bolls. No more Nottingham twats to mess things up.' He said a little self-consciously, staring at the floor. He knew it wasn't all Mitch's fault, but DI Gordon's mere presence had nearly ruined things between him and Alex permanently and he'd never forget that. He still felt unbelievably guilty at the unnecessary pain he'd put her through that week and vented some of that guilt into hating DI Gordon, it made him feel a little better.

Alex put a hand on Gene's cheek and pulled his face up until his eyes met hers, seeing the vulnerability and need for reassurance in their stormy depths. 'It was only ever just me and you, Gene, and that's the way it's going to stay.' She said softly, pressing a gentle, loving kiss to his lips. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, Alex.' He kissed her one last time before the shutters came down and the Gene Genie was back. 'Now let's go and get pissed, and celebrate their leavin' in style.'

* * *

**-Just so you know, it only became illegal for a man to rape his wife, due to the ruling in the case of RvR, in 1991. Which seems a little sick to me, but it just proves how stuck in the dark ages we were in the eighties! There you go, bit of trivia for you.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review; they make me smile.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

**No plot in this one. Dress shopping; Mikey and Galex of course.**

**Disclaimer: Sad though it may be, I own nothing to do with Ashes to Ashes. But I do own this story and any unknown characters that may appear in it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Alex had woken late on Saturday morning and realised she only had an hour to get ready before Shaz and Sarah arrived.

She quickly jumped out of bed and straight into the shower; trying to get ready as quickly as possible. An hour to get ready in 2008 would have seemed excessive to her but with the eighties hair and make-up it seemed like no time at all.

Gene was still snoring lightly by the time Alex had come to dry her hair, apparently still fast asleep. She noticed he mumbled slightly and rolled over when she turned on the hair dryer but made no effort to get up.

'Gene.' She said quietly as she switched of the hair dryer and began spraying hideous amounts of hairspray into it; even without the perm, Alex still found she had to use nearly half a can each morning. He stirred but still didn't open his eyes; but he'd stopped snoring so Alex knew he was awake.

'Gene.' She tried again. 'Unless you want two junior officers to arrive to find you still in bed then you may want to get up.'

Still nothing. He was deliberately ignoring her now.

Alex finished spraying the last of her hair into place and then threw the can at him.

'Wha' was that for?' Gene grumbled, voice husky with sleep. 'It's the bloody weekend; le' me sleep.'

'Shaz and Sarah will be here in about fifteen minutes.' Alex reminded him.

'I know. I 'eard yeh the first time.' He admitted, sitting up against the headboard. 'And is it really necessary to dry yer hair while I'm tryin' to sleep?'

'Oh, so you were ignoring me then?' Alex asked, walking over to the side of the bed with a playful smile on her lips. 'That's not very nice now, is it?'

Gene growled at the cleavage now on show as Alex bent over him. 'Nice top Bolls.'

'You like it then?' She said suggestively, leaning forwards a little more and then pulled back as Gene was about to pull her back to bed.

Gene groaned as she pulled away and eventually started to get up. 'Yer a bloody tease woman.' He grumbled as he padded his way to the bathroom.

Alex put on her make-up while Gene was in the shower and then headed downstairs to grab something to eat before the girls arrived.

Alex was just washing up her bowl when Gene appeared looking much more awake. She loved Gene in the morning; clean-shaven, towel-dried hair, and usually not quite dressed. As was the case at the moment with his shirt still hanging wide open so that Alex could ogle his chest.

Alex appraised his figure while he made himself a cup of tea and smiled to herself. Gene turned back; knowing that she was staring and smirked.

'Yeh like it then?' He repeated her earlier question.

'Maybe a little.' She shrugged nonchalantly; but couldn't resist walking forwards and placing her palms on his chest before snuggling in and kissing his neck. Gene pulled his arms tight around her and she moved her arms up so she could play with the damp hair at the back of his neck.

'I'd say more than a bit Bolls.' He grinned and pressed his lips to hers; pulling Alex even closer so that her top was pressed against his bare skin in response Alex tangled her fingers in his hair.

There was a loud knock on the front door and they both sprang back in surprise. Then Alex laughed and straightened her top.

'That'll be Shaz and Sarah, can you let them in Gene? I just have to grab my shoes.' She asked as she disappeared upstairs.

Gene sighed; wishing that Alex was staying in today rather than going out with the girls. He buttoned as much of his shirt as he could in the time it took him to reach the door and opened it to greet the two junior officers.

'I know, it's brill right?' Shaz was saying to Sarah. Having received no immediate response from her friend, Shaz turned to see Sarah's jaw wide open. She followed Sarah's gaze and found her DCI stood at the door wearing loose denim jeans and a green shirt with the first few buttons undone.

'Alex is jus' coming.' He said running his fingers self-consciously through his slightly damp hair. 'What?' He asked, the stares of the junior officers unnerving him a little.

'Hi Shaz, hi Sarah. Come on in. I'll just be a minute.' Alex's appearance at Gene's side snapped the girls out of their trance.

'Nothing Guv.' Shaz smiled and pushed Sarah through the open door in front of her.

Gene disappeared into the kitchen and the two younger women followed Alex into the sitting room.

'DCI Hunt seemed a little unnerved at the way you were staring at him girls.' Alex smirked knowingly as she sat down on the sofa to pull on her boots.

Sarah blushed slightly and Shaz smiled sheepishly. 'He's gorgeous Alex!' Shaz suddenly burst out, unable to keep her opinion to herself.

Alex laughed openly as Sarah nodded her head in agreement. 'I'll tell him you said that!'

'Alex, you wouldn't! He'd go mad. Think it was undermining his authority or something.' Shaz protested in horror.

'He probably wouldn't believe it actually.' Alex replied.

'What do you mean?' Sarah asked.

'He'd think I was joking. He never believes me when I tell him either.' Alex replied.

'Are you serious? DCI Hunt's always so sure of himself.' Sarah said, surprised.

Alex clapped her hand to her mouth. 'Oh God. He'd kill me if he knew I'd insinuated that! Just don't repeat it.'

'Well, I can believe it. I bet he's a real softie underneath it all.' Shaz stated.

Sarah giggled, but looked shocked when Alex didn't dispute it.

'I'm saying nothing.' Alex smiled at them frustratingly. 'I've said far too much already. You girls ready to go?'

They both nodded.

'Gene?' Alex called, going out into the hallway. 'We're going now.'

Shaz and Sarah made their way to the front door as the kitchen door opened.

'You off then?' He asked, casually leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

'Yeah. We'll be back later, OK?'

'Mmhmm. Oh, remember Mikey will be here jus' before four.'

'Yep. We'll be back before then anyway.' She smiled.

'Who's Mikey?' Shaz asked.

'Oh, erm…' Alex stalled, looking helplessly at Gene, unsure if he wanted everyone knowing.

Gene just shrugged. 'My son. So, what time will you be back?' He asked nonchalantly, ignoring the look of shock on the two WPC's faces.

'About three I suppose.' She said, trying not to laugh at Gene's casual announcement and saw the same flicker of amusement in his eyes. She walked over to him automatically to give him a kiss goodbye, but stopped in front of him realising he probably wouldn't want to in front of two junior officers.

Gene rolled his eyes at Alex's hesitation and bent his head to hers to give her a firm kiss on the lips. Alex pulled back smiling her surprise.

'I'll see yeh later.' He said softly as she turned to leave, sending her a quick smile as she pushed the two younger women out the door.

'Aww.' Sarah sighed as Alex closed the front door. 'That was so sweet.'

Alex smiled. 'Don't let him catch you saying that.'

'I didn't know he had a son.' Shaz said.

'I'd have thought Chris would have told you.'

'No he hasn't. I'm gonna kill Chris for not sharing that bit of information!'

Alex laughed. 'Well none of the lads talk very much about their life in Manchester, do they?'

'Yeah I had noticed that. Chris hardly ever talks about Manchester, unless it's to do with his family. Why is that?' Shaz wondered.

Alex shrugged. 'A different life; irrelevant now they're in London I suppose. Gene doesn't mention it much either.'

'DCI Hunt's a father?' Shaz asked stupidly going back to the previous conversation, unable to get her head round that fact.

'Yes he is. And a bloody good one at that; he's fantastic with Mikey.' Alex smiled, remembering the previous weekend.

'Really?' Shaz asked, finding it very difficult to imagine the Guv with a kid.

'Yeah, surprisingly so. But you'll see that when you meet him this afternoon. You're still planning on staying to go through magazines after shopping, aren't you?'

'Yeah, course.' Shaz grinned; now even more excited about their day together. She had a feeling that seeing DCI Hunt with his son would be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

'Oh, I can't.' Sarah said. 'I'm seeing Tom, as he's leaving early next week.'

'Yes of course.' Alex said understandingly.

'I was really looking forward to seeing Tom; now I'm a little disappointed that I don't get to meet Mikey.' She laughed.

'I'm sure your date with Tom will be a whole lot more fun than meeting Gene's excitable four-year-old.'

'Four? Oh, I love young children!' Shaz gushed.

'Well five actually now, it's his birthday today.'

'So, you've met him then? What's he like?' Trying very hard to imagine a five-year-old DCI Hunt.

'Oh, he's gorgeous. Looks just like Gene; really sweet. But enough about Mikey; you can meet him yourself later. Your wedding is the focus of the day!' Alex said brightly.

'Just promise me you won't make me wear peach!' Sarah pleaded and Shaz laughed as they began to walk in the direction of the shops.

'I don't know what colour to go for you lot yet; you're all so different. Alex you're tall with brown hair; my sister's short with jet black hair; and Sarah you're in the middle with blonde hair! I'm never going to be able to find something to suit all of you. At least you're all slim, so I don't have to worry about that.'

Alex laughed. 'I'm sure we'll find something. What about you? Any ideas yet?'

'Oh, I absolutely loved Princess Diana's wedding dress; perhaps not quite so many ruffles but I thought it was really pretty.'

'It definitely was!' Sarah gushed, while Alex tried to hide her disgust at the thought of so many ruffles. 'And it would work for you because it flows out so it would be fine with a baby bump.'

'Well, yes. That's what I thought.' Shaz replied.

'Ooh, look at that one; that's beautiful.' Sarah said as they reached the first bridal shop window.

Alex pushed 21st century bridal-wear to the back of her mind and tried to get into an eighties mind-set. 'Yes, that one is pretty. Should we go in?'

Shaz nodded and the three women entered the shop.

'What's your price range, Shaz?' Alex asked, a little worried at the dresses they were looking at.

'Well my dad said he'd pay for the dress, so anything really, but I don't want anything too expensive.'

'OK. That gives us plenty of choice then!'

'I know I can't buy a dress until much later, but I want to try them all on anyway.' Shaz grinned.

'Why not? You're getting married; you may as well make the most of it!' Sarah laughed.

Shaz must have tried on a least twenty dresses in a dozen different shops before she finally found one that she loved. She walked out of the changing room beaming.

'Oh Shaz, you look beautiful.' Alex gasped. It may not have been her taste but it suited Shaz down to the ground.

The dress was similar to Princess Diana's with the train and the puffed sleeves, but it wasn't quite so dramatic. It was a gorgeous cream colour with embroidered flowers on the bust before it flowed out into a full skirt.

'It's perfect Shaz.' Sarah said and Shaz just nodded, her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

'Are you all right Shaz?' Sarah asked.

Shaz dabbed her eyes. 'Sorry; damn hormones I've been crying at just about everything the last couple of weeks.'

Alex smiled sympathetically. 'I know what you mean Shaz. Although I was more sick than emotional when I was carrying Molly.'

Alex assumed that Shaz must have told Sarah she doesn't see her daughter at the moment because Sarah didn't ask any awkward questions.

'Have you got a picture yet?' Sarah asked.

'Ooh yeah. I had a scan at the weekend.' She said, shuffling over to her bag to pull out the fuzzy black and white scan. Alex, having dealt with scan pictures before immediately found the baby in the blurred picture; Sarah however was having more trouble.

'Where is it?' Sarah asked.

Shaz laughed. 'I couldn't see it at first either; the doctor had to point it out to me. Chris still has trouble finding it even now! It's here.' Shaz said, outlining the baby with her finger.

'Oh! I see it now.' Sarah said at last.

When the three women had eventually finished cooing over the baby scan Shaz went and got changed. They spent at least another half an hour of marvelling over the dress and spoke in length to the shop assistant about being able to alter the dress at later stages due to the pregnancy.

They eventually vacated the shop and continued on to look around the various dress shops, but more for bridesmaid dresses now that Shaz had fallen in love with that wedding dress.

Alex and Sarah were having great fun trying on all the dresses, even if some of them were outrageously hideous. They were all laughing after Alex and Sarah had tried on a particularly awful green dress when Shaz stopped and pointed out a dress to Alex.

'Oh, Alex. You would look absolutely stunning in this dress.' Shaz said excitedly.

Alex looked puzzled. 'But that's a wedding dress Shaz, not a bridesmaid one.'

Shaz rolled her eyes. 'Exactly.'

'Are you getting married Alex?' Sarah asked, very surprised.

'No!' Alex exclaimed. 'Shaz seems to think that Gene is going to propose. Have you not given up on that ridiculous theory yet?'

'He will! Trust me on this.' Shaz implored.

'Come on. You can back me up, can't you Sarah? Do you think DCI Hunt will ever ask me to marry him?' Alex directed at Sarah.

'Well, before today, probably not, but then again I don't know him very well.' Sarah said. 'The way he was this morning, makes me wonder if there's more to him than just being the Guv. He seems different when he's not at work.'

'See.' Shaz said pointedly.

Alex rolled her eyes and gave up. 'Never going to happen girls.'

'We'll see.' Shaz said smiling.

'Oh god. Look at the time!' Sarah said. 'I'll be late for Tom if I don't go now. I'll see you two later.' She smiled giving the two women a brief hug and quickly left.

'I suppose we'd better head back now; it's nearly half three. You don't want to be late for Mikey.' Shaz said.

'Yes. Have we got enough magazines to look through?' Alex asked.

Shaz raised her eyebrows sarcastically at the huge pile of brochures they'd managed to collect. 'I think so.'

The two women left the shop and walked back to the house with a stack of magazines under each arm.

'Gene! I'm home.' Alex called as she shut the front door behind Shaz.

'All right girls, you had a good time?' Gene asked, appearing from the sitting room.

Alex walked forward to give him a kiss on the cheek and deposited her pile of magazines into his arms. 'Yes, thanks love. You had a good day?'

'Christ! How many of these things do yeh need?' Gene complained, putting them on the coffee table in the lounge. 'And yes, my day's been fine. Nice to 'ave a bit o' peace and quiet.' He smirked at her.

Alex slugged his arm. 'Watch it or I'll make you help pick out dresses with me and Shaz.'

Gene grimaced. 'I think that's my cue to leave.' He said and closed the sitting room door behind him on his way out.

An hour later and Alex and Shaz were lying on the floor with dozens of magazines open in front of them; happily going through and picking the ones they loved and criticising the hideous ones.

They heard a knock on the door and Gene's gruff voice as he greeted the visitor.

'Mikey!' Gene exclaimed as the little boy ran into his dad's arms. 'Happy birthday son. Did yeh get lots of presents?'

'Yeah, I got loads! Thanks for the truck Daddy, Granny gave it to me this mornin'.'

'You like it then?' Gene asked.

'Yeah! It's huge and it's blue and orange with really big wheels!'

'Hi Gene.' A tall man in his late thirties greeted, having caught up with Mikey who had practically sprinted from the car when they arrived.

'Rob. Good to see you.' Gene smiled, placing Mikey on the ground.

'Long time, no see. How've you been?'

'Great. How about you and Sally? Which of the troublesome bunch 'ave you brought with you this time?'

'Sally's great, she sends her love. She wanted to come but she's working on our sixth at the moment, so she's a bit tired. I thought I'd give her a bit of a break and bring the kids with me.'

'Sixth?! How far along is she?' Gene asked.

'About seven months now.' Rob beamed proudly.

'Well, congratulations.' Gene said genuinely. 'Hang on. Did you say yeh've brought all of them with you?! You're brave, how on earth did you fit them all in?'

'It was a bit of a squeeze, but I 'aven't got Will, 'e's stayed home to help Sally out.'

'He's a good kid, growing up now I bet. You comin' in?'

'No I can't, already running late as it is. But I'll bring the kids in to see yeh tomorrow.'

'All right. I'll see yeh tomorrow then.' Gene said.

'Yep. See you about four.' Rob said, heading back to where he'd parked the car.

'Bye Uncle Rob!' Mikey called and Rob turned round to wave.

'I missed you Daddy.' He said when Gene closed the front door and gave his dad a big hug.

'Missed you and all lad. Not the same wi'out you around.' Gene said.

'Is Lex here?' Mikey asked, pulling back.

'Yep. She's in the sittin' room with Shaz.'

'Who's Shaz?' Mikey asked.

'She's a friend of Alex's, she works in the police station. C'mon then, I'm sure she's dyin' to meet you.' Gene smiled, taking Mikey's hand.

'Lex!' Mikey let go of Gene's hand and ran forward to hug Alex who was now sitting on the sofa with Shaz.

'Hey Mikey.' Alex smiled, hugging the little boy back. 'Happy Birthday.'

'Thanks Lex.' He grinned.

'Mikey this is Shaz.' Alex introduced.

'Hi Mikey.' Shaz smiled. 'Happy birthday.'

'Thank you.' Mikey smiled shyly and went back to take is dad's hand.

'Don't be shy, s'only Shaz. She won't bite.' Gene smiled reassuringly.

'Did you get lots of lovely presents?' Alex asked.

Mikey nodded, but didn't say anything.

Gene rolled his eyes and laughed. 'C'mon, let's go get you a drink.'

'Oh my god, he's so adorable!' Shaz gushed as Gene and Mikey left the room. 'He looks so much like the Guv too.'

'Told you he did. Their personalities are very similar as well.'

'That I find more difficult to believe. I doubt DCI Hunt's ever been shy in his life.' Shaz grinned.

'True. But once Mikey's got over that he's very much like Gene. You know one of the first things he said to me was that I couldn't be in the police force because I was a woman?'

Shaz burst out laughing. 'He never did! You're right that is very like the Guv.'

'You'll see. Once he's got to know you he'll be fine.' Alex smiled.

'Yeah. Maybe he gets the shyness from his mum.'

'Maybe, I've never met Janey, nor do I want to. Just don't mention her in front of Gene or Mikey.' Alex thought it might be a good idea to warn Shaz in advance to avoid any awkward moments.

'Why not? I mean I can understand the Guv not wanting to hear about his ex-missus but surely Mikey…'

'She left when Mikey was six months old, Mikey wouldn't remember her.' Alex said quietly

'What?! That's awful. Why?' Shaz protested, horrified.

Alex shrugged. 'Who knows?'

'So where did she disappear to?' Shaz asked.

'Spain apparently. So just don't mention it, OK?'

'Of course.' Shaz nodded and decided to change the subject. She didn't want to pry into the Guv's personal life and didn't want to probe Alex about it; she knew that if people asked about Chris's past she would feel very uncomfortable at handing out the information. 'What do you think of this one?'

Alex smiled at Shaz's understanding of the situation and looked down at the dress Shaz had pointed to.

There was a knock on the door and Gene appeared cautiously around it; afraid he'd be pulled into a detailed discussion on flower arrangements or something equally as terrifying.

'Do you mind if Mikey sits in here with you two? He's already eaten. I've jus' got a couple of phone calls to make.' Gene asked, pushing Mikey through the door.

'That's fine. You'll have a great time in here Mikey, we're not as strict as Daddy.' Alex smiled. 'Anything important?' She asked Gene.

'Forgot to call the Super yesterday, just got to bring 'im up to date. Shouldn't take long.' He flashed her a quick smile before going to the phone in the kitchen.

'OK.' Alex said as Gene left. 'Mikey, come and sit in between us, you can help us look through these.'

'What are they?' Mikey asked, climbing onto the sofa next to Alex.

'Wedding dresses.' Alex said.

'But but dresses are fer girls.' Mikey pouted. 'What do yeh need one for?'

'I'm getting married to one of your dad's friends, and I've got to find a dress to wear. But you can help me pick out a suit for Chris if you like?' Shaz said warmly.

Mikey looked a little happier at that suggestion. 'OK.'

'What do you think of that one?' Shaz asked, pointing to a blue suit.

Mikey grimaced and shook his head. 'That one's ugly and it looks girly.'

Alex and Shaz laughed. 'Which one do you like then?'

Mikey pointed to a grey morning suit. 'That one.'

'Hmm. I quite like that one actually. Good choice.' Shaz smiled.

'Are you married Lex?' Mikey asked.

'No, not anymore.' Alex replied honestly.

'Why not?'

'Because we didn't love each other any more.'

'Do you love Chris?' Mikey asked Shaz.

'Yes, very much so. I wouldn't be marrying him otherwise!' Shaz smiled.

'Who do you love now then Lex?' Mikey asked, but Alex never got a chance to answer because Gene stepped back into the room.

'I hope yer not turning my son into a nancy.' Gene announced. 'Wedding dresses are for girls.'

'That's what I said Daddy.' Mikey grinned cheekily. 'I've been helping them look at boys clothes.'

'Good lad.' Gene grinned back. 'It's gettin' late now Mikey, you should go and get into your pyjamas. Do you remember where yer room is?'

Mikey nodded. 'Can I stay up late? I'm not tired.'

'We'll see. Get changed and we can decide later.' Gene said and Mikey ran upstairs.

'It's gone six now, I should probably get going.' Shaz said, getting up. 'Thanks for your help Alex.'

'No problem Shaz, it was fun.' Alex said genuinely and gave Shaz a hug before showing her to the door as Mikey came back down the stairs.

'Bye Shaz.' Mikey called.

'Bye Mikey. I hope I'll see you again soon.' She smiled and closed the front door behind her.

'Can I watch the television Daddy? Please?' Mikey asked, climbing on Gene's lap as he sat on the sofa.

'Course you can.' Gene said and Alex turned the TV on before taking a seat next to Gene and Mikey.

Within ten minutes Mikey was drifting off to sleep, curled up on Gene's lap.

'So much for stayin' up late.' Gene chuckled.

'I'm not tired.' Mikey mumbled.

'C'mon lad, let's get you up to bed.' Gene said softly, picking his son up and carrying him up the stairs.

'He wants you to go and say goodnight.' Gene said to Alex as he came back down five minutes later. Alex nodded and went to knock softly on Mikey's bedroom door.

She'd never really been in this room, there had been no need, she had registered it briefly when Gene had given her a tour of the house the first night she had stayed there and hadn't really given it a second thought since. Lit up by the dim glow of a night-light Alex smiled at the baby blue walls with the car border and the car-themed duvet set. _'Boys and their cars.'_ She thought to herself amused.

'Hey Mikey.' She said quietly, going to sit on the edge of his bed. 'Did you have fun today?'

'Yea it was great.' Mikey replied, sitting up in bed.

'Happy birthday.' She said, giving Mikey a small wrapped present.

'Thanks Lex!' Mikey exclaimed tearing at the wrapping paper to reveal a toy-sized Audi Quattro.

'It's like Daddy's car!' He squealed in delight.

'Yep. I saw you didn't have one when you showed me cars at home.'

'Thanks Lex, I've wanted one for ages!' Mikey beamed.

'You're welcome.' She smiled. 'I thought you might like it.'

Mikey nodded wide-eyed. 'I love Daddy's car! It's really fast and bright red; I want one when I grow up.'

Alex laughed gently. 'I'm you'll get one. Who knows? You may even get a better one.'

Mikey frowned a little. 'Daddy's car is the best in the world; nothing can beat it.'

Alex laughed again at the pout on the little boy's face. _'So like Gene. Defending the mighty Quattro to the death.'_ She pulled on the duvet a little bit. 'Come on then, let's get you off to sleep.'

Mikey lay down and Alex tucked his duvet under his chin and kissed him on the forehead.

'Lex?' Mikey asked a little timidly, the first time he'd really been shy with Alex since he met her.

'Yes?' She asked curiously.

'Are you my mummy?'

'Why do you ask that?' Alex said shocked.

'Well, you love my daddy don't you?' He asked, as if the answer was obvious.

'Yes I do.' She said after a pause, surprised at the little boy's insight.

'And he loves you.' He stated, it wasn't a question. 'Well, Lewis says that mums and dads are people who love each other.'

Alex smiled at the child-like logic. 'That's true. But no I'm not your mummy sweetheart.'

'Do you know her?' Mikey asked.

'Your mum? No, I haven't met her.'

'OK.' Mikey said, not upset at Alex's lack of knowledge. 'Do you have any children?'

'Yes. I have a little girl.'

'What's her name?'

'Molly.' Alex smiled sadly.

'Why do you look sad Lex?' Mikey asked, his child-like concern hugely endearing.

'Because I'm not allowed to see her at the moment.' Alex said.

'Why not?' Mikey cocked his head to one side in confusion.

'She's with her daddy at the moment, a very long way away.'

'Do you miss her?'

'Yes I do. A lot.'

'Do you think that's like my mummy? She's a very long way away but she misses me?' Alex could tell he was a little afraid of the answer and saw the hope twinkling in his bright blue eyes.

'Maybe.' Alex smiled, not wanting to lie to the little boy but not wanting to dash his hopes either. 'Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams.'

'Night Lex.' Mikey yawned and snuggled into his warm bed, closing his eyes as Alex left the room.

Alex pulled the door to and jumped when she turned around to find Gene just outside.

'Thank you.' He said softly.

'For what?' Alex asked as they headed back down the stairs together.

'For what you said to Mikey about his mum.' Gene said, staring at the floor as he sat next to Alex on the sofa. 'He's been asking a lot of questions recently; I never know what to say.'

'You heard that?'

Gene nodded. 'I came to see where you were as you were takin' such a long time. I think I caught most of the conversation.'

'He asked if I was his mother.' Alex said.

'I thought that's what I heard.' Gene said, his voice a little strained. He hated that he could give his son no real answers as to where his mother was and why she wouldn't see him. He knew Elsa and Bernie took excellent care of his son but he wondered whether the absence of a steady mother and father figure would adversely affect his son as he began to grow up.

'He wasn't upset. Just curious I think.' Alex reassured him, seeing that Gene was about to tumble down the road of self-doubt again; as he so often did when things concerned Mikey's upbringing.

'Still, he shouldn't even 'ave to ask those questions should 'e? Janey and I wouldn't have lasted much longer if she 'adn't left anyway, but the fact that Mikey doesn't even know who she is…Urgh, I could strangle 'er for what she's put that poor kid through.'

'Some people just aren't cut out for parenthood Gene. It may have been an awful lot worse if she'd stayed and raised Mikey herself.' And then felt a little guilty at judging a woman she'd never met so harshly.

'No doubt about that! She'd 'ave ruined his life. To be honest I wouldn't have let her I don't think; I'd 'ave juggled raisin' Mikey meself with work rather than let her take care of 'im!' He said frustrated and then calmed himself down a bit. 'Anyway, you could have told him the truth; that his mother was a bitch and doesn't give a toss about 'im. But you didn't, so thank you. You've managed to answer his questions an 'ell of a lot better than me.'

'I'm sure that's not true. But sometimes it helps to have an outsider's perspective.'

'He seemed to be OK with us though.' Gene gestured between him and Alex. 'I hadn't got round to tellin' him about that yet.'

Alex nodded. 'He's a clever boy, very perceptive. Noticed that we were together without having to be told.'

'S'true, he's a smart kid.' Gene smiled. 'God, I'm so glad he's OK about us, I was afraid 'e'd throw a fit when 'e found out.' Gene admitted, letting a sharp breath out in relief.

Alex smiled. 'I'm glad too. Although I don't see why he would have been upset about it. He likes to see you happy.'

'And you're takin' the credit for that, are you Bolls?' He smirked mischievously at her.

'Well…no…' She stumbled before seeing the playful glint in his stare. She rolled her eyes and hit his arm playfully. 'Gene!'

There was a beep from the kitchen telling Gene that the food was ready. 'You hungry Bolly?'

'Starving. You cooked?' Alex asked surprised.

'It has been known to 'appen.' He said sarcastically. 'Anyway, had to 'ave somethin' to keep me occupied while I was talkin' the Super. He doesn't half go on once he's started talkin'.' Gene complained.

'Did he say anything of note?' Alex asked as Gene served dinner.

'No, just congratulatin' us on finally sortin' out Nottingham's problems and criticising 'ow long it's takin' us to find this flaming rapist. Nothing hugely interesting.'

'Mmm. We still have to find a way to catch this guy; or at least narrow down who it is. Did the Super have any suggestions?' Alex asked as she got out the knives and forks.

'Nope, none. But you know what 'e's like; points out the obvious but never provides any answers.' Gene sighed, but out of tiredness for the situation rather than annoyance. He set the plates down in front of Alex and himself and poured them both a glass of wine.

'Yes I suppose, but you know him a lot better than I do. This looks lovely Gene.' Alex said before tucking into her chicken.

'Good.' He smiled. 'Yeah, he's a good bloke really; good copper but 'e's borin' as hell. Probably why he was made Super; keeps 'im outta CID's way.'

They ate their meal in between companionable chatter about Shaz's wedding, Mikey and a little about more about work. When they'd finished, Alex went to clear the plates away but was stopped when her hand moved to turn the tap on by Gene's covering her own.

He spun Alex round to face him and barely gave her a second's warning before crashing his lips to hers. Alex's surprise only lasted a moment before she responded, returning his passionate kisses just as fiercely. Gene wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her in as close as she could possibly get while Alex tangled her fingers in his hair.

'Sorry.' He said breathlessly when they eventually pulled apart, trying to look sheepish but the raw desire in his eyes sort of defeated the object. 'Been wantin' to do that since you got back.'

'Don't apologise!' Alex laughed before pressing her lips back to this. 'I've hardly seen you today.'

'Mmm.' He tried to form a coherent sentence as Alex pressed heated kisses to his jaw line and eventually mumbled. 'I missed you today.'

'Missed…you…too.' She murmured in between kisses.

Gene chuckled. 'Well that's a lie; you've spent yer day in girl heaven; tryin' all those wedding dresses.'

'It was Shaz trying on the wedding dresses, not me.' She reminded him. 'It was fun; but I'd rather have been with you. I'd always rather be with you.'

Gene felt his heart swell in his chest and mentally scolded himself for being so pathetic. An image of Alex in a wedding dress flashed briefly across Gene's mind, but before he had time to process it the thought was driven out just as quickly by Alex's hand trailing down over his stomach. He assaulted her lips again in another passion-filled kiss and groaned when Alex pulled back.

'Gene.' She sighed, trying to unscramble her brain. 'I've got to do the washing up.'

Gene growled. 'Sod the dishes Bolly. I'll do 'em in the mornin'.'

Alex seemed to debate for a minute and for one awful moment he thought she was going to disagree with him, before a devilish grin settled on her lips that made Gene's heart race. She placed a purposeful kiss on his lips before taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

* * *

**Just a fun chapter; well a lot of fun me to write and hopefully a little fun for you to read. Review to let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 at last, can't believe it's this long now!**

**Firstly, I apologise a million times over for the delay in posting this chapter. Mixture of busy schedule, no internet access and general laziness is to blame; entirely my fault. I hope the long chapter, and almost total lack of plot will go some way to making up for it.**

**Secondly, thanks for sticking with it and I'm glad some still seem to be enjoying the story; keep reviewing if that is the case!**

**Thirdly, and most importantly, thanks so much to my brilliant Beta reader, Roxy0800.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Alex awoke to a light tap on the bedroom door and looked up to find Mikey peering cautiously round it. Sitting up she looked over at Gene to see that he was still fast asleep; snoring softly. Not that she could blame him, Alex had only heard Mikey because she had become a very light sleeper when Molly was born.

'Are you OK Mikey?' Alex asked him quietly.

'I had a nightmare.' He whispered, sounding scared.

Alex looked at the clock; it was six in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and swung her legs out of the side of the bed; thanking God that she'd put a nightdress on before she fallen asleep the night before. She went over to the door and took Mikey's hand.

'All right sweetie. It was just a dream.' She reassured him as she led him downstairs; knowing that it was too late to get him back to sleep now.

'Can I have a glass of milk please Lex?' He asked politely.

'Of course you can. Why don't you go and sit in the living room and I'll bring it out to you?' She smiled at him.

Mikey shook his head, eyes wide. 'Too scared to go by myself.'

'OK. Wait there and we'll go through together in a second.' Alex reassured him and quickly poured him a glass of milk before leading him into the sitting room.

'Thanks Lex.' He said quietly as she handed him the glass and sat next to her on the sofa. He took two sips and then placed the still full glass on the coffee table before sitting rigidly back next to Alex.

'Are you still scared?' Alex asked, noting the little boy's stiff posture.

'No.' He said, trying to sound brave but his voice wobbled a little.

Alex smiled to herself. _'So like Gene. Won't admit to weakness.'_ 'Why don't you tell me about it?'

'Can't 'member all of it now.' He said quietly and continued in a shaky voice; his bottom lip trembling. 'But I was in a big room all by myself; it was really dark and I could hear people laughin' and cryin'. I kept calling for my daddy but 'e wasn't there.'

Alex pulled him in for a hug and smoothed down his hair as a few tears escaped onto Mikey's cheeks. 'It's OK. It was just a dream; your dad is right upstairs. You're safe now.'

Mikey calmed down after a little while and Alex turned on the TV for him to watch, but he stayed resolutely snuggled in Alex's arms. Eventually his breathing slowed and Mikey fell asleep; shortly followed by Alex.

Gene awoke about eight to find that he was alone in bed, something which had been a very rare occurrence for months now. He stretched and got up; checking Mikey's room as he passed it only to find that his son's bed was empty too. Curious to find out why they had both disappeared, he headed downstairs and found Mikey in Alex's arms; both of them fast asleep.

Smiling to himself at the heart-warming image, _'Heart-warming?! Soppy bastard.'_, Gene scolded himself as he walked over and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his son's eyes and leant over to kiss Alex on the forehead, before going into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

'Hey. I didn't know you were up.' Alex's voice came from behind him as he was boiling the kettle.

Gene turned around to see the lazy smile on Alex's lips. 'Yer awake then.' He remarked; smiling back.

Alex nodded and yawned. 'Sort of.'

'How come the two o' you ended up on the sofa? Yeh been there all night?' Gene asked.

Alex shook her head. 'Mikey came in about six. He had a bad dream.'

'Oh. Sorry 'bout that; must've been asleep.' Gene apologised.

'It's no problem; I've had my fair share of practise at dealing with nightmares.' She smiled. 'You get grumpy if you don't get your sleep anyway.'

'Cheeky tart.' He grinned. 'Elsa said 'e gets them sometimes.'

Alex could tell he was worried. 'All young children have bad dreams Gene, Mikey's not any different.'

'Yeah. I know all 'bout that. S'pect you do and all.' Gene said, referring to their own troubled childhoods and the horrors that haunted their dreams.

Alex walked up and put a hand on his chest. 'Hey. Mikey's are nothing like that. His are just normal nightmares; he doesn't have anything like that to dream about.'

Gene nodded, knowing what Alex said was true; it still didn't stop him worrying though. 'Did 'e say what it was about?'

Alex winced internally but hid it from her expression; she knew Gene would take this the wrong way. 'Does it matter?'

'Yes.' He said firmly.

Alex sighed. 'He said he was stuck on his own in a big dark room and could hear people laughing and crying. He said he was scared and kept calling for you but you weren't there.'

Gene winced visibly and turned away. He stirred his tea a little more than was necessary and took a large gulp; saying nothing.

'It was just a dream love.' Alex tried to reassure him.

'Yeah but it's not though, is it?' He sighed. 'When he's scared or upset I'm not there am I? It's Bernie or Elsa that has to sort 'im out.'

'I'm sure they don't mind Gene. They love that little boy.'

'That's not what I meant.' He turned back to face her and rubbed his face. 'They 'ave to try and comfort 'im when he's upset; but it's not them he wants is it?'

Alex knew what he was getting at. 'I'm sure he does just fine with his grandparents looking out for him. Comfort is comfort Gene, whoever it comes from.'

'That's bollocks Alex and you know that.' Alex went to protest but Gene continued. 'You're sayin' that if you were upset that it wouldn't matter if it were me or Ray comfortin' you?' Gene asked sarcastically.

'That's different. We're adults. Children just need reassurance from people that love them.' Alex was finding it harder and harder to find ways to disagree with him on this point.

'OK. Look at it a diff'rent way. You said you were brought up by yer godfather after yer parents died, right?' Gene asked and continued when Alex nodded. 'So you're telling me that when you were feelin' scared and alone that you didn't mind that it was your godfather giving you a hug rather than yer mum or dad?'

Now it was Alex's turn to wince and Gene immediately felt bad. But what he was saying was true; she had hated the awkward comfort that she had received from Evan when what she really needed was a cuddle with her mum or to go and hide behind her dad. She had used to cry herself into a terrified sleep at night when she'd had a nightmare because she couldn't bear anyone else but her dad to check in the closets or under the bed for the bad man that Alex was sure had been there.

'Sorry Alex. I shouldn't 'ave said that.' Gene said softly; pulling Alex out of her trance. 'I know you 'ad it rough when you were a kid.'

'No Gene. It's true; it's just painful to remember that's all. No substitute, however willing, can fill the gap of a good parent-child relationship.' Then Alex smiled. 'But that's when there is no parent there at all; you are. It doesn't mean that Mikey needs you to be there to soothe every bad dream.'

'No I s'pose. But 'e was callin' for me in the dream and I didn't show. That's gotta mean somethin' in your psychiatry world.'

'Psychology.' She corrected automatically. 'And yes it probably does. But I'm not a dream analyst; it could mean anything or nothing for all I know. Stop worrying about it. If something was bothering him he'd have told you about it, or he'd have told his grandparents and they would have told you.'

'Yeah I s'pose so.' He conceded.

'Lex?' Mikey called sleepily as he appeared in the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

'Morning Mikey.' Gene smiled. 'Alex told me you 'ad a bad dream.'

'Yeah, forgotten what it was now though.' He said. 'Can I 'ave some toast?'

Gene laughed. 'Sure. What do yeh fancy doin' today?' He asked as he stuck some bread in the toaster.

'Can we go to the park?' Mikey asked, his eyes lighting up.

'Course we can? Fancy a walk in the park Bolls?'

'Sounds great.' Alex smiled and placed a placed buttered toast with jam in front of Mikey.

'Thanks.' He grinned and dug into his breakfast hungrily.

The phone started ringing just as Gene was buttering his own toast. He sighed and started to get up.

'It's all right, I'll get it.' Alex smiled and grabbed the phone. 'Hello?'

'Hello Ma'am. It's Chris.' Came the voice at the other end of the line.

'Hi Chris; what can we do for you?' Alex asked and Gene groaned. 'Right. Yes. OK.'

Alex hung up the phone and went to open her mouth to speak.

'Don't even say it Bolly. It's a Sunday for cryin' out loud.' Gene cut in before she could get the words out.

Alex shrugged in apology. 'Chris says we're needed down at the station. Sorry Mikey, we might have to postpone that trip to the park for a bit.

* * *

'Hey. Who's the kid?' Ray asked, gesturing to the small boy clutching shyly at Alex's hand.

'I thought you had a daughter Ma'am?' Chris asked, confused.

'Oh, he's not mine.' Alex laughed. 'Mikey. Why don't you go and ask Shaz if she'll get you a drink?'

'Mikey?' Ray said hoarsely, as the boy disappeared with Shaz. 'That's never Mikey.'

'Who's Mikey?' Chris asked, still oblivious.

'Is he...Is that really the Guv's son?' Ray asked.

Alex nodded her head and tried not to burst out laughing at the look on Chris's face when it suddenly dawned on him.

'He certainly is. Mikey?' Alex asked as he reappeared. 'Do you remember Ray and Chris?'

Mikey shook his head.

'Well o' course he wouldn't; he were only a baby the last time we saw 'im.' Ray said. 'Well, bugger me.'

'Oi! I'll thank you to keep that filthy mouth o' yours shut while Mikey's 'ere.' Gene announced, walking through the doors to CID. 'S'all right lad, ignore them.'

Mikey ran round Alex's legs and grabbed his dad's hand.

'Now why the bl…erm…Why are we here on a Sunday?' Gene quickly corrected his language and Alex failed to suppress a smile.

'Assault case. Two women in a fight.' Ray said.

'And?' Gene asked impatiently.

'What?'

'Why are we 'ere? Murder? Rape?' Gene barked.

'No just the fight.' Ray shrugged.

'You mean ter say you've called me us in on fu…flamin' Sunday to sort out a pansy slapping fest between to birds. Why the fu…why didn't you two deal with it?!' Gene pointed to Ray and Chris, struggling to keep his anger in check.

'Sorry Guv.' Chris said. 'Super said he wanted you and DI Drake to sort it.'

'Why?' Alex asked. 'Surely it doesn't need two senior officers to sort it.'

'Dunno.' Chris shrugged. 'Haven't seen 'im yet. Viv told us. But 'is wife was one of the women involved; so that might 'ave somethin' to do with it.'

'Was she hurt?' Alex asked as Gene raised his eyebrows at the new information.

Ray sniggered. 'Nope she were the one doin' the attackin'.'

At that moment, the Superintendant walked through the door to CID, Chris and Ray straightened their posture automatically.

'Ahh Gene. You're here, good.' He smiled, looking a little relieved.

'Mornin' Sir.' Gene greeted with a curt nod.

'Sorry to drag you in on a Sunday, bit of a mess that needs sorting out and I'd like to keep it as quiet as possible.'

'Of course.' Gene replied, struggling to be polite. He got on with the Super generally but the guy was so stuck in his own world that he rarely thought of anyone else.

'You see my wife, Gail, has had a slight disagreement with a friend of mine.'

'Disagreement?!' Ray scoffed. 'She nearly gouged the bird's eye out!'

The Super sent a glare at Ray before continuing. 'Anyway, Susan didn't want to involve the police and we'd all prefer it to not become public knowledge; for the sake of my wife's embarrassment of course.'

'Why did she report it then?' Alex asked.

'A neighbour witnessed the incident and phoned the police. I'd be ever so grateful if you two,' he gestured to Alex and Gene, 'could sort it out as quietly as possible for me.'

'Of course Sir.' Gene replied tersely to which the Superintendant nodded and then exited CID.

'Great. Got us sortin' out 'is bleedin' personal life now.' Gene sighed in frustration.

'Didn't think 'e had it in 'im!' Ray said, almost impressed.

'What do you mean?' Chris asked.

'Well this Susan bird's obviously 'is bit on the side. His missus must 'ave found out and gone mental. Good on 'im!'

'Ray that is degrading and disgusting and most probably untrue.' Shaz glared at him. 'The Super's a nice man; he wouldn't do that.'

Even Alex looked sceptical at that comment and Mikey just looked completely confused.

'Untrue my arse! _Close friend._ He's shaggin' her, definitely.'

'Ray.' Gene warned.

'What Guv; you can't deny it. Even the _nice_ men can't resist a bit of skirt.'

Gene shot a glance at Alex, worried what she might think of this particular conversation but she sent a trusting smile at him. 'Ray.' He growled. 'Whatever the Super may or may not get up to in his own time is none of our business. You can jump to whatever conclusions you want about 'is behaviour, but for whatever reason 'e wants this kept quiet so keep yer opinions to yerself. Got it?'

Ray gulped at the warning in DCI Hunt's tone. 'Yes Guv.'

'Good.' He nodded. 'Mikey why don't yeh go and sit with Ray and Chris while Alex and I try and sort this mess out.'

Mikey glanced worriedly at Ray and Chris and shook his head. Gene bent down to Mikey's level.

'You've gone all shy on me, 'aven't yeh?' Gene smiled. 'They're all righ'. Two idiots really, I need you to keep them in order for me.'

Mikey saw the scowls of indignation on Chris and Ray's faces and laughed a little.

'Can Lex stay too Daddy?' He asked quietly.

'No, Alex and I have work to do. Shaz'll be 'ere though, won't you Shaz?'

'Yeah course. You stick with me, Mikey. We'll sort these two out Guv, won't we Mikey?' She smiled at the little boy.

Mikey nodded and went over to Shaz.

'Good lad. Alex and I won't be long, OK?'

Mikey nodded, Gene smiled and then ushered Alex out the door.

'Alex? Since when has he called DI Drake, Alex?' Ray scoffed.

Shaz raised an eyebrow. 'You really expect him to call her "Drake" outside the office, Ray?'

'Well, no. But he always calls her Bolly or somethin', I've never heard him call her Alex.'

Shaz rolled her eyes at Ray and Mikey laughed.

'So you probably don't remember me and Ray then Mikey?' Chris asked and Mikey shook his head. 'We used to live in Manchester; worked with yer Dad. We met you when you were just a baby.'

'And I can't believe he told me to watch me bloody language.' Ray protested, and then grimaced when he looked at Mikey. 'Forget I said that Mikey.'

Mikey smiled shyly, finding the two men funny. 'Don't worry; I won't tell my Daddy.'

Ray laughed. 'Good lad. The Guv'd rip my head off.'

'Who's the Guv?' Mikey asked, curiosity finally winning out over shyness.

'Your dad.' Shaz said. 'He's the boss, so we call him the Guv.'

'He wouldn't rip your head off.' Mikey stated, confused.

Ray and Chris exchanged an amused look, but the glare Shaz sent them made them decide informing a five-year-old about his dad's questionable work methods was probably not a good idea.

'Of course he wouldn't.' Shaz reassured.

'What do you call Lex then?' Mikey asked. 'She's 'portant too, i'nt she?'

'Who's Lex?' Chris asked.

'DI Drake, Chris. Well Chris calls her Boss, but the rest of us call her Ma'am.'

'Mam? She's not your mam though is she?' Mikey asked, totally lost now.

Ray and Chris burst out laughing. 'No, not Mam; Ma'am. Short for Madam.' Shaz corrected.

'Oh, OK. That's still a strange thing to call her. Why don't yeh jus' call her Lex?'

'Because she's the boss mate. We're not allowed to call her Alex.' Ray said.

'But Shaz does.' Mikey said.

'Only when we're not at work, Mikey. I still call her Ma'am when we're working.' Shaz smiled.

'So, it must be kinda boring being stuck here today. What were you supposed to be doing today?' Chris asked.

'Daddy and Lex were goin' to take me to the park. Then Uncle Rob's takin' me back home.' Mikey said reluctantly.

'Do you not want to go home? You must miss yer Mam though, don't yeh?' Ray said, missing Shaz's silent warning not to mention his mum. 'How is Janey anyway, 'aven't seen 'er in donkey's years?'

'Who's Janey?' Mikey asked.

'Mikey? Could you go and get me some biscuits from the kitchen? Do you remember where they are from earlier?'

Mikey nodded and disappeared.

'Don't mention his Mum.' Shaz hissed angrily.

'Why the 'ell not?'

'Because he doesn't know who she is. The Guv's ex-missus moved to Spain when Mikey was a baby; she hasn't seen him since.'

'Blimey! I didn't know that.'

'Yes. So don't mention it; it'll make the Guv furious and upset Mikey. OK?'

Ray held his hands up. 'OK, OK. I won't mention it. How on earth did you know this anyway; you didn't even know the Guv back then.'

'Alex told me so I didn't ask any awkward questions.'

'Oh of course she did.' Ray rolled his eyes. 'That must mean the Guv told 'er then.' Ray stated surprised.

'What's so surprising about that?'

'Well 'e never tells anyone anythin', does he? Especially not birds.'

Now it was Shaz's turn to roll her eyes. 'He loves her Ray. When are you going to get that into your thick skull?'

Ray scoffed. 'The Guv doesn't do love. He never loved 'is ex-missus; 'e only married her because she was up the duff. Didn't even have the baby; after all that.'

'He told you that?' Shaz asked, more than a little shocked that DCI Hunt would willingly divulge that kind of information.

Ray shrugged and looked to Chris for confirmation who nodded. 'He was drunk.'

'Well, he really does love Alex, you'd have to be stupid not to see it.'

'You're talking as if they're some happily married couple.' Ray laughed.

'Well…' Shaz started but Ray cut in at once.

'That's ridiculous. The only way he'll ever get married again is if he's got some other poor woman up the duff!' Ray protested.

'What's "up the duff"?' Mikey asked as he reappeared with the biscuits.

'It means that someone's going to have a baby.' Shaz intercepted quickly.

'Who's havin' a baby?' Mikey asked, climbing back onto his seat next to Shaz.

Shaz quickly tried to come up with an excuse to cover the real reason that Ray had used the phrase.

'Shaz is, Mikey. She's pregnant with my baby.' Chris said proudly, and Shaz looked at him gratefully.

'Really? You don't look like you're having a baby.' Mikey looked at Shaz sceptically.

'What do you mean?' Shaz asked.

'Well, when my friends say their Mam is havin' a baby she always has a really big tummy.'

Shaz laughed. 'Well my baby's not very big at the moment; it's only just started growing.'

'Oh. Where do babies come from?' Mikey asked.

Ray and Chris cleared their throats uncomfortably, and looked at helplessly at Shaz.

'Erm…' Shaz started, and then breathed a massive sigh of relief when DCI Hunt and DI Drake reappeared through the doors.

'Hello children. You all had fun?' Gene asked.

'Why don't you ask your dad, Mikey?' Shaz said.

'What was that Shaz? Ask me what?'

'Daddy? Where do babies come from?' Mikey asked innocently.

'Er…Well, you see…' Gene couldn't think of anything to say, looking around helplessly and his eyes found Alex who was shaking in silent laughter 'Alex?'

Alex giggled and rolled her eyes. 'Well, Mikey. When a Mummy and a Daddy love each other very much…'

Gene silently thanked whatever god there was that Alex was good with children and turned his attention back to Ray, Chris and Shaz.

'What the 'ell have you been talking to 'im about?!' Gene snarled, glaring mainly at Ray.

'Nothing Guv, we were just telling him about Shaz having a baby.' Chris stepped in, glossing over the other parts of the conversation.

'Oh, OK. Well try and steer clear of topics that could cause awkward questions. Or I'll get you lot to try and explain it to 'im next time.' Gene seemed mollified and went to turn away. 'Oh, I forgot to say earlier, don't mention Janey around 'im OK?'

'Yes Guv.' They said in unison, relived that they hadn't received a bollocking.

'All right then lad. You ready to get goin'?' Gene asked as he approached Alex and Mikey and the three of them disappeared out the door.

* * *

The three of them had spent the remainder of the morning and the early hours of the afternoon at the park; feeding the ducks and playing football. They had arrived home just before three so that Mikey had time to pack his stuff up and get ready for when Rob and the children arrived.

At just after four o' clock in the afternoon there was a knock on the door. Alex went to answer it but Mikey got there a split second before, her having sprinted down the stairs, and opened the door to three excitable children who greeted Mikey excitedly and then disappeared into the sitting room with him.

This left Alex to meet the man stood on her doorstep with a baby resting on his hip. She assumed this must be Rob and on second glance could easily see the family resemblance between him and Gene. Although Rob had darker hair and eyes; the tall broad frame was practically the same. He was boyishly good-looking and had the same mischievous twinkle in his eyes that she saw so often in Gene's.

'Hi.' Alex greeted with a smile, ushering him into the hallway. 'You must be Rob.'

'Hi Alex.' He said with an easy smile and leant forward to give her a kiss on the cheek.

'Oi, hands off.' Gene called, making his way to the front door with a grin on his face.

Rob laughed. 'Sorry about the kids rushing past; they've been stuck in the car too long this weekend, got a bit too much energy. This is Lottie anyway.'

'Hi Lottie.' Alex smiled at the little girl. She looked very much like her father with the same dark brown hair and sparkling brown eyes but had softer features than Rob, which Alex assumed must be from her mother.

'Hi.' She replied quietly with a shy smile of her own.

'And you won't remember but this is Uncle Gene.' Rob said to the little girl who beamed at Gene as her dad put her down and then tottered into the sitting room where her sisters and Mikey had disappeared a few minutes before.

The three adults followed the children into the sitting room. The children were all sat on the floor chatting animatedly. The oldest two, which Alex assumed to be Harry and Grace, looked about seven years old and she would never have assumed them to be siblings let alone twins because they looked so different. Harry had curly light brown hair and seemed to be developing a build similar to his dad's, whereas Grace had straight auburn coloured hair and had a much slighter frame. Adam looked very much like Rob and Lottie with darker colouring and was in deep conversation with Mikey, both of them laughing and giggling.

'Uncle Gene!' Adam exclaimed when the adults entered the room, who then jumped up and hugged Gene.

'Hi trouble.' Gene laughed. 'Hello you two.' He grinned as the twins got up to greet Gene as well.

'Hi Uncle Gene.' They said in unison and then giggled.

'Kids, this is Alex. Alex, meet Harry, Grace and Adam.' Rob introduced as he gestured to each child in turn.

'Hello. Nice to meet you all.' Alex smiled at them as they all beamed at her.

'You're Uncle Gene's girlfriend, aren't you?' Grace asked.

'Grace!' Rob scolded as Gene and Alex laughed.

'What? That's not bein' rude.' She protested.

'Yes I suppose I am.' Alex said, still laughing and the little girl grinned in satisfaction.

'There's no suppose about it Bolls.' Gene grinned, grabbing her waist and dropping a chaste kiss on her cheek.

'Eww!' The children giggled and Rob rolled his eyes, grinning.

Mikey led the way into the garden and everyone slowly followed, with Gene, Alex and Rob stopping to pour lemonades before heading out and taking a seat each at the patio table as the children went to play.

'So how's Sally gettin' along with this latest kid? She all right?' Gene asked.

'Yea she's great; jus' tired.' Rob smiled. 'Very disappointed that she doesn't get to meet the famous Alex.'

'Don't you start as well.' Gene groaned.

Rob looked confused and Alex grinned. 'I met Mary and Elsa last weekend.' She explained.

'Oh.' Rob laughed. 'Brilliant; I love Aunt Mary. I bet Gene loved that.'

Alex laughed. 'It was great; a mother's ability to embarrass her son never ceases to amaze me.'

'I can imagine she fussed all over you; she's been dyin' to meet yeh for months.'

'Got on like a bloody house on fire.' Gene grumbled. 'Gossipin' about me all weekend.'

'Can yeh blame 'er Gene? The only other woman you've ever even talked to 'er about was Janey and that was only to update her on how much you hated the woman.'

'Aha. Now I didn't know that!' Alex exclaimed, clearly revelling in this piece of news.

'Thanks Rob.' Gene said sarcastically but there was a grin in his eyes. 'Stop preenin' woman.'

'But I'm honoured Gene; to be the only woman the mighty Manc lion tells his mother about or introduce to his son, it's a real privilege.' She teased.

'How do you know I 'aven't introduced Mikey to any other women; I could 'ave introduced him to hundreds for all you know.' He hit back.

Alex giggled. 'Yeah but you haven't.'

'Yeh can't possibly know that.'

'I do actually.'

'Oh really?' He asked sceptically with a smirk on his face. 'How?'

'Elsa told me.' Alex shrugged, grin firmly plastered on her lips.

Rob burst out laughing at that. 'Seems as if they're all gangin' up against yeh mate.'

'Damn it.' Gene cursed, trying to suppress a smile. 'And I thought Elsa was on my side.'

'Oh we can't help it Gene. The relationships you've had before, during and after Janey 'aven't lasted more than a couple of weeks, a month max, and suddenly yeh've been seein' your DI for four months and haven't mentioned another bird's name in nearly a year.'

Alex bit her lip and bent her head to suppress her smile, but caught Rob's eye and they both started laughing.

'Great. You're as bad as me bloody mother Rob.' He grinned. 'How come you get to be 'appily married and talk about Sally all the time but never get the piss taken out of yeh?'

'Because, I, Gene, 'aven't suddenly gone from bein' a complete bastard womanizer, don't even try denying that, to loved up softie overnight.' He teased.

'Oi! I am not soft! And I did not change overnight. But I agree I usually am a bastard to women.' He smiled sheepishly at Alex who just raised her eyebrows.

'You should 'ear some of the stories from Gene's many years in Manchester, Alex.' He grinned and then turned back to Gene. 'OK, not soft, but completely transformed. And it was too overnight; I'd spoken to you one evenin' and you'd told me about two blonde tarts you'd seduced that week and then I called a couple of weeks later and you'd totally changed.'

'I had not.' Gene denied.

'Yes you had. You said that a new female DI had joined the week before; said she was dressed like a prozzie and that she annoyed the 'ell out of yeh because she didn't listen to a word you said and was a posh, mouthy bitch.'

'Charming.' Alex remarked, amused.

'Insubordinate pain in my arse.' He said, not even bothering to try and look apologetic.

'I love you too.' She said sarcastically.

'Yea well I know Aunt Mary thought you hated her at first because you hate people that don't listen to what you say; but you never let a bird annoy yeh that much, ever, only Janey and that was because you 'ad to live with her. No, I knew it was somethin' else and then when yeh 'adn't mentioned any other birds for over a month after Alex 'ad arrived I knew you'd gone and fallen for 'er; however much you may 'ave tried to convince yerself otherwise.' Rob said triumphantly.

'Well congratulations Miss Marple. Sorry to inform yeh that my WPC worked it out faster than you though.' Gene teased.

'But I bet she didn't 'ave to work it out over one-sided telephone conversations that consisted of her cousin being pig-headedly adamant that he hated rather than loved the woman.' Rob replied pointedly, with a knowing grin. 'Well you've been proved wrong fer once; yer now shacked up with her. You'll be catchin' up with me soon; marriage, kids, the lot.'

Images of Alex in a wedding dress popped into Gene's mind again and he shook them out as quickly as possible but his expression hadn't been missed by Rob, who smiled knowingly.

'Oh I don't think so; fair way to catch up before we end up with six kids!' Gene joked to cover his uncertainty.

'How far along is Sally?' Alex asked, relieved at the opportunity for a change of subject. She had been thinking infrequently about how she felt about marriage since Gene had brought it up a couple of weeks ago but dress shopping with Shaz yesterday made her decide that if Gene ever actually asked she knew she would never say no now, and that thought scared her a little. It wasn't that she particularly wanted to get married but if he happened to propose then she wouldn't be adverse to the idea. _'Stop it Alex. Never going to happen.'_ She scolded herself.

'About seven months, give or take a week or two.'

'Do you know what sex it is yet?' She asked.

'Another boy. She found out at her last scan.' Rob beamed.

'Congratulations.' She smiled.

'Thanks. We were ever so pleased when we found out. She found out pretty late, was already nearly five months gone by the time she took a test.'

'I wondered why yeh hadn't mentioned it before now. Must've been a bit of a shock.' Gene said.

'Yeah it was a bit. A nice one though.'

Grace suddenly appeared at the side, holding a crying Lottie rather awkwardly.

'Lottie fell over.' Grace stated placing Lottie on the ground at Rob's feet.

'Thank you Grace. Come 'ere darling, let's have a look.' Rob said, picking Lottie up and placing her on his lap. 'Where does it hurt?'

Lottie pointed to her knee, still crying, but a little less now that she was on her father's lap.

'Your knee? It looks OK to me sweetheart, just a little bump. Do you want Daddy to kiss it better?' He asked and bent to place a gentle kiss on his daughter's knee when Lottie nodded. 'Better now?'

'Yes.' Lottie said quietly, her lower lip was still trembling a little but she was no longer crying.

'Dad? Uncle Gene? Will you play football with us? Please!' Harry asked, bounding up to the table.

'Yeah! Please Daddy!' Mikey jumped up and down excitedly in front of Gene.

'All right, all right.' He smiled.

'Yay! You too Uncle Rob.' Mikey insisted.

'OK. Lottie do you want to go and sit with Alex?' He asked the little girl who nodded. 'You don't mind do you Alex?'

'Of course not.' She smiled; she took Lottie from Rob and resumed her seat noticing that Grace took the one Gene had just vacated. 'Do you not want to play Grace?'

Grace shook her head. 'No, I hate football.'

'So do I.' Alex agreed.

'Oi, I heard that!' Gene shouted. 'Blasphemer; obviously never seen a City game.'

Alex laughed. 'No I haven't, nor do I want to. Isn't that right Grace?'

'Definitely. Daddy made me watch a game once, it was so boring.'

'Exactly.' Alex smiled.

'So how long have you been Uncle Gene's girlfriend?' Grace asked.

'A few months now.'

'Do you love him?' The young girl asked naively.

'Yes, very much.' Alex replied.

'Good. 'Cos he loves you too, I can tell.'

'Oh? How do you tell that?' Alex asked, smiling.

'He's laughin'. He never laughs. He smiles lots when he comes to see us with Mikey but he's never laughed as much as this.' She stated simply. 'And he kissed you, he never does that with anyone 'cept to say hello and goodbye to my mummy, but that's not the same.'

'That's very observant. You're very clever aren't you?' Alex asked her.

'Mummy and Daddy say I'm clever. I'm best in my class at school.' She said proudly.

Grace and Alex continued to chat, with the occasional input from Lottie until the boys got tired and they all went to go and get sandwiches before Rob and the kids had to leave to go back up to Manchester.

'You ready to set off little chap? Got all your stuff ready?' Rob asked Mikey when they'd all finished eating.

Mikey nodded glumly and went upstairs to retrieve his bag. Gene and Alex said their goodbyes to the children and Rob went to go and strap them all into their seats in the car.

When Mikey had brought his stuff down, he and Gene went into the sitting room so that Mikey could sit on the sofa while Gene tied his son's shoes.

'You all right lad?' Gene asked, wondering why Mikey hadn't thrown a fit about leaving yet.

Mikey nodded. 'I'm fine Daddy.'

'You're bein' very quiet.' Gene remarked.

'I don't want to go.' Mikey admitted.

'I know you don't son, I don't want yeh to go either but yeh've got to go back home.'

'Why?' Mikey asked. 'Why can't this be my 'ome?'

'Because you live with yer grandparents.'

'Don't you want me to live with you?' Mikey asked quietly, staring at his, now tied, shoelaces.

'Look at me. Course I do. But it's difficult, Daddy has to work hard and you 'ave to go back to school.' Gene tried to explain to his son.

'I know. But I want to live with you and Lex, Daddy. I don't like not bein' able to see you.'

'I know lad. Are you not 'appy with Granny and Granddad?'

'Yes I am.' He said quickly. 'But it's not the same.'

'We'll sort somethin' out. I promise.' Gene said sincerely.

'I'll miss you Daddy.'

'I'll miss you too. I'll see yeh soon.' He said, enveloping the little boy into a tight hug before taking his hand and leading him into the hallway where Alex was standing and where Rob was now waiting to take him to the car.

'Bye Lex.' Mikey said, giving Alex a hug and then going to the door with Rob.

'You be a good boy, OK?' Gene said as Mikey stepped outside.

'I will Daddy. Bye.'

'Lovely to meet you Alex.' He said, kissing Alex on the cheek again. 'See you soon Gene.'

'Yeah. See you soon, send my best to Sally and say hello to Will for me.'

'Will do. Bye.' He said, walking towards the car.

'Bye.' Gene and Alex said together, standing at the doorway until the car pulled away.

'You OK?' Alex asked when they closed the door.

'Mmm.' Gene said noncommittally, sinking onto the sofa.

'Mikey didn't seem quite so distressed this time.' Alex remarked.

'Mmm. He said 'e wanted to come and live with me, us.'

'Yes, I heard. It's natural that he should want to live with you.'

'He's never said that to me before. I mean I kind of guessed that if 'e had a choice 'e would have picked me over Elsa and Bernie, but 'e's never actually asked before. I always said to them that this arrangement would only continue to work as long as Mikey was 'appy with it.'

'I know what you're getting at Gene. Just do it.' Alex prompted.

'What?'

'I know you want him to come and live with us. It's what you both want.'

'We can't always 'ave what we want though can we? It's too difficult.'

No it's not. Wait until he's finished school and make the move at some point during his summer holidays; I'm sure it won't be that difficult to find someone to look after him.'

'Are you sure? I mean, we've only jus' moved in together. I can't ask you to take on my kid as well.'

'Gene, I'd love to. And by the time the move comes we'll have been living together for a couple of months anyway.' She placated.

'Maybe. I'll talk to Elsa and Bernie about it; see what they think.' He smiled. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' She smiled back.

'What 'ave I ever done to deserve you Bolls?'

'Everything.' She said softly and pressed her lips lovingly to his.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, as always, and please review if you liked it. Things will start to step up in the next few chapters as this story finally begins to draw to a close.**

**Just a heads up that I may be hideously slow at posting in the near future as I go off to uni in just under two weeks so everything is a little mad at the moment.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews as always, they never fail to make me smile.**

**Sorry again for the delay in posting, had uni stuff to sort out as I go on Saturday, but mostly I just put off this chapter because I didn't want to write it (you'll see why once you've read it). The story's heating up now and all is revealed, well a lot anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, although I really wish I did.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Gene and Alex's good mood left over from the weekend seemed ill-placed when they entered CID together on Monday morning. The blank, bored looks on the faces of the early birds that were already in the office dampened their spirits a little and the couple only sent a slight smile to each other as they went their separate ways; Alex to her desk and Gene to the beckoning comfy chair in his office.

Chris and Shaz walked in, hand in hand, just as Alex took her seat and the cheery smiles were wiped off their faces just as quickly when they registered the depressing mood of the room.

'Morning Ma'am.' Shaz said brightly.

'Morning Shaz. Good weekend?' Alex asked.

'Yes thanks. And yours? Did you enjoy the rest of your time with Mikey?'

'Yeah, it was brilliant.' She smiled.

'Good.' Shaz returned the smile. 'Not very cheerful in here this morning, is it?'

'Not exactly, but there's lots to be done. Are you going to work with Tom on researching that Nottingham guy today?' Alex asked Shaz.

'Well, Tom said he'd be busy for most of this morning, tying up loose ends on their case before they head home. But he's had a load of stuff faxed over for me from Nottingham and left me a couple of contact numbers, so I guess I'll just start trawling through it.'

'Do you want some help?'

'No, it's OK. Looks like there's enough cases here for you to be going through,' Shaz gestured at the mountain of files on Alex's desk, 'I don't mind researching this guy; it looks more interesting than that lot anyway.'

Alex laughed. 'Yes, you're probably right. Keep me updated though, OK?'

'Sure.' Shaz said and went over to sit at her desk.

Alex sighed and turned to the files on her desk, picking the first one off the looming pile and starting to leaf through it. Having come up with nothing from their hard work last week everyone's spirits had been thoroughly dampened and they now had to resort to looking through files that were much less closely linked to their case to see if anything sounded alarm bells.

Alex knew that this couldn't continue for long; they were getting nowhere just looking through what seemed to be irrelevant files and Gene would have a full scale mutiny on his hands if he made them keep up this tedious set of tasks for much longer. She and Gene both knew that at some point they would have to put an actual plan into action, but both were delaying suggesting it as it could be so dangerous for the woman they would have to use as bait.

* * *

Alex hardly even noticed that CID had practically emptied for lunch until Gene came and perched himself on her desk, she had been so engrossed in catching up on all the other little cases that had been neglected over the last few weeks due to the Nottingham case and the rapes.

'You look knackered Bolls.' Gene remarked, making her jump and look up from her work. 'You work too 'ard.'

Alex smiled. 'I know, but someone has too.'

'You sayin' that I don't work Drake?' He raised an eyebrow at her. 'I could class that as insubordination.'

'I said nothing of the sort Gene.' She grinned. 'So what _have _you been up to this morning then?'

'Meetin' with the Super if you must know.'

Alex looked surprised. 'Really? I didn't even notice you leave your office.'

'Charming.' He said sarcastically. 'Don't even notice me now.'

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled. 'Stop being so sensitive, you big girl.'

'Oi! I'm not a flamin' girl, I…'

'All right, all right. I take it back.' She interrupted him mid-rant and held her hands up.

'Hmph.'

'Does your ego need a boost?' Alex asked in mock sympathy. 'You're a big, strong man and you're the king of everything.'

'Better.' He grinned. 'Now get back to work Bolly; I won't tolerate slackers on my team.'

Alex opened her mouth to protest but Gene had already retreated to the sanctuary of his office.

'You busy Ma'am?' Shaz asked when she got back from her lunch break.

'Not hugely, still going through these files.' Alex gestured to the, now slightly smaller but still substantial, stack of files on her desk.

'Have you not stopped for lunch yet Ma'am? You must be starving.'

'No, I'm fine, honestly Shaz. What did you need me for?'

'Oh, just wondered if you wanted an update on what I've found on Michael Freeman so far.'

'Sure. What have you got?'

Shaz consulted the file in her hand. 'Born 15th February 1944. His father was a Scotsman, fought and died in the second world war, so he never knew his dad. His mother was a prostitute and died of a heroin overdose when he was fifteen, leaving Michael to raise his half-sister. Appeared to live a normal life from then onwards, left school at sixteen and got a job in a convenience store. As far as I'm aware he continued to work there until he was called into questioning about his girlfriend's murder at the age of twenty-two. When he was told he was free to go he dropped off the map, no mention of him on any employment or police records since.'

'What about his sister?'

'Claire? She's five years younger than Michael, so she'd have been seventeen about the time of Catherine's murder.'

'Do you know anything about her now?'

'She's now Claire Winters, since she married a man called Bryan Winters in 1972. Lives in Birmingham with her husband and three children; I've got a number for her here.' Shaz said, passing Alex a piece of paper with a telephone number on it.

'OK, good. Any idea what might have happened to Michael after the investigation?'

'No, no ideas at all. I can't find a trace of him anywhere.'

'All right. Leave it with me. I'll call the sister and see what I can find out. Thanks Shaz.' Alex smiled at the younger woman.

Alex picked up her phone and dialled the number Shaz had handed to her. A woman answered the phone.

'Hello?'

'Mrs Winters?'

'Yes. Who's asking?'

'I'm Detective Inspector Alex Drake. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your brother.'

Silence.

'Mrs Winters?'

'I haven't heard from my brother in over a decade. What is it you want exactly?'

'Just a bit of background information.'

'What for? Why can't you leave him alone? He was found innocent over fifteen years ago, leave him in peace.'

'I'm afraid it's important to our investigations to find out what happened to your brother after he was released.'

'That investigation ruined our lives. Michael had just started to build a life for us and after the investigation we couldn't go out in our own street without being shouted at or spat on. No wonder he moved away.'

'Moved away?'

'I don't know where, so save your breath. He couldn't take it any more, so he changed his name and upped sticks to somewhere else about six months after it happened. He didn't tell me any of the details, just that he was going to make a new life for himself someplace new and I haven't seen him since.'

'He didn't tell you his new name? Didn't hint as to where he might go?'

'No he didn't. He sent me a letter a couple of years after he left saying that he was well and finally starting to move on with his life. If that's true then he may well be leading a happy life now, so please don't dredge up the past searching for him and ruin it all over again.'

'We aren't trying to ruin anyone's life Claire, just trying to find some answers. Thank for your help. Sorry to bother you.' Alex said politely.

'Good day, Inspector.' Claire said and put the phone down.

'Shaz?' Alex called and the junior officer hurried over to her desk. 'Get Michael Freeman's file and we'll go through it.'

'What did his sister say Ma'am?' Shaz said, placing the file on Alex's desk and pulling up a chair.

'That he got a new identity and moved away after the investigation finished and she hasn't heard from him in years.'

'Do you think she's telling the truth?'

Alex shrugged. 'She didn't give me enough information for it to be worth lying about and anything she said could be backed up by the people that knew the two of them at the time. The only thing she could have lied about was the contact she has with him and not knowing were he is, but I don't think she was and if she was I'm sure we can fill in the missing pieces anyway.'

'Good afternoon. That looks like fun.' Tom remarked as he appeared at Alex's desk.

'Super fun.' Shaz smiled sarcastically.

'Hi Tom. You sorted everything out yet?' Alex asked.

'Almost. Just a few more people we want to interview, mainly workers down at Maddock's shipping place. DI Gordon's just checking a few things and then we'll head out again. Sorry to leave you with all that paperwork Shaz.'

'It's no problem. I had to have something to keep me out of trouble, didn't I?'

'You and DI Gordon must be glad this is nearly over, mustn't you? You've been out of Nottingham for a while now.' Alex asked.

'Well, Nottingham's my home, lived there all my life so it'll be nice to go back, I'd like more time down here with Sarah though. As for Mitch, he's not really settled in yet, so I doubt he's missing it all that much.'

'What do you mean?'

'He only joined us a few months ago, transferred down from Aberdeen. I don't think he wanted to move really, he's been up there since he joined the force but he had to transfer when he got promoted and lucky for us he picked Nottingham.'

'Oh, I just assumed he'd always been with Nottingham CID, you two seem to know each other very well, and I haven't noticed his accent.'

'He's a nice guy, he gets on with everyone.' Tom shrugged. 'What have you found then?'

'Just general background really, DI Drake spoke to his sister and said that he disappeared after the investigation, so we're just trying to fill in the gaps now.'

'Sounds like fun. Well I'd better go. See you girls later then.'

'Bye Tom.' Shaz and Alex said together.

Alex looked back to the file thoughtfully. 'The rapist is very meticulous about the way he carries out the attacks, like he puts a lot of thought into what he does, very little is random.' She stated.

'So?' Shaz asked.

'Well maybe that's his personality. In which case when he was choosing where he would make a new start it's unlikely to be random, he may have picked places or names that meant something to him.'

'Like what? His mother's hometown or something?'

'Well along those lines, yes. But I don't think he'd want to be associated with his mother seeing as she was a drug addict and a sex worker. You said his father fought in the war, a war hero, what about him?'

'Hamish Freeman; worked in the police force before he enlisted in the army.' Shaz's face went white as a sheet as she choked out. 'Born and raised in Aberdeen by his mother, Elizabeth Gordon.'

Alex dropped her mug of tea, spilling hot liquid over all the files and both her and Shaz, but the two women didn't seem to notice.

'Gordon?' Alex spluttered and Shaz nodded. 'Jesus Christ!'

Alex and Shaz scanned the room and Alex's eyes found Tom. She got up and hurried over to him.

'Tom.' She said as she reached him, breathing heavily. 'Where's DI Gordon?'

'He just left. Why?' Tom asked, bewildered.

'Where did he go?' Alex demanded.

'He didn't say. He shouldn't be long though, we've still got a few witnesses to talk to. Is everything all right?'

'Not really. When did he leave?'

'Well I told him I'd been talking to you about that Michael Freeman bloke for your rape cases, he asked a bit about it and then left. What's going on?'

'Erm…don't worry about it. Tell Shaz I've gone to look for him.'

'Have you got news on our case or something then?' Tom called pointlessly as Alex disappeared out of the double doors.

'Where's DI Drake gone?' Shaz asked when she saw the doors swing shut.

'Oh, she's gone after DI Gordon. I guess she has some information about Ricky Ball or something.' Tom said absentmindedly.

'What?!' Shaz gasped and dropped the files she was carrying to put away in the filing cabinet.

'Shaz!' Gene appeared at his office door as Shaz dropped the files, making everyone jump. 'Where the bloody 'ell has Drake run off to?!'

'Shaz are you OK?' Asked a concerned Chris. 'Do you want to sit down?'

'No, I don't want to sit down. And no I'm not all right!' Shaz screeched, not knowing what to do.

'Granger what on earth's got into you? And why has no-one answered my bloody question? Where 'as DI Drake disappeared off to?' Gene snapped.

'Erm…Guv?' Shaz asked timidly. 'Can I have a word?'

'If you must.' Gene sighed. 'C'mon I 'aven't got all day.'

Shaz picked up the damp, tea-stained file she and Alex had been looking through and made her way past DCI Hunt into the lion's den as he closed the door behind her.

Gene straightened his tie a little and stared at the floor. 'Are you all right Shaz? Alex, er DI Drake, told me about, well you know.' He said awkwardly, gesturing to Shaz's stomach. 'If yeh need to go 'ome you just have to say.'

If Shaz hadn't been quite so panicked she would have been really touched by her DCI's rare show of consideration. 'No, I'm fine. It's Alex.'

Gene's head snapped up. 'What about 'er?'

Shaz's throat closed up so that she couldn't speak, she couldn't bear to think of what would happen to her if Alex actually found DI Gordon. She wordlessly handed her DCI the sheet of paper that had horrified her and Alex.

'What about it?' Gene asked after he'd scanned it.

Shaz gulped and swallowed the lump in her throat. 'It's from Michael Freeman's file, background on his father. Michael Freeman changed his identity after the investigation into his girlfriend's murder closed and we think he used his father's roots to start afresh.'

Gene scanned the page again and picked out the key words that had caught Shaz's attention, the police force and the name spoke for themselves and Gene vaguely remembered seeing the word Aberdeen when glazing over Mitch Gordon's file before he and DC Harris had arrived at Fenchurch East.

'Is this a fucking joke?!' He hissed at Shaz, already knowing the answer.

'No Guv.' She whispered.

'Where's Drake? Why the hell didn't she tell me about this?!' He snapped, starting to raise his voice.

'We only just found this. I didn't know she was going to…I would have stopped her…Tom said she went to find DI Gordon.' Shaz babbled.

'WHAT!' He roared, and the rest of CID that hadn't already been watching what had been going on in their DCI's office all turned in time to see Gene upend his filing cabinet. 'You're telling me she's fucked off on 'er own to God knows where after a fuckin' murderin' perv! Well that's just bloody fantastic! If he lays a finger on her I'll fucking kill 'im!'

'She might not have found him. He'd already left by the time I read that sheet.' Shaz said quietly, trying to convince herself as well as her raging boss.

Gene wanted to believe what Shaz was saying but he knew that it would be just Alex's luck to have found the bastard. He didn't know what to do, the thought of Alex in danger made him feel physically sick. Gene stormed out of his office, out of CID and out of the station, down the steps and stopped dead where DI Gordon's car should have been parked, followed closely by Shaz and a few seconds behind, a very confused Chris and Ray.

Gene nearly passed out on the spot. There on the pavement was Alex's warrant card. He couldn't allow himself to reflect on what that might mean, it would cause too much pain. Instead he gave into the blinding anger and tore over to his Quattro, only to be stopped by a strong hand on his arm.

'What's goin' on? Where are we off to?' Ray asked, flinching as his DCI whirled round and ripped his arm out of Ray's grasp.

'_You_ are goin' nowhere. _I_ am off to find a piece of murderin' scum!' Gene replied.

'What on yer own?' Ray asked surprised. 'You can't do that.'

'I can do what the bloody 'ell I like Raymondo!' Gene spat.

'Ray's right, Guv. It's not safe. And you don't know where they've gone anyway.' Shaz reasoned.

'Hey. Is that DI Drake's warrant card?' Chris asked, as he pointed to the leather holder in DCI Hunt's hand.

Gene had a feeling that he was going to break down any second if he had to listen to any more questions. He pushed past Ray and marched straight back inside, stopping to look at no-one and ignoring any voices directed at him. He walked straight into his office, shoved his jacket off and grabbed one of his emergency bottles of whiskey from his bottom desk drawer.

'What the hell's going on Shaz?' Ray asked when they got back into CID, having watched DCI Hunt down almost half a bottle of whiskey in one.

Shaz briefly explained, her eyes filling with tears as she finished recounting recent events, bringing the team up to speed. Most of them were utterly shocked and Tom's jaw dropped to the floor and he practically fell onto a chair to stop himself from fainting.

Gene slammed the half-empty whiskey bottle back onto his desk. Much as he wanted to drink himself into oblivion, he knew that would not help him find Alex. He marched out just as Shaz was finishing her explanation.

'I don't care what you do or 'ow you do it, but you will find this piece of shit, and quickly!' Gene demanded. 'I want every bit of dirt we can dig up on this bastard and find out where the 'ell he's taken Alex, understood?'

'Yes Guv.' The team responded automatically in surprise and fear as DCI Hunt slammed his office door behind him, taking Michael Freeman's file with him.

Gene pored over the file again and again, finding nothing of use, but not able to tear his eyes away from the life of the psycho that had Alex. He wanted to be doing something productive, he wanted to drive all over London looking for her but knew that it would be useless. He looked back at the file again and threw it down in frustration. _'I can't do this crap! Alex was always the one who looked for patterns from criminals' pasts, and all that other bollocks; not me. I need her input on this; she'd know what to do, what to be looking for. Scrap that, I just need _her._'_

Unable to bear looking at the same sheets of paper for another minute he gave up and ventured into CID to see what efforts they had been making. He was surprised when he saw them all sitting in the middle of the room, with nothing in their hands at all. He very nearly roared at them to get off their backsides and do some work when he saw that they were all facing Chris, who was stood at the whiteboard talking to them.

'_If Alex could be here to see this.'_ He thought to himself. In any other situation he would have found it amusing the way Chris seemed to be trying to take his DI's approach to policing, much like the young constable had attempted to do with Sam Tyler.

'So DI Drake, er…the victim…was taken just outside the station at about two o' clock…' Chris stumbled over his words, trying to do a run-through of this afternoon's events.

Gene was grateful that they all seemed to be taking it seriously and that they were doing everything they could to find out where Mitch, or Michael, might have taken Alex. But he couldn't listen to it, listen to them talk about and analyse Alex the way they had done with the other girls. He took a deep breath and walked out of CID, desperately needing some fresh air.

He walked straight out of the station and down the alley way to the left side of Fenchurch East where he slumped down against the wall and put his head on his knees. _'Why Alex? Of everyone else in the whole of sodding London, why her?'_ He opened his eyes and pulled a cigarette out of his inside jacket pocket, lighting it with shaking hands, wishing he had thought to bring a bottle of whiskey with him.

'Guv?' Gene looked up at the sound of Shaz's timid voice before looking back at the ground and exhaling his cigarette smoke slowly.

'What is it Shazza?' He said in a disinterested voice.

'I just wanted to make sure you…that you were OK.' She said quietly.

'Well you've checked. What's the verdict? Do I look _OK _to you?' He asked, still staring resolutely at the ground.

'Not really, no.' Shaz admitted with a weak smile and saw the corner of her DCI's mouth turn up slightly.

'Ta very much.' He said sarcastically.

Shaz sat down next to DCI Hunt, careful to give him the space he needed.

'She'll be all right you know? We'll find her.' Shaz said softly.

'Now I know you're jus' tryin' to make me feel better.' He said sarcastically.

Shaz smiled a bit. 'We will though Guv. You know we will.'

He finally looked up, all his fear evident in his eyes. 'Do I? I 'ave no idea where to even start. What if…what if…' He tailed off, all the 'what if' questions whirling round his head.

Shaz's lip started to tremble with the effort of holding back her tears. 'Don't start with what ifs, I can't bear it.'

'Hey. Don't you dare start blubberin'. Of course we'll find 'er.' He tried to reassure her, but hearing himself he could tell he didn't sound very convincing.

'Of course.' Shaz sniffed and stood up. 'I'd better get back inside.'

'Hmm. I'll be there in a minute Shaz.' He replied. 'And thanks.'

Shaz just gave him a small, watery-eyed smile and headed back inside.

'You all right babe?' Chris asked when he noted his fiancée's red eyes.

'Fine.' Shaz nodded.

'Where's the Guv?' Ray asked. 'Did you find him?'

'He's outside.' Shaz said quietly.

'How is 'e?' Ray grimaced.

'How do you think Ray?' Shaz sighed in frustrated.

Ray shrugged. 'I dunno, do I?'

'He's a mess, if you really wanna know. Barely keeping it together. There, is that what you wanted to hear?' She snapped.

'Not really no.' Ray retorted. 'If the Guv can't keep it together then we've got no 'ope with this case.'

'I think I can manage Raymondo.' Gene sneered as he reappeared. 'What 'ave we got so far lads?'

Chris fumbled with his words, but effectively brought the Guv up to date on everything they knew so far; which wasn't much. He had never kidnapped any of the other girls and so the team had no grounds from which to work from on how to find out where Mitch could have taken her. All the time Tom just sat there in a stunned silence, hardly believing what was happening. And Gene just sat very quietly on Alex's desk, trying to focus on what the team was saying.

'So how on earth do we find this creep?' Ray asked, frustrated with everyone's lack of input.

Everyone just looked around at each other, shrugging their shoulders, no-one willing to make a suggestion.

'Well…' Everyone looked at Shaz as she started to speak, most then rolling their eyes and sighing.

'Hey. She might 'ave somethin' useful to say.' Chris defended his fiancé valiantly.

'Yeah right. What's a typist gonna know?' DC Miller sneered.

'Let her speak.' The team looked up, surprised at their DCI's sudden interruption seeing as he had contributed nothing to the discussion so far.

'Guv?' The detective constable questioned.

'WPC Granger has spent a lot of time with DI Drake on this particular case and I would appreciate 'er input.' He said finally, gaining very surprised looks from the team for their Guv having stood up for a female plod. He looked back at Shaz. 'Go on Shaz.'

'Thanks Guv.' She said quietly while blushing slightly. 'Erm…It's just we, DI Drake and I, were talking about Michael's, I mean Mitch's, character and she said that he was very thorough; nothing is random. I mean, he proved that with picking his identity didn't he? So maybe he'll have taken her to someplace he knows; I don't think he'd chance taking her somewhere he wasn't familiar with.'

'She might 'ave a point actually.' Ray admitted, secretly rather proud of her.

'That's all very well but how do we find out if he knows anywhere in London?' DC Miller contradicted, seemingly intent on undermining WPC Granger.

'Tom? You know 'im don't you?' Chris asked, addressing DI Gordon's colleague for the first time since the whole situation came to light.

'Yes, but only a little. I only met him a few months ago.' Tom replied. 'I'm sorry, he's never mentioned London to me.'

'His sister might know.' Shaz suggested. 'DI Drake spoke to her earlier on today.'

'Good.' Gene said, standing up. 'Shaz you get on to the sister. Ray, Chris, with me. We're gonna go and re-look at the previous crime scenes. The rest of yeh; get on the phone, try and find out if anyone's seen Mitch Gordon's car. Tom, I think it might be a good idea to call your Super.'

There was a chorus of 'Yes Guv,' and the team sprang into action, glad to have been given something productive to do. Tom looked positively terrified of the task he had been set but never-the-less picked up a handset and dialled the number for Nottingham Police Station.

Gene hadn't expected to find anything at the scene of the rapes, he just needed to get out of the office and do something constructive rather than sit around thinking about Alex.

It had been over an hour since she had gone missing and every minute that ticked by seemed more and more ominous. He couldn't stop thinking 'what if'. _'What if she had just come to me first before charging off after him? What if we'd caught him earlier, after the first girl? What if we don't get to her in time? What if he…Stop it Gene, get a grip!'_ He scolded himself for letting his imagination get carried away and tried to focus on driving back to the station; having found nothing of use at any of the previous places Mitch had committed his crimes.

Ray and Chris sat quietly in the back of the Quattro, neither one daring to take 'Alex's' seat in the front, exchanging worried looks about their DCI. How is the Guv so calm and controlled? Surely he would crack at some point? How would he cope if something happens to DI Drake? Neither one of them dared to ask their DCI how he was doing, but both wondered how long it would last before he started to fall apart.

'What 'ave you found out lads?' Gene asked as he, Ray and Chris re-entered CID.

'No-one's really been much use Guv. It's the middle of the day, there are a lot of blue cars about and people don't tend to pay much attention.' One of the team shrugged apologetically. 'There's a few that have seen a blue Ford about but the sightings are scattered all over town so they're likely to all be different cars.'

'Right.' Gene said, looking at Shaz almost pleadingly, this was not what he wanted to hear. 'Shaz?'

'I managed to get hold of Mrs Winters; just got off the phone with her. She wasn't particularly willing to give any information but she did tell me that she and her brother lived in London for a couple of years with their mother when she was small. She was only two or three at the time so she doesn't remember it at all and said that Michael, I mean Mitch, never really mentioned it to her when they moved back to Nottingham. She suggested we should try a couple of his school mates, they might know more.'

'What school did 'e go to? Who were 'is mates?' Gene asked, slightly more hopeful now.

'Easton Primary School, in Aldwych. She didn't know any of his friends personally but she said he kept in contact with one called Frank Johnson when they moved back to Nottingham.'

'You got an address?'

'Yep. Last know address was a rented flat in Rotherhithe. I've got the details here.'

'Good work Shaz.' Gene offered her a rare praise and she beamed. 'Ray and Chris come with me; let's see what 'e knows.'

'Right-o Guv.' Chris replied jogging after the Guv as Ray walked behind.

'Frank Johnson?' Ray asked as a man in his late thirties answered the flaking door to his flat.

'Yeah. Who's asking?' The man replied suspiciously.

'Where is she you piece of shit?!' Gene shoved Frank up against the wall.

'Who?!' Frank let out a strangled cry.

'Guv!' Ray grabbed his DCI's arm just as he was about to land a punch on Frank's jaw. Gene straightened up and let Frank go but continued to glare suspiciously at him.

'Sorry.' Ray apologised. 'I'm DS Carling, and this is DCI Hunt and DC Skelton. Can we 'ave a word?'

Frank hesitated, looking as if he might refuse but cowered under DCI Hunt's furious stare. 'Of course, come in.' He said, ushering them reluctantly in to the dingy sitting room. 'Can I ask what this is about?'

'You were mates with Michael Freeman at school?' Ray asked, taking the lead with the questioning as Gene just sat and glared at the man they were questioning.

'Mitch, all the lads knew him as Mitch, yeah course. He was my best mate in primary school. What's he got to do with anything, haven't seen him in donkey's years?'

'He's holding a member of our team hostage somewhere in London and we need to find out where.' Ray said impassively, trying to refer to DI Drake as a usual victim rather than his boss.

Frank looked visibly gob-smacked. 'Mitch? He wouldn't! And you think _I_ know where he's taken him?'

'Her.' Ray corrected. 'And no, but yeh might be able to help.'

'How?'

'Is there any place round 'ere that Mitch liked to go? Anywhere you would mess around?'

Frank shrugged his shoulders. 'Dunno. We went all over the place. We had our bikes you see so we explored just about everywhere we could get to: Hyde Park; all around the school; the industrial estate near his place; down by the docks. Anywhere that was fun for a couple of kids to mess around in. Doubt he'd go anywhere near the school though; we hated that place.'

Ray and Chris sighed in defeat. 'All right. Thanks for your 'elp. If 'e happens to contact you for any reason then give us a ring.'

'Will do Inspector. Sorry I couldn't be of more help.' He glanced warily at DCI Hunt and showed the three men out the front door.

'So basically we're looking at anywhere within a ten mile radius of where 'e lived. Well that narrows it down a bit.' Ray stated sarcastically when they got back into the Quattro.

'So it would seem.' Gene glowered.

'Well what about those ones Frank mentioned?' Chris said. 'The park, the school, the industrial estate and the docks.'

'The park's too open; nowhere to hide.' Gene dismissed Hyde Park at once. 'And the school's a no-go.'

'So that leaves the industrial estate and the docks. There's bloody 'undreds of empty warehouses and buildings at both those places; it'll take us a year to search through all of 'em.' Ray muttered in defeat.

'Right. We're 'eading back to the station to let the others know. I'll send out every plod we can spare; I don't care if they have to search all night!' Gene stated.

Ray and Chris exchanged glances in the back seat of the Quattro as Gene drove off, both resolving not to mention the Guv's minor breakdown at Frank Johnson's house, although the two of them were becoming increasingly worried about his state of mind. The three of them got back to the station and immediately set everyone to work on compiling lists of empty and derelict warehouses and buildings within a ten mile radius of Michael Freeman's previous London address.

By nine o' clock, CID was practically empty. Everyone had either gone home or was out looking for Mitch and Alex. The few that remained were poring over lists and maps to try and pinpoint possible locations.

Gene looked up briefly from the mess of papers on his desk to see Ray and Chris actually working hard for once in their lives. _'Bolly would be honoured to know that she was the cause of it.'_ Gene thought in amusement before he winced in pain at allowing himself to think of Alex again.

Shaz had been working solidly all afternoon, almost as determined as Gene not to rest until Alex had been found. She too, was worried when the Guv's thinly veiled mask of composure would crack. She could see through him so easily, he always had been easy for her to read, and she knew that he was trying his absolute hardest not to let his anxiety and panic overrun him. Shaz was impressed, he had managed to suppress his worries a lot longer than she had predicted, but it made her wonder whether it would be a whole lot worse because of it when the panic finally broke through.

Gene was indeed panicking and every time he let his control on his mind slip he found himself thinking of all the horrible things that psycho could be subjecting Alex to at that very second. He was desperately trying to keep it together, knowing that without a DI to back him up the team needed his full concentration on the task at hand if they had any hope of finding Alex in time. _'Stop it! Stop thinking like that. She's going to be just fine.'_ He kept repeating that last bit to himself over and over, believing it less and less each time.

He thought back to the weekend; how normal and happy things had seemed then. Christ, he had even been contemplating proposing to her yesterday and now he might never see her again. _'Stop it Gene. She's going to be fine; you'll find her.'_ But what if he didn't. One thing Gene knew for sure is that his life wouldn't be worth living if Alex wasn't in it. He would be lost without her.

'Stop it Guv.' Shaz said quietly as she entered his office.

Gene snapped his head up, he hadn't even realised that he'd buried his face in his hands.

'What?' He asked.

'I can tell what you're thinking. She's gonna be fine, we'll find her.' Shaz reassured with a lot more conviction than she actually felt.

'Hmm.' He wished he could believe it. 'What did you want Shazza?'

'I've finished with my lists; thought you might want to have a look through them.' She said, placing the papers on his desk and then quietly let herself back out of the office, closing the door behind her.

Gene rubbed his face and picked up Shaz's papers, steeling his mind into Guv-mode again.

'Come on Alex. Where are you?' He muttered to himself and started looking through the dozens of venues that Mitch could have taken her to.

* * *

**Please don't hurt me! All will be resolved for better or worse in the coming chapters. I know many of you guessed that outcome quite early on, hope I didn't write it too badly!**

**I'll try my best not to let the posting get outrageously out of control but it's freshers' week next week, so I doubt I'll have a conscious thought throughout that time, let alone enough brain power to write!**

**Review please, even if it's hateful comments for what I've done to Alex!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone, long time no see.**

**I can't apologise enough for taking so long to post this chapter, but I swear that I'll try my best not to leave it anywhere near this long in the future. Anyway, I'm back now...so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual, except my characters and my story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex woke up with the most awful headache and tried to open her eyes but her eyelids were too heavy. _'God how much did I have to drink last night?'_ She thought to herself.

'Gene?' She croaked, hoping that he would be kind enough to get her a glass of water.

'No it's not your beloved Gene. Sorry to disappoint.' A cold, mocking voice sneered at her. Alex gasped in realisation. Mitch. The memory of going outside to Mitch's car and then being struck from behind flooded through her brain. _'How long have I been unconscious? Where am I?'_ Alex began to panic.

She forced her eyes open to discover she was in a large dark room, with just the fading light of the day casting patches of light on the ground. She searched around as far as she could see for any sign of Mitch but found nothing that indicated another person was in the room with her.

'Scared yet Alex?' A voice whispered from behind. Alex whipped her head round to try and see where her captor was but the pain from her head injury meant she could only turn her head slightly to the side. She tried, more slowly, to turn her body to face him but suddenly realised she was tied to a chair, unable to move.

At this realisation she gradually began to become aware of her other injuries and the ache of being kept in the same position for God knows how many hours. Her arms were aching from being tied behind her back and whatever had been used to tie her hands and ankles was beginning to pinch painfully at her skin.

'I'm glad you're awake.' Mitch continued in his normal cheery voice, which terrified Alex even more than the cold sneer. 'I've been rather bored, you've been asleep for a good few hours.'

Alex stayed silent, trying to block out what he was saying. _'A few hours. Where's Gene? Where the hell am I? How is anyone going to find me here?'_

'I know what you're thinking Alex. A few hours? How come no-one's come to save you yet? I'm surprised that big oaf you seem to love so dearly hasn't charged in and ruined the party. He must not care about you that much if he's not even looking for you.' Mitch said harshly, still not allowing Alex to see where he was.

'Anyway. Now that you're here, what shall we do?' He continued in a light, casual tone. 'I must admit I hadn't really planned this little meeting, but spontaneity can be fun, can't it Alex? I mean you're a bit older than the women I usually like to meet up with, but I'm sure I can make an exception, for you.'

Alex shivered at the underlying meaning of that proposition. She wanted to fall back on what she did best, talk her way out of difficult situations; but she couldn't get a read on Mitch's mood. It seemed to shift so rapidly between cruel and light-hearted. She had no idea how he would react to each method she might try and use; and so she remained silent.

'I bet you're wondering why you're here.' He said conversationally. 'Why I didn't just drive off and escape. You know too much Alex; I never banked on you managing to figure out who I really was. Slight error of judgement on my part, I won't let it happen again. If I can silence you then everything can stay as it is and no-one ever need know.'

'You're assuming I didn't tell anyone.' Alex eventually found her voice.

'Oh come on Alex. I know your type, you go off on a whim before stopping to think first.' He laughed.

'Shaz knows. She was the one who found your file actually.' Alex corrected him.

'Stop lying to me!' He suddenly screamed, finally moving so Alex could see him. He struck her hard across the face and Alex could feel her lip split.

'The whole station will know by now. They'll have everyone out looking for you.' Alex said with more confidence than she felt, she hoped her words were true.

Mitch quickly reigned his anger back in and fixed his face into a cold smirk. 'Well if that is indeed the case then I guess I have the perfect bargaining chip right in front of me. They'll never find us here anyway, which means we have plenty of time to play before I have to make my escape.'

'Where are we?' Alex asked, desperate to divert Mitch's attention away from any 'games' he had in mind.

'Tut tut Alex. That would be telling. Just enjoy it while you can, you won't have too much time to do so.'

'Why not?' Alex asked, almost sure she didn't want to know the answer.

'I never leave a messy ending behind me. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to kill you but you've left me with no choice.' Mitch said lightly and sighed.

'There's always a choice.' Alex seethed.

'Not in this situation I'm afraid. You're all the same, women. Taunt us to the point of distraction,' Mitch said, getting worked up again, 'and then you play us for fools!'

'Is that what Catherine did?' Alex asked, referring to his first victim.

Mitch laughed without humour. 'Stupid Cathy. She strung me along the whole time, sleeping around the whole time we were together, little bitch!'

'So you killed her.' Alex stated sarcastically.

'She deserved it! She needed to be taught a lesson!' Mitch struck Alex again and she winced with the pain.

'And after that? Have you being getting away with raping continuous women all these years?' She whispered.

'No!' He looked offended, but more in control again. 'I was happy in Aberdeen, then I got transferred. Nottingham is like a plague, I hated everything about it. My first week back in town I was talking to woman at the bar, she was practically flinging herself at me until her boyfriend showed up. I was so angry; she was just like Cathy, a tease. She awoke the monster inside of me that had been dormant for so many years. I waited for their date to finish and then I followed her to reprimand her behaviour. But she was so rude, mouthing off at me; I snapped.'

'You raped her? Is she still alive?' Alex asked in a horrified whisper.

'Of course!' He shouted. 'I should have dealt with her though. She needed to be taught a lesson, made an example of.'

'So you've been doing it ever since then because you couldn't build up the courage to kill again.' Alex spat in disgust.

'I'm not a coward!' Mitch screamed and he punched her in the stomach, leaving Alex bent over as far her restraints would let her, panting in pain.

'I beg to differ.' She panted. 'These girls you've attacked down here are just normal young girls, what have they done to deserve your punishment? Why them?'

'That first one, with the fiery red hair; she was dressed like a common prostitute. It was clear what sort of girl she was. The little blonde one just reminded me so much of Cathy, they looked identical. Now it's just becoming a habit.' He shrugged casually, as if he were talking about an everyday topic.

'Is that why you kissed her?' And took Mitch's lack of acknowledgement as ascent. 'What about Alice, why did you cut her?'

'She screamed. She had to be silenced. She was lucky it wasn't worse.' He smiled cruelly.

'You make me sick.' Alex spat at him.

Mitch continued as if he hadn't heard her last comment. 'Now what shall I do with you?' He traced a cold finger over her collarbone and Alex shivered in disgust. 'I really should hurry things along. But you're such an attractive woman that I'd feel guilty if you weren't properly appreciated.'

Alex's eyes widened in fear as he leaned in and breathed on her neck. He kissed it lightly and twirled her hair around his fingers. Alex's breathing sped up as he began to undo the first few buttons on her silk blouse, but there was nothing she could do about it. He drew back when her bra was on show to stare unashamedly at her breasts.

'Gene is going rip you limb from limb.' Alex seethed.

Mitch smirked. 'Oh, I'd almost forgotten about dear DCI Hunt. I'm sure he would, but he's not going to find us Alex. No-one is.'

He leaned in close to her face and Alex closed her eyes to block out the image of his eyes boring into hers. He placed a chaste kiss to her cheek and she flinched, her lip trembling. She suddenly felt his breath on her lips and her hold on her control finally slipped.

'Please don't.' She begged in a whisper, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Mitch ignored her plea and pressed his lips firmly to hers, moving his aggressively against her unresponsive ones for several moments.

'Mmm. You taste good Alex.' He said in his smooth voice, which sent chills up Alex's spine. He continued to undo her shirt buttons until it was hanging fully open, and then pushed the knee-length skirt she'd opted to wear to work that morning up her thigh so her underwear was practically on show, and then stood back to admire his handiwork.

'Now the real fun begins Alex.' He grinned at her, an evil, lustful look in his eye.

* * *

The mood in CID was extremely grim; getting less and less tolerable as the darkness began to creep upon them. It was now almost nine o' clock in the evening and almost all of the team had stayed behind; seemingly a lot more loyal to their DI than they usually cared to let on.

'Guv!' Ray burst into Gene's office; a place that none of the team, other than Shaz, had dared to venture for hours. 'Some workers going on the night shift have seen a blue ford parked outside a warehouse down by the docks!'

'_Oh thank Christ!'_ Gene thought in relief. He had been starting to give up hope and the whiskey in his bottom drawer had begun to look more appealing with each passing minute.

'Good.' He nodded and picked up his coat. 'Why are yeh still standin' there? Mush!'

Gene tore through the streets with even more speed than usual, with a trail of marked police cars trying to keep up with him; their flashing lights and blaring sirens awakening the whole neighbourhood to their presence.

The Quattro had barely screeched to a halt before Gene had leapt from the car and ran into the warehouse. It looked empty at first glance, apart from a few crates by the door.

'Alex!' He called out as loud as he could. Aware of footsteps drawing closer to him from where he had just entered the building, he turned and saw Ray walking towards him, followed shortly by Chris and a few uniformed police officers. 'Ray, you found 'er? Go and check round the back. She must be 'ere somewhere. Alex!'

'Guv.' Ray interrupted, but DCI Hunt continued to call out her name. 'Guv!'

'What!' He barked.

'S'not 'is car Guv. Wrong registration number.' Ray said and backed away a few steps, worried for his safety at the look that flashed across his DCI's face.

'Why the bloody 'ell didn't you check?!' Gene lunged for him, backing Ray up against the wall with force.

'Plods phoned it through; I jus' assumed they'd checked!' Ray's protest came out in a strangled voice due to being held off the ground by his collar.

'Well you assumed wrong didn't yeh?!' Gene roared in his DS's face.

'Guv!' Chris shouted in fear. 'It's not Ray's fault! He's tryin' his best. We all are!'

'Well your best isn't bloody good enough is it?' Gene shouted, eventually releasing his hold on Ray, who slid to the floor panting.

'We all want to find DI Drake as much as you do Guv.' Chris said quietly.

'I seriously doubt that. Do yeh even 'ave any idea…' Gene said sourly. 'What if it were Shazza who was missin'? Eh? What would you do then? Now tell me you're tryin' yer fuckin' best!'

Chris winced and Gene knew he'd got his point across. Gene knew that he was losing his control, on his emotions as well as the situation, and that he was being unreasonable; but he didn't know what else to do. It had been hours since Alex had disappeared and he knew that having no clues at this time as to where she might be was not good. They were very quickly running out of time.

'Guv we _are_. What else do you expect us to do?' Ray asked, now having recovered from Gene's attack.

'I don't know! Something! Anything! We're runnin' out of time. She could be de…' The last word got stuck in his throat and he couldn't finish his sentence. He took a deep breath and marched out of the building and kept walking until he was completely alone.

He leant against the railing and stared out at the glowing light of the sunset playing on the water before dropping his head to his forearm. He took deep, steadying breaths and tried to swallow down the lump in his throat.

He didn't know how long he had been stood like that but he eventually became aware that there were a couple of people standing behind him. He didn't move or look round and they didn't attempt to come any closer. He heard another pair of footsteps approaching, some hushed whispering and then a set of light footsteps approached him. He knew it was probably one of the lads wanting instructions on what to do next, but frankly he didn't know or care at that moment and left his head resting on his crossed forearms.

'Guv?' A timid voice asked and Gene's head whipped up.

'Shazza what are you doin' 'ere?' He asked with a sigh, staring into her wide eyes, not caring what she might see reflected in his. 'Yeh shouldn't be out on the search in your condition.'

'I heard on the radio that she might be here. I had to come and see for myself.' Shaz whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Gene nodded, the lump rising in his throat again and his eyes stinging for the first time in years. It was a small comfort that at least Shaz understood some of what he was feeling, but it didn't make him feel any better; if anything it made it worse. He stood up straight and turned around before slumping to the floor with his back against the railing. He could see Ray and Chris stood just a few feet away, throwing apprehensive looks in his direction, not knowing what sort of mood he was in.

Shaz took a seat next to him on the floor, waiting for him to speak. The pain in his eyes when he had looked at her, so unguarded, nearly ripped her heart in two. She knew that he needed to stop bottling up his emotions but the only person he would ever talk to properly was Alex, so it was a vicious circle. She, at least, had Chris to comfort her.

'The…er…the boys told me what happened…in the warehouse.' Shaz said hesitantly when she realised he wasn't going to say anything.

'I…I can't do this Shaz.' His words caught in his throat. He knew Ray and Chris could hear everything he and Shaz were saying, but for once he really didn't care.

'Can't do what?' She asked gently.

'I'm losin' control. I can't think straight for five seconds wi'out images of what 'e might be doin' to her coming into my 'ead.' He shook his head to try and clear the images. 'I'm losin' my mind over here; I shouldn't be runnin' this investigation, I can't concentrate.'

'Guv you can't take yourself off the case! Without you we haven't got a hope of finding Alex!' Shaz cried.

Gene winced at the thought of not finding Alex. 'Course I'm not goin' to.'

Shaz sighed in relief and she heard Ray and Chris do the same. They were clearly as worried as she was that this search had no hope without DCI Hunt leading the team.

'So what are we gonna do now Guv?' Shaz asked, hoping to inspire him into action.

'Well, for a start you are goin' home or back to the station.' Gene said firmly.

'I can't. I can't lose her; she's my best friend. I can't sit and do nothing while she's missing.' Shaz sniffed, a tear running down her cheek.

'Hey. Don't you dare start cryin',' he warned and then smiled half-heartedly, 'or you'll set me off and that wouldn't do at all, would it?'

Shaz hiccupped a slight giggle but then more tears streamed down her face. Gene sighed and put his arm around her gently, letting her cry silently onto his shoulder as he tried to beat down his own emotions.

Eventually she pulled away and wiped her eyes, staring into his. 'What are we gonna do if we can't find her? Please tell me we'll find her.' She begged.

Gene looked away. _'What _would_ they do if they didn't find her? What would _he _do?'_ He couldn't even contemplate a world where Alex didn't exist anymore.

'I'm sure it'll be fine.' Gene said quietly, staring at the floor, talking more to himself than to Shaz.

'But what if it's not?' She asked, her voice reaching an almost hysterical pitch now. 'What if we don't find her? What if she's…?'

'Don't.' Gene interrupted quietly, but with force and then continued more softly. 'Don't. I…I can't even think about that. I don't know what I'd do.'

'I'm sorry Guv.' Shaz apologised, seeing the pain evident in his eyes again.

'I love her Shaz.' His voice cracked with emotion, finally admitting his love for Alex to somebody else. 'I can't live without 'er. I just can't.'

'I know.' Shaz nodded in understanding; she couldn't live without Chris either.

'I can't even remember the last time I told 'er. Days ago.' His voice was strained with regret.

'She knows Guv.' Shaz said seriously and then giggled. 'Everyone knows. It's rather obvious.'

Gene snorted and rolled his eyes. 'Only to you Shazza.'

'Are you sure about that Guv?' She asked mischievously. 'You couldn't be more obvious if you tried.'

'Just because you're freakishly observant; doesn't mean ev'ryone else is.' He smiled back slightly, appreciating her attempt at trying to lighten the mood. 'Come on, we'd best head back to the station.'

Gene got to his feet and offered a hand to Shaz, pulling her to her feet. 'Thanks Shaz, really.' He said quietly and she gave him a quick smile before they walked the short space to where Ray and Chris were still standing; now in shock. They had had no idea how deep the Guv's feelings ran for DI Drake until just now, especially Ray, and they were both rather taken aback.

'Erm…sorry 'bout earlier Ray, in the ware'ouse.' He said awkwardly and then looked at Chris as well. 'I know you and the rest of the team are workin' as best you can.'

'No problem Guv.' Ray grinned at his DCI, apparently having already forgiven him and Chris nodded in agreement.

'Right…Good.' Gene sniffed. 'Let's get back to the station then.'

* * *

The team that had stayed behind at the station all snapped their heads up in hope when the doors to CID swung open. These hopes were quickly dashed when they saw the wearied looks on the faces of Ray, Chris and Shaz.

'No luck?' One of the sergeants asked.

Ray shook his head. 'No mate. Wrong car.'

'Where's the Guv?'

'Gettin' an update from plod department.' Ray sighed as he slumped into his chair.

'You all right mate? Your shirt's torn. Get into a fight or something?' The sergeant asked in concern.

'Yeah well it would be, wouldn't it?' DC Miller scoffed, having traipsed into CID with a couple of other officers just moments after Ray, Chris and Shaz. 'The Guv pinned him up against a wall!'

'Oi, it weren't like that.' Chris jumped to DCI Hunt's defence, seeking to reassure the team before DC Miller put more doubts in their minds.

'Too bloody right it was.' DC Miller argued back. 'The Guv went mental, he's losing his grip. If you ask me…'

'Yeah well we didn't ask you did we?' Ray growled. 'There ain't nothin' wrong with the Guv. It was nothin'; just a misunderstandin'. And if you have a problem with it then I suggest you take it up with DCI Hunt.'

'All right.' DC Miller held his hands up. 'I was just telling it how I saw it.'

'Well don't.' Shaz said firmly.

'Excuse me?' DC Miller turned to Shaz in disgust. 'I don't think anyone asked your opinion. You're lucky to even be in this room so I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you. Go back to your typing.'

'Oi! Don't talk to 'er like that!' Chris stood up for his girlfriend valiantly.

DC Miller laughed spitefully. 'What did you do Skelton, huh? Pull in a favour with DCI Hunt so your girlfriend could work up in CID with you?' And then he turned back to Shaz with a malicious smile. 'Or was it your own doing sweetheart? Maybe DI Drake's not the only one shagging the boss, hey? You two seemed very cosy this afternoon; helping him through this difficult time are you?'

'DC Miller. My office, now.' Gene said coldly and everyone turned their heads in surprise; none of them had noticed him come in. DC Miller's eyes widened in fear and shock and everyone else shrank back in their chairs, trying to make themselves as invisible as possible.

'Would yeh rather do this here then? In front of the team?' Gene asked, having received no response from his DC. 'Have it your way then. DC Miller; I will not tolerate the intimidation of any member of my team, unless it is coming from yours truly, comprende?'

'Guv, I…'

'Did I say you could talk?' Gene snarled. 'You have been rude and dismissive to WPC Granger, as well as other members of the team, on a number of occasions, most of which I 'ave chosen to overlook because you're a good copper. But you just overstepped the line sunshine. If yeh can't get along with the team then you are no use to it. I'm takin' you off the case and formally suspendin' you until I decide otherwise.'

Everyone just stared on in silence as DC Miller seemed frozen in shock and humiliation. Eventually he seemed to register the situation and his face grew red with embarrassment and anger.

'You can't do this! I ain't done nothing wrong! You're losing the plot Hunt; I'm reporting you to the Super.'

'You go right ahead and do that.' Gene said calmly. 'I can assure you that 'e will be even less tolerant than I am of the ill-treatment of a fellow police officer. In the meantime, I'll take your warrant card; if yeh don't mind.'

DC Miller spluttered incoherently turning an even brighter shade of red before thrusting his warrant card down onto the nearest desk and storming out of the room.

'Anyone else got a problem they'd like to get off their chests?' Gene asked sarcastically into the silence. 'Good, let's get on with some work then. What 'ave you lot been up to for the last hour?'

'Found where Mitch Gordon's been staying while he's been in London.' One of the team piped up. 'Queen Elizabeth Hotel, a few streets from here. Called forensics and they said they'd ring when they were done with his room.'

'Good. Let me know as soon as they call. Harper, what about you?'

'Been checking all the sightings of blue fords in the last few hours. Got a list here; quite a few but I've set a couple of teams of plods to start checking some of them out.'

'Good.' Gene said, taking a quick look at the list before handing it back and turning to Shaz. 'Shaz. Get me Evie Wood's, Jessie Watson's and Alice Bartrum's files for me. I'll be in my office.'

Gene retreated into his office and sunk down into his chair, letting out a long breath. He knew that he had been foolish to pin all his hopes on that one car sighting; getting knocked back was a real blow. _'Never mind. Onto the next one, can't give up. Mustn't give up.'_

'Guv?' He looked up at Shaz's tentative knock on the door. 'I've got those files for you.'

'Thanks Shaz.'

Shaz placed the files on his desk before shuffling her feet awkwardly and looking at her hands. 'Oh, and Guv? Thanks, for you know, that stuff with DC Miller. You didn't have to…'

'Stop right there Shaz. You're a member of this team now, have been for while, and the sooner that lot in there get that into their thick skulls the better. I'd have done it for any one of them.'

Shaz nodded. 'Thanks anyway.' She smiled and shut DCI Hunt's office door behind him.

Gene looked over the statements and found nothing of use in anything that the three girls had said. Not that he was expecting he would; there were so many holes in the information that girls had been unable to provide.

'Shaz?' Gene asked as he approached her desk. 'Did forensics say what was used to gag Jessie?'

Shaz rifled through the files on her desk until she found the right one; she consulted it for a minute and then looked up. 'No. They couldn't identify the material, no distinctive traces of anything left on her clothing.'

'Right. Never mind…'

'Guv! Forensics said you should go over to the hotel now.'

'Good. Ray, Chris, with me. The rest of you stay 'ere and do somethin' useful.'

Ray and Chris followed their DCI out of CID and stayed silent throughout the car journey. Although it wasn't the nervous silence they had both felt the last time; they were still increasingly worried about DI Drake of course, but they both had the feeling that DCI Hunt was definitely back in Guv mode. They were both less anxious now that they felt they could rely on their DCI's judgement again.

'What 'ave we got?' Gene asked when they got to Mitch Gordon's hotel room.

'Black clothing with some hair fibres on it, along with some female underwear were found in a black sports bag under the bed.' One of the forensics team replied.

'Good. Anythin' else in it? A knife, gloves?'

'No knife or gloves I'm afraid, but there were also these.' The man held up a pair of stockings and, what looked like wire.

'What the 'ell are they?' Gene asked.

'Stockings, and what I think is a guitar string. We couldn't identify what had been used to gag one of the girls but there were traces of nylon.'

'So you reckon the stockings could have been used as a gag? What about the string thingy?'

'Didn't Shaz say Mitch, Michael, oh whatever his name is, strangled 'is girlfriend?' Chris asked. 'Do you think maybe that's what it was meant for?'

Gene held back a shudder at the thought of Mitch having any of that near Alex. 'Maybe.' He agreed quietly, trying to banish the horrifying images from his head.

'Guv, I didn't mean…' Chris mumbled when he realised what he had just said but Ray silenced him with a shake of the head.

The three of them continued to leaf through Mitch's possessions and got all the useful information they could off the forensics team, which wasn't much, before heading back to the station.

'Have you found her yet?' Tom burst out as Gene, Ray and Chris approached the station.

Gene shook his head as Tom fell into step beside him. 'Not yet Tom. What's yer DCI said?'

Tom visibly paled, replaying the conversation in his mind. 'He wasn't best pleased Sir.'

Gene scoffed, the closest he'd got to laughing all day. 'I bet 'e wasn't. Sorry you've had to be dragged into all this.'

Tom shrugged, not knowing what to say. He cowered into the background when they entered CID to avoid the glares sent in his direction. The team knew that it wasn't Tom's fault and that he had nothing to do with it, but it didn't stop them from classing him with Nottingham and therefore DI Gordon as well.

'Right.' DCI Hunt announced. 'Nothing of much use at Mitch Gordon's hotel room. We found items 'e took from the girls and the clothes we think 'e wore during the attacks, along with some stockings that could 'ave been used to gag Jessie Watson and a guitar string.'

'A guitar string?' Shaz began to ask, but stopped when Ray unsubtly drew a line across his neck and Shaz's mouth dropped open in realisation. 'Oh.'

'Thank you Raymondo.' Gene said sarcastically. 'Any luck around here?'

One of the team went to speak but Tom interrupted. 'DI Gordon and I looked around a block of old nylon warehouses down at the industrial estate when we were investigating the Ricky Ball case.'

'And? What's that got to do with anything?' One of the team asked dismissively.

'Just you mentioned the stockings and the guitar string.' Tom shrugged and went on to explain when he was met with blank faces. 'They're both made of nylon.'

Tom saw the minute this registered with DCI Hunt but the others still looked oblivious.

'Good thinkin' Tom. Ray, where were those places that Frank Johnson said he and Mitch went as kids?' Gene asked.

Ray grabbed his notebook from his desk and flipped to the relevant page. 'Er…Hyde Park, the industrial estate and the docks.'

'Thought so. Harper, you got that list of car sightings there?' Gene asked and DC Harper passed him the list again.

Gene scanned it briefly and saw that there had been three sightings of a blue Ford in the vicinity of the industrial estate.

'Tom how many warehouses were there?' Gene asked.

'Just the nylon ones? Not sure, seven or eight maybe.'

'OK. Ray, Chris, come with me. Tom, Shaz, you stay 'ere and man the radios. The rest of you split up into groups and take a few plods with yeh so we can go and check out these warehouses. No lights or sirens, if that's where Mitch 'as taken Bolly then I don't want 'im doing a runner. Got it?'

'Yes Guv.' The team replied in unison before springing into action, following DCI Hunt out to the car park and tearing off into the growing darkness, the mighty Quattro leading the pack.

* * *

**I know, I know, I'm sorry. Please review, even if it's just to tell me how mad you are that Gene hasn't rescued the damsel in distress yet.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone.**

**Thanks for the reviews, as always (over 200 now, yay!!!). I love every single one of them.**

**The notes at the top of these chapters recently all seem to be me apologising for the delay in posting, oops. Anyway, sorry again, at least this one didn't take quite as long for me to post as the last one (only just though). I'll warn you in advance this time that it'll be a few weeks before I can post another one as I have loads of assignments due before I finish uni for the Christmas hols.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. If I did I would not be living off junk food and Tesco Value vodka, oh the joys of being a student!**

* * *

'_Now the real fun begins Alex.' He grinned at her, an evil, lustful look in his eye._

'Mitch…please, don't do this…' Alex begged as he began to push her blouse open even wider. 'Please stop…'

'But why would I want to do that Alex?' He murmured in her ear before kissing her neck, making Alex shiver in disgust.

'_Please, Gene, where are you? I need you.' _Alex pleaded in her head, knowing he couldn't hear her but begging all the same. Alex noticed that Mitch had begun to untie whatever was holding her ankles to the chair; presumably to move her into a more accessible position but Alex didn't dwell on that fact. Instead, as he released her second ankle, she seized her chance and aimed a well placed kick at Mitch's crotch.

Mitch doubled over in pain, groaning in agony; allowing Alex to escape his grasp and kick away from the chair with her hands still tied behind her back. She scanned the room for an exit and when she located a door, she moved as fast as her injuries would allow her to, her throbbing head blurring her vision slightly. Her heart was beating frantically, hoping that she could reach the door before Mitch regained his senses, and didn't dare look back.

She reached the door and breathed a sigh of relief, before it turned into a gasp of panic when she found the door was padlocked shut. She rattled it furiously, hoping against hope that it would somehow come free when she suddenly felt Mitch's vice-like grip on her forearm. He spun her round to face him, his features contorted in fury and struck her hard across the cheek, further aggravating the swollen bruise he had inflicted upon her earlier. The force of the blow rendered her temporarily blind and for a second she had to fight to remain conscious.

'You stupid bitch!' He screamed at her and half-pulled, half-dragged a semi-conscious Alex back to the centre of the room. Throwing her unceremoniously to the floor before kicking her hard in the stomach and spitting on the floor next to her.

After a minute of harsh breathing, Mitch seemed to compose himself and bent over her, sneering at the image of Alex curled up in pain, trying her best not to cry out.

'Don't test my patience Alex; next time I will not be so lenient.' He hissed at her before a smile once again graced his features. 'Now where were we?'

Alex whimpered half-heartedly when Mitch leaned down to roll her onto her back. Her arms were now trapped painfully behind her and she tried to sit up into a more comfortable position but was knocked back down harshly when a fist connected with her shoulder. Alex was convinced her shoulder had just dislocated but her body was in so much pain that this new blow felt almost numb to her.

'I can see you are just not going to behave, are you Alex? I had hoped I would not have to resort to this.' Mitch sighed wearily before smashing the back of Alex's skull into the hard ground beneath her.

Alex's vision burst into blinding colours as her already bruised skull connected with the floor. She could hear Mitch still talking indistinctly as she floated into unconscious and could see his face blurring as it came closer to hers, before his voice split into several and his head seemed to move further away as her eyelids fluttered closed.

* * *

It was almost dark when Gene and the rest of CID arrived outside the cluster of derelict warehouses, but there was still enough light to see by without the need for torches. Gene quickly barked orders at the police officers, telling them to be quick, quiet, and to keep their eyes peeled for any sign of recent activity, and to report to him immediately if they found anything.

The seven groups parted ways, each going into one of the buildings before Gene dragged Ray and Chris off to search the last remaining unchecked warehouse.

They reached a door that appeared to be locked from the inside and Gene wasted no time before launching himself at the door, not even bothering to wait and order Ray to do it like he usually did. The door gave way after two hard shoves with his shoulder and the three of them burst into the warehouse.

There was a momentary shocked silence upon entering the room before it registered what and who was in front of them. Mitch was crouching down next to Alex, seemingly muttering into her ear and whipped round in shock as the door crashed into the wall of the warehouse.

'Alex!' Gene shouted, running the length of the room, seeing Alex's eyelids flutter closed before hurling Mitch as far away from Alex as he could. 'Keep that bastard away from her! And radio for an ambulance!' He ordered as Ray and Chris dragged Mitch up roughly by his arms, and turned his attention back to Alex.

Ray and Chris dragged Mitch to the far corner of the room and Ray twisted the arm he had hold of painfully behind Mitch's back, smirking in satisfaction when the man let out a cry of pain. Chris aimed a swift kick at Mitch's shins before pulling out his radio, informing a very anxious Tom and Shaz that they had found DI Drake and ordered them to send an ambulance.

'Oh thank God you found her.' Tom's voice cracked through the radio, the relief evident in his voice. 'Shaz has gone to inform the ambulance we've had on stand-by; they shouldn't be more than five minutes.'

'Thanks Tom.' Chris replied and placed his radio on the ground, punching Mitch subtly in the side as he and Ray stood and waited for orders. They knew better than to kick the living daylights out of DI Gordon, not that they didn't want to, but they knew DCI Hunt deserved that privilege and would both thoroughly enjoy watching it happen.

'Alex love, can you hear me?' Gene asked frantically in her ear, the beaten look of her appearance making him fear the worst. He leant over her and let out a slight sigh of relief as he felt her warm breath on his cheek. _'She's just unconscious.'_ He reassured himself, but he wasn't sure how bad her injuries were and knew that the ambulance needed to arrive as quickly as possible.

Some of the other officers had heard the Guv shout and came running into the warehouse after them. A couple went over to where Ray and Chris were holding a struggling Mitch, a few went to go and find the other officers and a WPC rushed to help DCI Hunt with Alex.

'Guv?' She asked as she fell to her knees on Alex's other side. 'What can I do to help?'

Gene recognised the young WPC as the girl who had come round with Shaz to go dress shopping with Alex.

'It's Sarah isn't it?' He asked her and she nodded. 'Hold her head still while I try and untie 'er wrists.'

'Yes Guv.' She complied, trying not to cry at the state Alex was in.

Gene eventually released the wire from Alex's wrists, trying to move her as little as possible before shrugging off his jacket and placing it over Alex, attempting to both keep her warm and to cover her up, he didn't want the boys to see so much of her exposed and he was sure Alex wouldn't want that either.

He slumped back in relief when the paramedics arrived and took over. He rested back on his knees as they checked her over and then slowly got to his feet when they started to put her on a stretcher, he took hold of her hand as they lifted her and walked with the paramedics to the exit.

The paramedics carried Alex out of the room and Gene let go of her hand at the door, informing them that he would join her at the hospital once he had cleared things up here.

There was a moment's silence when the paramedics left the room, the police officers all waiting with baited breath while Gene still backed the room. The nervous and worried tension eased from his shoulders as his hands balled into fists, letting his anger and disgust slowly overrun his emotions.

'You piece of shit!' He roared at Mitch as he spun round and strode towards Mitch not hesitating before punching him in the face followed by a knee to his crotch and a final punch to the stomach. Leaving a panting Mitch being physically held up by Ray and Chris, blood streaming from his newly broken nose.

Gene looked down at the pathetic mess of a human being in front of him with an expression of pure disgust. 'Don't _ever_ touch her again.' He spat. 'Not that you'll be able to where you're going.' He added as an afterthought and then backed away. 'Ray, Chris, make sure he gets back to the station and straight down to the cells.'

Ray and Chris, and the rest of the officers for that matter, looked shocked. They had expected that they would have to intervene at some point and have to physically pull the Guv off Mitch before their DCI actually killed the man, and they couldn't understand why he'd let Mitch off so lightly.

'But…but Guv aren't you gonna…?' Ray spluttered, a little disappointed that Mitch hadn't got the beating he deserved and more than a little surprised at DCI Hunt's lack of reaction.

'No Raymondo; I'm not. And none of the rest of you are to beat 'im to a pulp either. Am I understood?' Gene commanded rather than questioned.

'Yes Guv,' Ray agreed quickly, not wanting DCI Hunt to take his pent up anger out on him. 'But why?' He finally asked, unable to hide his frustration. 'He was gonna…He had DI Drake…and the bastard was gonna…'

'The bastard,' Gene cut across with barely controlled fury, 'will get what he deserves in prison when 'e discovers what it's like to share a block with a load of violent, sexually frustrated nancies! It would do us no good to put his sentence in jeopardy for beatin' him to within an inch of his sorry, pathetic excuse of a life and riskin' him gettin' away with it. Now get him out of my sight before I change my mind!' Gene ordered, already half-regretting his decision to let Mitch Gordon off so lightly.

'Yes Guv.' Ray and Chris mumbled in unison before reluctantly dragging a dazed DI Gordon to one of the squad cars.

Gene closed his eyes and unclenched his fists, willing away the urge to murder the bastard that had hurt his Alex. He took a deep breath and tried to take comfort in the fact that he was doing the right thing, for once. He knew how angry Alex had been at him when he had allowed Chris to beat up Hollis last year after Shaz had been stabbed, and didn't want to make the same mistake twice. Plus, what he had told Ray was true, he didn't want anything interfering with that sick bastard getting a life sentence when this went to court.

* * *

Gene had been waiting for hours and was at the very end of his tether. He had handed the crime scene over to a DI from another department and had left him to deal with the forensics team. He had then quickly checked in with the station to make sure everything was in hand before heading for the hospital. Where they had told him that Alex was in a critical condition and would update him when they could.

Shaz had arrived with Tom about half an hour after Gene had, both wanting to see Alex. They sat with DCI Hunt for a long while but when Shaz finally failed to stifle a yawn, at about one o' clock Gene sent them both home to get some sleep, telling them they could come back in the morning. Of course Gene hadn't listened one bit when Shaz informed him that he should probably do the same, but she hadn't expected him to.

It had been over an hour since the last time he had spoken to someone about how Alex was doing and he was frustrated beyond relief. It was nearly half two in the morning when a female doctor approached him.

'Mr Hunt?' She asked as she walked toward Gene.

'How is she?' He shot out before she had finished and saw the doctor bite back a smile at his reaction.

'Mr Hunt, I'm Doctor Elton; I'm the doctor in charge Ms Drake's treatment.' She smiled and proceeded to answer his question when she realised that Gene wasn't going to acknowledge this. 'She has some serious injuries Mr Hunt. A dislocated shoulder, three broken ribs and a fairly serious head injury. We feared she may have fractured her skull but luckily she has managed to avoid that. Not to mention severe bruising to her abdomen and face, along with fairly deep lacerations around her wrists and ankles where I assume she has been restrained for a significant period of time.'

Gene nodded weakly to confirm the doctor's assumption, paling at the seriousness of Alex's condition.

'She's gonna be all right though, isn't she?' He eventually choked out.

'It was touch and go for a while, we are still a little concerned that there may be some internal damage, but we're fairly confident she'll make a full recovery. We want to keep her under close observation for the next 24 hours in case her head injury is more serious than it appears to be at the current moment.'

'Do you think that's likely?' He asked, the panic rising again.

'No, but we cannot say for sure. Head injuries such as Ms Drake's can deteriorate quite quickly; but in her case I think it unlikely.

'Can I see her?'

The doctor smiled kindly at him, sympathising with the DCI's obvious anxiety. 'She's unconscious at the moment and we're going to keep her sedated for a good few hours so that she doesn't make her injuries any worse by trying to move. But you may sit with her if you wish.'

He nodded again and Doctor Elton began to lead him to where Alex was recovering. When they entered the ward Gene suddenly stopped.

'Wait, doctor?' Gene fumbled with his hands. 'Was she…?'

'Yes Mr Hunt?' The doctor inquired.

'Did he…has she been…did 'e touch her?' Gene bit out.

Doctor Elton looked at him in confusion. 'I don't understand what you mean. To inflict these injuries, then her attacker must have touched her, yes.'

'No, I mean…' Gene found he couldn't say the words. 'Her attacker is bein' charged with multiple rape offences.' Gene stated flatly, reverting to copper mode.

A look of comprehension dawned on the doctor's face. 'I see. There are no injuries to suggest that Ms Drake has been sexually assaulted. But of course, you'll have to ask her yourself when she is well enough to be questioned.'

Gene just gave a curt nod, struggling not to show the extent of his relief at the doctor's words. He noticed that the doctor had started to walk on and quickly followed her. She led him to the end of the ward where a curtain had been drawn around the bed.

Gene didn't know what to think when the doctor pulled back the curtain to reveal Alex's unconscious form. He would have thought her asleep were it not for the rapidly darkening bruise across her left cheekbone and the split lip. He had expected her to look much worse given the seriousness of her injuries and how he had found her in the warehouse, and this reassured him a little.

He walked forward slowly and cautiously, as if afraid to wake her, despite knowing that she was being heavily sedated. He reached the chair by the side of her bed and sat down, taking Alex's hand in his as he did so. He stared at her unconscious form, his eyes finally coming to rest on her face and he mentally beat himself up for letting this happen to her.

He was brought out of his reverie by the doctor clearing her throat. She waited until he looked up at her before she spoke. 'Do you know if there is anyone we can contact for her? Her notes don't mention any next of kin.'

Gene shook his head. 'She has a daughter but they're not in contact; I don't 'ave a number for her. Can I stay with 'er?'

'It's way past visiting hours Mr Hunt and it's most likely that she won't be awake until the morning.'

'I know, I just want to sit with her.' Gene knew his tone was verging on desperation but he couldn't find it in himself to care, he didn't want to let Alex out of his sight.

'I suppose I could make an exception.' She smiled at him. 'Don't make me regret it.'

'You won't. Thanks.' Gene nodded at her and turned his attention back to Alex once the doctor had walked away.

'What has 'e done to you?' He murmured, suddenly feeling exhausted, the drama of the day had left him physically and mentally drained and it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The first thing Alex noticed when she started to come round was that the light was giving her a blinding headache, even with her eyes closed. She felt as if she had been asleep for days but was still exhausted. She took in a deep breath that caused her to wince in pain, making the pain in her head excruciating. _'Well I can't be dead then.' _She thought to herself. _'In too much pain to be dead. Where am I? Where's Mitch? Am I still in that room with him?'_ She concluded after an internal sweep of her body that she must be somewhere else as her hands were no longer tied and wherever she was lying was marginally more comfortable than the floor.

She prized her eyes open and squinted at the low light in the room, it was mostly dark, and deduced it was most likely night time; a fact for which she thanked God for as she didn't think her head would have been able to cope with any more light, or sound for that matter. She took in her surroundings and, upon seeing the whirring machines and someone in a bed opposite her, realised in sheer relief that she was in hospital. _'So I was found then. Thank God. Was Mitch caught? Who found me? Where's Gene?'_

With that last question she noticed that somebody was holding her right hand. She turned her head to the side, ignoring the blinding pain and felt a lump rise in her throat when her eyes came to rest on Gene's sleeping form. He was just in his work shirt and trousers, his tie slung casually on the chair behind him, and had his head and elbows resting on the edge of her bed, fast asleep.

Gene stirred as he felt someone brushing his hair away from his face and opened his eyes to find Alex's hazel ones looking back at him warmly. She smiled when he looked up but Gene noticed her wince as it aggravated her bruised cheek and split lip.

'Hey.' He whispered to her, smiling and bringing her hand to his lips. 'How're yeh feeling?'

'Sore. Can I have some water?' She asked.

'Sure.' He replied, bringing a glass to her lips and helping her take a few sips.

'Thanks.' She smiled tiredly at him. 'What time is it?'

Gene checked his watch. 'About four. You should get some rest sweetheart.'

'What…who…Where is…?' She babbled, there were so many questions buzzing around her head and she didn't know how to even start.

'Not now. We can talk about it in the mornin'.' He placated, he knew she wanted answers but the topic would likely upset her and she needed to rest.

'Oh God Gene, I was so scared.' She whispered, all the pent up panic finally coming to the surface. 'I didn't know what to do. I thought he was going to…I thought I was going to d…'

'Don't even think about it now.' Gene cut her off, as much for his own sake as hers. 'You've been through an awful lot, try and get some sleep love.'

'I can't. I'm too scared to close my eyes, I'm scared to fall asleep and dream about it all happening again.' Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

'You're safe now Alex. I'm right here and I swear to God that bastard won't get within a hundred miles of you ever again.' He said fiercely, only just managing to keep his voice low. 'Thought I was gonna lose yeh, bloody terrified me. I'm not lettin' you out of my sight until he's servin' a life sentence on the flamin' Isle of White!'

'I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone after Mitch like that. I don't know what I was thinking…' She broke off, her voice catching in her throat. 'I'm so so sorry, what I must have put everyone through, put _you_ through…'

'This isn't your fault Alex, so don't even try blamin' yourself. You're here now and that's all that matters.' He said softly, wiping a stray tear from her cheek and then chuckled. 'Don't start crying or the doctor will kick me out!'

'Stay.' She whispered, suddenly scared that Gene might leave.

'I'm not goin' anywhere.' He said firmly. 'Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up.'

'I love you Gene.' She mumbled as her eyelids fluttered closed and just heard him say that he loved her too before she drifted into unconsciousness once again.

The next time she opened her eyes it was considerably brighter and she immediately looked over to Gene, convinced it had been a dream that she was safe and that he was there; but he was still there next to her, once again fast asleep.

'Alex, you're awake!' She heard a female voice exclaim and Alex smiled warmly as Shaz approached her bed, noting that it wasn't as painful as to do so as it had been last night. She put her index finger to her lips and inclined her head at Gene.

'Sorry.' Shaz said a bit more quietly and went over to envelop Alex in a careful hug, not wanting to hurt her. 'Oh Alex, we were so worried. How are you feeling? Are you in much pain?' She asked as she drew back.

'A bit.' Alex admitted. 'But it's manageable. What happened? Who found me? Where's Mitch?'

'In the cells. I'm sure the Guv will fill you in himself about everything later; him, Ray and Chris were the ones that found you.'

'Damn right we did! Heroes of the hour, aren't we mate?' Ray grinned at Chris, the two of them also approaching Alex's bed.

'All right Boss?' Chris asked cheerily.

'Never better.' Alex retorted sarcastically, but smiling all the same. 'Thank you, all of you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found me.'

Ray grinned. 'No problem Ma'am.' He said as Chris smiled shyly.

Alex grimaced as a thought came to her. 'So is Mitch still alive? Or is one of you lot now facing a murder charge?'

'Yes he's still alive.' Ray grumbled. 'Bloody bastard, weren't even allowed to touch 'im.'

'What do you mean?' Alex asked, fearing that Gene was the one now facing serious assault charges.

'Guv wouldn't let us.' Chris shrugged. 'When the paramedics took you off, the Guv stormed over to where we were holdin' the slimy bastard, 'is face like thunder. We thought the Guv were gonna kill him but he just said we were to take him back to the station and that no-one was allowed to rough him up.'

Alex now looked and felt very confused. 'Gene just let him go? Without hitting him?'

'Well, no.' Ray replied. 'He kneed 'im in the balls, punched him in the stomach and broke his nose. But it was nothing really. Was tempted to finish him off meself…'

'You better bloody not 'ave done.' Gene interrupted with a growl, sitting up and rubbing his eyes so he could glare at Ray.

'Course not Guv.' Ray reassured his DCI quickly. 'You told us not to.'

'Good.' He nodded and then turned his attention to Alex. 'How are you feelin' this morning?'

'Good.' She smiled reassuringly. 'Well better than I did last night anyway.' She filled in at the sceptical look on Gene's face. 'Did you stay here all night? You must be shattered, you should have gone home.'

'Course I stayed. And you asked me to!' He said in exasperation. 'Bloody women.' He muttered.

'Anyway,' Shaz interjected, 'We just wanted to come and make sure you were OK. Tom and Sarah wanted to come in but Sarah's on shift and Tom's been on the phone with his DCI since day-break.'

'Ooh, poor Tom. He's going to have a lot to deal with in the next few days. Is he still planning to go back to Nottingham?' Alex asked.

'Not right away. I think his DCI wants him to stay down here until things have been sorted out with DI Gordon.'

Alex winced slightly at the mention of Mitch's name but smiled at the fact that Tom would be staying for a few more days more at least.

'Hey, what are you all doing in here?' Doctor Elton interrupted. 'Ms. Drake should be resting.' Gene glared at the three other officers, annoyed that he now had to leave Alex because of them. He got up and the four of them made to leave when Alex spoke.

'Is it all right if Gene stays?' She asked and Gene flashed her a small grin.

'Of course, Mr Hunt you may stay if you wish.' She smiled at Gene. 'I'm sorry but I must insist on the rest of you leaving, you're welcome to come back during visiting hours.'

'All right. Bye Alex, get well soon, CID won't be the same without you.' Shaz smiled and, once Ray and Chris had both said their goodbyes, she dragged Chris out of the ward with Ray following behind.

'How are you feeling this morning Ms Drake?' Doctor Elton asked. 'Is the pain manageable?'

'It's OK. And, please, call me Alex.'

'All right Alex.' The doctor smiled. 'How's your head? Any trouble with your vision, any dizziness or nausea?'

'Other than a God awful headache?' Alex laughed and immediately regretted the action. 'No it's fine, my eyes are little sensitive to the light and I get a bit light-headed if I try to sit up, but nothing too horrible.'

'That's perfectly normal, you were lucky that it wasn't a lot worse, considering. Any other problems, any difficulty breathing?'

'It's hurts a lot to laugh and breathing is a little painful.' She admitted.

'Ah, that would be the broken ribs,' Doctor Elton noted the look of shock on Alex's face. 'Have you not been informed of your injuries yet? One of the nurses should have filled you in when she came to top up your pain medication this morning.'

'I haven't seen a nurse yet.' Alex informed her.

The doctor looked annoyed for a second. 'Sorry about that Alex, I'll send one round as soon as we're done here. You broke three ribs, dislocated your shoulder and have some severe bruising to the back of your head and stomach. Now, we have put you shoulder back in place but it may be sore for a while and the ribs and the bruising should heal, given time. Other than that it's just a few cuts and bruises and there shouldn't be any lasting damage.'

'That's good. I can go home soon then?' Alex asked hopefully, squeezing Gene's hand as she did so and saw him smile at her.

'I'd like to keep you in for a few days for observation.' She continued when she saw the worried look on Gene's face. 'Just as a precaution, standard procedure because of the head injury. It shouldn't be longer than three or four days. I'll come and check on you again later.' She smiled and left the couple alone.

'Four days? I'm going to drive myself crazy if I have to lie here for that long.' Alex said, exasperated.

'Yeah you'll end up driving me up the wall an' all.' He grinned cheekily at her.

'No way Gene.' She chided and he looked confused. 'You've got to go back to work, the team needs at least one of us there to keep them in line and you'll end up in the bed opposite me, collapsed from exhaustion, if you sit in that chair all night.'

'I don't wanna leave you here on your own.' Gene grumbled back.

'Can't live without me?' She teased, and Gene knew she didn't realise just how close to the truth those words were. 'Seriously Gene, I'm safe here and you can come and see me in the evenings when you finish at the station.'

'Fine.' He admitted defeat and she grinned at him, it was worth the pain in her cheek to let him know she was feeling smug about winning the argument against him. 'Cheeky tart.'

'Ms Drake? I'm Nurse Holland, the doctor's told me to top up your pain medication.' Alex nodded and the nurse continued. 'Sorry it's taken so long, busy morning you see.'

'No that's fine.' Alex smiled back at the young nurse. 'Gene, what's the time?'

Gene shrugged and avoided the question, she eyed Gene suspiciously and looked to the nurse for the time instead.

'It's just after ten.' She smiled. 'There you go, all done. I'll be back to top it up again in a few hours.'

'Gene! You knew what the time was didn't you?' He smiled sheepishly. 'Get to work you lazy bastard.'

'Says the one planning on staying in bed all day.' He quipped. 'All right, all right, I'm going. Anyone would think you wanna get rid o' me, worried I'll find out you're havin' an affair with some handsome doctor?'

'Well…' Alex trailed off teasingly.

'Alex…' Gene growled.

'Oh you know I'm only joking.' She interrupted before he went off on one of his jealous rants. 'Now give me a kiss and get out.'

'Bossy cow.' He muttered, but complied all the same and kissed her softly on the lips.

'I love you.' She smiled up at him.

'Love you too. I'll see you after work.' He replied softly and got up to leave. 'Try not to piss off the nurses too much love,' he said over his shoulder, 'you know how much I'd enjoy consoling them afterwards.'

'Bastard!' She called after him and couldn't help but smile at the grin he sent her before leaving the ward.

* * *

**So thanks for reading and for sticking with it. Leave me a review to let me know what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello again everyone, it's been too long and, yet again, you have my sincere apologies for the massive delay. I put off writing this chapter for ages, but it eventually demanded to be written.**

**So this is it folks, finally the end. I know I haven't given much warning that this would be the final chapter, truth is I didn't know myself. This is what came out when I eventually started writing this chapter and it seems like the perfect place to leave it.**

**Very grateful for those of you who have stuck with it and I hope you've enjoyed the story; I've certainly enjoyed writing it anyway.**

**Massive thanks to my superb beta-reader, Roxy0800; you've been absolutely brilliant and I wouldn't have got anywhere near this far without you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**So, for any of you still reading, enjoy.**

* * *

'You sure you're up to this Alex?' Gene asked, the concern evident on his face.

'Yes, for the hundredth time today.' Alex sighed, but couldn't quite work up the determination to be truly annoyed with him. She caught the doubtful glance he sent in her direction. 'Gene, I'm fine, honestly. It's nothing.'

'Three broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, not to mention a bloody great bang to the 'ead, is not nothing.' Gene protested with a growl.

'I feel much better now and I'm going insane just lying around with nothing to do.'

'But…'

'But nothing. The doctor said it would be OK as long as I took it easy.' Alex cut him off and Gene just grumbled in response.

Alex had been let out of hospital after four days, but only under strict instructions that she was to stay at home for at least a few weeks before even thinking about going back to work. She had not been at all impressed with that rule but had complied at the time as she was still in a large amount of pain. However, having spent almost two weeks at home with nothing to do she was slowly being driven insane and had been nagging Gene and her doctor for days to let her go back to work.

Her doctor was a little wary about letting Alex go back to work so soon, considering the nature of her job, and wanted to make sure that Alex was as healed as possible before allowing her to return to CID. Eventually, about three weeks after the kidnapping, he finally decided that it would be safe for her to go back to work, as long as she promised not to overdo it. Alex readily accepted, willing to promise anything if it meant she could go back to work; she was still in a bit of discomfort, mostly caused by her ribs, but her injuries were sufficiently healed now that the majority of the pain was manageable with pain-killers.

Gene huffed once more before leading Alex into the station. He had always been protective over her but this latest incident had increased that sentiment dramatically and he didn't want Alex landing back in hospital because she was too damned stubborn to take a few weeks rest. But even he had to admit that she had looked a lot better over the last few days and the constant nagging about work was starting to drive him mad. Plus, he couldn't wait to have her back in CID and knew that the rest of the team wanted her back as well.

'After you Bolls.' Gene flashed a grin at her as they reached the double doors into CID.

Alex smiled back and they pushed the doors open together, making an impressive entrance as always.

'Ma'am!' Shaz called in surprise, she had visited Alex at home just the day before and Alex hadn't mentioned that she was coming back to work. 'I didn't know you were coming back today!'

Alex smiled at the younger officer. 'I think I'd have gone insane if I had to stay home another day.'

'Good to have to back Boss.' Chris grinned.

'It's good to be back Chris.' Alex replied.

'Yeah, nice to see yeh Ma'am.' Ray nodded at Alex before turning back to his magazine.

The rest of the team all mumbled similar greetings, all more pleased than they let on to have their DI back. Alex rolled her eyes and smiled to herself at their comments, only just realising how much she had missed this place while she'd been away.

'Right, yes, good. Delighted to have you back with us Lady Bolls.' Gene quipped as he addressed the team. 'I'll trust you lot to fill DI Drake in on what's been going on around here in the last few weeks. And just so you all know, no matter what she says to try and convince you she's not, Bolly's on desk duty until I say otherwise. Clear?'

'Yes Guv.' The team nodded in unison as Gene shot a challenging look at Alex, daring her to argue. She returned the look with a glare before Gene retreated to his office with a shrug and Alex went to sit at her desk.

'Hi Ma'am.' Tom greeted Alex as he came over to her desk.

'Tom, good to see you. I can't believe you're still here, you must be sick of this place by now. Although Gene did say the case is nearly all wrapped up now, right?'

'Yes, almost done now. The Ricky Ball case is all sorted, he's in prison along with Martin Sharpe, who's turned in most of the people involved in the drug ring back in Nottingham. And there's probably only a day or two's worth of paperwork left to sort on DI Gordon before that's all finished up as well.'

'That's great Tom. You must be glad to finally see the back of us.' Alex smiled at him, a little sad that she would have to say good-bye to him soon.

'Well, actually…' Tom looked nervous as he trailed off.

'What?'

'I was thinking that I might ask DCI Hunt if I could transfer down here, permanently.' He admitted shyly.

'Really?'

'Well, yeah. I mean, I know all my family and everyone live in Nottingham and it'll be difficult to see them as regularly as I might like. But I love it here, the team is great and I really want to keep seeing Sarah. I've made more friends, real friends, in the time I've been here than in all the years I've lived in Nottingham.'

'That's great Tom.' Alex smiled genuinely at him, noticing now how much the young man had changed from the nervous boy she had just met a few short months ago.

'You think I should then? What about DCI Hunt, do you think he…?'

'Tom,' Alex interrupted. 'Go and ask him. You've been a real asset to the team since you arrived here and Gene has realised that, as much as he might try and deny it. He'd be mad to turn you down.'

'Thanks Ma'am.' Tom blushed.

'Go on then.' She encouraged him, and Tom gave her a nervous smile before moving away to knock on DCI Hunt's office door.

* * *

'Oh, what did you say to Tom?' Alex asked as she and Gene re-entered the station after their lunch break.

'About what?'

Alex rolled her eyes. 'About him transferring down here.'

'Oh, I wondered whether you had put him up to that.' Gene smirked at her.

'I did nothing of the kind!' Alex protested. 'He just wanted to know whether there would be any point in asking you.'

'And you told him, yes, of course.'

Alex nodded. 'Tell me you didn't prove me wrong and humiliated the boy.' She asked, genuinely a little worried.

'Course not.' Gene grinned. 'He may be an annoying little twerp, but Christopher's a thousand times worse and don't even get me started on what I have to put up with from you and Shaz. No, he's an intelligent lad, it would've been stupid to turn 'im down.'

'Oh, Gene that's great! He'll be delighted!'

'Alex?' A female voice asked and Alex turned around to see who had spoken to her.

'Evie?' Alex asked in surprise. 'What are you doing here?'

'I heard what happened, how he was caught, my attacker. I know you're working, I won't keep you long; I just came to say thanks really, for everything you've done for me.'

'Don't be silly, I've got plenty of time; been assigned to desk duty for the foreseeable future anyhow.' She shot a playful glare at Gene, who merely shrugged his apology and walked into CID, leaving Alex alone in the corridor with Evie. 'How are you?'

'Much better thanks. Pretty good actually.' Evie smiled and Alex could see she was telling the truth. It seemed that the life in her eyes, that had been seriously lacking the last time Alex had met with the young woman, had finally returned and she looked genuinely happy.

'I'm glad.' Alex smiled genuinely. 'You seem much happier.'

'Yeah.' Evie nodded. 'Don't get me wrong, I'm not over it yet, not sure if I ever will be; but I'm getting there, slowly.'

'Good. One day at a time hey?' And Evie nodded again. 'I guess Mitch being caught gives you some sort of closure.'

'Yeah it sort of does. Mitch, was that his name? I didn't bother to ask, didn't care. It was after you spoke to me actually that I finally started to come back to myself, it really helped, you'll never know how grateful I am.'

'Oh, it was nothing. Just doing my job.' Alex said quietly.

'But you weren't though, were you? I haven't heard of many well-respected inspectors making house calls to depressed teenagers. I don't know what made you come to see me, but I'm so glad you did.'

'But I didn't do or say anything that you hadn't heard before.' Alex protested.

'You did though. You were the one person who didn't treat me like a victim, and gave me the kick start I needed to get my life back on track; made me realise that my life didn't have to stop because of what happened to me. Yes, you were sympathetic and wary of my feelings, but you didn't treat me like some pathetic child like everyone else did. They didn't know what to say and so they either offered me words of condolences, like someone had died or something, or they didn't say anything at all. They just didn't get it, and for some reason you understood, and I'll always be grateful for that.' Evie finished, giving Alex a watery smile and stepped forward to give Alex a hug.

Alex hugged her back, her eyes welling up as well. After a while, Alex stepped back and swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of her throat and smiled back at the young woman in front of her.

'You're very welcome. I'm just glad I was able to help.'

'Alice wanted to pass on her thanks as well by the way.' Evie stated. 'It means a lot to both of us that he's been caught.'

'How is Alice?'

'Fine. Still trying to work through it, we both are; I'm sure you and that other girl are too. But, thanks to you and your colleagues, at least we have a chance to do that now.' Evie smiled gratefully at Alex. 'Anyway, I'd better get going. Thanks for everything Alex.'

'Take care Evie.' Alex smiled back and waved as the young girl left the station.

'You OK?' She heard a voice behind her ask.

Alex brushed her eyes with the back of her hand and turned around to face Gene, who had come out to check on the two women just in time to see Evie leaving.

'Yeah, I think I am.' She nodded.

'Come here.' He smiled sympathetically and pulled Alex in for a hug.

'I helped.' She said quietly, sighing as she felt the huge weight she'd been carrying around for years, finally lifting from her shoulders.

Gene said nothing, merely comforting her with his presence and pressed a kiss into her hair.

'Thanks.' Alex said when she eventually pulled back. 'I needed that.'

'You're welcome Bolls.' Gene said, his eyes twinkling in amusement. 'C'mon, we'd best get back to work.'

'Yes Guv.' She grinned and followed him back into CID.

'Shazza.' Gene called once Alex had sat back at her desk. 'Can I see you in my office?'

Shaz gulped, wracking her brains to try and remember if she had done anything to result in a summons. 'Yes Guv?'

'Stop lookin' so nervous Shaz.' Gene said as she shut his office door. 'I just need your opinion on something.'

'My opinion?' Shaz asked in surprise. 'Surely DI Drake…'

'No! She is the one person I definitely cannot ask.'

'You all right Guv? You look a bit pale.' Shaz asked, concerned as the colour visibly drained from his face.

'Fine.' He growled. 'Now I know you and Alex tell each other everything, but can I have your word that you won't mention this to her?'

'Mention what?' Shaz asked, very curious and also a little apprehensive.

'Shaz.' Gene pleaded.

'All right, you have my word.' She promised quickly, her DCI's pleading tone was unnerving her. 'But only if it's not something bad; if it's going to hurt or upset Alex then I don't want to know and you should tell her yourself.'

'It's nothing bad, not unless she says no at any rate.' Gene mumbled as he moved around to the other side of his desk and opened the desk drawer. He pulled out a small box and placed it in front of Shaz.

'Open it then.' Gene snapped as Shaz just stood there, bewildered. She hastened forward and picked up the box.

She gasped in surprise and almost dropped it when she opened the box to reveal a ring.

'Oh my God!' She squealed in delight and looked back to the face of, a clearly very uncomfortable, DCI Hunt.

'Is that all you're going to say?' Gene stared at her. 'I think even Chris would have been more helpful.'

Shaz brushed aside the comment. 'Guv, it's stunning. Alex will love it!'

'You think she'll say yes then?'

'Are you kidding?! Of course she will.' Shaz grinned at him. 'Oh I'm so going to enjoy telling her 'I told you so'.'

'What?'

'Oh, nothing. So when are you going to propose?'

'Err…Well I was thinking tonight actually.' Gene stated, feeling more awkward than he had done in years.

'Oh my God, that's so soon! But when, where, how?' Shaz asked excitedly.

'Do I really have to go into details with my WPC?' Gene groaned in exasperation.

'No, but it is necessary to check with you future fiancée's _best friend_ that you aren't going to make a complete mess of it. Guv.' She added his title as an afterthought to try and maintain a little respect for her superior officer.

'Watch it Granger.' Gene admonished, but he couldn't help the corner of his mouth tipping up in amusement at the young woman's obvious excitement. 'Erm, well it's exactly a month since we moved in together, so I was thinking of taking her to the restaurant I took her to for our first date to celebrate and asking her while we're there.'

'Aww, that's so romantic. Sorry Guv,' she corrected when she saw the dangerous glint in his eyes, 'I mean that sounds acceptable.'

'Better. Are you sure the ring is all right?'

'It's perfect.' Shaz beamed.

Gene nodded as Shaz made her way to the door. 'Thanks Shaz, and don't tell the others.'

'I won't Guv.' She flashed a grin at him as she left his office. 'Good luck.'

* * *

'Yeh know it's a month today since we moved in together?' Gene asked nonchalantly as he stirred his tea in the CID kitchenette.

'Yeah it is.' Alex replied distractedly, searching the drawers for a clean teaspoon. 'Hang on, how on earth did you know that, men never remember trivial dates like that?!'

Gene just shrugged and grinned. 'I'm a man of many talents Bolls.'

'I'm impressed.' Alex grinned back and kissed him softly on the lips.

'Fancy going out fer dinner to celebrate, somewhere posh?'

'Who are you and what have you done with Gene Hunt?' Alex joked. 'Seriously, what do you want? There has to be some ulterior motive here that I'm just not seeing.'

'That hurt Bolls.' Gene quipped back with mock offense. 'And I'm not after anything, just thought it might be nice.'

'You're serious?' Alex asked in surprise. 'Well you are just full of surprises, aren't you Gene?'

'You have no idea.' He mumbled to himself, already feeling nervous. 'That's a yes then?'

'Of course.' Alex smiled. 'I'd love to, anywhere in mind?'

'I was thinking maybe that Italian place we went to a few months back.'

'You mean the one you took me to on our first date?' Alex asked.

'Yeah, that one. That all right?'

'Yes, lovely.' She smiled at him affectionately. 'You're so romantic sometimes; I love you.'

'Love you too.' He murmured, not bothering to complain at being called romantic, as Alex pulled him down for a kiss.

'Oops, sorry to interrupt Guv.' Chris muttered as he wandered into the kitchen.

Gene sighed as he stepped back from Alex. 'Does it ever occur to you, Christopher, that you wouldn't have to apologise if you just didn't interrupt us in the firs' place?'

'Sorry Guv.' Chris apologised again. 'Anyway, just had a call in; robbery been reported on Church Street.'

'All right.' Gene looked at his watch and turned back to Alex. 'Bolls I'll be back by seven so I can change me suit before we head out. That enough time for you to get ready?' He asked sarcastically.

'Hey, be nice; I could still decide to stand you up.' She grinned back at him. 'Get going, I'll see you later.'

Alex left the station just after five and went home to get changed for the evening. When she inspected her appearance once she was ready she thought that she was probably a tad overdressed for just a date. She didn't really care though, they hadn't been out properly, just the two of them, for ages and she was really looking forward to tonight.

Alex was in the en-suite to the master bedroom, applying her make-up and finishing her hair, when she heard Gene arrive home.

'Alex!' Gene called as he slipped his shoes off in the hall.

'I'm up here!' She called back and heard him ascend the stairs and enter their bedroom.

'You ready yet?' He asked her.

'Just finishing off.' She replied, practically sensing his smirk from the other side of the door.

'You know, I was joking before when I asked whether you'd have enough time to get ready. Should've known better.' He laughed, pulling his work suit off and picking a smarter one from the wardrobe, remembering to transfer the ring across from his work jacket to the suit jacket he was going to wear this evening.

'You want me to look nice don't you?' Alex asked while applying her mascara.

'Alex, you'd look gorgeous no matter what you wore.' He grinned.

'Thanks, doesn't mean I'll take any less time getting ready though.' She quipped.

Gene shook his head in amusement and continued buttoning his clean white shirt. He was just straightening his tie in the mirror when he heard the lock on the bathroom door click and he looked up to see Alex emerge.

She looked stunning and Gene was speechless. She was wearing a simple knee-length black dress but it showed off her gorgeous figure to its best advantage and the simple silver jewellery and subtle make-up completed the look to make her absolutely breath-taking.

'Remind me never to complain about you taking too much time to get ready ever again.' He grinned at her. 'You look gorgeous Bolls.'

'You're looking pretty good yourself, Mr Hunt.' She replied with a smile of her own, her eyes roaming appreciatively over his body as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Gene turned his head to give her a proper kiss but she laughed and stepped back. Wiping her lipstick off his cheek as he pouted at her.

'There are several good reasons why that is not a good idea. One, I've just finished my make-up and I'll have to reapply it all if we do that; two, red is not your colour; thirdly, and most importantly, if we continue down that road then it is highly unlikely that we'll make it out of this room tonight, and as tempting as that option may be, I'm rather looking forward to tonight.'

Gene just grunted, but knew that she was right and went back to sorting out his tie.

'Here, let me do that.' Alex said softly and stepped in front of him to straighten his tie for him. 'Perfect.' She said once she'd finished, taking a small step back to admire his appearance.

'Thanks.' He smiled at her, bending down to kiss her but thinking better of it and placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead instead. 'Shall we get going then?'

* * *

The evening so far had been perfect, it couldn't have been better even if Gene had wished it. The starter and main course had been delicious and they were just waiting on their dessert now. Gene knew that he was running out of time and that he would have to ask her sooner or later or the meal would be over and he would miss his chance, but he just couldn't seem to work up the courage to do it.

'Are you all right, love?' Alex asked. 'You seem a little distracted.'

'_A little distracted?!'_ He thought. _'I'm panicking my brains out here!' _

'Fine.' He replied with a small smile. _'Just do it, you nancy!'_ He scolded himself but ignored that particular voice in his head and frantically searched his brain for something else he could talk about. He was relieved when he remembered his earlier telephone conversation. 'Oh, I was on the phone to Elsa earlier today. Finally asked her about Mikey coming to live with us.'

'Really, and what did she say?' Alex bit her lip nervously, knowing how much it meant to Gene and also realising how much it had come to mean to her as well. She had seen Mikey twice more since that weekend before the kidnapping and she had grown very fond of the little boy.

Gene grinned. 'She loved the idea. Said she'd speak to Bernie about it and make sure it's definitely what Mikey wants to do, and then he can move down here.'

'Oh Gene, that's fantastic!' Alex gushed. 'Won't they miss him though; Mikey's been a huge part of their lives?'

'Yeah I'm sure they will. But to be honest, Elsa didn't sound particularly surprised, as though she'd been expecting it fer ages. I think she was just waiting for me to get me arse in gear and do what was best for Mikey, not that she'd ever say it to my face of course.' He flashed a grin. 'And they're both gettin' on a bit now, it'll be nice for them to finally be able to relax and enjoy their retirement.'

'You don't think Mikey will mind that I'll be living with you as well. I mean, I only met him just over a month ago, he might not want to share his Dad with a stranger.'

'Don't be silly Alex, he adores you. And you'll have plenty of time to get to know him properly over the next few months.'

Alex nodded, knowing what Gene said was true. 'I can't believe it, in less than a month's time I'll have been here for a whole year.' Alex mused, as much to herself as to Gene.

'Don't I bloody know it, my whole bleedin' life turned upside down on the day you arrived.'

'Well, I'm honoured, DCI Hunt,' she smiled mockingly at him, 'to have made such a huge impression on your life.'

He grinned at her and then his face took on a more serious expression. 'You have though, Alex, changed my life I mean. Can barely remember what it was like before you showed up anymore, don't want to neither. You…I…'

Alex looked at him expectantly, wondering what on earth could be so important that the great Manc Lion was tripping over his words. He hadn't had problems with his articulation since they first got together, and was watching with amused curiosity as Gene struggled with what to say next.

Gene, however, was not finding it quite so amusing; his hands were clammy and his heart was beating so fast that he was sure the whole restaurant could hear it. _'Christ, I've never been so nervous in my entire sodding life; bloody poof.' _He scolded himself. _'This is worse than when Gran caught me with that bird in my teens, oh what was her name? This is definitely not the time to be thinking about that Gene; get a grip!'_ He'd been working up to this for weeks and now the time was finally here and he couldn't think of a single thing to say; completely and utterly, degradingly lost for words. _'Oh get on with it, you great twat! Here goes nothing.'_

'This last year has been the best of my life. I mean I know it hasn't all been a bed of roses, far from it; yeh've royally pissed me off more times than I can count, swannin' into my kingdom in your high heels like you own the place, and I've been more angry than not since you arrived.' He snorted in amusement as Alex arched an eyebrow. 'But I wouldn't change it fer anything, 'cause you've made me think and feel things that I haven't done in a long time, if ever. I've felt more alive in the last few months than I have in years, and I've got you to thank fer that.

'I know that I'm a grumpy bastard and not exactly the easiest person to live with. And I know this is probably a bit soon, but I love you, so much. I don't think I could live without you now, and I don't want to, almost losing you finally made me realise that. So,' Gene took a deep breath and pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket as Alex's eyes widened in realisation of what he was doing, 'Alex Drake, will you marry me?'

Alex's mouth dropped open, shocked to the core. She hadn't expected a proposal from Gene this evening, if ever, and she was taken completely by surprise and what surprised her even more was how badly she wanted to say yes. She thought fleetingly of Molly and whether tying herself here would mean never getting back to her little girl; but she then decided that if her life was here now then she might as well start living it.

'Yes.' She heard rather than felt herself say, until her brain finally caught up with her words and her mouth curved into a radiant smile. 'Yes, of course I will.'

'_Oh thank Christ for that!_' Gene let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and his face split into the gorgeous grin that Alex loved so much. He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous sapphire and diamond encrusted engagement ring and, with fumbling fingers, placed it on Alex's finger.

'Gene, it's beautiful.' Alex gasped, her eyes misting up.

'Are you sure?' He worried. 'It's not new, it was my grandmother's. If you'd prefer something else…'

'No, honestly, it's absolutely perfect.' She beamed at him before leaning over and kissing him lovingly and Gene willingly responded, finally able to relax and bask in his relief and joy at Alex's acceptance.

'Your grandmother's?' Alex asked when she finally pulled back. 'When did she give this to you then?'

Gene rubbed his neck self-consciously. 'She didn't actually. Me mam gave it to me when we went to visit her last month. 'Just in case' she said when I tried to protest, seems she knows me better than I know meself.'

Alex laughed, mentally noting to herself to thank Mary at the earliest opportunity. 'She certainly does.'

* * *

Gene and Alex finished up the rest of their meal in a whirl of laughter and kisses and loving glances; planning their future and whatever it may hold. They talked about weddings and Mikey and their new life together, both filled with a new sense of hope and purpose.

They were reluctant to leave at the end of the meal and wanted to head straight home and spend the rest of the night together, alone. However, they both knew that they would have to face the team at some point and thought it better to get the announcements and celebrations done tonight rather than at work the following day. So they, rather unwillingly, headed over to Luigi's; surrendering themselves to the wolves.

'Congratulations Alex!' Shaz ran at Alex as soon as she and Gene entered Luigi's, taking a second to check there was a ring on her finger before doing so in the unlikely event that either Alex had refused or, more likely, DCI Hunt had chickened out. Alex found herself being suffocated in the younger woman's embrace and couldn't help but grin.

'And you too, Guv.' Shaz grinned when she finally allowed Alex to escape.

'Let me see!' Shaz demanded and pulled Alex's left hand up to inspect the ring.

'Shaz, you've already seen it!' Gene said in exasperation.

'Oh hush, I only saw it briefly in the box.' Shaz replied, clearly her friend's engagement was much more important than showing respect to her senior officer.

'Already seen it?' Alex raised an amused eyebrow at Gene.

Gene rubbed his neck in embarrassment. 'Yeah, I err, wanted Shaz's opinion.'

'On asking me to marry you or the ring?' Alex asked knowingly and laughed as Gene glared half-heartedly at her.

'I'm sorry to have to say it, Alex, but I told you so!' Shaz grinned. 'Actually I'm not sorry at all, it feels so good to finally say it.'

Alex groaned and rolled her eyes. 'Whatever Shaz.'

'You can't just say whatever Alex…'

'What do you mean 'I told you so'?' Gene asked.

'Oh, I bet Alex…That's a point, how much do you owe me Alex?' Shaz asked, her eyes flashing with mirth.

'I don't believe we actually set an amount.' Alex shot back.

'Bet on what?' Gene asked in frustration.

'I bet Alex a few weeks back that she'd be engaged within a month, and here you are, engaged.' Shaz explained, shooting a satisfied look at Alex.

Gene raised an eyebrow at his new fiancée who shrugged, and he rolled his eyes.

'Seems that everyone I know is psychic; knows what I'm gonna do before I've even done it. Except, Bolls of course, blissfully unaware as ever.' He smirked at her and winced slightly as she slugged his arm.

'Oi, watch it you. I can still make you spend your engagement night on the sofa you know.'

'You wouldn't dare.' Gene challenged her.

'Oh wouldn't I?' She smiled back wickedly. For a second, Gene thought she might do it just to prove him wrong and decided to shut up just in case. He had absolutely no intentions of being anywhere tonight except in bed with Alex, and preferably not asleep either.

'Oh you are so easy to bait.' She grinned at him, having noticed his slight change in demeanour. 'There's no way you'll be sleeping on the sofa tonight.' She whispered in his ear before kissing him heatedly on the lips and was delighted when he responded with equal passion.

'Oi! Knock it off Guv, some of us are trying to eat over here!' Ray shouted across the restaurant.

Gene and Alex broke off reluctantly and both sent a withering look in Ray's direction before stepping back from one another.

'Luigi! Champagne all round!' He ordered with a grin. 'I'm gettin' married!'

There was brief silence, in which the smashing of Ray's pint glass could be heard, before the room erupted in cheers. There was a sudden rush forward from the CID team, and of course Luigi, all eager to offer their congratulations, Ray included.

The rest of the night was spent in a glorious state of merriment and drunkenness for the entire team. Apart from, surprisingly, Gene and Alex who celebrated with a couple of glasses of champagne, but nothing more, as they both wanted to remember this night.

At well gone one o'clock in the morning, Luigi eventually forced the drunken remains of the CID team out on to the streets above, offering teary-eyed congratulations to the newly engaged couple as they departed.

Gene and Alex stepped out into the cool night air and watched in amusement as, a more than slightly tipsy, Shaz tried to support a very drunk Chris and Ray as the trio stumbled their way home.

'Where to now Bolls?' Gene smiled at her, offering his arm.

'Home.' She smiled back and she realised it was; whatever this place was, imaginary or not, it was her home now. Here, with Gene, is where she really belonged. She missed Molly more than she could say and hoped, however small the chances might be, that she would find her again someday; but she knew in her heart that this was where she needed, and wanted to be, always.

* * *

**So, that's it. Hope you've enjoyed it.**

**Before you ask, I have no idea whether or not I will write a sequel. I have a few ideas and even one or two bits and pieces written but I don't know whether they'll ever develop into a story. If I do decide to write one then it won't be a for a while yet, got way too much going on with uni to get sucked into writing another fic at the moment. But who knows?**

**Review, let me know what you thought of the story =)**


End file.
